The Sentinel: Episode 2 The Shadows of War and Peace
by TheBlackHand724
Summary: Sequel to The Sentinel: Episode 1 The Phantom's Shadow. 1 day in Arda, 33 days in the Star Wars verse what could the Sith do when Harry's not around? What can the Jedi Do to stop him? What will Harry do when he gets back? T for langue and Violence. Now Beta'ed thru chapter 13
1. Chapter 1

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 1

Harry again found himself spinning through darkness, but unlike last time, there was no pain.

He saw a glowing dot in the distance, it kept growing and growing, until it looked like the gateway he just walked into.

As he approached the gateway, he slowed down and at the last second he felt ground under his feet. He walked the last few steps, coming out on top of a mountain.

He heard shouts coming from down below and, when he looked over the ledge he was standing on, he saw a bunch of black cloaked men advancing on one of the hobbits.

He was about to jump down and help, when the hobbit vanished.

Harry looked confused for a second, before activating his mage sight. He saw one of the hooded guys, now glowing white, stab the hobbit in the chest with a dagger.

Harry jumped down, swung his shotgun up and unloading a wall of tungsten buckshot on the robed demons.

He had shot three of them ,when Aragorn showed up with a torch and sword in hand.

Harry saw how much they feared the fire, so he flipped the switch on his shotgun, and fired again.

This time, glowing red hot buckshot came out, with a long tongue of fire trailing behind it, setting the creature's robes on fire.

It screamed and flailed around.

Harry repeated this four more times, setting the rest of them ablaze. He then pulled his sword, and cleaved the head off of the last creature he set fire to, and the arm of the one to his left.

The other three saw their fallen comrade, and ran from the mountain, dragging the bodies behind them.

Harry pulled one of his 1911's out and rained tungsten cored lead down on them, as they fled. He kept shooting until they were out of range.

"That's right! Keep running, you foul beasts! The next time I see you, I'll know what to do. You're all dead!" Harry yelled, at them.

When he turned around, he saw Aragorn with his sword out, standing in front of the hobbit.

"You shall not have the ring bearer!" He decreed, brandishing his sword.

"Move aside, before I have to hurt you. I have to treat his wound." Harry said, walking towards the hobbit.

"Leave now! Before I am forced to kill you." The ranger replied.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I will hurt you if you don't let me through." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

When Aragorn didn't move, Harry drew his sword.

"My mission was to protect you, but I will drop you on your ass if I have to." Harry said, finding the situation less funny by the second.

The ranger still didn't move, so Harry attacked. It was swift and vicious. In second Aragorn was on the floor, his jaw felt like it was cracked, and his sword went flying off the mountain.

"Now go sit with the other hobbits, before I _really_ hurt you." Harry ordered, pointing to the group of hobbits huddled together in a corner.

Harry walked over to Frodo, and bent over to look at the stab wound.

"That looks really bad." Harry observed, pulling out a vial of bacta.

"No mortal medicine can heal this wound. The blade was cursed." Aragorn said, moving closer.

"In that case, let's try _magical_ medicine." Harry replied, as he ripped the shirt away and ran his glowing hand over the wound, but nothing happened.

"Well, this is going to be harder than it looked. I'm going to have to get a scan of it." Harry mumbled, as he pulled out his TAB and expanded it.

He turned to the ranger, still sitting on the ground.

"Get the rest of the hobbits, and follow me." Harry instructed, picking up the hobbit and carrying him into the TAB.

Aragorn looked into the TAB and saw the huge house inside. He then looked at the outside again.

The other Hobbits, however, didn't really care about the fact that the huge house was inside a small black cube. They followed Harry inside, hoping Frodo was going to be okay.

Aragorn followed the hobbits inside.

He saw Fordo laying on a shiny steel table, without a shirt, and the man in black was standing over him casting spells out of his glowing hands, with no staff.

"This poison is deep. I have no idea what it is." Harry commented, scratching his head.

"It is evil." Aragorn stated.

"Really? In that case, this might work." Harry said, holding out his hand.

A bright white light came out of his hand, and shot into the black wound. As Harry poured more light into the wound, Frodo looked less pale.

"What are you doing, Wizard?" Aragorn queried.

"Pouring raw, clean, magic into his body to counter act the dark magic; but we will need to get him to a healer soon. Do you know where we can take him?" Harry asked, starting to feel the drain on his core.

"The only person that can heal him is Lord Elrond, the elf king of Rivendell. It's where we were going. It's a few days ride from here." Aragorn supplied, following Harry out of the black box with the hobbits close by.

"Really? That's not going to work for me. Is there a path off the mountain?" Harry asked.

"Yes, this way." Aragorn supplied, leading Harry down the trail, with Harry lighting the way with a big ball of light.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Harry handed Frodo off to the ranger.

"Here, hold him for a second." Harry pulled something small from a pouch on his belt and set it on the ground.

A wave of his hand later, and a military green 1994 Land Rover Defender popped up. Harry opened the back door.

"In you get, Hobbits." The three hobbits jumped in. "Aragorn, put Frodo across them. Guys, hold on to him tightly. This is going to be a very bumpy ride." Harry instructed, waving five point safety harness around them to hold them down.

"You sit up front, and tell me where we're going." Harry ordered, holding the door open for him.

"What kind of magic is this?" The ranger enquired.

"British Engineering. And enchantments up the arse." Harry replied, shutting the door after strapping him in.

"What about Bill the pony? And all of our things?" Asked one of the hobbits.

"Right. I almost forgot. " Harry said, summoning everything off the mountain; including the Gateway.

He opened the rear hatch of his truck, and packed everything into the back, including Bill the pony shrunk down to the size of a dog.

Harry opened the second TAB he made for them, and floated the gateway into the front hallway. He then shrunk it back down and handed it, and his sword, to Aragorn.

"You're going to need this. Sorry for tossing it off the mountain." He offered, starting up the engine. He flipped on the head lights, the flood lights, and the six lights on the light bar on the roof.

"Okay Ranger, Point the way." Harry said, activating the protection runes on the dashboard, and the big off road tires.

"It's this way." Aragorn said, pointing to the left.

"Okay, everyone hold onto something." Harry said, before dropping the truck into gear and punching it.

For the next four hours, Harry tore across the forest with everyone holding on for dear life. When they got to a gap in the trees, Harry spotted a woman riding a white horse.

"STOP!" Aragorn yelled.

Harry slammed on the break, and the SUV slid to a stop.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I know her. She can help us get into Rivendell. Arwen! We need to get this hobbit to your father. He's been stabbed with a morgul blade." Aragorn solicited, trying to get out of the harness.

"Relax, tough guy; I'll show her." Harry said, hitting the release on his seatbelt, and walking around to show her Frodo in the back seat.

"He was stabbed about four hours ago. I pushed a lot of raw magical energy into him, and it seemed to slow the poison, but he really needs a good healer. I take it you're an elf?" Harry asked, looking at her ears.

"I am, and you're a wizard?" She asked.

"Kind of, it's hard to explain. We need to get to Rivendell as fast as we can. If you would like to ride along with him, I can shrink your horse and put him in the back with bill the pony. I'm sure he would love the company." Harry offered, showing her Bill in the back trunk, laying down in a pile of camping gear and packs.

"I guess you can, if it's not going to hurt him." she said, waving her horse over.

"It won't hurt him." Harry assured, shrinking the horse and strapping her in next to Sam.

Harry mounted up again and turned around.

"Alright, every one hold on." Harry said, taking off.

Two hours and Marry getting sick later, Harry's SUV was hit with an arrow.

He slid to a stop again. And jumped out of the truck.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" He muttered, before yelling,. "WHO SHOT THAT!?", pulling his sword with his right and his 1911 in his left.

"I did, what is that beast?" queried an elf, strutting up to the SUV with his bow out and two friends.

Harry shot him in the shoulder.

"It's the work horse of the British military. Now, we have wounded and an elf. Let us pass, before you both share in his fate." Harry demanded.

One of the elves was tending to his fallen brother, while the other had Harry at arrow point.

Arwen, having watched Harry get out, hit the release on her harness and came out.

"Let us through, and tell the others we are coming." She ordered.

"And Harry, fix him." She said, pointing to the fallen man.

"Fine. But it was a through and through, I didn't hit anything vital." Harry grumbled, waving the hole closed.

"Now, let's move people, I'm losing days here." Harry said, jumping back into his truck.

It was slow going through the dense forest, and a few times, Harry tested the shield charm around his SUV. But in the end, they made it to Rivendell, around mid day.

Elrond met them at the gate, and took Fordo as soon as Harry pulled him out of the back seat. Harry got all of the rest of their things out of his Defender, and re-shrunk it. When he was done, he looked at the group looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What kind of Wizard are you?" Arwen asked.

"One not of this world. Now, I need a very quiet place, to be left alone in. Can you point me in the right direction?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If you will just follow me, please." She said, leading him to a room on the third floor, with an open roof and comfortable chairs.

"Will this do?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Harry said, falling to his knees and dropping into the Force.

"Mother Goddess?" He asked.

Harry's world went black, and then he was sitting in his meditation room again, and she was there.

"You called for me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing you've been keeping track of what went on so far?" Harry asked.

"I have. You're being a bit brash, don't you think, Harry?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I? I didn't really notice. I'm trying to get this over with, so I can go back home." Harry said, shrugging.

"I take it you don't like Aragorn?" She enquired.

"I have nothing against the guy. I can see what you were saying, though. He needs the journey to gain the power to lead. As it is, he's a bit light on leadership." Harry said, pouring himself some tea from the pot.

"Yes. Without my help, he is a bit… less skilled. But, now you see why you're needed here. Without you, tonight would have been a disaster. He was supposed to fight off that group of Ring Wraiths." She revealed.

"I see why you brought me on, but now that they're in Rivendell, I'm guessing they're going to be sticking around here for a little while?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a few months." She said.

"Right. After I give your champion the TAB, I would like to go back home. I have a very bad feeling, that something happened, while I was gone." Harry confided, ominously.

"I will open the portal, when you are ready." She said.

"Thank you. I'll be ready to go soon." Harry said, downing the rest of his cup and rolling his neck.

Harry came out of his trance, to find Arwen sitting in a chair watching him.

"I asked to be left alone." Harry said, smiling.

"You didn't know I was here." She said, smirking.

"True." Harry allowed, standing up and stretching.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

"You missed lunch. It is now dinner." she enlightened, watching him.

"Do you know where the Ranger is?" Harry asked.

"Down the hall, in the dining room." She replied, pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Harry said, walking out.

Harry found Aragorn sitting with the other three hobbits, eating at a big table.

"Aragorn." Harry said, as he walked up to him.

"Wizard." He greeted, standing up. "Thank you for getting us here so fast. Without your… Truck?" the word rolled oddly off his tongue. "It would have taken us days to get here. Days, I fear, Frodo did not have." Aragorn said, bowing his head slightly.

"I was sent by the Mother Goddess to help you, but now I must go. Before I do, I need to tell you a few things. Do you have the black box?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes." Aragorn said, handing it over.

"This is a portable house." Harry said, placing it on the floor and expanding it.

"Give me your hand please?" He requested.

When Aragorn held out his right hand, Harry grabbed it and cut the palm with his knife.

"Place it on the box." Harry instructed.

When he touched it with his bleeding hand, the box glowed. Harry waved the cut closed and motioned for the hobbits to come over.

One by one, he repeated the process. When Marry was done, Harry pulled the door open.

"This is a house." He said, inviting them in. This TAB was different from his own.

This TAB had dark wood walls, and only two floors. The first floor was split up into three big rooms.

A huge entry way, housed the gateway and the staircase to the second floor.

A big main room, with a few couches and chairs of different sizes for both hobbit and man to sit on. All of it was covered in leather and fur.

A huge fireplace, for cooking and heating the room.

A big table, for eating on and a kitchen area with a big sink and wood burning stove.

The other room was a big bathroom. With a huge tub, a walk in shower, a bank of three sinks, and two water closets.

Harry showed them how the water worked, and how the toilet flushed. This amazed them all.

The upstairs had a second bathroom, to match the one downstairs, and five bedrooms.

Each room had a fireplace, and two beds.

He took them back downstairs, and showed then the huge walk in pantry.

"Anything you put on the shelves will stay fresh." He told them, adding to their wide eyed stares.

"The last thing I wanted to show you, is this panel by the door. This button shrinks the TAB. This one cloaks it. So at night, after you gather fire wood, you get everyone inside and hit these two buttons. This will give you cover from anything trying to get you. This button activates the screen, and shows you what's outside." Harry explained.

Walking outside, he showed them how to shrink the TAB, and how to expand it. He walked back inside, and over to the gateway.

"This is the portal, between my world, and yours. If you need me, for anything, I want you to call out to the Mother Goddess, and she will tell me. If I come through the gateway, and the TAB is shrunk down, it will vibrate to let you know I'm here. I'll see you around." Harry finished, walking through the gateway.

Harry once again spun around in the void, and walked out the other side with just a little bit of a stumble.

When he came out in the ritual room, he saw two Sentinels standing guard by the gateway. As soon as he saw them, they stood tall and bowed.

"Master Potter, Sir! The council is waiting for you, Sir!" Greeted the Sentinel on the left.

"You," He said, pointing to the guard on the right, with the knight robes and armor. "Walk with me, and tell me what the hell is going on." Harry commanded, walking out the door.

In the halls, he saw Sentinels walking around in full black ceramic plate armour; and Clone troopers, in black armour, standing at attention lining the walls.

"What the hell happened?" Harry demanded, looking at all the war gear.

"Sir, Master Yoda and Knight Kenobi ran into a Sith apprentice on Kamino: Count Dooku. He knew they were there. He brought a drop ship, full of battle droids, with him, and tried to blow up the clone production facility. Master Yoda fought Dooku off, while Kenobi repelled the droids with a few companies of clones, and the bounty hunter Jango Fett; but they managed to disrupt production for two weeks, and Dooku got away. Dooku, with the help of his droid General, Grievous, have waged open warfare across the galaxy. The Council is trying to stem the flow of blood shed through talks on the Senate floor, but they didn't know how to combat the Separatists as we don't have the troops, or a plan of attack, to stop the march of the droids. The Senate is in total chaos. Everyday, more planets fall under the control of the Confederacy, controlled by Dooku. Twenty-five so far, Sir." The knight briefed him, whilst leading Harry to the Council room.

"Where are the Shadows?" Harry asked.

"Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are in charge of temple security, and Knight Potter and Padawan Ventress are in charge of the senate, by request of the Chancellor." The knight explained.

"Right," Harry said, deep in thought as they made it to the council chambers.

"I'm gone for 33 days, and the whole galaxy falls apart." Harry said, exasperatedly, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Spread the word, I want all Shadows to report to the council chambers ASAP. I want every available Sentinel, and every clone trooper, ready for war and standing by in the large training room, in an hour. Spread the word over the Shadow network, for full withdraw, and return to Temple for all non-vital Investigators in the field. Work with Moe on how to do it." Harry ordered, tiredly.

The knight bowed and ran off.

He really needed to see his wife, & his daughter; and he needed about ten hours of sleep.

Harry took a deep, cleansing, breath and stood up tall, before walking into the room. Stepping into the center of the room, he waved a chair into place and dropped into it.

"What did you guys do? I was gone for a month, and we are losing a war that you let happen." Harry complained, shaking his head.

"Good, it is, to see you as well. Master insubordination." Yoda quipped, smirking.

"Yes. It's good to see you, Harry; now, how are you going to fix this?" Mace asked.

"Why are you asking me? You lot are the brains behind this group, you fix it." Harry replied.

"Yes, but it would be a lot faster, if you did it for us." Qui said.

"You know, you're right. It just so happens, I have a plan to fix it all. I'll lead a special forces unit, of mixed Sentinels and clone troops, to war with the Sith. We go from planet to planet, destroying the Separatists droid armies. Collecting the scrap metal as we go, to rebuild the planets they took over." Harry started.

"Through years of sabotages, and Shadow missions, I've been able to keep the droid production quality down. Half of the droids can't shoot straight, and the other half are made of such cheap metal, they might fall apart from basic walking around. I've kept them from developing a good individual link-up, so they still need droid command ships, and command post, for orders; but they can be self reliant if both go down, running on last orders, until an uplink can be reestablished." He explained

"This means we can do this like Naboo, for the most part; but after I blow through taking out the command points, a second wave needs to come through and clean up the droids. When we've dropped the droid armies, I'm going to hunt down every Sith I can find, and kill them all." Harry finished, laying out his plan.

"I knew this day would come, so I've been preparing for it. For the past year, I've been in constant contact with Marcus Draymak. We have an agreement. If war breaks out, like this one, then he would supply me with anything I needed to fight it; as long as I keep the Draymak corporation moon safe, and we hire his company to do the cleanup, and rebuilding of the planets. I can be in the air in as little as a week, and I'm pretty sure I can knock out half of the Separatist movement in as little as six months. Figure they will talk surrender in seven. I say we crush them, and break the Banking clan and the Trade Federation at the same time by fighting them to the last man. Figure a year of fighting." He expounded.

"I would like Knight Siri Kenobi, Padawan Ventress, and Padawan Skywalker to head up protection of the Senate, the Temple, and Shadow Network to start with. Then, I want her to hand it off to a Sentinel of her choosing in a few months. I also want the two of them to have Knight powers, and rank, until this war is over and we can evaluate them for Full Knighthood. I want Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Plo Koon to head up the secondary attack force that will handle clean up." He continued to instruct.

"I will be taking my wife with me to run the space assault. We are calling in most of the Sentinels, and splitting them up between the two attack forces. I want the rest of the Jedi to keep up the peace, and keep up the missions the Sentinels do, as best as you can. I want supply ships to keep delivering aid to poor planets. I want criminals caught, and punished. I want the whole galaxy to go on living, like this war is not even going on. I want the Separatists to be totally freaked out. I want the people living on Separatist planets to turn on their rulers. I want them to be fighting their own people, as well as us. I want chaos, and panic. That way we can make the people fight back, against the corrupt politicians that sided with the Separatist movement." He explained.

"Then, we will show up. I'll scout the command posts by myself, with a small unit. Once we mark them all, Luminara will hit their command ships from space, and her wing commanders will decimate the command posts in EST's. At that time, my attack force will drop in, and start taking out the rest of the droids still standing. After a week of heavy fighting, we hand it off to Obi-Wan and Plo; to finish off the last of the droids, capture the leaders, and leave them in the hands of their people. Then, the Draymak cleanup crew will come in, and start fixing things. Figure, maybe… three weeks… for a big army, and two for a smaller one." Harry finished, with a smirk.

No one said anything for a few seconds after he was done with his speech. They all just looked at him wide eyed. Then Mace started clapping. The others soon joined in and, before long, everyone was cheering.

"Proud, I am." Yoda told his formed student.

"I thought you would come in here, and yell at us for letting the galaxy fall apart, and then walk out ranting. I never thought you would be this prepared for a war." Mace stated, excitedly.

"That was inspiring." Qui-Gon commented.

"Yes, well, it's not going to be all fun and games. This is going to be open combat. I plan on taking very little casualties, but that doesn't mean this is going to be a bloodless war. Figure for every planet we take, we are going to lose a thousand clones, and maybe a Jedi or two, at best. Tack on a one in front of those numbers, for a really tough fight. Now, I can take on the very worst missions myself, and I can give Obi-Wan the second worst, but this is still going to be a war. We are going to see death. This is going to mess some Sentinels up. I've seen it before. I'm going to ask for volunteers, and I'm going to hand pick the Jedi I take with me. The group is going to be vetted very harshly for any signs of cracking, and I'm going to rotate them out as often as I can. I'm going to set up a few liberty camps in the area. I don't want to win this war quickly, at the cost of the lives of my fellow Sentinels. It's bad enough they do the majority of the policing of the galaxy. I don't want them getting killed, because I pushed the war along too fast." Harry said, deep in thought.

"Very thoughtful, you are, my apprentice. I will also be joining you on the battle field, as well." Yoda asserted.

"As am I." Mace concurred.

"Good, I could use the two of you to run the third string attack group, and clean up with the Draymak people. You two can also help smooth over the clean up and restructuring of the governments. In fact, you should hand pick a few Consulars to go with you. I will have Moe get started on your ship ASAP. Hopefully, it will be ready in a few weeks." Harry said.

"What kind of ships are you building, Harry?" Mace queried.

Harry pulled out a holo-projector, and turned it on.

"Marauder class corvettes," Harry said, showing then the ship diagram. "We doubled the number of turbo cannons to sixteen, and added ten quad rail torpedo racks. It has six shield generators & six hyper drive engines. We tripled the space inside. We magically expanded the crew cabins into barracks, to hold a thousand troops, and fifty Jedi. It's faster than a destroyer, and stronger than three cruisers, put together. We built a derelict ship, with the six shields, and it held up against _three_ of our Marauders, for an hour. If it was shooting back, it would have taken the three ships out in a matter of seconds, and nothing the enemy has can produce that kind of firepower. They have magic cloaking and shielding added, on top of that. They can house enough troops and equipment to take over a few planets, without having to refuel and restock, and piloted by a crew of two shifts of six Slicers. We expanded the hanger bay to fit twenty Draymak ESTs, instead of fighters, and you know what one of those can do." Harry effused.

"We had five Marauders built, before I left. We should have eight by now, if Moe kept up production. I also have Talia working with bounty hunters to bring down Gundarks, to make leather and ceramic plate enchanted armour, for the Sentinels. I've got Draymak shipping crates of weapons to our warehouses in the lower levels of Coruscant, every day for the past six months. I'll have Moe start packing the ships, and getting them ready. That's assuming he hasn't already. The Sentinels and clones will be carrying these." Harry expounded, pulled a small gun out and dropped the shrinking charm.

"This is the Draymak SAR-1x rifle. It takes two magazines. The first is a one hundred shot blaster power cell, and the other has fifteen thermite slugs." Harry explained, hand ejecting a few bullets and tossing them around to different members.

"The slugs are heavy enough to drop a tank. The blaster can drop a droid from two hundred yards out. We will also be handing out _these_." Harry said, pulling out a handgun. "This is the new Draymak XL-12 auto Slug thrower. Both of these weapons are new, and every one made so far have been shipped to us. I've had teams of Slicers enchanting them by the crate load to be silent, and lighter, in the Draymak factory; before shrinking the crates, and loading them on EST's for transport here. With these two weapons, along with a Vibroblade sword I designed, we have a silent and deadly force that can show up in the middle of the night, and take down a droid force in hours, without even being seen." Harry finished.

"How long have you been putting this together, Harry?" Mace asked.

"Six months for the Marauder class ships, but we've been building our fleet of enchanted Draymak ESTs for years. It was supposed to be the ship of the Jedi fleet, but now we are going to be using them as fighters and drop ships. We have about a hundred of them by now. The guns have been coming together for a year. We have a whole warehouse full of them." Harry informed them, taking a drink from his flask.

"What is our first move, Harry?" Qui asked.

"My first move is to freak out the Senate. I want to know who's with us, and who's with the Sith. I also want to look at how strong they are in their choices. If we can start by liberating a few 'on the fence' planets, then it can make our campaign go a little smoother. Also, it will give our green troops something easy to cut their teeth on to start. I'm going to talk to Chancellor Bail Organa, and see what he has to say. Then, it's over to the Senate for a bit of recon. After that, I'll have a better idea of what I'm looking at. I'll come back here when I'm done, and we can hammer out a map of where we're going first." Harry said, looking about as tired as he was, which was something new for the Council.

"Do whatever you think is necessary, Harry, you have our full support." Mace assured.

"Good to know; but I want you to remember those words in five months, when we're faced with the very darkest days of the war. This is going to be a hard fight. It's going to cost us money, supplies, clones and Jedi. I'm going to do everything in my power to limit the losses of Jedi, but it's going to happen. Figure our worst case scenario, is about 175 Jedi and 100,000 clones. Keep that number in mind when we've lost 75 Jedi, and we're faced with the assault on Geonosis. I can tell you this, if I was taking Consulars and Guardians into battle, we would see triple the numbers of casualties, Jedi and clones. Sentinels were created for this sort of thing. It's still going to hurt us. We won't be back to normal for a while after this. 175 Sentinels is about half the Investigator in the Order." Harry warned, looking sad.

He knew what was coming. If he could, he would lock his family away in a tower and never let them come with him.

"Know what this is going to cost us, we do." Said Master Yoda, coming to stand by Harry.

"I will feel the loss of every one of them." Harry said, softly.

"A burden of being a leader, it is." Yoda said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry found all of the Shadows in the sitting room outside of the Council chambers. Luminara ran into his arms kissing him. Asajj came up behind her, and joined the hug.

"I've missed you so much. As soon as you left, everything went wrong." She said, holding him.

"I know. I heard all about it. This is going to be a long year." Harry said.

"You have a plan for dealing with this?" Obi asked, pulling Harry into a one armed hug.

"You know I do. We are going to hit them fast, and hard. I need to go see Bail first, but when I come back, we can go over it all." Harry said, looking at his watch.

Siri walked up holding a bundle of blue cloth.

"Harry, meet your nephew: Rani Kenobi. He's three weeks old." Siri introduced, handing Harry the bundle.

Harry looked down at the small baby boy in his hands. Reni had his father's big blue eyes, and his mother gold hair.

"Hello, little guy. I'm your uncle Harry." He said, kissing the baby on the head.

As he did, he cast a spell. Instantly he felt the connection wash over him. Now Reni was linked to him, like the rest of his family. Harry would know if he was hurt, or in trouble.

He handed the boy back to his mother, and kissed Siri in the forehead.

"He's perfect, just like his mother. Let's hope he also got your brains, and didn't take after his father. We don't need another dim witted Kenobi running around." Harry quipped, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not dim witted." Obi retorted, slinging his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You did good, brother. You found your soul mate, and now you have a son. I'm proud of you." Harry said.

"That means a lot to me, brother." Obi said, hugging his wife and child.

"The Jedi and Clones you asked for are down in training room one." Plo supplied, grasping Harry's arm in greeting.

"Good, we are going to need them soon. Keep them entertained, and tell them we are going to war." Harry said, to Plo as he took a drink from his flask.

"What are you going to talk to Bail about, Harry?" Anakin asked.

"The traitors and spies sitting in the Senate." Harry replied.

A short meeting with Bail gave Harry some more of the information he desperately needed; but until he stormed into the senate meeting, he would still have some unanswered questions.

He came back and talked to his family over lunch.

Harry ate a hearty meal to make up for the ones he missed over the last thirty-eight hours. Sitting at the table with all of his family made Harry smile. They were only missing Padme. Looking at them, his smile turned sad.

How many of them were going to suffer, because of the war? How many would he lose?

His wife looked at him, and saw the look in his eyes. She shared his somber smile, as she held his hand.

Harry made a promise right there and then. He would not lose any of them.

He didn't care if he had to take every mission on by himself, he was not going to lose them. Coldly, he stood up and waved the Blade robes on. He pulled out his gold saber, and clipped it on to his belt.

"It's time." Harry said, in his deep gravelly voice.

It was a sight that put fear into everyone standing on the street. Harry lead fifty Jedi Sentinels, and a hundred clone troops in black armour, up the wide street that ran between the Jedi Temple and the Senate building.

As they saw them, people on the street gave them a wide birth.

Harry walked the steps of the senate building and, with two hand gestures, the group spit in half and took the halls to the left and right.

Harry continued to the Jedi box. When he walked into the box, he floated it up to the Chancellor.

Bail called him out.

"Can we help you?" He asked Harry, with a barely repressed smirk.

"The Jedi Order would like to make an official declaration of war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Harry stated calmly, causing the Senate to explode in objections.

"And what will your declaration entail?" Bail enquired, smirking. Being a friend to the Jedi had many advantages; being in on the plan was one of them.

"As the Jedi Order is a power in the Galaxy for good and the Separatists have sided with the Sith, the power behind much of the evil events in the Galaxy, then we, the JedI order, are going to have to eradicate the Separatists." Harry declared to much gasping.

"A bit extreme, is it not?" Bail queried.

"I think not! The last time we allowed the Sith to gain power, we had mass death and the sacking of whole worlds. We, the Jedi Order, _cannot_ let the darkness spread to other worlds. Today the Sith, through there falsehood of a separatist façade, control twenty-five worlds. If we don't act now, that number will grow. We must cut them down, now!" Harry exclaimed, passionately.

"What of the innocents on those worlds? What of the _people_? Surely you cannot call yourself a peace keeper, after you kill so many in your quest to stomp out the Sith." Bail cried, in outrage.

"That depends on their level of involvement. If they are an unwilling participant in the Sith plot, if they joined out of fear, if they are being threatened into housing droid armies; then no harm shall befall them. We will move swiftly to clean up the blight on their world, and send aid to help them fix any damage incurred during the fight. Like with the conflict five years ago on Naboo, everything was put back in it's place, and order was restored. But any world I find working _with_ the Droid Army controlled by the Sith, will be shown less mercy. For if you work with the Sith, then you are an agent of the _darkness_, and you will be dealt with accordingly." Harry promised, ominously.

"The Senate cannot grant you a declaration of war, without offering you an army; and since the Republic _has_ no army, the declaration cannot proceed." Bail stated.

"It matters not. We have an army. We only came here to warn you all of what is to come. Now that you know of our intentions, it would appear we have separatist spies amongst us." a mixed team of two Sentinels and four clones stood at the doorway to the separatist boxes.

"You have one chance to leave peacefully, now, or you will be treated as an enemy spy, tried, and hung. If you coerced into joining the separatist movement, then tell your escort as you leave. This information will get back to me, and I will help you out of the unfortunate situation you find yourselves in." Harry said, before waving his hand and had them all pulled out of their boxes.

"Thank you for your time, Chancellor." Harry said, disappearing from the building, and leaving a panicked Senate behind.

Harry reappeared in the Council chambers, and let his Blade robes fall away.

"The announcement went about as well as I thought it would. I have a few informational meetings to attend to, but I will have a full game plan, with troop deployments, in two days. I expect to be in the air by the end of the week." Harry informed, bowing.

"Keep us posted, and let us know what we can do to help you." was Mace's only response.

"Will do." Harry assured, bowing out of the room.

When he got back to his rooms, he saw a mad house. There were twenty Sentinels standing around, talking to each other.

Siri, and Plo were sitting at the big dining room table, looked over maps and stacks of files. He was nursing a glass of scotch, and she was nursing little Reni.

Moe was talking to Obi and Luminara. Ani and Asajj were circulating around the room, passing out tea and finger sandwiches.

When he stepped into the room his wife shot up and came over to him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is here to help. The Shadows are here to help you plan, and the Sentinels are here with information, and they also want to be the first to volunteer." Luminara explained, leading him to the head of the table.

"Good. The faster we get this all together, the faster I can get some sleep." Harry said, falling into his seat. Asajj came over and handed him a cup of tea, and a meat sandwich.

"Thank you sweetie." Harry said, hugging her.

"Dad, not in front of the others." She said, blushing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're embarrassing me." She said, in a whiney voice.

"No I'm not." Harry said, looking around at the other Jedi in the room. Most of them were smirking.

"Honey, never feel embarrassed about showing your loved ones affection. Besides, you can kick almost everyone's ass in here. If they give you a hard time, just give them the death glare I showed you. Go ahead." Harry encouraged, winking at her.

Asajj stood up, rolled her shoulder, and let her face drop into a cold death glare.

She looked at the rest of the Sentinels, and they all looked away. When she looked back down at Harry, he had the proudest smile on his face, which set her off.

"That's my little girl." Harry praised, pulling her down to sit on the arm of his chair.

"Now, why are the rest of you here? Let's start with you." He said, pointing to Bant.

"Harry. The Mon Calamari fear for their lives, they joined the separatists out of fear and dirty politics." She said.

"Right. Good to know." Harry said, waving two white boards on stands into existence.

"My precious little girl." Harry said, handing Asajj a black marker. "Can you write that down on the left board?"

"Sure dad." She said, writing Mon Calamari on the board.

"Bant, do we know what the troop deployment numbers look like?" Harry asked.

"Two frigates and two battalions of aqua droids; but the planet is split, with the Mon Cala people wanting to stay in the Republic, and the Quarren being paid off to start the war. They are being overrun every day." Bant said, sadly.

"Asajj, write that down. Bant, we are not going to let this bloodshed continue for long. You have my word, but we might need to strike somewhere else first. A water world is a very hard place to fight the kind of war we need to fight." Harry said, standing up and taking her shoulders in his hands.

Looking her in the eyes he nodded to her asking for her understanding.

"I know Harry. It's just hard to hear." She acceded, nodding back.

"Then you can start doing something about it. I need you to organize the Slicer class, and get them to expand the small closet in the hallway, outside of the Council room. We need a war room." Harry instructed, waving a set of blueprints out of thin air, and handed them to her.

"Put the kids to work, and I'll work on a plan to help your home world." He promised.

"Thank you, Harry." She said, walking out with her head held high, and a bounce to her step.

"Okay, who's next?" He asked, taking his seat again.

"Harry, I need to go next, we have a lot to cover." Moe said, standing up.

"What's up Moe?" Harry asked.

"Well, Marcus Draymak took all the money we gave him for the ships and guns, and put it back into the company. He expanded the factory, the work force and the R&D labs. He managed to deliver all of the weapons and ships three weeks ago. Marcus took the time since then to work on a few things he thought you might like. The first is this." He started, pulling something out of his pocket and putting it on the floor in the space between the couches.

He expanded it into a huge turret.

"This, Harry, is the ASF Rail Cannon turret. It fires these three foot long metal rods, like a huge rail gun. The best part is, they hold an EM charge." Moe continued, holding up a long blue rod.

"Fifty per loader, or continuous fire if it's on a ship with a belt feed system. Hit a droid capital ship with thirty of these, and there won't be anything left. He sent me two hundred of them. I took the liberty of adding two of them to every Marauder, and one on ever EST." Moe finished, smirking.

"Good. I like it when Marcus gets back into the R&D lab. What else did you bring me?" Harry asked.

"Isn't the rail gun turret enough?" Moe asked.

"I know you're holding out on me. What do you have for me, Moe? Something shiny?" Harry asked, smiling

"You're right." he admitted, pulling out a shrunken case and expanded it in front of Harry. Inside was a black and white Blaster pistol. "It's called the Scourge Gun. It combines a heavy blaster pistol, and a high powered EMP slug launcher. They don't have a ton of these, but they sent us a few crates, to try them out."

"This is nice, but I know you Moe; you started out with the turret, so I know you have something better. Come on, hit me with what you got." Harry said, smiling.

Moe always knew how to get him excited. This was like Christmas.

Moe shrank the turret and put it away. He replaced it with something and waved his hand.

A huge mechanical suit of armour was revealed.

"This is the first Draymak Walker Assault Mech Suit. I know you want to do a lot of stealth assaults; but if you ever want to go full assault, you're going to want a few of these. They're equipped with a ray shield, heavy blaster, grenade launcher, EMP slug thrower. And with a hard point on each shoulder, we can add almost anything, from rockets to a flame thrower." Moe effused, pointing to the parts as he talked.

Everyone was looking on in awe, but Harry had a smirk on his face.

"Moe, it's time for your grand finale. You said Marcus got back to the lab. If he went back to the lab, that means a ship. Now, show me what the master builder has cooked up for me." Harry said.

"You know, you take away all my fun, Harry." Moe said, shrinking the Mech suit.

He pulled out a big toy ship model and put it on the table in front of Harry.

"You are looking at the Draymak Durma TF-4 Long-Range Freighter/Transport. This is the future of the Draymak ship line. He's going to make three different sizes. A small 25 meter long ship to replace the EST's line, a 50 meter long ship to replace their Viper class heavy transport ship, and lastly this big boy that comes in at just under 76 meters long. When it goes into production it will have a lot of creature comforts, like a droid ran kitchen, ten staterooms and a big entertainment lounge. But for you, he gutted his floor plans down to bare bones, and started with an eye towards military application." Moe explained, handing over deck plans.

"As you can see, he combined three staterooms into an enchanted big barracks, to house a thousand troops. A large mess hall replaced the kitchen. A trauma bay, with forty beds, took out the infirmary. A huge armoury took over another stateroom. He expanded five of the other six staterooms, into luxury bunks of ten for the Jedi. He turned the last stateroom into a luxury apartment for the captain of the ship. He gutted the cargo bay, and expanded it to hold a flight of twenty ESTs, with room to spare. It has twenty hard points, to add anything you want weapons wise. It's got the same Hyperdrive, and shield systems as the Marauders we are using, so nothing can knock it out of the sky. The best part about it, is that he's going to give us the first twenty of them for _free_. He wants us to use them as our capital ships. We are his testers for this. He can start production as soon as more scrap metal comes in, because they are running out of raw materials. He is also willing to start production on the smaller EST sized ships, if you want to use them instead of ESTs." Moe finished.

"So, when we start scrapping droids and ships, he can start making me some of these?" Harry asked, playing with the model.

"Yes. He has three of them done, so far, but if you want any more you need to start destroying the enemy." Moe concurred.

"Do we have any of the three" Harry asked.

"You mean besides the one in your hand?" Moe asked, smiling.

"You mean you _shrunk_ a capital sized ship! Are you _crazy_?" Harry said, placing the ship down softly.

"Don't worry about breaking it. The damned thing is practically indestructible. That one is yours. Note the black paint job and the black dragon design. This one is called the Black Dragon, and I can tell you from testing, she is a real war bird. I have six torpedo racks, four Rail canons, and ten turbo laser cannons set aside in the warehouse, waiting to go on her; pending your approval." Moe said.

Harry picked up the Black Dragon again and looked her over.

She was a real beauty. She looked like a bird of prey, with her swept back wings and hooked beak.

"I agree. Add four more Rail Canons, and only six laser cannons; but aside from that you got it right. I love the paint, and I think the Black Dragon is going to be our flagship. What do you think, my better half? Would you like one?" Harry asked, holding up the Black Dragon.

"I like it, can I get one in purple, please?" She asked.

"I know you two so well." Moe said, holding up a purple Durma, with a gold eagle design across the wings. "I have a flight of twenty ESTs with black paint jobs docked in the cargo bay of the Black Dragon, and a flight of twenty gold ESTs on the Golden Eagle."

"Thank you very much, Moe, once again you go above and beyond. Tell Marcus we will take two more of these, as well as a flight of fifty of the smaller 25 meter ships, to start with." Harry said, shaking Moe's hand.

"Now, on to the rest of you. What do you have for me?" Harry asked, sitting back in his seat.

Two hours later, Harry was fading fast as the last Sentinel gave his report.

"Sir, Rodia has been taken by force. The people were placed into concentration camps. The Separatists have four Capital ships around the planet, and four battalions of droids holding the planet, sir." began Knight Caleb Marick, an Investigator and team leader from Rodia. "I can tell you this sir, the Rodians are a very peaceful people. In my six years on the job stationed there, I've spent most of my time stopping outsiders from taking advantage of the Rodians. I've only had to put a few of them away for doing bad things. For a whole planet, that's pretty good, sir." said Caleb.

"Good work, Caleb. I expect you to accompany me on the recon of the planet, your knowledge of the world will be most helpful to us; and with the way you talked about the people, it sounds like you want to be there when we take it back." Harry observed.

Caleb stood tall and saluted Harry.

"Yes sir. I would like that very much, sir!" Caleb said.

"Good. That's what I want to hear Sentinel! Go see to your men, and be ready to march out by the end of the week." Harry ordered.

When Caleb left, Harry looked at the people left.

"Well, he is definitely not going to be marching out with me on the front lines. Obi, you take him for the second wave group. He can lead men, but he's never killed anyone yet. I want killers." Harry said, tiredly.

"Sounds good to me." Obi said.

"So kid, what's the butcher's bill? How many Planets joined the Dark Side willingly?" Obi asked Asajj.

"As far as we know, six of the twenty we have information on, but we need more information on those other five planets to be sure. We know Geonosis and Christophsis are with the Seps, being the home world of the droid army and the Banking Clan's home world, respectively. We can also add Neimoidia and it's three purse worlds to the list of places we have to fight heavy resistance. Plus, we have Druckenwell, the ship building world of the Seps. We also have Mustafar, which I say we hit first. If we take Mustafar, we can cut off the Seps source of raw metal and we can hand it over to Draymak, so they can use it." Asajj said, writing and reading as she went.

"My, we are taking after our father, aren't we?" Obi teased, smirking.

"You leave my little evil genius alone. She learned from the best, after all." Harry said, standing next to Asajj.

"You did good, Sweetie. Very well thought out. Keep up the good work, but don't stay up too long. I'm beat. I've been up for forty-eight hours, and I need sleep. I'll look over your work in the morning, and help you, but I like the way you're working so far." Harry praised, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy!" She said, blushing.

"Anakin, help Asajj, or just listen to her as she works; she has a good mind for what your Master calls evil plotting. It's good for a Shadow to know this stuff. Just because Obi has no calling for it, doesn't mean your education should suffer." He said, patting Anakin on the back as he walked to the bedroom.

As soon as he closed the door, he started dropping things. First thing to go was his weapons rigs. Next was his duster, which he tossed over a chair. His heavy vest went next, along with heavy leather pants. Last to go was his black button down shirt.

He was about to drop onto the bed when he heard.

"Shower first! You smell, and I don't want to sleep next to you smelling like that." Luminara ordered.

"Fine, but I'm dead tired, so you have to wash my back." Harry said, with a tired smirk.

"I haven't seen you in thirty-three days. I'm dying to get you naked." She said, walking up to him with a predatory smile.

"In that case…" Harry said, waving a silencing charm at the door.

"It's been a day for me, and that's way too long." Harry complained, grabbing her around the waist and walking into the fresher.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 2

Harry took a deep breath and savoured the scent of his wife's perfume. Something soft and flowery, and totally marked the feeling of home for him.

It was early still, the sun was just coming up, and despite how little sleep he got last night thanks' to his lovely wife, he still felt great.

Well rested and ready for the long few days ahead of him.

He needed to work on his plan of attack for the war. He needed to inspect the fleet of ships, and make any requests for changes. He needed to meet with Taila and her pack of bounty hunters. He had to start vetting his team of Sentinels. He needed to meet with clone commanders, and see who he gelled with the best.

Obi had mentioned, the night before, that he set aside some candidates for both of them.

These were important meeting, because he was going to have to put a lot of trust and reliance on his clone commander.

He needed someone that could handle it, without breaking.

Then, he had to start working out who was going to handle what in regards to Siri, Anakin, and Asajj.

He was sorely tempted to put his daughter in charge of the Shadow Network leads. It would free up Siri to remain at the Temple; and get Anakin started on his future job, which was being the face of the Sentinel order and head of security at the Senate.

He might be a Shadow in training; but he would work as the lead Investigator in the Order, with review of every ongoing case in the Galaxy, after his knighting.

It was a position that Moe handled for Harry, but it was a full time job that was getting sidelined by Moe's already full plate of other responsibilities. He was happy to assigned those two jobs to them.

The only question plaguing his mind was: Did he want to put his baby girl in harm's way? Did he want her to see how the preverbal sausage was made in regards to the Shadow Network, and how it worked?

He knew it wouldn't really effect her. She was mentally and morally strong, like he was.

It was one of the reasons they bonded like they did, but did he want to toss her into the dark pit of lies, secrets, and double dealings at such a young age.

She was but sixteen after all.

Far too young to be seeing the things that went on behind closed doors, and in dark shadows, just yet; but he was running out of options.

She was the best fit for the job.

She worshiped at his feet, and learned every little thing she could from him. She was stronger than any other Jedi, except for him and maybe Obi. She was a force to be reckoned with, and he knew that if he didn't get to her when he did, she would have been a very strong opponent.

A Sith Master, if she was trained right; but a strong warrior none the less.

She was his pride and joy. She made him come to terms with the fact that he could never have children of his own. A fact that he was alright with after he found her.

She was his princess. His little girl, and she was a deadly killer.

Like a master crafted blade she was beautiful, but deadly.

He was sure he couldn't love anyone as much as her. He knew deep down that he didn't even love his wife as much as he did her, and he loved Luminara with the heat of a thousand suns. That's when he knew what was plaguing his thoughts. He knew if something happened to her, he would destroy the entire galaxy with his wrath.

She was his ultimate weakness.

He knew he would turn against the Jedi order to protect her. At that thought, Harry shudder.

"What has my husband shivering, this early in the day?" Luminara asked, rolling up his side and laying out on his chest.

"I was thinking about who to put in charge of the Shadow Network leads." Harry replied, softly.

"There really is only one name on the list, dear. We both know it." She said, equally as softly.

"Is there?" He asked, desperately.

"Unfortunately, yes. Siri needs to be put in charge of the Temple, so she can take care of little Reni; and Anakin needs to be put in charge of the Senate. He is the only one of the three that has knowledge of the ways it works, and a good working relationship with most of the senators. You've been grooming him for the job, for almost his whole life. That leaves only our daughter to fill the gap left by you fighting this war." She told him, laying her chin on his chest.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You knew this day would come. You've trained her to be just like you. In just under two years, you took a dangerous little girl, and turned her into a Shadow Demon, like you. Taught her to eradicate the darkness, with extreme prejudice. Taught her to stalk her pray from the shadows, and kill without feeling. You two have a deep connection, and she has witnessed all of your memories. She has seen everything you have seen. She's your legacy, Harry. Now you have to let her be what you made her to be." She affirmed.

"But she's my little girl." He protested.

"She is a fully trained killer. Just because you treat her like a little girl, doesn't make her any younger than she is. She's almost seventeen years old, and she grew up in one of the hardest places in the galaxy." She said, smiling proudly.

"But why can't she stay young, just for a little while longer?" He complained.

"Because, she's not a little girl. I don't think she ever was. She's your daughter in every way but blood, and because of that, she's a predator. You never have to worry about her, Harry. She's strong. Stronger than me, stronger than Obi, stronger than the '_Chosen One_' Skywalker. If anyone should be afraid, it should be the Galaxy as a whole. She's very protective of us all, and she has the same ability as you: to lay waste to whole worlds, just to protect us. She is the future Harry Potter. She's the reason bad people will hide in days to come. She will be a reckoning. A power that will make the dark fear the Shadows. She has your power, your skills, and your cold calculating mind. She is the very best, and worst, of you in a beautiful package. I fear for the man that breaks her heart the first time. She may not leave enough of him for you to hurt." She said, smirking.

"You're right, but it's hard to let go of her. The two years she's been with us have been the best of my life." Harry said, holding her tighter.

"You're not letting go of her. She's always a magical communication away, and that's if she's too far away for your crazy strong mental connection to work. I think your bond to her is stronger than your bond to Master Yoda." Luminara comforted him.

As if to prove her point, Asajj burst into the room holding a marker in one hand, and a tray with two tea cups in the other.

"If you two have time to chatter, then you have time to work. Come on dad, get your butt out of bed. You have a war to plan for." She said in a rush.

"Daughter, how much sleep did you get last night?" Harry asked, summoning clean boxers, and slipping them on under the sheets.

"Some, but I lost track of time after Ani fell asleep." She replied, pacing the floor as she worked out troop numbers in her head.

"See, this is what I was talking about: your daughter." Luminara told him, smirking.

"Right, because when she's acting nuts, she's my kid; but if she acts like a lady, she's your daughter." Harry muttered, as he pulled on some black jeans.

"I think I have a perfect list of targets. It's perfect. It gives us the best possible order of battles, all the while confusing the shit out of the Seps, dad. Perfect, I tell you!" She babbled, pacing.

"Sweetie, would you mind telling us what you mean, using full words and finished thoughts?" Harry implored.

"What?" She asked, practically skidding to a halt.

"Explain your plan, my dear" Harry instructed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Right. We start with Mustafar. We need the resources and it's lightly guarded. This will give us an easy, but big, victory out of the gate." Asajj started. "Then we go to Dantooine from there. It's the opposite side of the galaxy from Mustafar, which means it will take us a few days to get there. The time and location of our attack on Dantooine will totally mess with the Sith Lord's head. Why Dantooine? It has no strategic value. It has no resources. In fact, it's not very well guarded. Why the hell did they go to Dantooine? I'll tell you why we go to Dantooine; because it has no value, and it's not well guarded. After an easy victory on Mustafar, we need another easy victory to get the troops into the swing of fighting a war." She explained.

"We need to iron out any kinks in the system. Why you ask? Because our next target is Christophsis. Boom! Mind blown, right? You're asking yourself, is she totally crazy, right? Good, that's what we want! We want them totally confused." She told them, with a smirk.

"Christophsis is two days away from Dantooine. Close enough to keep the troops pumped up, and far enough to keep the Sith guessing. Christophsis has great strategic value; they won't expect us to hit them at home, and it will be a huge hit to their war chest. You can't keep hiring the best generals for your droid army if you can't pay them, now can you?" She posed, rhetorically.

"Christophsis has a lot of droids, and a lot of encamped defenses. The problem for them, is that none of those thing will stop us, or even slow us down. You scout out the defenses, and the command centers the night before, and you spend the day hitting them at random intervals. Why? Because, it's not the way you're supposed to do things. You don't fight a war that way. If you're going to bomb a planet, you do it in one sweep. You don't do it on and off, all day long. You know what that does? It puts the organic members of the army on high alert, all day long, giving them no down time. By the time you hit most of the very high value targets, the worst of the worst artillery, and command posts; it will be dark. That's when you start over running them, Dad." She explained.

"By the morning, you take half the planet. At first light, you withdraw. Why? Because you do! You let them stay on high alert. They're not going to sleep. They're not going to stand down. They're going to spend the first six hours of the day looking for the next attack. You know what you're going to be doing? Sleeping. Rest your troops. Tend to your wounded. Then, when they think it's over. When they think you've retreated for the day. When they finally fall asleep, after thirty-six hours of being up and on high alert. You mount up in ESTs, and you bomb some of the camps and bases you missed the day before. Rinse and repeat for the next three days, until there's almost nothing left; until all of your troops have had some real combat experience." Asajj said.

"On the fifth day, you know what you're going to do? Leave! Get off the planet all together. Go back to the cloaked Durma's. For the next two days, you do nothing. Hell, take your team on the Black Hawk, and start scouting your next planet. You make no move to stop them from repairing the damage. You let them sleep. You even let them reestablish the droid uplink, and call for reinforcements. You then track the reinforcement ships, and blow them out of the sky, as soon as they drop out of hyperspace; before they can make contact with Christophsis. You keep track of all the repairs, you mark the new uplink points. Then, on the seventh day, you hand off the mission to Obi and Plo. They pick up where you left off. Starting with daytime bombardments. Then you regroup on Dantooine. That's right, the planet that had no strategic value becomes very valuable to us. It's our re-supply base. We drop off any injured clones and Jedi, and take on replacements; we refuel, and restock our weapons, and do it again." Asajj finished, pacing back and forth & waving her hands as she spoke.

"Wow Sweetie, this is a really detailed plan you made. Did you write it all down?" Harry asked, looking at her with pride shining in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, excitedly as she pulled out a data pad and handed it to him.

Harry looked it over for a few minutes, before handing it off to his wife with a shocked look on his face. When he looked at Luminara, he saw a look of awe on her face as well. Locking eyes with her, he conferred back a forth with her.

When she nodded, he returned it.

"I was going to put you in charge of the Shadow Network." Harry informed her, taking Asajj's hands and sitting her next to Luminara.

"But I think it would be better if you came with me. Asajj, my little evil genius, how would you like to run this war?" Harry offered, smiling.

"What?" Asajj asked, dumbly.

"How would you like to command a Capital ship, and run this whole war?" Harry asked.

"But, I can't run the war. That's your job, Dad." She said, still out of it.

"You would be in charge of the Black Dragon. You would run the war from your ship." Harry said.

"But, the Black Dragon is your ship." She said, confused. The lack of sleep was catching up to her very fast.

"No, the _Black Hawk_ is my ship. The Black Dragon is the flagship of the Jedi Attack Force. The Black Dragon is the command ship of the war. The top Jedi General in the Attack Force runs the war, from the bridge of the Black Dragon. That top Jedi General, is you." Harry explained.

"This is crazy! I'm sixteen! No one is going to take orders from me! This is crazy! Daddy, this is _not_ funny!" She berated, looking mad.

"I'm not joking, baby. In one night, you planned out a whole war. You, my dear girl, are an evil genius; far greater than I am. You out smarted me. You know what that means? I am the most devious, morally devoid, manipulator in the _entire_ Order, and you just out smarted me. You, my little girl, have just beat me at my own game. Do you have any idea how proud I am of you right now?" Harry posed, holding her.

"But, you're in charge Dad." She protested, feeling light headed.

"I want you to take a good long nap. I'll forward these orders to the Council, and the other Shadows. When you get up, you will present your plans to the Council. They are going to want you to outline your orders, like you did with us this morning." Harry told her, lifting her up and carrying her to her room.

He set her on the bed, and Luminara came in and helped her get ready for bed. Harry came in when she was tucked in, and placed the shrunken Black Dragon on the bed side table, and kissed her on the forehead.

When they walked out of the room, he saw Anakin asleep on the couch.

He shook his head with a smirk. His little girl could run circles around the kid. He shook him awake. "Anakin! Kid."

"What?" He asked groggily, rolling off the couch and looking around.

"You would make a terrible guard dog." Harry teased, smirking as he helped him stand up. "I need you to do something for me." He said, handing Anakin his boots and robe.

"I need you to get your two masters and Plo. Have them come up to the Council room. My little girl may have just won us the war, without even firing the first shot. Round them up, kid. We'll be up in a few minutes." Harry said, walking him to the door.

Harry walked into the master bedroom, to see his wife coming out of the shower.

"Get dressed so we can get to the Council meeting." She ordered, pointing to the open fresher door. Harry got in the shower.

"I just thought about it, but who is going to run the Shadow Network leads?" Harry asked, as he washed his hair.

"Me or Plo. Either way, you know it means I'm not going to be with you during the war." She said.

"Bullshit." Harry replied, coming out of the fresher.

"You run the air battle, I'll run the ground war. With her plan, Obi can run the second wave by himself, with a few good Jedi backing him up. Plo will run the Network. Mace and Yoda will run the clean up. We are _not_ splitting this family up anymore. I've spent enough time without you two, I'm not spending another day away from you two, if I don't have to. We spent the last ten years and four years, respectively, running this Galaxy; reshaping the Order, and doing questionable things to bad people, so that the rest of the Order doesn't have to get their hands dirty. I'm about to fight a war for them. About to send men and women to die on the field of battle, for the good of the Galaxy, and for that I am not going to separate my family. It's bad enough I just put us all on the front lines; but if we are going to be the tip of the spear for the Order, then we're going to do it _together_. We're going to do it as a _family_. It's the least they owe us, _God damn it_!" Harry asserted, letting the stress of yesterday get to him.

Maybe it was the fact that he let his own universe down, by playing hero in Middle Earth. Maybe it was the fact that he might lose one of the people he loved most, to a stupid war. Maybe it was working ten years straight, without a real break. Whatever the cause, the outcome was the same.

Harry was standing in front of his wife, naked, and almost yelling.

When Harry's breathing calmed down, Luminara took three steps towards him, and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"That was building up for a while, wasn't it?" She asked, softly.

"It must have, because you just said some things you wouldn't have said last month. You want us to be together? Fine. You want your daughter to run the war? Fine. You want to be able to see us every night, and know we're safe? Fine. Harry, there is no need to take on all this stress. What is the Council going to say? No? Are you crazy? Harry, the war started three weeks ago. They sat on their asses all this time, and let the Sith take over twenty-five worlds. They sat in that tower and talked. They ordered protection for the Senate, and the Temple. Aside from that, they waited for you to show up. Harry you have to realise, you run the Jedi Order. The faster you do, the less stressed out you're going to be; because what are their options? Tell you, no? You might walk away from the Order. Then what are they going to do? Try to fight a war by themselves? Half the Sentinels will walk with you. You know Moe will. So will the Shadows. We work for you, Harry. We all do." She told him.

"You think the Council holds enough sway over the Sentinels to give us orders? You know what the worst part of all of this is, for them? They know it's true. What did they tell you, when you said you were going to war?" She asked, holding him.

"They said I had their full support." Harry said, sitting on the bed.

"Right, because what else were they going to say? You hold all the power. You said it yourself. You reshaped the Order. You took a weak group of monks, that did nothing but talk about peace, and made a proactive force for good. You made the Order so profitable, that we branched out into other ventures. You made a class of warriors that follow orders, and get the job done. You made it, Harry. So get off your ass, and go tell that group of old timers what's what. Don't be rude, after all, they are old and wise, they are your best sounding board; but you also have to start acting like the leader you are, Harry. You should have a seat in that tower, but we both know you never will take one, so this is the solution. Run the Order from the field. Nothing will change from how it's been for the past ten years, but now you can start acting like you have the power to speak your mind. You want something? Take it. Your sense of right and wrong is too powerful to lead you down a dark path, so there can be no down side to acting like the leader you are." She reasoned, sitting in his lap.

"You're right. I need to start acting like a Master, and start laying down the rules. If I'm going to fight this war, then I'm going to do it on my terms. After this war, I'm going to take the ten best Sentinels, and make them Shadows. Then, we are all going to take a few years off. We'll add to our family. Adopt a few kids, and raise them. Hang up our weapons, and try being a married couple for a while. If we get the itch to go back to work, we can always come back." Harry said.

"We both need it. You more than me, of course." She said, laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but you're right. I haven't had a real break in… _my God_, I've never had a real break. I've been training, and fighting, my whole life." Harry gasped in realisation, running his hands over his face.

"Let's get dressed. We have a lot to do today." She said, pulling him up off the bed.

They walked into the Council chambers a few minutes later, to see everyone there.

Harry took out the data pad, and handed it over to Obi.

"That pad contains a step by step plan, to fight the war, and win. It does amend the outline I told you yesterday, but not too much. The biggest change is going to be Plo staying here to run down Shadow Network leads. Obi-Wan, you will run second wave by yourself, with the help of a few Jedi masters, if you feel up to it; and Asajj will come with us to run the war, as the top Jedi General." Harry said, calmly and then took a step back and let the protests wash over him.

A few minutes later, when it seemed like they were dying down, he raised his hand for silence.

"The plan, one that will win us the war with very little casualties, and give us the fastest victories, was created by Asajj last night. She will run the war from the Black Dragon. Luminara will run air assaults from the Golden Eagle, and I will handle the ground war. Obi-Wan will run the second wave assault group that will handle the last few droids left standing after we leave. Masters Windu and Yoda will handle clean up. A copy of the assault plan will be loaded onto the closed circuit computer, in the war room across the hall. No other copy will be made. The last thing we need is for the enemy to get their hands on the battle plans. Asajj will come by a little later, to go over the details with you all. If there are no questions, then I will take my leave." Harry told them, looking around at the other Masters.

"No, I think that covers everything, Harry. We know you're a very busy man, so we won't take up any more of your time." Mace said.

Harry bowed and walked out, with the other Shadows following him.

"I need to inspect the fleet. So we can make any changes we might need." Harry said.

"Where is the fleet?" Obi asked.

"That huge warehouse in the lower levels we took off those slavers a few years ago. Moe should be waiting for us by now. I called him fifteen minutes ago, and he said he would get his crew of Slicers to get the ships ready." Harry said.

The shadows ghosted out of the shadows, in the corner of the comically huge hanger. Moe was waiting for them, standing in front of fifteen crews of Slicers, all standing at attention in full dress robes. Nine huge black ships stood behind them.

"This is the fleet, so far. All of them have a flight of twenty ESTs in their cargo bays. They are all fully loaded and ready to move out, pending your approval, Harry." Moe informed them, waving at the fleet of ships.

"It's one thing to say you have a fleet of ships, it's another thing to stand here looking at these beauties." Harry said, loud enough for the Slicers to hear. Harry approached the group of Slicers.

"I know what they say about you. I hear the mutterings of the other Jedi." He said, pacing in front of the group speaking in a normal tone of voice, but yet it carried over the whole group.

"Weak, unable to fight, so you took the easy way out. You lot don't do anything but play with magic and computers. Droid fuckers." Harry mocked

"To all of those so called '_real Jedi_', I say _fuck them_." Harry said, coldly putting a smile on the Slicers faces.

"Can they do this?" Harry asked, pointing to the ships.

"_No they can't!_" Harry barked.

"Can they take a ship, and infuse it with a heart and soul of magic? NO!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Can they turn a ship, into a living embodiment of war itself?" Harry asked, letting the question hang in the air.

"NO!" the group of Slicers called out, smirking.

"Can they create ships, so deadly, that the Separatists will shit themselves with fear at the very sight of them?!" Harry called out.

"NO!" The Slicers shouted back.

"No, they can't! What the so called warriors of the Order don't seem to get, is without you wizards of metal and magic; they couldn't even get to the battle, let alone win it!" Harry shouted, making the Slicers stand a little bit taller.

"So the next time one of them calls you anything but w_izards_, you hit them with a banishing charm, and send their asses flying!" Harry shouted, causing the Slicers to cheer. Harry let them go for a minute before holding his hands up for silence.

"Now Master Wizards, show me my fleet!" Harry instructed.

Moe looked at the rest of the group. Luminara had tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face. The rest of the group were smirking.

"We are going to win this war, aren't we?" He asked with a smirk.

"Without a doubt." Luminara replied, walking off to follow Harry.

"If he can do that to this lot, just think about what he can do to the troops." Obi said, smirking.

Three hours later, the group walked out of the only Durma sitting in the hanger. It had a dusty gray paint job, and a red hawk design on the wings.

"So Obi, what do you think of your Capital ship?" Harry asked.

"I think the Red Hawk is the most beautiful ship in the fleet. It's a shame she will be wasted, running the second wave attack group." Obi said, running his hand over the nose of the ship.

"That she will. But then again, her captain is a coward." Harry teased, smirking.

"COWARD! I'll show you _coward_!" Obi cried, tackling Harry to the floor, laughing.

Luminara looked at Siri and shook her head. She turned to Anakin.

"Ani, never act like that when you grow up." She said.

"I don't act like that now, Luminara." Anakin said, smirking.

"Harry, get off the floor!" She ordered, kicking him in the ribs.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Harry complained, holding his side.

"Because, you're acting like a fool." Luminara replied, smiling at him.

"I'm just having fun. She never lets me have fun anymore." Harry whined to Obi.

"I guess we should start acting like adults at some point." Obi said, placing his hand on his son's head.

"But, we can't act too grown up; how are we going to teach your little one how to have fun, if we're all stiff and proper?" Harry protested.

"True. Speaking of little ones, I wonder how Asajj is doing with all this. You can't just spring a war on the girl like that, Harry, it's not right." Obi scolded.

"She'll be fine. She my daughter, after all. She'll try to take on a lot of responsibilities, at first; but after a few weeks, she'll relax into her position as leader of the Jedi attack force." Harry said, smiling softly.

At that very moment, Asajj was anything but relaxed.

She shot out of bed, and started pacing the room. How was she going to run a war? How was she supposed to be a leader? She was sixteen years old. No one would treat her like an adult. She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw it was almost lunch time.

She ran to the fresher.

When she came out a few minutes later, she pulled on her black Jedi robes, and looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her blue hair back.

Looking at the loose fitting robes and black tunic, she made a face.

This was one of the reasons no one would take her seriously. She looked like a little girl. She flopped down onto her bed and pouted. She thought about the women she looked up to.

Her mom, who always looked regal and radiated power. A woman who looked the part of a rebellious royal.

Her aunt Siri, who looked like she could kick your ass in a bar fight, but could charm you with a pretty smile.

Her aunt Padme: so young, but so powerful and she ran a whole planet. Everyone showed her the respect her position demanded.

Her aunt Taila… her aunt Taila! That's who she needed! She grabbed her gold pendent and set it on the table. In seconds, Taila's head floated above the glowing yellow stone.

"You called, sweetie?" She asked.

"Aunt Taila, I need you to make me look like a grown up." She beseeched.

"Yes! I knew this day would come! Pop over to the shop. I'll pull out the rack I set aside for you." She cheered, ending the call.

Asajj looked shocked.

She grabbed her lightsabers and blaster, and popped out. She popped into the back of the store, which was now a huge warehouse full of clothes racks, seamstress tables, and blots of cloth.

In the back, she saw a pink EST parked and six very dangerous looking men were bringing out big pallets of black hides. Taila came running up and hugged her.

"Come, we don't have much time to spare." She said, pulling her through the warehouse towards an office in the back. When she shut the door, she walked over to a clothes rack and started shifting things around.

"Strip." She commanded, pulling a few things off the rack.

"What?" Asajj asked.

"Strip. Come on, it's just us girls here. The first thing we have to do, is get rid of those _god awful_ robes." She said, making a face.

"Okay." Asajj said, feeling self conscious as she dropped her robe and her tunic

"Those too." She said, pointing to the plain underwear she had on.

When she was standing naked in the middle of the office, Taila looked her over.

"I've been waiting a long time to dress you like a woman. I would have done it sooner, but I was afraid of Harry's wrath. Here start with these." She instructed, handing her a black lace bra and knickers.

Asajj blushed when she put them on.

"You're not afraid of dad, now?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her chest. She felt more naked standing there in the black underwear, than she did when she was fully naked a few minutes ago.

"You called me, I can just tell him you finally figured out you're a woman. It's the truth, after all. Now, what are you doing today that you needed to look grown up for?" Taila asked, looking at the rack of clothes.

"I'm giving a war briefing to the Council, in my capacity as the leader of the Jedi Attack Force." Asajj said out loud for the first time and it felt strange.

She was the Leader of the Jedi Attack Force. Master and Commander of the Jedi fleet.

"Did you say Leader?" Taila asked, looking shocked.

"I did. Dad thought my plan of attack, and strategy for the war, was good enough to put me in charge of the Fleet." Asajj said, standing tall with pride shining through her eyes.

If she thought her Dad was the be all, end all authority on everything, and he thought she was good enough to run the war, then she was. If he put that much faith in her, then she was going to prove him right. She would be the best Commander in the history of the Jedi order.

Taila pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. I bet your dad's out of his mind with pride and excitement. I have just the thing for both the briefing, and for you Commander uniform." Taila said, running over to the rack.

"Here, start with these." She said, handing her black thigh high stockings.

Harry was waiting with the rest of the Shadows and the Councilors in the war room. He turned to his wife after looking at his watch.

"Where is our daughter?" He asked.

"She said she was on her way when I called her a few minutes ago. Relax, she'll be here." She said, taking his hand.

Harry smiled at her, she always knew how to keep him calm. He was about to look at his watch again, when he heard the click-clack of high heeled shoes on the marble floor. He looked up at the door, and choked on his own spit when she walked into the hall.

Her dark blue hair was pulled into a tight bun and held in place by two blue chopsticks. Her lips were dark blue and her eyes were dark and smoky. She had a wide black Victorian style chocker with blue jewels. She was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, black leather corset, tight black pencil skirt and black high heeled shoes. Over the top of all that, she had a midnight blue long-tailed jacket with a wide scoop front and three buttons that came together right above her waste. Around her hips, she had a wide black leather belt with her Katana on her left side, and her chrome blaster pistol on the right. As she passed by, he saw her two lightsaber hilts hanging off the belt in the middle of her back.

Harry was still coughing when Asajj took her place by the holo-projector in the middle of the room, so Luminara hit him on the back until he could breath.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, smirking.

"No, I'm not alright! What the hell is she wearing?" Harry demanded.

"Clothes, dear." Luminara quipped.

"I know that! I mean why… what happened, I… she was a little girl this morning!" Harry finally got out, setting a few people off in the room.

"Now you know what was under the robes. I'm guessing she went to her aunt for help?" She said, looking to her daughter.

"I did Mom." Asajj said, smirking.

"You look very nice dear." Luminara complimented.

"Thank you. I feel very nice to." Asajj said, rolling her neck and standing tall, with a predatory smile on her lips.

"If I wasn't in love with Padme, I'd be in real trouble." Anakin said, looking her up and down.

"Why is that?" Asajj asked, walking up to him with a sway to her hips.

"Because, Harry would kill me." He said, blushing.

"Skywalker, did I just make you blush?" She asked, in a seductive voice.

"You did a lot more than that." Anakin muttered, before his brain caught up with his mouth.

"As entertaining as this is, I believe we are here for a briefing?" Obi said, hoping to prevent Harry from killing Anakin.

"That's right. I would like to start this meeting off by saying I know this plan, no matter how good it is, most likely won't last the whole war. No battle plan survives after first contact with the enemy. What I can say with some certainty, is the structure is sound enough to hold up, no matter what they do. With that, I'd like to start with mission one." She said, pulling up a map of Mustafar.

Two hours later

"That leaves us with just Neimoidia. By the time we get there, they will have almost no droids, no money, and no supplies. We don't even need a ground assault for this planet. I say we just bomb the crap out of them, and when they beg us to stop, we negotiate the full disbanding of the Trade Federation. We take their trade routes. We take their ships, we even take their purse worlds. And then, we leave. No cleanup crews, no aid, nothing. For the last hundred years, they have robbed worlds blind; now it's time to show them what living in a post war planet feels like." She said, coldly to much head nodding from the Jedi in the stands.

"I will open the floor to questions now." She said.

"What are your casualty numbers?" Mace asked.

"Low. For the twenty-five planets the Seps hold as of now, we are looking at a worst case scenario of maybe twenty-five thousand troops, and at most fifty Jedi dead. Add to that the loss of half the ships in the fleet, just to be safe. I don't foresee us losing that many troops, though. I think as we push on, we will get better and better at fighting, and the Seps will fall apart. This is not going to be an easy war; but with the tactics I just outlined, we can make the whole thing less dangerous for us." She replied.

"Why are your numbers so much lower than Harry's estimates from yesterday?" Qui queried.

"Because, Dad wanted to use a smaller attack force, and longer battles. With my strategy, more Jedi and clones will see battle, but they won't see every battle. I plan to rotate the whole First Wave attack group out, every two weeks. With four groups shifting up, over a two month period. The group that fights in the first wave battle of Christophsis will get two weeks of R&R. The second wave group will become the first wave group, the third wave diplomat group will be the second wave group. And the group that was on R&R, will become the Diplomat group. The only thing that won't change, will be the command structure. The First wave group will always be ran by my parents, the second wave group will be ran by uncle Obi-Wan. And Masters Yoda and Windu will run the diplomat group. We don't get R&R. My way of doing things has every Sentinel, and every clone trooper, seeing heavy action for two weeks, every two months. This will give them time to heal wounds, time to relax, and time to stay sharp." She explained.

"I don't like this one bit!" Obi protested, drawing a lot of shocked looks. "I don't get any time off?" he asked pouting. This set everyone off.

"No, I'm sorry uncle Obi. No time off for you, and if you keep showing me insubordination, then I will make your job harder." She threatened, smirking .

"Fine, no time off, but can't I move up to the first wave attack group at some point? It seems like a total waste to have me play clean up." He complained.

"But you're not just playing clean up. You are finishing the battles we start. To be effective, the first wave group will only be able to clear out two thirds of the droid armies. That's going to leave you with a lot of droids to take care of." She said.

"Good. That will give me something to do." Obi acquiesced.

"I'm happy I can keep you entertained, uncle Obi." She said, rolling her eyes.

After the questions were all covered, everyone left the room, except Harry and Luminara. Harry approached his daughter.

"I know I seemed unhappy with your new look; but the truth is, I was just shocked at first. You look very nice, Sweetie." Harry complimented, and then he frowned.

"I don't think I can call you things like 'Sweetie' and 'baby', and 'my little girl' any more. I mean, you're the leader of the Attack force, now." Harry said, sadly.

"No, Dad; you don't ever have to stop calling me those things. It's like you said last night. Never be afraid to show loved ones affection." She said, hugging him.

Harry smirked when she pulled back.

"With those shoes, you're taller than me." He said, pointing at her high heels.

"Am I?" She said, looking around.

"You are. Can you even walk in those things?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well." She replied.

"You're a Jedi, dear. You have a perfect sense of balance." Luminara reminded them, which made father and daughter laugh.

The next three days were a blur of meetings, and planning for Harry and the Shadows.

That night, after dinner, he met with Taila. She flinched and smirked when he opened the door to the Potter family apartment. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"You know, I'm not mad at you." He assured.

"But I took away your little girl." She said, mocking him.

"No, you just made her look like the strong beautiful women that she is." Harry said.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a whole rack of stuff for her." She replied.

"Nothing too revealing, right?" He asked, in a stern tone.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to tart up your daughter, Harry." She assured him, laughing.

"Good. As it is now, I'm going to have to kill every boy that comes near her." Harry said darkly.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Harry, that girl can take care of herself." She said.

"I know, but, well… she's my little girl." Harry said.

"I know, Harry." She said, patting him on the cheek.

The next day found Harry beating up almost every active Sentinel Investigator in the Order.

Or, that's what his wife called it. Harry called it testing.

If you could last more than six seconds against him, you were put into group one. If you could last more than three second, then you were put into group two. If you found yourself on the floor and you couldn't remember anyone call out start, then you went into group three. Lasting six seconds might not have sounded like a lot, but when you take into consideration that Harry could land five lightsaber blows every second, then you could see how impressive lasting six seconds was.

In the end, he separated the group of 240 Sentinels, into three groups.

75 in group one, 98 in group two, and the last 67 in group three. Harry addressed them all.

"That was the first round of testing. The next round is going to be firearms testing." For the next three hours, Harry and the rest of the Shadows ran the Investigators through shooting drills, using the Draymak blaster rifles and the handguns Harry ordered.

In the end, the numbers shifted again.

This time it was less obvious why they were put into the three groups. But after the shooting test, they now had 90 people in group one, 90 people in group two, and 60 people in group three.

Each group had a mix of skills. Each group was made up of mostly the same number of males and females. Everyone was confused, except for Harry.

He got everyone's attention.

"Groups one and two will be split into teams of thirty. You will get your ship assignments later today. Group three, you will be the first two relief groups. You lot get to sit out the first three weeks of the war, while the rest of us are off fighting, you guys get to sit back a relax." Harry said, causing a lot of boo's from the other two groups.

"Don't be too hard on them. All this means, is they don't get another break for six weeks." Harry said, causing cheers. "You are all dismissed. Groups one and two, be prepared to move out at the end of the week. That's two days from now, for those of you that can't count!" Harry said, getting the Sentinels to laugh.

Later that night, Harry and the Shadows had dinner with two clone Captains. Rex, and Hunter.

They both showed up with Obi in full armour, but they looked different than the rest of the clones.

Their armour was black, like every other clone, something Obi told him was his choice. Before he got to Kamino, all the clones were bright white. But these two clones had accent paint.

Blue for Rex and red for Hunter.

They also had half kilts, called Kama; a Mandalorian tradition.

Both had Pauldrons, Rex over his left shoulder and Hunter over both.

They both favoured two blaster pistols over a blaster riffle.

Lastly, they both looked different under their helmets. Rex had close shaved blond hair, and Hunter had more of a jarhead cut in black. Rex was clean shaven, and Hunter had a full beard. Rex had a scar on his chin, and Hunter had a scar through his left eyebrow. They both sounded the same when they talked; but Rex was outspoken, and Hunter liked to sit back and listen, until he was asked a question.

During dinner everyone asked the two Captains questions about themselves, and about training under Jango Fett. When dinner was over, everyone left the table except for Harry, Obi and the two clones.

Obi looked at Harry expectantly.

"Harry, show me where you keep your good Scotch?" Obi said, pulling him up and towards the kitchen.

"Well, who's it going to be?" He asked, pulling a bottle out of the cabinet and four glasses.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, which one do you want?" Harry asked.

"I don't want either of them. I have a clone Commander because I'm going to be in charge of the whole second wave. You need a captain to lead a company of covert ops. clones." Obi said.

"Well, who do you think I should pick?" Harry asked.

"It's up to you, you're going to have to deal with them for the duration of the war." Obi said, dropping a few ice cubes in to the glasses.

"Right." Harry said, taking the glasses and walking back to the table. He passed them out.

"I have a few questions for the two of you." Harry said, pouring three fingers of Scotch into each glass.

"Do either of you have any special skills?" He asked.

Rex looked at Hunter and they both shrugged. "Not really, we both are trained the same way, by the same people." Rex said.

"And you both are trained in covert operations?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I must confess that's more of a recent thing. You see Sir, a line of clones were made for spec. ops. And trained by Jango Fett. Then, they were put into stasis, until they were needed. The Seps knew this, so they hit the stasis room first. Killed all of them Sir. 100 of the best trained ARC troopers. Now, Fett knew the way you like to do things, so he set about training us up to fill that role Sir. I can't say we're as good as the ARC troopers, but we're still damned good." Rex said.

"Good to know. How big are your teams?" Harry asked.

"Torrent Company used to be 144 troopers strong, sir. But Fett cut out the AT-TE walker pilots, and heavy gunners to make the Spec ops force out of us. As it stands, we are 75 strong. 44 troopers, 15 explosives experts, 10 rocket troopers, and 5 snipers, Sir." Rex reported.

"Ghost Company is set up the same way, Sir." Hunter said.

"Can your troopers handle a blade?" Harry asked.

"They can, if need be. They're not a danger to themselves if given one." Rex said.

"All of my men were taught the Mandalorian way, Sir." Hunter said, extending an eighteen inch vibroblade form his wrist gauntlet.

"Impressive. The reason I asked, is because a lot of our missions will happen at night. Blasters give off light. Blades and slug throwers, don't." Harry explained.

"I understand, Sir. Torrent Company can learn anything you need us to." Rex assured.

"I think you'll have a chance to. I'm going to take on both of you. This will give you guys a chance for some R&R, and a chance to replenish any men we might lose. This is going to be a very violent war Captains, and we are going to be at the very front of the front lines. Every month, you two will switch. One on, one off. Hunter and Ghost company in the field first. Rex, during your time off you can train your men to use blades; and later, when you're out of the fight, you can use your time off to recruit more troopers to replace wounded or fallen men. By the time you're ready to come back to the front line, Ghost company will be ready for a break. This could work. What do you two think?" Harry asked.

"Respectfully, Sir, it sounds like a waste of time." Rex said. "We're clones, clones don't need time off. We are engineered to fight."

"And so am I. I'm an immortal being of light, and I almost threw a temper tantrum yesterday because I haven't taken time off in a long time. We all need a little R&R guys. And after spending some time with me out in the field, you'll be begging for down time." Harry said.

"I can attest to that." Obi quipped.

"No one asked you." Harry said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"What about you, Hunter? You've been quite all night. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I follow orders, Sir. If you think we will be taking heavy casualties and need time to train replacements, then that's what we'll do. You'll find I really don't have too much of an opinion, sir. I tend to go with the flow, unless I think you're orders are very wrong and it might endanger the lives of my men, then I might argue with you. Aside from that, I take the orders from you, implement them by telling the men to do things, and I watch your back. My job is easy, Sir." Hunter said, shrugging.

"I can see me and you are going to get along very well." Harry said, nodding at Hunter.

"Me and you, on the other hand, I think we're going to bump heads a lot; if my time with this fool over here taught me anything, it's that bickering can be a lot of fun and really make the time pass." Harry said, clinking his glass with Rex's.

"Whatever you say, Sir. You're the boss." Rex said, smirking.

"Gentlemen, this is the start of a great friendship." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 3

The next day found Asajj running around the Temple, holding meetings with everyone involved.

By mid day she was drained, she had a bad case of cotton mouth, and her feet were killing her from running around in heels. She had just one more meeting before she could have some lunch with her dad.

She was sitting on a conjured chair across from Moe, in the hanger holding the Capital ships. In fact, she was having a hard time paying attention to what Moe was telling her because she kept looking over at the Black Dragon parked at the front of the line of ships. She looked back and saw Moe smiling at her.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Moe asked, nodding to the Black Dragon.

"Yes, she's the first ship I've ever felt _drawn_ to." She pondered, looking at the ship in question.

"Your Father had the same look in his eyes when he first saw the Black Hawk, you know?" Moe said, smiling.

"Did he?" She asked.

"He did. You know what I told him?" He asked.

"What, uncle Moe?" She asked, perking up.

"I told him, when you find a ship you feel drawn to, you hold on to her. You take care of her. Love her. And in return, she'll love you back and take care of you. Because it's love that keeps a ship in the air, Kid. Love keeps her paint looking nice. Keeps her engines running right. Keeps her clean. Keeps her safe. A ship is more than a means of transportation, she's a home." Moe said.

"That's beautiful, Uncle Moe." Asajj said looking misty eyed.

"Your father said the same thing." Moe replied, smirking. They both laughed at that.

"Alright. I promise to pay attention this time." Asajj assured him, turning away from the Black Dragon and looking to Moe.

Moe started listing facts about Slicer teams again. As it turned out, they had a lot of Slicers. With the dropping of the Master/Apprentice stage of training, and the huge spike in recruiting, they ended up with a lot of new Jedi. If a Padawan didn't show any aptitude in lightsaber skills, or negotiation, they used to be shipped off to work in the AgriCorps.

When Harry found out about this, he got pissed off. He shipped a bunch of family members of new recruits to the farms; took the rejected Jedi, and gave them Magic training.

Overnight, they had hundreds of new Slicers. And they were very dedicated to their jobs. After all, they went from farmers, to important members of the Sentinel Order over night; and they all treated Harry like some kind if god. With some 'on the job' training, for the electronic side of things, they were ready for full time duty.

They had 200 Slicer teams. With three Slicers to a team, that meant they had 600 active Slicers. And they needed them.

Slicers, as it turned out, did a lot of work.

They ran all of the surveillance equipment in Shadow Network locations. They worked at the Draymak corporation, enchanting weapons and ships. They were also building Jedi owned infrastructures, like apartment buildings near the temple for families of new Jedi, and the orphanages they ran, and the hospitals they funded in outer rim worlds. Now that they were on a war footing, they were being called back from the field, like the Investigators.

The Slicers were going to be doing a lot of the support jobs, like twenty-five slicer teams were going to help the Draymak people run the clean up mission. Twenty teams were going to stay at the factory, to keep up production of ammunition and ships. But the most important job they were going to do during the war, was run the Capital ships.

Six teams of Slicers would run each ship. They would act as pilots, healers, and engineers. Like the Commanders, they would stay with the ships they were assigned until the need arose for them to be shipped out of service. In addition to all of that, the leader of every team was going to be carrying a shrunk down EST with them at all times. If the ship they were on was hit and damaged beyond repair, they were to act as the life boats, so they wouldn't have to recall the ESTs on the battlefield.

When the meeting broke up, she walked over to the Black Dragon. She ran her hand over the edge of the wing and smiled.

"Me and you, we're going to make it through this war, _together_. You keep my people safe, and I'll make sure you're always running smooth and your paint is always clean." She said, as she smiled.

She walked around the ship and walked into the open cargo bay doors. When they were up and running, the entry way would be ray shielded, but sitting on it's landing gear like she was now, she was all but turned off.

Looking around the huge cargo hold, Asajj was shocked it all fit.

She saw the twenty black ESTs parked in two lines of ten on each side of the doors. Walking past the ships, she saw creates of weapons and ammunition and Slicers stocking torpedoes and rail gun rods.

She returned their salutes as she walked by them and up the wide staircase leading to the main floor. Looking around, it reminded her of the Black Hawk. It was obvious where Marcus took his inspiration for his new ship design. On a hunch, she walked down the hall and opened the door. Inside was a mediation room, just like her dad's, just way bigger. Seeing that the two ships were so similar gave her a confidence of familiarity. This was just like the ships she was used to running around, just _way_ bigger. It looked like someone took the Black Hawk, and blew it up by ten sizes.

Turning left, she walked to the bridge. The bridge was the first big difference she saw from the ESTs. This room was huge, and it had two levels. On the bottom level were two pilot's seats, front and center. To the left was a navigation station. To the right was a station with a bunch of number read outs. Looking closer, she saw the word Shields. This was the monitoring station for the six shield generators. Walking up the five short stairs to the right of the shields station, she saw the second level had a big holo-projector in the back by the wall, and three stations: left, right and centre. Each one controlled a different set of weapons, but she really wasn't paying them too much attention at the moment. Instead, her eyes were locked on the big black leather Captain's chair on a raised dais.

Walking up to it, she ran her hands over the soft leather of the seat back. Leaning in, she smelled the fresh leather smell.

"Take a seat. She won't bite." Quipped a tall, well built man in black pants, and black work shirt. The sudden sound of his voice made her jump in a very un-Jedi like way.

"Are you sure?" She asked, smirking.

"I'm sure. I take care of her, after all, so I know her mood swings. Right now, she's lonely just sitting here waiting for her Captain." He said, walking over to the chair and taking her hand. He led her around to the front of the seat, and handed her down into the soft leather. Asajj sank deep into the seat, and purred at the feeling of being cradled by the soft cushions.

"How does she feel?" He asked.

"Perfect." She replied, running her hands over the arms of the chair.

"My name is Van Habria, Head Slicer of the Black Dragon. I'm also her chief engineer." He introduced himself, holding out his hand.

She took it. "Asajj Ventress." She replied, unsure of her title.

"I know. I'd say the stories of your beauty precedes you, Commander, but the stories of your father's temper are also well know." He said, smiling a charming smile of perfect white teeth.

Asajj felt herself blush as she locked on to his bright blue eyes. He had what her mother would call a boyish charm about him, with his crooked smile, square jaw, and five o'clock shadow. He had long black hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, like her dad; and he stood a good six foot tall, with wide shoulders and well muscled arms. He let go of her hand, which she realized she was still holding, and smiled back.

"The stories are all true, you know. My father _will_ kill you if he thinks you're flirting with me." She informed him.

"In that case, I better watch my back." He replied, laughing. Van looked at her seated in the big chair and nodded. "All jokes aside, you do look _very_ good sitting up there. Like you belong. The seat of power suits you, my Lady." He complimented with a bow.

"Thank you. I think I like it too." She agreed, sitting up taller and looking out the big windows of the bridge.

She could just picture it. The black of space, a world over run by Separatists armies, and she was coming to stop it. Coming, with an attack force of Jedi and troopers, to act as avenging angels, bringing justice with them. She smiled a dark smile, full of vengeance and power.

Yes, she was coming, and hell was coming with her.

Van saw the look in her eyes and smiled, he was going to like working for Commander Ventress.

She shook her head and the vision ended, bringing her back to the empty ship. It didn't feel right to her. It didn't feel right for this ship to sit here, empty. Sitting in her Captain's chair, she understood Van's earlier statement. The ship was lonely, sitting here in this hanger, empty. She needed her crew, she needed her troops. And most of all, she needed to be out in the black of space.

Turning to Van, she looked at him with a smile that held the air of a seasoned commander.

"Knight Habria, I want the Black Dragon fueled, lock, loaded, and ready for her maiden voyage by the end of the day, tomorrow. I want to be in the air first thing, the morning after that. I want her ready for battle. As she sits here, now, she's in a sad state. Like a blade, fresh off the sharpening stone, she stands poised for the taste of Separatist blood. Let's not keep her waiting too long." She commanded, standing out of her seat.

Van stood tall and saluted with a smirk on his face. "Yes, Commander!"

"Very good, Chief Engineer Habria. Carry on your duties." She said, walking off the bridge.

"Commander!" He called back, with a salute.

For the rest of the day, Asajj walked around with the air of a leader around her. When she sat down to dinner with her parents that night, Luminara commented on her new attitude.

"I don't know Mom, I was sitting in the Captain's chair and I felt this connection to the Black Dragon. I saw her potential, and felt her need to be out there fighting the war, and since then, I've just felt, I don't know… _confident_." She said.

"You look it, dear. I'm very proud of you." Luminara said, hugging her.

"As am I. I can tell you from experience, that the burden of leadership weighs heavy on everyone who holds the title. I want you to hold on to this feeling of confidence, as long as you can. It's important. A commander must always show confidence in the face of doubt. I will back you to the very end, and so will your mother. You never have to worry about us, we will always have confidence in you. That doesn't mean you'll always be right, but you're smart enough to know if you're headed in the wrong direction, and you can fix it. If you need to talk things out, you have access to the greatest minds in the Order. Your mom and I will be with you, every step of the way. The rest of the Shadows are a call away." Harry assured, holding her hand.

"Thank you Mom, Dad." She said, smiling at the warm feeling in her belly. She knew her parents loved her and were proud of her, but when they said it out loud to her, she always felt special.

"We love you, dear. We always have, and we always will." Luminara said, smiling big.

"Now, since we are in such a good mood, I think it's time to call the rest of the group and start handing out the tribute." Luminara said, walking over to the comm unit.

"Tribute?" Asajj asked.

"In your mothers culture, when a new War Leader, or Grand General in this case, is named; the subordinate war leaders give gifts to the new leader, as tribute." Harry explained.

A few seconds later, Luminara came back to the table with two boxes. One was long, skinny, and made of a red wood. The other one was a garment box from her aunt's shop.

"So… What did you guys get me?" She asked, in a casual tone, or at least she thought she did. Her parents laughing at her told her she failed miserably. She pouted and folded her arms. Harry and Luminara pulled her into a group hug.

"We will wait for the others." Luminara said.

"Who else is coming?" She asked looking at the two boxes. This 'tribute' was a lot like the holiday her dad showed them from his home world: Christmas. She didn't really get the meaning behind it, but she liked getting and giving gifts.

"Obi is your second string commander, and Master's Yoda and Windu will also be joining us." Luminara said.

"Really?" Asajj asked, shocked.

"Yes, but just so you know. After the war, it is customary to treat them to a feast, and give them gifts of gratitude. On my home world, this could be land or weapons of your fallen enemies. Spoils of war and the like. It's a sign of respect, and it shows you honour their contributions to the war." Luminara informed her.

There was a knock at the door, and when Harry opened it Master Yoda was standing there, holding a wood box.

"Master." Harry welcomed, bowing and taking the box from him as he waved him into the house. Mace walked up and Harry smirked at him.

"Master bet loser." Harry quipped, bowing him into the house.

"Smart ass." Mace retorted, trying to smack him as he passed by.

Harry laughed as Obi came down the hall with Adi Gallia

"Brother." He greeted as he walked in, but Adi stayed at the door.

"Master Potter, I came here tonight to bring you this petition." She said, handing him a datapad.

Harry glanced at it and smirked. When he looked up, Adi looked pensive.

"Are you coming in?" He enquired.

"Am I still welcome?" She asked.

"Yes, why would you not be welcome?" He queried, letting her in.

"Because, I brought you the petition. I assumed it would be seen as a slight. A question of your leadership." She said, taking a seat next to Obi.

"What's a slight?" Asajj asked, walking over to her dad.

"Adi brought a petition signed by most of the 'Peace Talkers'." Harry informed her, mockingly holding up the datapad.

"They feel we, well _I_, forgot the Order had two other branches, and they want to fight in the war." Harry said laughing.

"Dad, it's not nice to laugh at them." Asajj berated, taking the pad.

"No, I will deal with this," Harry told her, taking the pad back.

"You deal with your guests." He said, turning her to face the table, where everyone was seated with a box.

Asajj walked over to the table & was going to sit down in her usually seat, but her mom waved her over to the head of the table. Sitting down, she looked at them all and then turned to her mom. Luminara, seeing her unsure look, smiled and pushed her box forward.

"I offer up this tribute. May it protect you in battle." She said.

Asajj pulled the top off the box, and saw a black armour corset vest, made of thick black hide and covered in embossed runes. The vest was held together with six gold clasps in the front, and when they were buckled together. they looked like a dragon. She was up out of her seat and dropping her jacket in a flash, leaving her in just a thin dress shirt. When Obi started laughing, she looked up and remembered everyone seated at the table. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she just smirked and pulled on her new vest.

"How do I look?" She asked her mom.

"Intimidating." Luminara said.

"Thank you, Mom." She said, hugging her.

"Yes, it nice and all, now open mine." Obi said, pushing a small box across the table.

Asajj open the box and found a gold bracelet, with a big green gem set in it.

"Oooh, pretty." She said, slipping it on to her wrist. It started to glow a soft green light. That's when she heard a meow from Obi. Looking at him, she heard it again, but this time she knew it was coming from under his coat.

"Come!" she said, and a small black kitten jumped out of his coat and ran across the table, leaping into her arms. Looking the small kitten over, she saw it had fluffy pure black fur with big glowing green eyes. She cuddled him into her chest, and he purred.

"Look at you, cutie. What's your name?" She asked.

"He's un-named, as of yet, but he has the same abilities as Padme's dogs. If you get scared, or if you are attacked, he grows into a huge shadow cat made of black metallic rock." He explained.

She set him on the floor and thought about making him grow; in the blink of an eye he was huge, standing four foot tall at the shoulders, with huge claws and teeth.

"I think I'm going to call you… Saber." She said decisively, shrinking him down and calling him into her lap. She ran over and hugged Obi. "Thank you, Uncle Obi!" She effused.

"Siri and I love you, kid, and we're really proud of you." He said, hugging her back.

"I think I will go next, if you don't mind?" Mace said, looking at Yoda and Harry. When he got two nods, he pull out a small box and handed it to Asajj.

Inside was large gold pendent. It had a design on it, one she had seen before, but couldn't put her finger on it. When she looked to Mace, he picked up the pendent.

"This is the symbol of the Council. You might recognise it from the floor of the Council chambers. We had this made for Harry, but then he handed command over to you. The Council wanted the head of our attack force to wear the symbol of the Council. It's a symbol of Jedi power." He said, looping the chain over her head.

Asajj looked down at the pendent and bowed her head. "Thank you, Master. I will wear it with honour." She promised.

"We know you will. We put our faith in Harry, and he says you are good enough to run this war, that means we put our faith in you." He said.

"Thank you, Master. I will do all I can to earn that faith." she vowed.

"Next, I am?" Yoda asked, floating the box from Harry's side of the table and handing it to her.

She took the box and opened it. Inside were two gold and black lightsabers. The hilts had a slight curve, and the ends had a pummel spike.

"Master?" She asked. She knew that gold was reserved for Masters. She was still a Padawan.

"Weapons for a leader, they are. A leader, you are. Then, weapons for you, they are." He said, floating them up out of the box.

Asajj plucked them out of the air and ignited to warm gold toned blades. The sabers were perfect. Balanced and weighted to feel like her own sabers. She also noted that the slight curve fit her hand very nicely. She deactivated them, dropped down to her knees, and hugged Yoda hard enough to lift him off the chair he was sitting on.

"Thank you, so much. I love them, and I love you very much." She said.

"And I you, Granddaughter." He replied, smirking.

She pulled back and smiled. "You know, we all feel the same way." She said.

"Know this, I do. One day, my seat on the Council, yours, it will be. In the family, we must keep it." He said.

"Not Dad?" She asked, smirking.

"Know your father will not take it, we both do. In the field, he will stay. To lead, he taught you. And lead, you will. A seat of power, will be your place. And over see the Galaxy, you will." Yoda said, patting her on the cheek like he did Harry.

"I understand, Grandfather. I will take my place on the Council when the time is right, but not before we are both ready." She promised, kissing him on the top of his balding head as she stood up.

"Well, you have raised her, my son." Yoda remarked to Harry.

Harry bowed his head.

"Thank you, father. Your words mean more to us than you could possibly know." Harry said, taking Luminara's hand.

Asajj walked over and hugged her Mom and Dad.

"Now, I get to give you your gifts." He said, pulling a box out of his coat and handing it to her. She looked from the smaller box in her hand to the long box on the table. Harry smiled.

"This one first, sweetie, and the other when the rest of our guests leave." Harry said, holding Luminara closer.

"Okay, Dad." She acquiesced, setting the box on the table and opening the two gold latches. Inside were two gold 1911's, like her dad carried. Picking one up, she saw the runes carved down the slide and the pink cherry blossoms on the black grips. They were enchanted like her dad's. "These are beautiful, Dad. Where did you get them?" She asked.

"I gave Hoota one of my five spares, and had him work on copying it. He did, and he started production on them. So far, he only made like ten of them, but he made these two for me. I made the grips for you yesterday. They match the scabbard of your sword." He elaborated.

"They are perfect, Dad. Thank you so much." She said, hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." He told her, getting a little misty eyed.

"I love you, Dad." She said. After sharing a group hug with her mom and dad, she looked at the other box.

Harry saw her looking at it, and smirked. He looked to Adi and Mace. And they both got the message. When they both stood up, Harry walked them to the door. When they got outside of the apartment, Harry turned on Adi.

"If the Peace Talkers want to be put on the team, then you tell the _Brownies_ to get their asses to the training room tomorrow morning. And Adi, the next time they want something, you tell them to bring their request to me, personally. I wasn't insulted by the request, but I'm pissed off by the petition. The Brownies know how to work their mouths to call for my head every time they think I've gone too far in dragging this Order out of the dark ages, but they send you with a petition now? It's disrespectful, and it will cost them what little respect I have left for the useless _Peace Talkers_. They want in on the fighting, then they're going to have to earn it, just like the rest of my Sentinels. You tell that to Shaak Ti and the rest of the Brownies." Harry said coldly, before bowing to Mace and walking back into his apartment.

Adi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the door shut. She was sweating, and her hands were shaking.

"I thought he was going to kill me." She muttered.

"Never, but they made a tactical mistake writing up that petition. For the past ten years since Harry got here, they've been nothing but critical of him; and more than once, they tried to have him thrown out of the Order. The most senior of the Masters not on the Council, have come to us, on more than one occasion, requesting a misconduct trial against him, do you know what he did in retaliation?" Mace asked, as he walked her down the hall.

"What did he do, Master?" She asked, engrossed in his story.

"Nothing. He never called them out. Never publicly argued with them in the halls of the Temple. He never even called them the things he did in the hallway, just now. He treated every Guardian and Consular with the full respect of their title and rank. He has even exalted the virtues of the two branches to the younglings he taught, when he was stationed at the Temple six years ago. Harry is many things, to many different people, but he always tries to show respect to those he feels deserve it. So far, that meant anyone in the Order. Now, I'm going to have to have a talk with the Guardians and Consulars, before Harry gets to them tomorrow." Mace said, shaking his head. Sometimes, he felt like the only people that made sense to him were his fellow Council members, and the Sentinels.

"I think I will have words with a few of my friends as well, Master." Adi said, looking angry. She didn't know anything about the past petitions to have Harry kicked out of the Order. She had nothing but respect for him, as both a Jedi, and a man of his word.

She remembered the one time she needed his help. She was on a mission with her former master, when a band of pirates showed up over the small city and started raiding people's homes. Her Master had tried to hold them off with her help, but they found themselves pinned down in a bar on the corner of a small square, after a few hours of fighting. They were both hurt, she had a cut on her side that was bleeding bad, and her Master had a broken leg. They didn't know how long they were going to last. That's when the shooting stopped. Peaking her head over the bar, she saw two of the three men looking around for the third man.

That's when she saw him.

He moved from one shadow, to the next, like some kind of ghost. When he was standing close to the two men, she saw him strike. In the blink of an eye, both men were on the floor missing their heads and Harry was standing there, framed in the light streaming from the doorway; blaster in one hand, and black sword in the other.

A second later, he was standing next to her, looking over her cut.

"This is infected." He said softly, as if knowing she was in shock, and needed to be treated gently after the things she saw that day. With a wave of his hand, she was healed, and a few seconds later, so was her Master.

"How many pirates are out there?" He asked, looking out a window.

"There were about fifty, this afternoon when they first landed, but we managed to kill a few of them." Her Master answered.

"Stay here, and rest. That leg was bad. I will handle it from here." He instructed, taking a step back into the shadow of the curtain, hanging on the broken window, and then he was gone.

She didn't see him for another few hours. At that point, he came back to the bar with a few Sentinels; she knew some of them form the temple, but out in the field they looked anything _but_ friendly.

"A few of these Investigators will help you back to your ship, and take you back to the Temple. The rest will handle the mission you were sent here to do. Tell them anything they need to know, please." He said, waving two of them over to her Master.

Harry walked over to where she was sitting, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"One of the Sentinels I assigned to take you two home is a very good listener. Her name is Bant, and she will understand you when you tell her how you feel. You won't want to talk now; but in a few hours, when you try to go to sleep, you'll find it very hard to find peace and rest. That's when you'll be able to talk to her. She will help you." He said, softly.

She didn't understand what he was talking about, and he saw the look on her face.

"You will understand, later. Just know she is there to talk." Harry assured, before standing up and going to have a few words with the rest of his team.

When she looked up again, he was gone.

That was close to five years ago. She knew one thing, she was very much indebted to him, and she was pretty sure most of the other Jedi were as well. She would have a little talk with them, she said to herself; walking off without even saying good night to Mace. But he understood. He saw her go quiet, and he knew she was remembering that time five years ago.

Back in the apartment, Harry took his seat at the table, and motioned for her to open the box. Inside was a golden katana.

When she looked up at him, Harry took the sword in his hands.

"Asajj, a long time ago, your mother was my apprentice." He started, smiling at the times they had together.

"For close to a year and a half, I taught her everything I could, but I was unsure of her readiness to be out in the field." Harry said, running his hand over the gold scabbard.

He looked to Obi and saw his brother looking back at him, with a sad look in his eyes.

"I did something I'm still not proud of." Harry said, softly and Luminara placed her hand on top of his.

"I drugged her, and put her on a slave ship we confiscated. I put her in a cell, with a magical copy of your Aunt Taila. She looked dead. I filled the ship with magical copies of the men we arrested, and I made her escape. When she killed most of the crew, she figured out it was fake. She was angry with me as you can imagine. We fought, and afterwards I felt very bad. I went to your Uncle Obi, and I handed him this sword, and I asked him to judge me." Harry said, pulled the sword form the scabbard.

"You see, I crafted this blade for a very special purpose. It was to be used to take my life, if I ever fell to the dark side." Harry said, looking at the flawless blade. "Your Uncle dragged me to a meeting of the Shadows, and set me straight. That night was the first night your mother and I…" He blushed and looked up at Asajj.

She smirked. "Made love, Dad?" She teased.

"Yes. I put the sword away, and never looked at it again. Almost two years later, the Mother Goddess called on me and told me what I am. The next day, I took this sword down and placed it in this box. I knew it would never be needed, because I would never fall to the Dark side, but I also knew it was made with a very powerful emotion. And when a blade is made with such emotions, it takes on the intent of the person forging it. You see, sweetie, this is the only thing that can kill me. I don't care what the Mother Goddess says, I know that if I'm struck down with this sword, I won't be getting back up." Harry said, showing her the shining blade.

"I also know, that if it can kill me; then it can kill anyone, in any universe. It is the most powerful weapon I every forged, and I want you to have it." He told her, handing the sword over.

"Dad, I can't take this! It's too powerful! It should be locked up, somewhere safe." She said, refusing to touch it.

"But, I am putting it somewhere safe. I'm giving it to you." Harry said, handing it to her.

She reached out and took it, feeling a tingle of power run up her arm as her fingers wrapped around the grip. She shivered at the feeling, and looked to her dad.

"Why are you trusting me with this, Dad?" She asked.

"Because, I know you will protect it; and I know you can wield it's power, without becoming drunk off that same power. It is a very fine line to walk, but I know you can walk it. You are one of only three people that could wield the power of that sword, and not fall to the Darkside." Harry said.

Asajj looked to her dad, and then looked to her mom, but she got a head shake and a sad smile when she looked into her mother's eyes. She looked back to her dad and saw him gesture to Yoda.

That's when she knew she was in very rarified air. She bowed her head low and hugged the sword to her chest.

"I will carry it with me at all times, and I shall _never_ let another soul touch it." She vowed, in a deep voice filled with reverence.

Harry nodded at her tone. He was right to give the sword to her. She would guard it with her life, and he was sure he would guard her life, with his.

It was also an insurance policy.

He was sure that only two people had a strong enough will power, to carry out his execution, should the need arise; and only Asajj was strong enough to pull it off. He knew she would put the needs of the Force, over her feelings for him if he ever fell to the Dark side. It was how he raised her.

Obi looked around at the somber mood around the table, and shook his head. He waved his hand, and conjured five champagne flutes. He then pulled an expensive bottle of Alderaanian champagne out of his coat, and popped the cork.

"All this heavy stuff has made me thirsty. Let's drink to Asajj's new job!" He declared, filling up the glasses.

"You're right, brother." Harry agreed, taking a glass.

That night, they drank two bottles of champagne, and sat around telling war stories, from past missions.

Asajj spent the whole time sitting between her mom and dad, soaking up the love, and thinking about the war ahead of her.

Unbeknownst to her, she made the same vow her dad did two nights ago, to not let any of them die during the war.

The Mother Goddess heard her vow, and looked sad. Some things were out of her control. Harry, having made an illegal jump to this universe, took away her power to control it's outcome.

Looking over the future, there were just too many variables to predict who was going to make it out of this alive; but she would do everything in her power to help Harry along the way.

Looking over the people at the table, she felt angry. She knew Harry had changed the course of history a lot, but did he change it enough to stop the deaths of his family from coming to pass?

She would try her hardest the help him, as much as she could.

Stepping away from the viewing ball for that universe, she looked around at all of the rest of them, and she shook her head. There was so much work for Harry to do, but he was going to be very busy with his own universe, now.

Who was going to help her stem the tide of the darkness? She looked at a ball to the left, and saw an army of men and women dressed in black and purple uniforms, march on a smaller force of Browncoats.

The war had just reached it's peak, but at two to one time compression; Harry only had so much time, before it would become critical for him to be there. He needed to help River, before she lost her mind totally.

Then she looked at a ball three tables over, and saw two men in a cave, working under the watchful eyes of armed guards. Though the time stream matched Harry's home world, he would still only have two years before he was needed desperately, or she would lose the world to dark creatures.

She shook her head.

So much work for just one man. She saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes, and smirked at a young boy driving a stolen car as the police chased him. Then her eyes got big as she saw him approach a cliff.

"James, STOP THE CAR!" She screamed, and almost passed out as the young boy jumped from the car, before it flew off the cliff.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you're going to give me more grey hairs than I already have." She said, running her hand over her face.

The Clone Wars were about to start.

In a few short days, the opening shots would be fired; and if the war lasted more than a year and a half, she was going to have to force Harry into choosing between his own world, or one of the others; and she didn't think he could handle having to lose one of the two.

If the war didn't look like it was slowing down in a year, she was going to have to do something very drastic, and she was not looking forward to it. If, however, he was able to pull off a miracle, and end the war quickly, she would be able to fix a lot more injustice in her Universes…


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 4

The next day found training room one full of Jedi.

They were all different in some way. Some of them looked fearful; some looked angry; some looked care free and happy; some looked resigned to their fate. A lot of them were pacing the floor. But some sat in the stands, trying to calm their minds and relax.

They were all very different, but all of them shared one thing in common: they were all wearing brown robes.

A little after the end of morning meal, when the last of the Jedi made their way into the training room; the doors banged open, and two lines of black cloaked Jedi marched in, with their heads held high and their boots thundering on the ground as they marched in a locked step.

At the end of the line were the Shadows, and Harry.

He looked pissed off, and he radiated power as he took his place in front of the Sentinels as they came to a stop in the middle of the training room floor.

"Who started the petition?" Harry asked softly, but yet his voice carried throughout the hall.

"I did, and as a Master with more years of experience than you, I think you went _way_ too far this time, keeping us out of this war. We have every right, if not more of one than you do, to fight this war. You should have consulted with the rest of the masters, before deciding on a course of action." announced Master Shaak Ti, as she came forward.

"Really?" Harry asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, really, and if it were not for your favoritism with the Council, you would not be in this Order. You would have been kicked out with the rest of your Sith disciples." She proclaimed in an arrogant tone.

Harry looked her over, in her big brown robes that restricted her movements. He was sure that if he hadn't have shown up here ten years ago, he would be looking at one of the highest ranking Jedi in the Order. She was everything he hated about the Order, when he first started, and everything he tried to _stomp out_.

She valued the new code, over the life of others.

She thought that she was _better_ than everyone else, because _she_ was a '_Master_'.

She was cold and aloof.

To top it all off, she was only as good as her out dated training, and she didn't do a _damn thing_ to improve herself over the last ten years.

"Did _you_ just call me a _Sith_?" Harry asked, coldly.

"That's right, you _Sith Dog_! You don't scare me." She declared, in disgust.

Harry looked to Obi and Luminara, before looking back to Shaak Ti.

He was going to go easy on them, he really was; but this Brownie just called him out. He couldn't have that. It would hurt morale in the ranks of the Sentinels, and with the first wave leaving tonight, he needed them focused.

Harry shrugged out of his coat, and let it fall to the floor, showing off his armor and weapons.

"If you _feel_ that I am a Sith, then it is your _duty_ to strike me down, is it not?" Harry queried, dropping his weapons rig to the floor. "If you feel you have to strike me down, then by all means, do so." Harry invited, pulling out his simple black saber, and with a few hand gestures, his Sentinels backed up and formed a three sided box, opening up the training room floor.

Harry waved to the area. "Come _Master Jedi_, prove your worthiness. Strike me down!" Harry challenged, walking to the middle of the floor.

The first attack came fast, and to Harry great surprise, it was a blow to his neck. That was _not_ the "Jedi" way. You were always _supposed_ to go for a maiming blow first. It was the first thing that Harry threw out the window, when it came to the Sentinels.

If it was life and death, you killed.

Harry blocked the strike, as well as the next fifty from her. She was slow, _weak_, and she telegraphed all of her moves.

He was sure any Sentinel Padawan could have taken her down in this fight. For Harry, it was sad. If she was the best they had to offer, then he wept for the future of the Jedi Order.

When she backed off, she stood panting and dark red with anger. Harry stood in the middle of the floor, looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

When she went for the same neck strike as her opening move, in her second attack, he just shook his head.

When she got winded, after just twenty hard blows, he was honestly contemplating maiming her so she couldn't spread her lack of knowledge to anyone else. They should make _every_ Master fight a dual against a randomly selected Knight, every year. If they couldn't win, then they should lose the rank of Master. As it was Harry was actually bored of fighting her.

When she backed off again, Harry turned to the group of Sentinels.

"Which one of you did the worst on your test two days ago?" He called out.

A short Rodian stepped forwards. "I did, sir. Knight Dula Nabin, sir." He said, looking embarrassed.

Harry remembered this kid. Good with a blaster, but sad with a lightsaber. He was perfect.

"Take over for me, son. This is too fucking sad for me to waste my time on. Maybe fighting someone so weak will boost your confidence." Harry said, and then he blocked a blow aimed for the back of his head, without looking.

Harry turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you just try to cut me in two, when my back was turned?" He asked incredulously. "And you have _nerve_ to call _me_ Sith." Harry spat in disgust, dropping her on her ass ten feet away with his push off.

When she rolled to her feet, she saw the Rodian standing in Harry's place, with his yellow bladed lightsaber out and looking unsure of himself.

"What is this? You hide behind your disciples now?" She accused, spotting Harry sitting in a seat off to the side drinking a tall glass of green drink with a big straw.

"No, you're just so sad and pathetic, I refused to waste any more of my time on you. You are weak, slow, and you telegraph your moves. This boy will fight you. He is fresh from the trials, and this is his first month on the job. He is going to show you what it means to be a Sentinel." Harry told her, looking jovial.

Turning the Dula, he smiled a reassuring smile.

"Don't kill her, but don't hold back. Cuts and burns, but nothing permanent." Harry instructed, before waving his hand for him to start.

In the blink of an eye, Dula was on her, raining down blows with a speed and force she was not used to. It scared her, as she tried to fight back, but his speed and skill was keeping her on the defensive.

A minute after he started, she lost count of the number of blows he had rained down on her.

Worst of all, he wasn't using any style she knew of, so she couldn't predict his next attack. She saw an opening and took it. Stabbing down at his leg, she was sure this was going to end the fight. But his leg wasn't there. Looking up, she was a second too late to stop the butt of his lightsaber from smashing into her nose, and knocking her unconscious.

Dula stood over his fallen foe, and looked unsure as to what he was supposed to do. Whenever he sparred with a Sentinel, a hit like that would have resulted in a pained grunt, and a vicious attack. He never really put someone down like this.

Looking to Harry, all he got was a nod and a smirk. Dula bowed to his fallen opponent, and took his place back in line.

Harry stood up and walked over to the fallen Master. Waving his hand, she shot up of the floor clutching her nose.

"You have failed, Shaak Ti. You've been beaten by the very weakest of the Sentinel Order. The boy put you on your ass in under two minutes." Harry informed her.

Taking a few steps to get close to her, he leaned in and lowed his voice.

"You should take a seat, before I really get mad and end you right here, you stuck up Brownie _Dog_." Harry growled, looking her dead in the eye and showing her he was not kidding around.

When she flinched, he pointed to the stands. She bowed her head, and walked away. Harry looked to the rest of the Brownies.

"Asajj, how many Brownies are here this morning?" Harry asked.

"314." She said.

"They seem to be sitting in two sections. Why?" He asked.

"The group on the left, consisting of 176 Jedi, are here to support you in any way they can. They feel bad about the petition, and didn't know it was as insulting as it was." Asajj called out, without missing a beat.

Harry looked at the group consisting of mostly Masters and Knights he had helped in the past, including Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Stass Allie, and Bultar Swan. He also noticed a group of older Padawans in black robes standing off to the side, lead by Barriss Offee. They must have snuck in during the fight.

He caught her eyes, and smiled at her. She was almost twelve now, and stood tall next to her friend from training, Ren Wyndar.

Harry then looked at the group on the right. Most of them were old Masters, and Knights about to reach the level of Master.

"What does that leave us with?" Harry queried.

"138 Brownies!" she replied.

"What's the breakdown?" Harry asked, looking at them with cold eyes.

"54 Masters, 84 Knights." She reported.

"Right. Dula, you did so well with Ti, I'm going to let you pick seven Sentinels you think did almost as bad as you did in the saber test, and move off to this side of the room. The rest of you, go take seats in the opposite side of the room." Harry ordered.

When eight Sentinels stood on the left side of the room, Harry looked to his daughter.

"Asajj, pick someone to stand with you." Harry said. Asajj looked at Anakin, and they both stood up.

"No, that's not fair at all. If it's going to be you two, then you have to use practice sabers, we don't want to kill the Brownies after all." Harry said, pointing to the rack of practice sabers.

When they both had two, he pointed to the right side of the room.

"Okay, if you want to prove you lot in this group are not worthless Brownie _gundark shit;_ then Masters will fight those two, and Knights will fight that group of eight. Treat this like a real dual to the death, because as far as I'm concerned, you are all dead to me. If any of you ask for my help after this day, and you didn't put one of these guys on their asses, then you better pray to the Force I'm not busy and close by; because I will leave your ass out there to fend for yourselves, and I will tell the rest of them the same thing. I'm sick and tired of you Brownies calling us Sith Dogs, and then begging us for help when you're in a bad situation. If you think us Sith Dogs, then you're on your own. Now, fight!" Harry yelled, walking over to the group to the left.

The group on the right looked at each other. Master Pong Krell stood up and looked at the group. "Come on! We don't have to take this from the _Sith Dogs_! Let's go show these upstarts the death they deserve!" He shouted, before charging Asajj and Anakin.

Anakin looked at Asajj as he approached. "Is he really just going to charge us like this?" he asked.

"I think so. Do you want him, or should I take this fool?" She asked.

"You take this one, I'll take the next." He said, stepping back.

"Right. Thanks for sharing." She quipped, dropping into a low crouch.

When he was right on top of her, she ignited the saber and rammed it right into his thigh, dropping him to the floor. The practice saber didn't cut, but it did leave a very big burn mark. When he was down on the ground, she attacked ten more times in three seconds, leaving him nude and burned all over his body. She took his saber and tossed it to her mom.

"Hold these, Mom. They will make nice trophies for Dad." She said, before force pushing Krell across the floor and into the corner. "Who's next? You don't have to come one at a time; you are all weak and pathetic; this will go a lot faster if you attack in groups." She offered, coldly.

Harry watched from his seat next to Kit Fisto. He smirked when five Masters stood up, and walked over to his daughter. Harry waved a sound proof bubble around the group.

"That apprentice of yours is very fast, Harry. She reminds me of you." Kit remarked, smiling.

"What they don't know, is that I taught her everything I know, and she's just as fast as I am." Harry said, loud enough for the rest of them to hear, and smirking as three of the Masters joined Krell in the corner, naked and burned.

"Harry, you know most of us; we all respect you. We never wanted to do anything to make you mad at us. More than half of us owe you our lives. We just want to repay that debt by helping you win this war. We might not be as good as your group of super Jedi, but we have skills you can use, and it will help bridge the gap that has formed between the two branches and your group. All we want to do is help." Kit said.

"I understand you, Kit, I really do; but I just don't need you guys right now. I have a big enough force to run the war, and still give guys time off. However, that won't be the case by the half way point of the war. If we take heavier casualties than we thought we might, then I might have some of you guys come in and free up the Sentinels flying the ESTs. If you guys really want to help, then you can report to Master Plo Koon, and help him fill some of the jobs left open by the Sentinel's fighting this war. The other job I'm going to need you to do will be after the war. If we lose a lot of Sentinels, then who is going to police the galaxy? Like you said, I know most of you and by virtue of that fact, you lot know me. You know I don't fool around when I'm talking about things like this. I don't want you guys to feel left out of the war. I want you guys to keep things going at home, and stay ready to come into the game if the first string guys go down. Our estimates say somewhere between fifty and a hundred Sentinels may lose their lives to this war. Sentinels, not Jedi. You guys know the difference. You guys can see the difference, right in front of you. Can any of you stand up to even one of the weaker ones?" Harry asked, pointing to the group of eight Sentinels and the pile of Jedi Knights on the floor, with burns and cuts all over them.

"No we cannot, Harry." Kit conceded to much head shaking.

"Hey, don't look so down, you lot!" Harry said, making some of them smile. "They've been trained for war. This is what they do. You know I call you guys 'Peace Talkers' as a slight, but the truth is the Order needs you guys. None of them can negotiate a border dispute, or a trade embargo. They can't deal with politicians. They're made for one thing, _fighting_! If you don't need to kill someone, then you don't call a Sentinel. We are warriors. We fight wars, we fight crime. We fight! You guys have something we don't have. _Finesse_. We can't sit through a meeting in the Senate. We get called in when a team of you guys run into tougher opposition than you first thought. Now, that doesn't mean you guys can't lead troops, but why send in you guys when we don't have to? We can save you lot for when the dust clears, and we're down a lot of Sentinels. Then, I'm really going to need you guys to step up, in a big way. For the past eight years, the Sentinels have run this galaxy. Now, after this war, we are going to need down time. That leaves a gap in man power. Can I count on you guys, to fill that gap?" Harry asked.

"You know you can, Harry." Kit promised to much nodding.

"Good, Adi is going to be running the Air assault for Obi. I need you to start running your group through flying drills in ESTs. Like I said, it will help us to free up some of the Sentinel doing air assault, and it's also good to protect the core. Kit, I want you to organize that with Siri, and she will put you in contact with the guy in charge of ships." Harry instructed.

"I can handle that, we can handle whatever you toss our way." Kit said, confidently.

"Good. I knew I could count on you guys, and I want you to know, I didn't forget you; I was going to come to you today about this stuff. I needed to get my troops squared away first, you and Quinlan Vos were my next stops today, right before I left."

"It's good you remembered me, Harry. For a second there, I thought I was going to be left out of all the fun." Quinlan quipped.

"I was going to, on account of you being crazy and all, but if they stopped crazy people from doing things, I'd be grounded right alongside you, Vos." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"You know that's right." Vos agreed, shaking his hand.

"Well, I for one would like to be the first on the list of replacement pilots." Aayla offered, winking at Harry.

"Of course, my blue beauty, I would never miss you." Harry said, kissing her outstretched hand.

"Harry, you old charmer, you. Whatever am I going to do with you?" She teased.

"Nothing, my wife would kill us both." Harry said smirking, only half joking.

"Is this conversation for adults only, or can the kids join in as well?" Barriss asked, leading her group of twenty up to Harry in the stands. As Harry took a good look at them, he saw they were all from the class he taught. He was proud to see almost all of them in black.

"No, it's for you too. I see that most of you are walking the path of the Sentinel." He noted, hugging Barriss.

"Yes, Master Potter! I one day hope to walk the path of the Shadow. Most of us do. We are all hoping you take us on as apprentices." She confided, smirking.

"Funnily enough, I'm thinking about it. After the war I might take a bunch of Shadow hopefuls, and train them on Naboo." Harry divulged, and watched a few of them practically swoon.

"But, until then, I'm going to need you lot to step up your training. I know you kids have been pushing yourselves very hard in your training, but I'm afraid you're going to have to push just a bit harder. With most of the Sentinels out of contact, you lot are going to have to take care of your own training. Normally, I wouldn't tell a bunch of Padawans to push themselves harder, but you lot are going to be Sentinels one day, and Sentinels are strong. We are going to need strong Sentinels soon." Harry told them, sadly.

"We live to serve, Master Potter. We will up our work time frame, and hopefully be ready for when you need us, Master." Barriss said, bowing.

"Good girl." Harry said, patting her on the cheek. "Have you been practicing what I showed you?" He enquired, looking at one of his future apprentices.

"Yes, Master." She said, holding out her right hand. A wooden spoon materialized, and floated over her outstretched hand. Slowly the spoon shifted colour, from brown to silver; it slimmed down and a design formed on the handle. She floated the spoon to Harry, and he plucked it out of the air.

"That, was some of the best mix of charms and transfiguration I've ever seen, young one." Harry said, pocketing the spoon. He would hold on to it, and count how long it took for it to lose it's transfiguration; and then how long it took for it to vanish. The more powerful you were, the longer the two would stay. Harry once made a spoon that lasted five years. If her's lasted a full year, he was going to take her on as his next Shadow apprentice. If not, then he was still going to take her on, along in the group of Padawans.

"I want you to teach it to your fellow students." He instructed.

"I will, Master." She promised, blushing the same dark green his wife did.

"Good, the next thing I want you to work on is called the beer and the ice bucket." he said, conjuring a bottle of beer and a metal ice bucket full of water. "The trick, is to hold the bottle up in the water." He explained, floating the bottle half way up out of the water.

"Next, is to turn the water, into ice cubes." He continued, turning the water into small cubes.

"But," He stipulated, pulling the bottle out. "Not the beer in the bottle." He finished, opening the bottle and passing it to Kit, who took a drink and nodded.

"This is all about mental control. Separating the water in the bucket, from the beer inside the bottle. If you can master this, then I can teach you how to do anything. That goes for the rest of you as well. You all saw me do it. Try it. If you can do it, come to me and I can teach you a few Shadow tricks." Harry offered, smirking as he saw a few Masters looking intently at the bucket of ice.

Harry saw his daughter and Anakin walk over, so he dropped the sound bubble.

"Dad, we've taken the Brownie Masters down, what would you like us to do now?" She asked, handing him a box full of lightsabers.

"Very good. Were any of them worth your time?" Harry asked.

"None of them. In fact, she took care of most of them. I just hung back, and took out the ones trying to throw some cheap shots at her." Anakin informed him.

"Right, can you go over and call the fourth attack group over here, please?" Harry asked, looking at all the gold Lightsabers. He picked up a nicely crafted saber and thumbed it on. The blue blade was well balanced, and the saber hummed in perfect tune. "What a _fucking_ waste." Harry muttered, shutting it off.

"Not all of us are so set in our ways. I think a few of us could take on your Sentinels, with a bit of work." Vos said, watching the young Sentinels destroy the Knights.

"I don't doubt you; in fact, I'm going to give you a chance to work on it." Harry said, as fifty-two Sentinels walked up. "Sentinels, you are the fourth string attack group."

Looking around the group, it became very obvious they were the worst of the Sentinel attack force. Instead of this fact bringing them down, it put fire in them. A drive to be better.

"You thought you were going to sit on your asses for the first three weeks of this war, didn't you?" Harry asked, and smirked when a few of them pouted, they knew him. "Well, you're not. You will train every one of these Master and Knights, to bring them up to your standards." He instructed to much booing and groaning from the boys and girls in black.

"Hey! That's enough out of you lot! These Jedi are not Brownies. They respect the jobs we do, and the work we put in to be as good as we are. I want you to treat them all with the respect their titles _demand_. By the time you lot get on a Capital ship, headed for the war, I want all of them to be able to pass the Sentinel Trials!" Harry commanded, with an evil grin on his face.

"You know what that means…" Harry said, getting smiles from his group.

"Harry, what does that mean?" Kit asked, with some trepidation, looking a little pale around the gills.

"Nothing too bad, Kit; just some sparring, and magic. Nothing too hard. I'm sure you will all do fine, and if you're not good enough by the time they leave; the next group, fresh from the front, can take over your training." Harry said.

"Can we sit in on some of these sessions, Master?" Barriss asked, with a cute smile.

"Yes, you may." He replied, smiling softly at her.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have something to do." He said, taking the box of sabers over to the group of Masters just coming around now. Most of them were still laying on the floor, nursing their wounds.

"You lot are a sad example of what it means to be Jedi! If I could, I would kill you all to stop you from spreading your weak Brownie _bullshit_ to younglings. These should go to Jedi that can use them." He said, holding up a hand full of Sabers. "I give these back to you, only because they carry the stink of _shame_ you put in them, by carrying them. The next time one of you calls me or my people Sith Dogs, we retain the right to kill you where you stand." Harry told them, turning the box over and dumping the sabers unceremoniously on the ground.

"Fucking _Brownies_." Harry spat out, walking out of the room followed by all of the Sentinels, except for the fourth attack group who stayed with the other Jedi.

Kit turned to Quinlan, and they shared a shocked look. Was the split so bad that there was going to be honour duals fought in the halls of the Temple now? Neither of them knew for sure, but they did know something; they were going to back Harry. To do otherwise was crazy.

"Come on. Let's split up into groups and get started on this new training." He said, waving for the rest of the Jedi to come with him. As he passed Shaak Ti, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He met her gaze and shook his head. Sometimes, you had to change with the times.

Later that night, two Durmas left Coruscant under the cover of darkness. Both ships were loaded down with a thousand clone troopers, thirty Sentinel warriors, and six Slicer teams.

Harry was on the bridge of the Black Dragon with his daughter; along with Pak Nooka, the XO of her first Slicer crew, Hunter, and a holo-projection of his wife.

They were only thirty hours out from Mustafar, and Harry wanted to brief the main players on how things were going, so far. These were two new ships, after all, and they wanted to talk back and forth about how they were holding up. Or rather, that was Harry's excuse. He _really_ just wanted to see his wife.

"How is the Golden Eagle holding up?" Harry asked.

"Fine, dear. She's a good ship." Luminara replied, smiling.

"Good. I don't want any surprises. The last thing we need is for one of the ships to fall apart on us." Harry said.

"No chance of that, Harry. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" She enquired.

"I wanted to go over the plan one more time, if we can?" Harry asked.

"What's there to talk about? There are three capital ships in orbit over Mustafar, and a few command posts on the ground. With not a lot of stable land on the surface of the planet, there are only a few thousand droid troops on the ground, and a few workers running the refining systems. You scout the posts in the Black Hawk, we sight in on the capital ships with our weapons on the two Durmas. You give the go order, and we drop them. You bomb the command posts, and we send in the clones. Two days later, Uncle Obi shows up to take over for us. Two days after that, Master Yoda helps set up the Draymak blockade of the planet, to protect it's flow of metal to the factory. By then, we will be into day one of our fight for Dantooine." Asajj said, running off the list from her head.

"Did you memorize that?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did." She replied, sticking up her nose.

"Good girl. Well, it seems like you have it from here, Hunter and I will return to the Black Hawk." Harry said, hugging her.

"Are you sure you want to house your strike team in the cargo bay of the Black Hawk, Dad?" She asked.

"Yes. It's not like the guys are sleeping on the floor. I set up a barracks for them in the back section of the bay. In fact, it's nicer in the Black Hawk, than it is on this ship. More space for the troops." Harry said.

"He's right Commander. The Black Hawk is very big, and there are only seventy-five of us." Hunter confirmed.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you for morning meal in ten hours." She said, walking off to talk to her two pilots.

The next two days were very uneventful, as far as anyone on the two ships were concerned. Not even dropping out of hyperspace, only a stone's throw away from the three capital ships gave them much to worry about; after all, they had magical cloaking.

In fact, nothing exciting happened until Harry called in the last Command post location. That's when all hell broke loose.

"Mom, it's go time. You have command of my ESTs for the first wave of assaults. Gunners! Target the three Capital ships. Fire on my mark." She ordered, walking over to her Captain's chair and flopping down into it.

"Commander, we have lock on the three Ships." Her main gunner called out.

"Commander, the Eagle has lock as well, sir." Said her XO Pak Nooka, an older human with dark skin and white hair.

"Pak, when we have confirmation of the ESTs launch, call it out." She instructed, looking at the three soon to be dead ships, with Saber in her lap.

"Sir, we have confirmation!" Pak said.

"Gunners, FIRE!" She called out, and watched as the sixteen rail cannons lit up; and a second later, the three ships were nothing but a field of fire and debris.

"Good shooting! Pak, do we have confirmation of the EST's strikes?" She queried, feeling adrenaline flow through her veins.

"Yes sir! Stations on the Northern hemisphere are down, sir!" He called out.

"Very good, this is going better than we thought it would. Pak, keep an eye out for Seps. They might send reinforcements." She commanded.

"Yes sir!" He called back.

She stood up and walked back to her holo-projector, and called her Dad.

"Dad, the bombings are going good so far, in a few minutes I'm going to send down the troops. You coordinate their landing zones, and start the ground war; I'll keep an eye out for Separatist reinforcements." She instructed.

"Okay. You're doing a good job so far, sweetie. Keep up the good work." He complimented.

"Good luck, Dad." Was her only response.

"All targets are down, Commander!" Pak called out.

"Open transmission to the EST drop ships." She ordered, retaking her seat.

"You're live, Commander!" He said.

"All ground troops, you are go for landing! Good hunting, guys. Take your time out there and remember, you have two days to knock out two thirds of their droid forces. You don't have to push too hard out there, save it for when we run into real fighting! Good luck, and my the Force be with you!" She said, before making a cut gesture with her hand.

"Pak, keep the comm lines open to the bridge, I want to hear how things are going." She said, petting Saber in her lap.

Asajj sat there in her chair and listened to the sounds of war being projected over the speakers on the bridge.

For the first two hours, they had no casualties. She was being handed a cup of tea from her head cook, when the first casualty report came in. A trooper from the sixth fighting company based on her ship. CT-58597. Un-named as of yet, but he was the first to go. Asajj didn't know how to feel at that moment. It was one thing to talk about casualty numbers, but it was another thing to experience the death of your clone troopers.

By the six hour mark, she was numb inside. Twenty Clones. The opening salvo had cost them _twenty clones_, so far, and fighting was still going strong. They took out most of the easy to pick off droids, close to a thousand of them so far, but now the other two thousand were entrenched. They couldn't fall back and bomb them from the ESTs, because they needed the refineries up and running with minimal damage, so the Draymak people could start shipping raw metal to the factory ASAP. As it was, they were almost out of metal.

She was out of her seat, looking over the map on the holo-projector, when Pak called out, "Contact, sir! Three Capital ships approaching from hyperspace!"

"How far out?" She enquired, turning to him.

"Three minutes, tops!"

"Can you get a fix on their positions?" She asked, as she took her seat.

"No sir, not until they drop out of hyperspace." He said, looking back at her.

"Can you guess where they might drop out of hyperspace?" She asked, thinking about what her next move was going to be.

"With their trajectory, I can give you a very general location, but nothing to target off of." He replied, looking at his screen.

"Give the location to the Eagle. Gunners, when they drop out of hyperspace, I want them turned into scrap metal!" She commanded, coldly and she smiled when she got a chorus of "Yes sir!" in return.

A minute later, three ships came out of hyperspace. Ten seconds later, they were vaporized.

"Good shooting, boys! Drinks on me after the shift change!" She praised.

"Asajj, that was a very good call, dear," Her mother said over the comms. "We were monitoring their radio chatter, and they never even got a chance to call the ground teams." Luminara said.

"Thanks, Mom. How are the over watch flights going?" She asked.

"Good, but I think I'm going to call half the squads back to ship, because there's nothing for them to shoot at." She said.

"Do what you think is best, Mom. You're in charge of the ESTs." She replied, with a smile.

"Will do. Eagle out." Luminara said, cutting the connection.

"Pak, anything happen during the Capital ship attack?" She asked.

"Yes sir. General Potter broke through the enemy strong hold and took the main refinery, sir!" He reported, bringing the radio chatter back up on the big screens.

"Alright Dad! Now, we only have twenty more to go." She noted, sitting back in her chair. "Pak, radio down when they have a break in the fighting so I can congratulate them, and have the cook bring us up something to pick at. You boys did a good job so far, and we still have five more hours to go before shift change." She said, smirking.

The smirk fell off her face a few second later, when a casualty report came back with three more troopers dead and six wounded.

"Have one of the ESTs pick up the wounded and bring them back to the Dragon please, Pak." She commanded, stroking Saber deep in thought again.

The rest of the night went off without any more problems, and when the second crew came in for the shift change, she stood up and saluted them as they walked out of the room.

It was a scene being replayed on the Eagle as well.

During the night, Harry lead his strike team on three more breaking missions, and with the help of a few other units, they took the three refineries. It did have a cost attached to it. Twenty more troopers were down, and fifty were sitting in the Med station, bring the total up to 43 dead so far.

None from Ghost company though, so they were still working at full speed.

Asajj retired to her Captain's quarters, and looked over maps and images captured by the ESTs flying over watch. This was not going to plan at all. They were supposed to be mopping up from the night before, and pressing on to the north today; but instead, the ground commander for the Seps gave fall back and defend orders, before the command posts were taken out. Now, they were using her dad's team for door breaching, and the other Jedi attack teams as cleanup crews.

Sighing, she leaned back in her desk, and was just starting to fall asleep when Cira Armande, her second XO knocked on the door. She stood toe to toe with Asajj, with long blond hair and an air of nobility around her.

"Sir, Master Potter just reported the taking of two more refineries, but the First fighting company took a good hit in the fight, sir; they lost ten troopers and twice that many are headed up to the ship for med treatments. Surprisingly, Ghost company has yet to lose a trooper, and they've been taking point on every assault." She reported.

"That's because they're using stealth and cover in taking the front doors. Once they take the front entrance and shield rooms, they hand it off to another fighting company." She said, making a pot of tea.

Cira looked at her as she drained the tea cup and poured a second. "Sir, maybe you should take a nap." She suggested.

"I'll sleep when my ground Commander sleeps." Asajj said, rolling her shoulders.

"With all due respect, sir, you're not Harry Potter." Cira remarked, smirking.

Asajj thought about that for a second, before nodding. "True, but my mother hasn't taken a break yet." She said.

"Actually, Wing Commander Potter took dinner in her state room an hour ago, with order to not disturb her unless something good happens, sir." Cira corrected.

"Really. My mother said that?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Yes sir. Shall I have the cook send something up for you, sir?" She offered.

"I guess so. Also, bring me updates every hour, unless something happens." She instructed, shrugging out of her long tailed jacket and gun rigging.

"Right away, sir!" She said, walking out.

Asajj walked over to the leather couch in her room and laid out on it. Saber jumped up on her belly and laid his head on her chest.

"Saber, what am I going to do? We are winning this fight, but the numbers are all off. This should not take this long." She said, looking into the cat's green eyes.

The cat blinked three times, and walked over to the comm unit on the wall.

"What?" She asked, rolling over on the couch. The cat jumped up and pointed to the red button on the panel.

"What? You think I should call someone?" She asked, then she thought about what she was doing. "I must be going mad. I'm having a conversation with a _cat_." She muttered. The cat in question looked back at her, narrowed his eyes, and jumped up and hit the red button.

"Asajj, did you call me?" Her Mom's voice came out of the panel.

Asajj shot up off the couch and ran to the panel. "No, Mom, the cat did." She said, looking at Saber with a smirk.

"Well, that's just odd." Luminara remarked.

"Tell me about it, I wonder if Aunt Padme's dogs do stuff like this," She said. quizzically.

"I'm sure they do. Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Luminara asked.

"I guess. It's just the numbers are way off from what I thought they would be. This battle is way harder than I predicted, and I kind of feel like, maybe If I was wrong about this, then I'm wrong about the whole war." She confided in a huff, as she paced the room.

The cook came in and set a try on her desk. She thanked him, but never broke her stride.

"Honey, you have to calm down! Things are going great. We have seven of the twenty-one refineries taken, including the main refinery. Your Dad is working on another one, right now. That will be eight down, and we still have thirty hours to go before the hand off." She said, calmly.

"But we are so far behind, and we have sixty troops laying dead, right now, in the cargo bay!" Asajj disputed.

"And that number will be multiplied by a hundred by the end of this war! Pull yourself together, and think about this logically. You knew this was going to happen, you even said the best case scenario for this battle was sixty troops. So you were off in your guess; this is not the end of the galaxy, kid, this is only the start of the war. What are you going to do when you lose your first Sentinel?" Luminara asked.

Asajj dropped into her desk chair and took a deep breath. "You're right. I need to calm down." She conceded.

"That's right. Now, get some food in your system, and take a nap. Your father has control of the war, for now." She said, softly.

"Thanks for talking this over with me, Mom." Asajj said, running her hands over her face just like Harry did when he was tired.

"It's what I'm here for." She said, ending the call.

"And you, Mr. Smarty Cat. You come here, so I can scratch your tummy." She said, patting the desk. Saber jumped up and laid out on the desk with a grin on his face. "Yes, you knew what to do, gloating is not very Jedi like." She chided, smirking.

Cira knocked and came in. "Sir, Master Potter just took another refinery. The fifth fighting group reports no dead, and only five wounded, sir. I think our troopers are starting to get the hang of it out there." She reported, with a pleased smile.

Asajj breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Cira. On orders from my Wing Commander, I will be taking a short nap. Wake me in a few hours, if nothing huge happens, please." She said, pulling the tray over and looking at the bowl of stew.

Looking at the food made her think about her troops.

"Actually, Cira, ask my father if it's a good idea to stop ground movements, so the troops can get something to eat." She instructed.

"Good idea, sir. I'll run it up the line." Cira said.

"Thank you." She said, as her XO left the room.

Five hours later, Asajj stepped onto the bridge and Cira called out "Officer on the bridge!", causing all of her Slicers to stand and salute her.

"As you were. Don't mind me, I'm just the girl with the big chair." She said, dropping into her captain's chair

"Cira, anything happen while I was out?" She asked.

"Not much, sir. Ground Commander Potter ordered the Companies to stand down and get some chow, about four hours ago. He and Ghost company pushed on, and scouted out three more refineries. They took those three since then. We lost five troopers, two from Third company, and three from the twelfth company. We also took in twenty more wounded. None of them were badly hurt, and half of the troopers that came in during the night were cleared for duty; but I ordered them to barracks. No need to send them out yet, if we don't need to." She reported, looking over her notes on her datapad.

"Thank you, Cira. That was very well briefed." She said

Meanwhile, on the surface of Mustafar, Harry was on the radio with the Jedi General of Ninth Company. It was their next stop, and Harry wanted to get a lay of the land, so to speak, before they landed.

Hunter came up behind him as he glided the Black Hawk in for a landing close to the Ninth Company base camp.

"Hey Hunter, you guys ready for another assault, or do you think the boys need some time to rest?" Harry asked, turning to him.

"We are always up for a good fight, sir; but if you're willing to give us a break, then we'll take it." Hunter replied, smirking.

"Good! That's the kind of Captain I need. Never push the men if we don't have to. As you can see, we'll be doing a lot of the heavy lifting in this war, and it's better if we treat the boys with respect. They've been working very hard so far, and I'm lucky to have you guys." Harry said.

"We like the work, sir. So far, you've been very thoughtful of your planning, and I wanted to thank you for that. We're the best of the best, but it's nice to see that you're looking out for the men, sir." Hunter said.

"Of course I am. Who the hell is going to keep up with me if I lose you guys. Let's get some food, and relax for a little bit. Say… a half hour. Are any of the men injured?" He asked, standing up and walking with Hunter down to the cargo bay.

"Not really, sir. So far the worst thing we have is Thumper's sprained ankle." Hunter said.

"Good." Harry said, as they walked into the cargo bay to find Ghost Company standing in three lines, at attention.

"At ease boys, we're taking a short rest, before we continue." Harry informed them, pulling out a crate of meal bars and started tossing them out to the troopers. Harry took one and sat down next to Hunter.

"Can you guys make it through the next twenty-three hours?" Harry asked.

"We can, sir; but I wouldn't push it past that. Two days is our limit, before you start to see a fall off in performance." Hunter replied, taking a drink from his canteen.

"Good to know. My limit is five days, so I can understand that." Harry said.

"Good to know, sir." Hunter said, eating his meal bar.

"I'm going to talk to the troops. Keep track of the time, we don't want to leave the Ninth Company out there too long, or they might try taking the refinery by themselves." Harry laughed, as he walked over to the troops.

Hunter sat back and watched, as Harry talked to each one.

He was sure he saw a white glow come from his hand, as he touched each trooper on the shoulder. Hunter shook his head and smiled, he was healing them, without telling them. It was a good idea, if you thought about it. The troops get a boost of energy, and they connect that feeling with Harry's presence.

Jango was right, Harry was the best Commander he ever saw. He made sure the troops kept up with him, and he looked out for them. He even went so far as to put himself in harm's way, to protect them.

He knew this was an easy battle, but if Harry acted like this throughout the war, then he would proudly serve him until the day he died. He watched Harry approach Thumper and ask about his ankle. When Thumper lifted his leg, he saw Harry wave his hand and heal it, causing a smile to spread across the rest of the troops faces.

When Harry finished talking to the last group of troopers, he waved him back over.

"Yes, Hunter?" He asked.

"It's almost time, sir, and you need to eat after using that much magic." He said, handing him a meal bar.

"Thanks Hunter." he said.

"I'll get the boys ready. Take a load off, sir." Hunter said.

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me 'sir'. And this thing looks disgusting. First order of business is better food." Harry remarked, taking a bite; he chewed, and made a face as he swallowed.

"Defiantly, better food." Harry muttered, looking at the bar.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about. We live on those things." He said.

"Well, it's not really living then, is it? I've had MREs better than this." Harry said, making a choking face.

Hunter was about to ask him why he was making the face, when he heard the troops laughing.

He looked at Harry, and saw him wink. Hunter nodded, he was definitely going to like working for Harry.

"Right Boss, I'll get the troops ready." He said, walking over to the group. "Okay. Quit down, boys. We just about reached the end of a very long day, and guess what? We get to do it all over again. Pack it up and get ready for another day at the office, boys!" He ordered, grabbing a box of magazines and tossed one to each of them.

Ten minutes later, Harry was hiding behind a big volcanic rock about fifty feet away from a big refinery. Looking around the rock, he clocked the time it took for the guards to make the rounds on the five levels. Ducking back down, he turned to Hunter sitting next to him.

"The same as the last eight we hit, Boss?" He asked.

"The same. It's like their programming, or something." Harry said, scratching his beard.

"So, we hit it the same way we've been doing all day? Do we try for stealth, or do we go hard up the front, like the last four?" Hunter asked.

"We go hard up the front, the abrupt attack throws them off their game, and we get shot at less. Plus, I think it goes faster this way." Harry said. Looking at the troops he add. "This time, I would like Crack Shot to actually hit his target, but I'm not going to hold my breath." Harry jibed, loud enough for the troops to hear, but not loud enough for the droids to hear.

Four troopers with rail gun rifles all laughed and started ribbing the fifth, who had a bullseye with a crack drawn through it, like the no smoking sign, on his helmet. The bullseye was his own addition, but the crack was Harry's doing after he missed his two droids, which caused the whole team to come under fire. After securing the front and the shield generator rooms, Harry pulled the snipers aside and asked which one missed. When the four pointed to Bullseye, Harry waved his hand, adding the crack.

"From now on, your name is Crack Shot. You miss again, and your name will be Susan. You understand me, Trooper?" Harry said. When Crack Shot nodded in a panic, Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, son, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to let your friends rib you from now, until your dying day." Harry said, turning around. He smirked when the rest of the snipers started mocking him.

"Right. That's enough," Hunter said. "Everyone, get into positions, and remember your jobs this time. I'm talking to you Tiny." Hunter said, pointing to a bigger clone with a huge grenade launcher.

"What are you looking at me for?" Tiny asked, hefting his big cannon.

"Your job is to take out the turret on the left, not the one to the right and _definitely_ not the one in the middle of the refinery wall, where our strike team is running under." Said Waxer, smacking him in the back of the head.

"I got it. I'm just as smart as you are, you know." He said, in a huff.

"If that were true, you would know your left, from your right." Teased Waxer's partner in crime: Boil.

"Enough, you two. This time, try not to draw all of the droid's fire, will you?" Harry said, smacking them both in the back of the head.

"Yes Boss!" was there stereo call back.

"Bunch of smart asses I'm working with." Harry complained, before smirking. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's give 'em hell, boys!" Harry said, before vanishing from sight.

"I wish I could do that." Thumper said to Odd Ball.

"Pay attention, you know how fast the Boss works." Hunter instructed, with his two guns out.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, then Hunter saw the turret on the wall drop down and hang limp. Hunter made a few hand gestures, and when the droid on the top of the refinery hit the street in front of the building, all hell broke loose.

The five snipers opened fire, dropping the patrolling droids on the walk ways. Two grenadiers stood up, and blew up the two turrets left and right of the front entrance. And a strike team lead by Hunter charged up the road, and right up to the main doors.

As they approached, the doors flew open and Harry was there, with his lightsaber in his right hand, and his 1911 in his left.

"Come on boys, you're missing all the fun!" He said, waving to a pile of droids still glowing from where Harry ran them through with his lightsaber.

With Harry at the front, they took the five rooms by the front entrance, and Harry took the security post station. In all, they killed, maybe… fifty droids. The problem with finishing the sweep of the building, was size; the refinery was huge, and there were droids stationed everywhere. It would take the Ninth Company an hour to clear the whole place, because they had to go slow. After all, the production line was still active, and hot molten metal was running everywhere on conveyer belts and in troughs.

"Hunter, have the boys hold this position, and call in the Ninth." Harry ordered, walking down the hall to a office.

With his lightsaber out, Harry kicked in the door and blocked a few blaster bolts.

"Surrender now, or you will lose an arm! I'm not _fucking_ with you!" Harry yelled into the office. He learned fast, after almost being shot in the first refinery he took, he now did them all like this.

"You have to the count of three to toss the blaster out, and come out with your hands up!" Harry said, peaking into the office . "1...2..." Was as far as he got, before a blaster pistol was tossed on the ground by his feet.

"Good, stand up and come here." He commanded, and a Skakoan stood up, with his hands up.

Like the rest of the Klegger Corp Mining refineries they hit, the whole place was ran by a team of ten Skakoans. This one was the foreman. The rest would be hiding with the droids.

Harry tied his arms behind his back, and marched him out of the Refinery, with his troopers following him. He met the Jedi leader of the Ninth Company, a young headstrong Zabrak who's name escaped him at the moment. He was standing by the front door.

"This is the foreman of this plant. He can tell you who's in there, and where." Harry said, shoving the Skakoan into his arms. "Call us if you run into any trouble, and when you take the plant, set up a perimeter in case they manage to land reinforcements on this rock, without my daughter blowing them up."

"Will do, sir!" The Jedi said, snapping him a salute.

Harry returned it as he followed his men back onto the Black Hawk. "Hey, Hunter, how long did that last one take us?" Harry asked.

"Half hour, Boss." He said, checking his watch.

"Really? We shaved a whole fifteen minutes off our best time?" Harry asked, looking at the troopers.

"We did, Boss. It must be your leadership skills." Hunter snarked.

"It can't be yours, you spend most of the time hiding behind cover." Harry quipped in response, turning to the cockpit.

"I have to Boss, who's going to run the op. when you get shot?" He said, following him up the stairs.

Waxer turned to Boil. "Is it strange we all show the Boss so little respect?" He asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I don't think it's a lack of respect, Waxer; I think we all respect the Boss. I just think we all treat him the way we treat the rest of our clone brothers." Boil said, shrugging.

"But he's not a clone." Thumper objected, sitting down with Crack Shot.

"No, but he's a warrior, like the rest of us. You met the other Jedi. They all act a little stiff. The Boss acts like a regular guy." Crack Shot said.

"What made you ask in the first place Waxer?" Boil asked.

"I don't know? Jango said the Boss was a real crazy killer. Said he was the most feared man in the Galaxy, and he treats us better than Fett did when he was training us." Waxer remarked.

"That's because Fett was training you for combat. I'm just trying to make sure you survive it." Harry said, showing up out of thin air.

"Now, grab your gear, before I start calling you Chatterbox." Harry said smirking. "And Crack Shot, just because you think I'm a nice guy, doesn't get you off the hook with me. Fuck up again, and I'll stick you to the hull of the ship and let you ride on the outside to our next drop zone." Harry threatened, patting him on the back as he walked away.

"What did I do?! I was being nice." He protested, as his buddies laughed at him.

"Keeping troop morale up, Boss?" Hunter asked.

"I kind of have to. You're a stick in the mud. I hope you can shoot better than you hold a conversation." Harry said, smirking.

"I can shoot just fine, Boss." Hunter assured, quick drawing his blasters.

"Good, you can show me by taking point on this next one." Harry said, waving out the door.

"Don't mind if I do." Hunter agreed, leading the troopers out of the cargo door.

"That's what I like to hear." Was Harry's only response.


	5. Chapter 5

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 5

Asajj stood next to her holo-projector looking at troop movements.

It was day three of the battle of Christophsis, and day eight of the war.

She watched as the black dot of Ghost company made it's way through the city center, leading the Ninth, Fifth, and Twelfth Companies as they slowly took the heart of the city and pushed through to the south. She could hear a running account of the battle, and she grinned cruelly when she hear her dad call out the all clear as Ghost company made their approach of the Capital building.

Pak walked up and handed her a data pad. It was troop numbers. She had been dreading this moment all day, but she needed to know. Yesterday was huge in terms of fighting. Every Company had been engaged in some kind of fighting. It was a last big surge, to kill off what was still standing in the Northern hemisphere. It was the biggest concentration of Droids they had faced yet, and now she was getting the butchers bill for it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down. Eighty-seven. Eighty-seven? _Really_? She looked up at Pak.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, sir. I checked the numbers twice." He confirmed.

"This can't be right, though. We hit so much resistance yesterday. We took out close to five thousand droids! How did we only lose eighty-seven clones?" She asked, incredulously.

"Open warfare. We thought it was going to be our big weakness, but it turns out that when they march out of hiding to attack us, we can hit them with the ESTs. Commander Potter came up with a system of drawing them out, and having an EST attack them. It saved us a lot of troopers. We did have a very high wounded number, close to three times that number actually; but the healers are fixing up the clones as we speak, and clearing them for duty. We should be up to full strength by day break, and we can run another full assault to the south. Ghost Company has to sit out most of tonight, but Commander Potter said they would be ready to run point by mid morning tomorrow, sir." Pak reported, shaking his head.

It was something she was getting used to seeing. So far, most of the Sentinels had only heard stories of her dad; but now that they saw him work, they all treated him like some kind of God.

Her dad hated it; she thought it was funny.

She was just happy he was leading the troops on the ground. So far, they had yet to lose a Jedi, she was sure they would be down two by this point, but she was glad they weren't. She was sad to say, she was right on the money for troop numbers. With the eighty-seven they lost yesterday, they were down three hundred; with another two hundred in the med stations on the two ships. So here she stood, looking at her map on the third day of this battle with two more to go, and she was running low on troops and ammo.

"CONTACT! Five capital ships in bound." Pak warned.

"Shit! This is crazy. Why the hell do they keep throwing ships at this battle? Pak, you know the drill. Light them up." She ordered.

"That's going to be a problem, sir. We are running low on Rail Gun rods." Pak replied.

"DAMN!" Was her only response, as she dropped into her chair.

"Asajj, there are five ships coming. How do you want to handle this?" Her mother asked over the com.

"How many rods do you have for your Rail guns?" She asked.

"Not a lot. Maybe enough for one ship and a little bit." Luminara said.

"We have about the same, sir." Pak informed her.

"Then we hit them all with what rods we have, and then rush them with torpedoes and cannons." Asajj said coldly.

"We could call the ESTs back." Luminara suggested.

"No, we need to save them for the fight tomorrow. Cloaked and shielded, we can take them out, and save the ESTs for ground assaults. Let's put the shields to work! All hands to battle station! Gunners, bring your targeting systems up, and prepare for a fight!" Asajj ordered, looking out the bridge window waiting for the ships to drop out of hyperspace.

A few seconds of tense silence was broken when the first ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"FIRE!" She yelled, and the ship took ten Rail Gun rods head on, ripping a huge line of holes through the hull. A split second later, the second showed up and got the same treatment. The third and fourth ship showed.

"Hit the third ship with whatever you got, then charge the first ship!" She commanded, pointing to the ship full of holes. In seconds, they were in cannon range, and the first ship still didn't know what was happening; but it was too late, in a shower of blue it was blown to smithereens.

Right before it was obliterated, a small ship flew out and headed for the planet.

"Track that ship! I want to know where it lands!" She demanded, and Pak ran over to the map. "Gunners, keep up the bombardment!" She instructed, staring at the small ship as it got smaller and smaller.

When it was gone, she looked to the left and saw the Eagle exchange fire with the fourth and fifth ship as ship two exploded.

"Gunners, drop that third ship. Comms, have any of the reinforcements made it to the surface?" She asked.

"No sir, but the third ship is opening it's hanger doors!" He called back.

"Then let's close them!" She replied, and she smiled when a the cannons locked on the third ship, and tore it to shreds in seconds. "Are all ships taken care of?" she asked.

"Yes sir." Came a reply from radar.

"Good, Pak, where did that ship go?" She asked, running to the map.

"He landed right there, sir." He said, pointing to the main capital building.

"Send word to Ground Commander Potter. Tell him we have a guest. Tell him it might be a high ranking Sep." She said.

Harry was pushing Ghost Company up an alley to hook right and take the financial building, where a lot of high ranking Banking clan guys were hiding. It would bring them a lot of intel, and take the rest of the organic troops out of this fight.

The Banking Clan ran the planet, and they had a whole army of organic solders. Funnily enough, they were clones, just like his own troops.

Sadly for the Banking Clan, they used a weaker stock. A human soldier from Christophsis. The clones were tall & strong, but weak willed and full of fear. Where the clones of the Attack Force charged ahead, the Banking Clan clones ran. They were bad shots, and had no endurance.

The men didn't say it, but Harry could tell they took a certain _pride_ in killing the inferior clones. Like they were righting a cosmic wrong. How dare this greed mongering group of bankers order these weak clones. It was a _disgrace_ to their home world, and creators.

Harry reached the end of the alley, and was about to scout their next move, when Hunter came up.

"Boss, Commander Ventress just picked up an incoming small ship. It landed somewhere around here, and she said it might be carrying a high ranking Sep. She asked that you track them down, and see if we can't take them alive for questioning." Hunter said.

"I thought I felt something a few minutes ago. Spread the word, Captain; I want to know where he landed, and where he went. We have close to a thousand troops in this city. I want him found, right now." Harry ordered, tucking his 1911 into his jacket and pulling out his lightsaber.

"Right away, Boss." Hunter replied, before barking orders to his troops. In a few seconds they got their answer. "Sir, we have a human in black robes, carrying a red lightsaber, three blocks from here. He cut a few clones down, because they thought he was a Sentinel." Hunter reported.

"Where is he right now?" Harry asked, coldly.

"We lost him down an alley like this one, three block that way, Boss." Hunter said, pointing to the right.

"Hunter, you're in charge of the mission, until I regroup with you. Take the building, drop any droids you find and kill, or capture the clones. I want the Banking Clan guys alive, but if it means the troops might get hurt, kill them." Harry instructed, before dropping back into the shadows of a larger trash bin, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Hunter shook his head, and called up Waxer and Boil. He had a job to do, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the guy that told the Boss he screwed the mission up.

Harry stood on a balcony overlooking the city center. He closed his eyes and felt out with his magic. He was _somewhere_ around here, and he was close by. Harry could feel the _hate_ rolling off of him in waves, very similar to Maul; but yet, it was different. Less cold hatred, and more white hot rage.

It was _aimed_ rage; he wanted blood, and he wouldn't rest until he got it.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked down at the side street leading to the financial building. He was good, too. Staying low and sticking to the shadows, but that was also his biggest mistake.

The shadows belonged to him, and he was going to show this Dark Jedi what that meant.

He slipped into the shadows and came out from behind a platter box on the corner, in front of the Sith's position. He probed his mind, and what he saw was jumbled thoughts of revenge. He was sent here to kill as many clones and Jedi as he could, but his _goal_ was Harry Potter.

It would seemed that the Sith Master knew he was here, and sent the brother of someone he had killed, on a suicide mission, to kill him. He was the absolute _worst_ person to try to take this guy alive, but he was sure he could get something out of his unshielded brain. He just needed to have him focus on something, whilst he probed for intel.

He was definitely going to have to kill this guy though. He had _way_ too much pain over losing his brother, and the Sith Master had turned that pain into hate, and a raw need for blood. He was like a rabid dog. If he wasn't put down, he would keep killing until he died, or killed Harry Potter. It was his programming, and Harry knew he couldn't get him to forget that command, it was too deep in his brain.

He saw the Sith make his way up the street, and when he got closer, Harry walked out into the middle of the street.

"Yanno Toofu, you came here to kill me. Come out and face me." He said, coldly.

The Sith walked out into the street and stood about ten feet away. "Are you Potter?" He asked, dropping his robes.

"I am." Harry confirmed, letting his coat fall off his shoulders.

"You killed my brother, Ganno Toofu." He accused, coldly pulling his lightsaber.

"Ganno was a slave trader, that trafficked little children. I took great _pleasure_ in cutting him down, with this saber." Harry said, igniting his yellow saber. "Care to join your brother in _hell_?" Harry asked.

The Sith ran at him, screaming in rage. His red blade bounced off Harry's yellow blade with a crash of sparks, and a sound of thunder. Harry held his ground and let Yanno attack him, with everything he had. Harry found it odd that this man's rage gave him an edge, that Maul just didn't have.

Harry calmed his breathing and mind, and let his instincts take over his movements. On the next contact, Harry locked eyes with him and dove into his mind. He wanted everything he had on the Sith: what he looked like, where he was, how he was running the war, and what his next move was.

Yanno had no clue Harry was in his head. All he could think about was killing Harry Potter, but as he tried to strike him down, he found his mind wander. Why was he thinking about troop movements, or where he was stationed. He tried to refocus his thoughts, but he found he couldn't. He was fixated on random things, and it made him start to lose his grip on the fight.

Yanno, it seems, was trained by Dooku, on Druckenwell. The Seps' Ship building world. They were working on more capital ships, because they were being blown up so fast. They were also working on a weapon to fight the Jedi Attack Force, a ship that fired a wide range EMP that knocked out all of a ship's systems, leaving them helpless.

As far as Yanno knew, Dooku was the Sith Master, and he always was. Harry knew that was bullshit. As far as Harry was concerned, Dooku was nothing but a pawn; and if Yanno was Dooku's pawn, then he was really not worth keeping alive.

Going for broke, Harry pushed wider with a full probe. He needed to know how many 'Yannos' were out there, waiting to get their shot at him. Harry ripped Yanno's brain open and saw sadly, very little. He didn't know of any others, he thought he was special. Dooku filled his head with a pack of lies. Yanno was of no tactical use intelligence wise. He was, however, very useful in a much darker way.

Harry had done some very… _questionable_ things, in his pursuit of justice; but what he wanted to do now was, to him, way over the line.

Harry dug down even deeper, until he came upon the core of Yanno's mind. There, he found Yanno sitting in a small cell, wearing white Jedi robes. Harry walked up to the bars of the cell, and looked at the sad form of Yanno.

"Yanno Toofu, do you know _why_ you are in this cell?" He asked.

"I've given in to the dark side, and in doing so, I locked my soul away for all eternity. I've lost what little of me that was still good." He replied, looking sad.

"Yes, you have. By going so far down the dark path, you have damaged the connection to your humanity. Sadly, I do not know how to restore that connection, and make you whole again." Harry said, feeling bad for the misguided youth.

"I understand. I just wish I could rejoin the Force in death." He said, looking like he was going to lose his composure.

"I might be able to help you with that. It will be the death of you, but you might have a chance at redemption." Harry said, looking down at the unlit saber in his hand.

"You look reluctant to do this." Yanno noted.

"I am. Not for you, but for what I'm going to do with your body when your spirit is set free." Harry said.

"And what are you going to do?" Yanno asked.

"I'm going to possess your body, and use it to get information out of Dooku. I'm going to turn your body into a puppet." Harry said, looking green.

"You said you would do this to hurt Dooku?" He asked, standing up.

"I would, but possession is a dirty thing to do. One that I would rather not do ever again. Unfortunately, I see no other options left open to us. The opportunity to steal the information out of his head is too good to pass up." Harry said, feeling very unsure if he could come back from something like this.

"Maybe you should ask her what she thinks about this." Yanno said, pointing behind Harry.

He turned around and saw the Mother Goddess.

"Harry, do you think doing this will end this war faster?" She asked.

"I do." He said, bowing and falling to one knee.

"And you would do this just once? You would not feel the pull of the dark side, and want it's power?" She asked, resting a hand on his head.

"No, Mother Goddess. I am reluctant to do it this time." He replied.

"And you, Yanno, you would consent to the use of your body?" She asked.

"I would, if it means the downfall of Dooku. He turned my pain into something so dark, I feel ashamed of myself." He said, bowing.

"Then Harry, I will grant you this pass. I will help you fight off the pull of the dark side, but in order for me to interfere in the power of the Dark, I need you to commit to helping somewhere else. We are coming to a cross roads in a few different universes, and I will be unable to help any of them, if I do this for you." She said.

"I am willing to go wherever you need me. In fact, I'm willing to bring help with me when I go. I will fix your worlds, if you help me fix this one. Once I know this one is safe, I will go where I'm needed the most. Once I know my home is safe, then I can leave it in the hands of my family, and go wherever you tell me." Harry promised.

"Then I will help you." She said, waving her hand and vanishing the cell. She took Yanno by the hand. "Organise what you need to, Harry; and when the time is right, call on me and I will help you." She said, vanishing with Yanno.

Harry came back to reality and caught Yanno as he fell limp. He picked up the shorter man, took his red lightsaber, and shifted to the fighter Yanno came to the planet in. Harry then shrunk and pocketed it. He pulled out his comm unit and called his wife.

"Luminara, I have a very important job for us to do. Have an EST come and pick me up." He said.

He then called Hunter. "Hunter, how are things going?"

"Good, Boss. We almost have control of the building, and we didn't lose anyone." He reported.

"Good. I want you to fly the Black Hawk back to the Dragon after you take the building. You can do that, right?" Harry asked.

"I can, Boss. Are you going somewhere?" Hunter asked.

"I am. I have some intel, and I have a mission to do. You are in charge of the troops until I get back, and Bant is in charge of the ground war." Harry said.

"Copy that, Boss. Are you sure you don't want us to back you up?" Hunter asked. He really didn't like this running off thing.

"No, I need you to keep the fight going."

"Understood, Boss. Good hunting." Hunter said, ending the call.

Harry looked up and saw an EST swoop in. It landed in the middle of the street, and Harry jumped in. He ran up to the cockpit.

"Where to, sir?" the young human asked.

"The Eagle." He replied, dropping Yanno into a seat.

"Right away, sir." The Sentinel said.

Luminara met the EST in the hanger when Harry got out. "Harry, who's that?" She asked, pointing to Yanno.

"Long story, we need to get to the bridge, and call Asajj. We have a very important mission." Harry said, walking to the bridge.

Fifteen minutes later, Luminara and Asajj both looked at him as if he grew two heads. "You want to do _what_ again" Luminara asked.

"You heard me the first time. You know it's the best way to gather intel, and a way for us to kill Dooku." Harry said.

"Can you even do something like that?" Asajj queried, unsure.

"I can. In fact, I have, but never to this extent and never for this long. That's why I'm getting help from the Mother Goddess." Harry explained.

"Say we go along with this. If Dooku gets smart, and kills the body you're in, does it hurt you?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, and no. No, I won't die, but there's a good chance I will pass out and not get up for a few days. We all know I can't die, but this will be very taxing on my power. The drain would most likely kill one of you, if you tried to do something like this." Harry clarified.

"Dad, do you really think this will work? Are you confident in this plan?" Asajj asked.

"I am." Harry said.

"Then I say go for it. If it ends the war faster, then it means less dead clones and Jedi." Asajj said.

They both looked at Luminara. "I will only agree, if Obi agrees. He has the highest moral standards of all of us, and if he comes with, then I will go too." She said, sighing.

"Call him. We need supplies, and his troops are moving up to first wave attack group anyways, they can start a day earlier." Harry said.

It took Obi a day and a half to get to Christophsis. He showed up with the Red Hawk and three Marauders. One was Adi's ship: Marauder1; and the other two were full of supplies and the third wave diplomat group.

They would now move up to be the second wave attack group, and the troops fighting alongside Harry's Ghost company would now go back to Dantooine on the two transport ships, for a two week rest. It was sooner than they thought, but the first three battles had been more costly than first anticipated, and they needed fresh troops on the front line.

A few hours after the troop waves were shifted Harry, Luminara, and Obi stood in the cargo bay of the Night Hawk, the ship Luminara called home, but now rarely used. Parked inside were Obi's EST the Red Hawk, and Yanno's modified fighter.

Harry looked at the two, and took a deep breath calming his mind. When he was ready, he had Obi hold Yanno's soulless body up, and lift his eye lids. Harry dove into the body, and saw the Mother Goddess waiting for him. With her help Harry was able to stand and walk around. Turing to Obi, he smirked.

"How do I look, any awkwardness to my movements?" He asked, in Yanno's voice.

"That's just fucking wrong, Harry." Obi said, shaking his head.

"It feels wrong. Let's see if I can do this now." Harry said, pulling the red bladed lightsaber out and igniting it. "Can you slow spar with me, please. I need to be able to kill Dooku, or at least maim him a little bit." Harry said, squaring off against Obi.

They ran through a few short drills, and found Harry was about half as fast as he normally was.

"It's not good enough. From what Master Yoda said, he's fast. _Too_ fast for me to be able to do real damage in this body. That means we are going to have to go with plan B. I _fucking_ hate plan B." Harry muttered.

"But it will have to do." Luminara said, sadly. She didn't like plan B anymore than he did.

Plan B was a fake lightsaber, packed with thermite. Harry would give the saber to Dooku, as a sign of his victory over Harry. When they locked eyes, Harry was going to attack Dooku's mind, and see what he could get out of it. When he thought he could get no more out of him, he was going to blow up the fake saber; hopefully killing, or injuring, Dooku as well as the fighter, which was also packed full of explosives.

By then Obi would be done with his mission to destroy the new ship they were building, and hopefully some of the ship yards. It was a cowardly plan, and one Harry was not a fan of; but if it was all they could do, then it was what they were going to take.

"Mount up, and let's get this show on the road. Luminara, can you put my body on the bed, please. When I get kicked out of this one, I might get hurt if I'm just sitting in a chair." Yanno/Harry said, pointing at his body that was sitting in a chair. "That's really fucked up by the way." Harry said, looking at himself, before smirking as he continued. "Though I must say, I am really good looking, I see why you find my body irresistible Luminara."

"Out of his body, and still being a jerk." She said, mournfully.

"You have to laugh, or you'll cry." Harry said, making sure not to add any terms of endearment when he spoke to her. He knew she was having a problem with this situation, and he didn't want to add to her distress.

"I know, see you on the other side." She said.

"See you on the other side." Harry replied, walking to the fighter.

Strapping himself to a huge bomb, he thought about how crazy this plan was. Closing one eye, Harry hit the start button and sighed when the fighter hummed and started up, without blowing up. 'First hurdle jumped.' Harry thought, as he lifted off the deck and, with one final wave, shot out of the cargo bay and into hyperspace.

Obi looked from Luminara to Harry's body. "With Harry, I've come to expect crazy things, but this is _way_ off the charts mad."

"I think this war starting up when he wasn't here, really touched something deep inside of him. He blames himself for it, but at the same time, he's Harry, so he knows there's no way he could have let that mission go without being there for it. It's just not his way." She remarked, running her finger through Harry's hair.

"No, it's not. I hope we can get the name of the Sith Master out of Dooku, before we have to blow him up. I really would like to kill him for starting this war." Obi said.

"So do I. Now, it's time for you to go. Stay safe, Obi. Keep to the shadows, and get out before you blow it up." She said, hugging him.

"I have to stay safe, Siri would kill me if I got hurt doing something like this." He quipped, walking over to the Sliver Hawk.

Luminara floated Harry's body down the hall and put him on the bed. It was a quick six hour jump to get to Druckenwell, but for Harry, it would take three times that long to get there in the fighter. She had a lot of time before she needed to get there, so she kicked off her shoes and laid down next to Harry on the bed. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the rise and fall of his chest.

"Come home to me, Harry. I still need you." she said, softly.

In the cockpit of the fighter, Harry felt a warm comfort in his chest and heard the words in his head. He smiled and sank back into the seat.

Obi dropped out of hyperspace by Druckenwell and got his first look at the big ship they were making. It was huge. So big, it was sitting in a space dock above the planet, and it looked like it was almost completed.

He brought a lot of explosives, but looking at the ship, he knew it still wasn't going to be enough to bring it down. He was glad he had eight hours to work with, because he was going to have to plant all of the twelve torpedoes and all of the bombs he had on the hulking ship.

Obi saw a huge ray shielded cargo bay. That was his opening. Now, he just had to hope the droid box worked like his head engineer said it would. Obi plugged a black box into his navigation console, and crossed his fingers, as he approached the ray shield. When the nose of the Silver Hawk broke through the shield, without setting off alarms, he breathed a sigh of relief. He landed his ship in the back corner of the bay, out of the way of the droids walking around, and behind a big stack of crates.

"Time to cook up some mayhem." He said, walking to the cargo bay full of explosives.

Seven hours later, Obi got a call on his head set. "Yes?" He said, wiring two torpedoes and a huge bomb together, next to the main reactor for the ship. 'This is going to make a _really_ big boom.' He thought.

"Obi, I'm parked on the edge of the moon belt and I will take over Force jamming." Luminara said.

"That would be great, I'm cross wiring the biggest bomb I've ever seen, and having my full concentration might be a good thing right now." He muttered, crossing three red wires together with shaky fingers.

"Right, I have a field up, you can drop yours. No one will know we are here." She assured him.

"Good. Do you see how big this ship is?" He asked, slowly inserting a detonator into the first bomb.

"I do, is it as bad as Harry thought it was?" She asked.

"Worse. One shot from one of the EMP rings on the sides of the ship, and it could take out our whole fleet. Even _with_ the magical shielding." He said grimly, inserting the second pin.

"It's too bad it's in a space dock. I was hoping to take out half the factory with this mission. It would halt their advancement. They took Ryloth yesterday." Luminara said.

"I saw the report yesterday. The only reason to take Ryloth, is it's proximity to Ilum. But this ship is so big, it will rain down on the factory; hopefully it will do some damage." Obi said, cringing as he twisted the three black wires together. When nothing happened, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and hid the bomb under a charm. "The next time that crazy husband of yours comes up with a plan like this, he can plant the bombs. I hate this job." He muttered, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Agreed." She said, smirking. Her smile fell when she saw the fighter drop out of Hyperspace. "He's here Obi, get out of there. This is going to happen fast." She warned.

"Copy you, I'm leaving now." He said, shifting to the cockpit of the Silver Hawk. He hoped it was enough explosives.

Harry made his final approach and saw the red and black Capital ship from Yanno's memories, sitting in the ship yard. He flew into the hanger bay, and parked the fighter next a huge rack of torpedoes, with a smirk.

That was going to do some damage.

He jumped out of the fighter, and followed the map in his head. When he got to Dooku's private rooms, Dooku was waiting for him.

"You returned without the fleet?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"The fleet is destroyed, Master." Harry said, bowing. "They hit us as soon as we dropped out of hyperspace. The ships were destroyed in a matter of seconds. I had just enough time to get to my fighter and go down to the surface of the planet. But I was successful. Master Potter was no match for me. He was weak." Harry sneered, pulling the fake saber out.

As he handed it to Dooku, he locked eyes on him and dove into his mind. He saw a jumble of images, and felt a blinding pain shoot through him. He had shielding over his mind, but they were not as strong as Harry was. He poured everything he had into reading his thoughts.

He got mission plans, troop movements, troop counts, the number of Dark Jedi they had working for them; he even saw memories of meetings with the Sith Master, but he kept his face covered by a black hood and he changed his voice when he spoke.

Harry was getting a second memory, when he felt the pain increase to a searing agony.

He felt blood trickle down his nose, and knew he was pushing it to the very limit of what he could get. Dooku pushed with all his power and ejected him from his mind. He tried to draw his lightsaber to kill him, but Harry hit the red button on his wrist, and triggered the bombs. In a blinding flash of light, heat, and pain; Harry passed out.

Luminara saw the explosion on the capital ship, and a few seconds later, she was thrown from her seat by the force of the big ship blowing up.

She staggered around for a second, trying to clear the flash blindness from her eyes, when she did she saw half the planet on fire.

She called Obi on the Silver Hawk, but she got no answer. She panicked. Was he okay? Was he killed in the explosion?

She franticly tried calling him again, but she still got no answer.

Looking out the window, she saw small pieces of metal falling by her windows. That's when she spotted it. A clean spot in the debris field.

She reached out with her magic, and pulled the other ship closer, and when it was right next to the Night Hawk, she ran to the cargo bay.

She dropped the cloaking charm on the silver Hawk and saw the ship was all beat up, with black char marks up the side of the hull. She pulled the ship through the ray shield, and dropped in on the cargo bay floor.

She ran to the door and pulled it off the hinges. The ship was full of smoke and fire. She cast water charms as she went, putting them out until she reach the cock pit.

She found Obi on the floor in a pile of arms and legs, from the way he was laying she could see he broke both his arms and both his legs. He had a deep head wound that was bleeding badly, and he was knocked out.

She dropped down next to him and found a weak pulse. "Thank the Mother Goddess!" she said, as she started casting healing spells.

A few minutes later, he was mostly healed.

She floated him out of the wrecked ship and up to the room with Harry. She placed him in the bed next to his brother and ran to the cockpit. In seconds, she was blasting through hyperspace. She set the auto pilot, and ran back to the room.

They were both knocked out. Harry was glowing, so she knew he was fine, but Obi looked pale. She checked his pulse again, and it felt weaker. She needed to get him to a healer, fast. She didn't have a full sized Bacta tank on the ship, and Obi's ship was so far gone, she doubted it was safe to take him back on board.

She needed Harry, now more than ever.

She could feel herself getting weaker as she cast the diagnosis charm. She just wasn't strong enough to heal him the rest of the way without damaging herself in the process.

"Harry, _wake up_!" She yelled. shaking him. "Obi needs you! He's going to die if you don't WAKE UP!"

She took his belt off and searched through the pouches to find something she could use to heal him. She found the TAB and expanded it. Inside, she found nothing to help her. She just needed something to keep him alive for the next six hours, until they made it back to the Dragon.

She screamed in frustration.

SIX HOURS! That's all she needed. Six hours and he would get medical treatment. SIX. That's when she saw it. Sitting in the entry way was the black gateway. "That's It!" She picked up Obi and ran back to the gateway. "MOTHER GODDESS! Open the gate way to the place Harry went for a month!" She yelled at the air.

She looked at the gate way, and nothing happened.

"_Please_, Harry would die if something happened to Obi. He's his brother!" She pleaded, and still the gateway did not move. Looking down at the dying man in her arms her face got cold.

"Open the gateway, you manipulative old _bitch_! If this man dies, then I will make sure Harry never takes another mission for you ever _again_! I'll make him sit back and you can watch your little worlds burn!" She threatened, in a voice dripping with ice. The gateway lit up.

"It's good we understand each other." She said, coldly as she walked into the portal.

When she stumbled out the other end, she was met by four little men and a tall man dressed like her husband.

"Move, this man is hurt." She commanded, carrying him to the couch, and setting him down.

"Are you a friend of Harry Potter?" The tall man asked.

"I'm his wife." She said, checking Obi's pulse.

"Does he need a healer?" He asked.

"Yes, but we will be leaving soon to take him to one. I'm just using the time difference to stabilise him." She said, holding Obi's head.

"We can send for the Elf King. He is a powerful healer." The tall man offered.

Luminara took a deep breath, and felt a rush of power flow through her. She took another and another, and soon she was feeling light headed. She placed her hands on Obi and poured the raw power into him, she repeated the process and pushed the magic into him again. After the second time, she saw the colour come back to his face. She tried to repeat the process a third time, but she got light headed and fell back onto the couch.

Shaking her head, she checked his pulse and looked at her watch. At thirty to one she needed to spend twelve minutes here to give her just under six hours back home. So far it had been eight.

One of the small men walked up to her with a tea cup.

"Here, drink this, it will help you regain your strength." He said. She took the cup, sniffed it and drank it down. As soon as it hit her lips, she felt alive and full of energy.

"What was that?" She asked, handing the cup back.

"It's a meat stock. I was making stew." He replied.

"Thank you for that. It helped a lot." She said, checking Obi's pulse again. It was faster now, and strong. She pushed more magic into him, and sighed when his eyes fluttered, before closing again. He was resting and not knocked out now.

She picked him up and walked back to the gateway. She saw it was still open. She turned back to the people standing there, looking at her.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my husband will be coming back to help you when you need it." She said, before walking through the gateway. She came walking out the other side and set Obi on the bed. She then ran back to the cockpit, and saw she was closing in on the Black Dragon. A few minutes later, she dropped out of hyperspace and called her daughter.

"Asajj, have two healers standing by in the cargo bay. You dad and uncle are both badly hurt. I could also use a good looking over as well." She said, flying towards the Black Dragon.

"What happened, Mom?" Asajj asked, in a panic.

"Your uncle used enough explosives to blow up three ships. The shockwave tossed both our ships around. He was badly hurt. I healed most of it, but he still needs a good looking at. As for your dad, he has yet to wake up from his magical possession." Luminara replied, flying into the cargo bay of the Black Dragon.

When she landed, two teams of healers were taking the two men off the ship by the time she made it to the cargo bay. When she saw Asajj, she ran to her and held her tight.

"This one was close. The next time your father says he has a plan, we are going to beat him senseless, and come up with our own plan." She asserted, holding her daughter for dear life. She was coming down from the adrenalin, and she was starting to crash.

"Come on Mom, let's get you to the med bay. You look like hell." She said, half carrying her mom off the ship; as she passed by the smoking wreckage of the Silver Hawk, she cringed at the thought that she was going to have to tell her aunt Siri what happened. Would it be wrong to let Pak do it for her? She was sure it was the cowardly thing to do, but she _really_ didn't want to get on the bad side of her Shadow Hunter Aunt.

Harry came to slowly. As he did, he remembered the events leading up to his being unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in the med station on the Black Dragon. Looking to his left, he saw Obi passed out in the next bed.

"I see you're awake." Harry heard coming from his right. Turning over, he saw his very irate wife and daughter. He didn't know who looked more angry, but he knew better than to not answer his wife.

"My two favourite women. How are you doing this… I want to say morning, but something tells me I missed that by a long shot." Harry said, with a big charming smile as he sat up.

Luminara took two steps forwards and smacked him across the face, hard enough to snap his head sideways. She then grabbed his shirt collar, and kissed him hard enough to take his breath away.

"The next time you come to me with a plan, I'm going to beat you unconscious and save us all the trouble of worrying about you." She told him, burying her face in his chest.

"And I'm going to help her. You've been out for three days. You missed the whole invasion of Ryloth." Asajj said, angrily.

"I'm so sorry, but It was worth the hassle. I've got troop numbers, fleet size and troop movements. You said I was out for three days?" Harry asked, jumping out of bed. "I need to gather my troops. They are planning to attack Ilum." Harry said, in a rush looking for his coat and weapons.

"You mean the sneak attack using cloaked droids and bombs? They tried it two days ago. I knew they would try something, so I split the attack force in two, and sent half of them to Ilum. Hunter has been running point with Mom. We are going to move out in a day or so. Second wave is closing up shop on Christophsis as we speak. When they get here, uncle Obi can rejoin his troops." Asajj said, smirking.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, looking over at his brother.

"He used too much explosives, and his ship got caught in the blast. It's totally fried, and he broke almost every bone in his body. It was touch and go for a few hours, but I used the gateway and took him to the place you went, and was able to stabilise him in the few minutes I spent there with him to bring him back to the Black Dragon." Luminara said.

"You crossed over to Middle Earth?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"I did." She confirmed, smirking.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I _may_ have threatened the Mother Goddess." Luminara said, blushing.

"You did _what_?" Harry asked, in shock.

"Obi was dying, and you were out of commission. We were six hours out from help, and I was out of options. I called out to her and told her that if anything happened to Obi, I'd stop you from playing hero in other universes. She turned on the gateway, and I walked through." Luminara explained, with a shrug.

"Mom! I can't believe you said that. You know that was an empty threat. Dad would never sit out a fight, if he didn't have to. It's who he is. Right, Dad?" Asajj asked, looking to her father.

Harry looked pensive for a few seconds, before looking grim.

"Right. It's who I am." Harry said, sharing a look with his wife.

The truth is, he didn't know if he could sit out a fight or not; but if she didn't help out in a time of need, then why should he? After all, running off to play hero in Middle Earth caused this war. What would happen the next time he walked through the gateway? Another war? Mass genocide? The downfall of the Order? A new Sith Master? Each time he thought about his next mission, those things kept running through his head. The truth is, he didn't know if he was looking forward to his next jump.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when his daughter said something. "Sorry Kiddo, I was thinking. What did you say?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"I asked you what the troop numbers were like." Asajj said.

"Better than we thought. They only have five million active and working droids." Harry said.

"WHAT? Five _Million_!? How the _hell_ are we going to destroy _that_ many droids?" Asajj asked.

"Well you have to remember, we've already taken out about forty-five thousand droids in ground war fighting. And every ship they send with reinforcements has ten thousand droids on it. We've blown up how many of those?" Harry asked.

"45." Asajj said, thinking about what her dad said.

"So 450,000 and the 45,000, brings us up to 495,000 droids. This is only day twelve of the war, and already we took out a tenth of the droid force. You can see they stopped taking new worlds. They don't have the man power for it. What we are going to have to keep an eye out for, is the Sith lackeys Dooku made. Ten of them, by my count; and they are scattered all around, with differing levels of skill. This won't be a problem for the Sentinels, but they will cut down any clone they see. They also dress like we do, so Clones could end up getting confused until it's too late for them, like on Christophsis. They also have the ability to see through our shields, which is why Yanno ran as soon as they dropped out of hyper space. He could see the two big ships waiting for them." Harry said, rubbing his head as a dull pain creeped in to his eyes.

"I need to sit down and pull all the information out of my head, and look it over. We need to take those Sith disciples out, as well as this… General Grievous. They are the only _real_ power on the Sith side of this war. Also, the faster we take out their ships, the better off we are. They have a limited number of ships, and it takes a lot of metal to build one. Metal they can't use to build more droids. How much damage did Obi do to the Druckenwell shipyards?" Harry asked, walking over to Obi's bed.

"A lot. I didn't really stick around to check, but it looked like more than half the Shipyards were either blown up, or on fire. That should set them back a while." Luminara said, smiling down at Obi.

"It will halt their progress, but not their hold on the galaxy, unfortunately. We never really got a good head count on their fleet and I can tell you now, that 45 ships is not the bulk of their fleet. By Dooku's count, three days ago, they had close to five hundred ships spread out over the Galaxy. Speaking of Dooku, has anyone seen or heard from him in the last three days?" Harry asked.

"No, but Grievous lead the invasion of Kashyyyk, that reminds me, the Seps took Kashyyyk two days ago." Asajj said. "We really need to kill him, he's getting cocky in his taunts, but he moves around too much for us to track him."

"The faster we do, the better. The last thing we need is for him to come through and kill a bunch of Sentinels. It will halt our progress, and kill our morale. As it stand, I've got the Sentinels running around like they're invincible; if we start losing a lot of Sentinels to weaker foes, then that idea dies with them. I've been down for three days, I need to get out there and get to work." Harry said, holding out his hand and calling his coat and weapons rig.

"Where can I do the most good, Commander?" He asked his daughter.

"With your men, running cleanup of the capital and diplomatic affairs. You have a good working relationship with the Senator of Ryloth, right?" She asked, as she walked with his to the hanger bay.

"I do, she has a bit of a crush on me. I think it's the whole 'bad boy' thing, it works for some women." Harry said, with a smirk.

"Well it doesn't work for me. You're lucky I like them stupid." Luminara said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Harry protested, rubbing his neck.

"For being cocky. I figure, if I keep you from being _too_ cocky, then you might be less inclined to do something stupid next time." She said, kissing him.

"Yes, dear." Harry said, winking at Asajj over Luminara's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 6

"Commander's war log, day 45 of the war, day four of the battle of Mon Calamari. The Seps are almost broken here, and in two days time we move on to the next battle. So far, the Seps have lost 165 Capital Ships, ten planets, and more than a million and a half droids to this war. Each victory is coming faster than the last, and we are seeing less reinforcements showing up at each battle. Thanks to the spy reports, we know Uncle Obi's bomb took out half the ship building plant. Production of new ships was shut down for three weeks, to rebuild the ship yards. We have not heard from Dooku still, but my father says he's still alive. We did run into a dark Jedi last week. My father said there were ten of them as of the day of the mission to destroy the mega weapon. Now there are nine." Asajj said, sitting back in her office char at her desk.

She paused the recording and ran her hands over her face, before she started it again.

"But victory has come at a cost to us as well. 2,571 clone troopers have given their lives in this war. Pak, my XO, tells me we are getting better. That our kill/death ratio is close to 600/1, but every life lost on the battle field drives home the need to put an end to this war. We… I lost six Sentinels. It's a reminder that we are not invincible, nor infallible. As we wrap up the battle, here on the water world, and push on to the frozen world of Hoth; I cannot help but feel like the deadly cold is prophetic of the battle to come. With corruption in the government, and a civil land war taking place on the almost barren world, I'm tempted to say we cut our losses; evacuate the VIPs, and bomb the Seps from the ships. As the war rolls on, I find myself more and more apathetic of the people living on Sep worlds. Is it wrong to feel like we are wasting Clones and Sentinels, fighting for people that only called on us because the deal they made with the Sith fell through? Is it wrong to say let them rot with the Seps, like they wanted to in the first place? I've expressed these thoughts to my father, and he said something that really stuck with me. He said: it's our job to protect the galaxy form the dark side of the Force. This war was just a representation of that protection. We might be fighting droids, and private armies, but really we were fighting an idea. We were fighting the darkness. Every planet they took, was one more planet that fell to the dark side. I understand his words, but when you're responsible for the deaths of thousands, you tend to feel like no one truly understands you. I will always take my father's words to heart, but after day's like yesterday, where we lost close to three hundred troopers to this underwater battle for Mon Calamari, you tend to look at things in a different light. The Quarren brought the droids here, and now that the Sith are trying to install their own king they, all of a sudden, want to talk about a truce. Where was the truce talk two days ago, when we landed? When the Quarren army was taking part in the killing of the clones? That day it was good to be a Sep; you were winning the war. Today, when you find yourself losing half your population to the Jedi Attack Force, and the Sith want to renegotiate the terms of the deal, you want to talk peace? I say we don't take the deal. I say we push on, and finish them off. If they want to surrender, then it has to be a full surrender, like the Banking Clan. Or should I say, what _used_ to be the Banking Clan. Not much of a Clan now, really. With no money, and half the power structure in ruins, they will never impose their will on poorer worlds again." She stated, coldly.

Pak knocked on the door. "Sir, we have word from Ground Commander Potter. He's taken the capital back from the Sith and is holding the high ground. He asked if you thought it would be a good idea to call for team two, and do the hand off a few days early, so we could rest the troops?" Pak told her, handing over a data pad.

Asajj smirked. He asked, more like he _told_ her what to do, without the men getting to see a break in the command structure. "Tell the Commander that we will make the call." She said.

Pak shared her grin. "Yes sir." he said walking out of the room.

Asajj looked at the pad and shook her head.

Another two hundred dead, and the same number in the med bay, along with three Sentinels. She restarted the recording.

"Commander Potter took the capital. We now hold control over the world. Commander Kenobi is less than a day away from us. By this time tomorrow, we will complete the hand off and move on. I can only hope our days on the frozen planet of Hoth will be easy. I fear for my father. Each day, he pushes himself harder and harder. I fear he will reach a breaking point someday soon. I pray for the end to this war, for his sake more than anything else. He looks tired and worn out. I asked him to take a break, but he refused, stating his need to be on the battle field. If fighting on Hoth is slow and uneventful, then I will force him to take a break." She said, smirking.

She looked over the other information in the briefing, and crooked an eyebrow. The Seps have made no move on any other planets in the last fourteen days. This was unusual. So far, the war had been measured in gains and losses. For every planet they took back, the Seps had taken a new planet. As it stood now, the Seps still held twenty planets.

Was this a troop building pause in the war for the Seps? Or was it a game of hide and seek? Was Grievous going to attack us like she thought he would? If so then her father really needed a break.

Asajj sat back in the chair and Saber jumped up into her lap.

"Hey boy, where have you been?" She asked, scratching his head. Saber looked at her, turned his head to the side and pointed at the bed. "Do I look that bad?" She asked, smiling at the opinionated cat. Saber nodded and pointed again. "Fine, you win, but only because I'm tired and I need a nap." She conceded, shuffling over to her bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. Saber looked at her sleeping form and nodded to himself. His creator told him to watch over her, that meant keeping her safe and keeping her healthy. He morphed into his bigger shape and stood in the shadows of her bed, waiting for anything coming to get her.

Rex looked out the ray shielded cargo bay doors at the underwater city. When the Boss first sank the Black Hawk under water, he had been shocked. "The ship is air tight; why wouldn't it be water tight?" Harry had said.

That's when Rex knew the Boss was crazy.

Sure he had his suspicions before that, he had served under the Boss' command for the last two weeks, after all. They had been two of the most intense weeks of his life, so far. He lead his troops into some of the very worst fighting in the war to date, and he had yet to lose a trooper. It all came down to Harry taking on the worst missions by himself, and charging into danger ahead of the troopers. The first few times he saw it happen, he called Hunter over the secure network and asked him about it. Hunter said to just go with the flow and watch Harry's back. After that, they had kept a running conversation everyday about how things were going on the front line.

Rex saw crews of Mon Cala and clone troopers fixing the damage done by the invasion. The fight had been very fast, and very violent. In the first few hours of the battle to take the city, he had personally destroyed a hundred droids. The fighting reached a fever pitch when, out of nowhere, they retreated into the walls of the city. The troopers had just enough time to regroup, before a full fleet of aqua droids attacked from the two flanks. In seconds, they cut through the lines of troopers. Unfortunately for the droids, the Boss knew it was coming, and attacked from above in a fleet of Draymak mini attack subs. In the end they lost many troopers, in fact the Ninth Company was cut in half; but it was a lot less than if they had tried to take the city in small attacks like they did so many other times during the war, so far.

Bull, his heavy gunner, walked up to him and stood with him in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you believe we took the capital that fast? And with so few dead?" Bull asked.

"I can. After the raid on the supply convoy headed for Geonosis, I can believe anything is possible." Rex replied.

"True, I didn't think Jedi could teleport onto a ship in space." Bull said, shaking his head.

"I don't think they can, just the Boss." Rex said.

Harry came out of the shadows of the weapons creates, five feet from them, and ghosted up to them.

"Do you think the Boss is some kind of demon, like the boys in the Fifth say?" Bull asked.

Harry smirked at that. Most people would be offended by such an accusation, but Harry loved it. Harry stood tall and let the emotion drop off his face. He tapped Bull on the shoulder, and when the taller man turned around he came face to face with the Shadow Demon.

"When you speak of the Devil, Bull, the Devil sometimes appears." Harry informed him, coldly.

Bull flinched. "Sir! I didn't know you were there, sir!" Bull babbled, trying to shrink down.

"May I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself in the future? After all, Demons have ways of hearing everything." Harry said, coldly.

"Sir, yes sir!" Bull said.

"Good, now go tell the boys we are setting up an over watch, in case the droids attacks during the night. We are also moving out tomorrow." Harry said, with a big smile and a happy tone.

"Yes, Boss!" Bull said, snapping off a salute and running off.

"You know, he's going to tell everyone you're a demon now, right?" Rex asked.

"That's the point, Rex. That's the point." Harry said, conjuring up a big couch and a cooler full of beers. He plopped down and popped open a beer; tossing Rex one. "Take a load off Rex, you look way too stiff, and proper standing there." Harry said, killing his beer and letting out a huge burp. "Nothing burps better then a good cold beer, wouldn't you say?" Harry asked, popping another beer.

Rex sat down and took an experimental swig of the cold drink. "This is some good stuff, Boss." He said.

"It's my take on a strong stout made by a small little brewery, on my home world." Harry informed him.

"Where is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Rex enquired.

"Different universe from this one." Harry said, tossing him a second beer.

"What do you mean by that?" Rex asked.

"I came through a Gateway, from my universe to this one." Harry elaborated, looking at the men working on the city.

"Why did you leave your home to come here?" Rex asked.

"It was either come here, or have the corrupt government try to kill me. I chose a fresh start here. Funnily enough, I ended up fighting another war against a dark lord." Harry said, shaking his head.

"So you've done this sort of thing before?" Rex asked.

"It's my faith. Like you, I was made to be a weapon of war, and like you, I have very little say in where I go next; but I do know I'll face darkness in battle from now, until the end of time." Harry said, smirking.

"And I thought I had it rough." Rex said.

"I've made peace with it, really. I kind of like fighting. I'm good at it." Harry said.

"I've seen you do things in the last two weeks, I didn't know were possible." Rex admitted.

"Well strap in, because I have a feeling something big is going to happen in the next few weeks. I'm going to do everything I can to keep the troops alive, but things could get crazy and you might need to run things here while I go take care of things by myself." Harry warned.

"I can do that. The boys are always ready for a good fight." Rex assured him.

"Good to know. We head to Hoth next. Make sure the boys are ready for the cold. Not too much resistance; but the ice world is in the middle of a power struggle, with three factions fighting over control of the small government, and through it, the gem mines. It's a political shit storm. Hopefully, we can take out the Seps and hold the capital, until the diplomat group can get there and fix it. If I'm called away, you will take your orders from Commander Ventress. She'll keep track of your progress." Harry informed him, deep in thought.

"Do you think you're going to get called away?" Rex asked.

"I know the Sith are going to do something soon, and I'm going to have to stop it. It might be tomorrow, or three weeks from now. I don't know when, but I _do_ know, I have to go alone. I can't take you lot with me on a suicide mission. None of you will make it out alive. I've talked to Moe about this, and he's sending me a fast attack ship with the next supply run in four days, so you can fly the Black Hawk in my absence." Harry explained.

"If you say so sir, but you know the boys are always up for a good fight." Rex said.

"I know, but this is not going to be a good fight. This is going to be a Shadow mission."

Four days later, re-supply ships showed up. Harry met the first EST that landed on the Black Dragon. Moe was the first one off the ship. "Harry? I thought I'd see Asajj. Why are you up here and not fighting down there?" He asked.

"Light resistance. I'm being benched by the Commander." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he led Moe off to a corner of the hanger, where the Black Hawk was sitting.

"She benched you?" Moe asked, laughing.

"And my whole team. Said the fighting was too light to waste us on. We have a few days off, before the next battle." Harry explained.

"Wow, I can't believe she benched you. She's growing up, our little Shadow Princess. The Order is very happy with the way things have gone so far, and I was hoping to tell her that in person." Moe said, taking a seat at one of the three long tables set up for the clones to eat on.

"Things have been going good, but I have a feeling that's not going to last very long." Harry said, dropping into a chair next to him.

"You still think something bad is going to happen?" Moe asked.

"I do, that's why I asked for the ship. You have it with you, right?" Harry asked.

"I do, it took a lot of work, but the boys got it done." He said, pulling out a small ship and handing it to him.

"How big?" Harry asked, looking at the tiny matchbox sized Durma.

"This is one of the small sized Durma class ships, it comes in at just under twenty meters. The boys put a few enchantments on it, so it only expands to half size on the outside." Moe said.

Harry walked over to an empty section of the Hawk's bay and set the small ship down. With a wave of his hand, a ten meter long three meter high ship sat on the cargo bay deck. Harry walked into the cargo bay door and saw the unmodified six by ten meter cargo bay. Moe walked up behind him.

"Everything is as you requested. We left the insides as stocked as we could, and added the six hyper drives and six shield generators from the big Durma class ships to it. It can hold a few tons of cargo, and one Shadow. It has six rail gun turrets with belt fed ammo, like the big Durma class ships. The boys are calling this ship modification: the Reaper Class." Moe briefed.

"How fast is she?" Harry asked, looking at the white skull painted on the nose of the all black ship.

"Fast, Harry. We did a test flight to Dantooine in less than six hours. That's four times faster than the ESTs, and two and a half times faster than the Durma class Capital ships. The boys estimate you could go from one end of the Galaxy, to the other, in two days." Moe said.

"This is perfect Moe, have the boys knock up two more and send them to me on the next supply run. I want backups, in case this one gets blown up." Harry said.

"Two more? What do you think you're going to be coming up against?" Moe asked.

"Anything and everything. I'm banking on a few desperate plays in the next few weeks, and I want to be able to be anywhere in the galaxy, as fast as I can. It could mean life or death for our friends and family." Harry said darkly, as he ran his fingertips over the white skull.

Harry's words would seem to be prophetic, in the weeks that followed.

Harry would be called away three times from the front lines. The first time happened when a team of ten bounty hunters lead an assault party of destroyer droids and super battle droids on Kamino. The small force was sent in to cause disruption of the clone production line, and blow up the DNA lab, in an attempt to cut off the Attack Force's supply of fresh troops. Jango Fett was able to hold back the droids until Harry got there.

When he dropped out of Hyperspace two hours later, he saw the small heated battle taking place on the platform of the main cloning lab; with Jango and his troopers behind cover walls by the doors to the lab, and a large group of droids taking up a semicircle formation in front of them. Harry dropped in low and aimed all six of his rail gun turrets at the pack of droids. In seconds, the battle was over. Harry landed Reaper1 by the groups of defenders.

"Jango, what's the situation?" Harry asked, as he came out of the ship with his saber in one hand, and his 1911 in the other.

"We had five small ships drop in under the radar. This is the DNA lab, so I took this site. The other four ships went for the main cloning building in the middle of the compound, but they ran into a lot of troopers." Jango replied, leading Harry into the building and through the halls. "I have ACR troopers leading the fighting, but they could use a hand. These Super Battle droids are hard to knock down, and the destroyers are just a time killer. I also think a few of my old friends are here as well."

They rounded a corner and saw a handful of ACR troopers shooting at a group of three bounty hunters, and a big mass of droids, in the wide hallways outside of the cloning room. Harry deflected a few shots back at the group as he let off a burst of full auto.

"Why are they just shooting at us? Why not shoot the glass and try to fuck up the production line?" Harry asked, as he and Jango returned fire from the same cover.

"The glass is too thick to break." Jango explained.

"Then that means this is just a distraction for us. We need to get into the cloning room, and defend the new clones." Harry concluded, taking steady aim and shooting a tall green bounty hunter in the face.

"Agreed, look down there." Jango said, pointing at the lab doors and the glass hallway next to it through the window. Harry saw another five bounty hunters and a squad of droids trying to breach the lab doors on the main floor, opposite of their position. "We need to get down there, before they get through that door."

"Right, that's your job. I can handle these guys." Harry said, waving a door in the glass.

"Go, I'll cover you, and get down there as fast as I can." Harry said, walking out into the hallway with his eyes closed and his two sabers out.

Jango stood there, shocked, as Harry deflected every red blaster bolt back at the cluster of droids and bounty hunters, before snapping out of his stupor and jumping into the hole. His fifty troops followed him through and, as the last one jumped through, the hole closed.

As soon as that happened, Harry vanished. The droids had no idea what happened, until it was too late.

Harry lashed out from the shadows of a corner, cutting the last bounty hunter in two. At the fall of their leader, the droids looked at each other as to what their orders were, now that the commanders were all dead. This confusion didn't last long, as Harry took advantage of their lack of orders to slice and dice them up into scrap metal, in a matter of seconds.

When he was the only one left standing, he reached out with the force to feel out any other bounty hunters. He felt three still alive in the fight on the lab floor, one of the guys he shot at his feet was still breathing, and he felt two more. Where were they going? The two best targets were here, and the lab.

Harry turned to the human still breathing on the floor.

"Where are your two friends going?" he asked, in his deep, sinister voice. The human moaned. "Right." Harry said, waving his hand and healing his gunshot wounds, but leaving the pain "Now, start talking, or I'll put the slugs back in" Harry said, pulling his 1911 out.

"The boy, Fett's son. Their orders were to find him, and kill him." The man bit out.

"Thank you." Harry said, waving the man unconscious and transfiguring him into a gold coin.

Harry felt out with the force and located Boba. He dropped into the shadows, and came out inside Jango's rooms. Boba was practicing blade combat with two short sticks.

"Boba, I need you to take a seat in that chair and hide under this coat." Harry instructed, taking off his duster.

"What's going on?" He asked, as he did what he was told.

"Some men are trying to hurt the clones, and your dad is holding them off; but two of the men are coming here to hurt you. I won't let that happen, but I need you to stay calm and hidden. Nothing can hurt you under that coat." Harry said, lowering the lights and slipping back into the shadows in the corner of the room.

As soon as the door opened, Harry attacked. In a dance of violence and light the two men were missing their blasters, as well as their hands. They were coins before Boba got a good look at the missing limbs. Two ACR troopers ran around the corner, running towards the room.

"Report trooper." Harry called out.

"Sir, we were dispatched to look after the training Commander's son." One of the two said.

"Good, he's in here. I took care of the two men sent to kill him, but stay vigilant anyways." Harry walked over to Boba. "These two are going to stand guard until the fight is over. I'll be back for my coat. Don't touch anything in the pockets of that coat, there are a lot of very dangerous things in there." Harry warned, ruffling the boy's hair before he was gone.

"Where did he go?" One of the clones asked.

"I don't know, but you know who that was right?" Clone two asked.

"I know, Commander Potter. Do you think the rumours are true?" Clone one asked, reverently.

"Shadow Demon." Clone two replied, and they both nodded. They had no idea Boba heard everything they said. The boy looked pensive for a few seconds, before a big grin came over his face. Whether or not that was true was irrelevant; Commander Potter was cool!

Harry observed the fight from the shadows. Both sides were in a standoff situation, using the door to the lab as a choke point. Both sides were trying to figure out a way to get the drop on the other, without compromising their own positions. Harry slipped into the shadows behind the bounty hunters, and went to work.

In seconds, the hallway was covered in droid parts and human limbs. It took another half hour to sweep the cloning facility, and question the bounty hunters. It turns out Dooku hired them and didn't tell them about Jango, or the possibility that someone like Harry might be on Kamino.

Boba looked up when the door to the apartment opened. He ran to his dad, holding Harry's duster.

"Dad! I met the Shadow Demon! He was so cool, and he gave me his coat and told me to hide; and he killed and vanished two bad guys; and he gave me this coat to hide under. He said he was coming back, is he here?" Boba asked, looking around his dad.

"He's coming, he's making a call to the leader of the Attack Force, about what happened here today." Jango said, smirking.

"Is it true dad? Is he really some kind of demon?" Boba asked, excitedly.

"I don't think so, but he _is_ a very powerful Jedi. He is the only man to ever get close to beating me, and the only man I truly respect." Jango told his son.

What Jango missed, was Harry ghosting out of the shadows behind him, and winked at Boba.

"I'll take my coat back now, kid." Harry said, holding out his hand with a smile as Jango flinched.

Boba looked from Harry's outstretched hand, to the black leather duster clutched to his chest. With a reluctant look on his little face, he handed the coat over.

"It's a _really_ cool coat, Master Jedi Potter." He said.

Harry looked at the little boy as he handed him his coat. Here was the clone of his most hated enemy, turned friend. It was very obvious that Boba thought he was cool, and holding onto the coat had kept him calm during a stressful situation. This also gave him a way to needle Jango.

"You like my coat, Boba?" He asked, taking the coat back and slipping it on.

"I think it's very cool, Master Jedi Potter." Boba affirmed, smiling.

"Then, we need to get you one just like it." Harry said, pulling out a small black box. He expanded it into a small trunk that carried his extra set of hunter gear. He pulled out a second black duster and, with a wave, it was shrunk down to Boba's size.

"This duster came with me from my home world. It is one of fifteen I had made from a _huge_ black dragon hide." Harry told him, helping Boba into the now small coat. "He was a very old Horn Tailed dragon, that lived on the top of a tall mountain. He looked like this." Harry said, waving a small toy of the black dragon into existence in his hand. "_My_ coat has seen me through many battles, and bad situations. Now, _this_ coat will do the same for you. It will grow with you. It has so many pockets, that you will lose things for years in it. It will keep you warm when it's cold, and cool when it's hot. It will stop blaster shots and blades." Harry informed him, ruffling his hair with a smirk.

"Thank you, Master Jedi Potter." Boba effused, looking down at his new coat.

"Just call me Uncle Harry, kid." Harry said, before walking out of the room.

Jango came after him. "Uncle Harry, huh?" He asked, with a smirk.

"You and I are kind of bound together for life, my former foe. As long as you live, I have to make sure you don't go back to the life you used to lead. I know you won't, because of your son, but I'm still bound by my own word to look after you. That means we have to be around each other for the rest of your life. I don't see why we can't be on a more friendly footing. You've proven to me over the last four months that you can be trusted; and after this war, we need to find you a job that utilizes your skill set, and keeps you close to your son. I was hoping you would take over training the Shadows. Teaching them how to operate outside the law, and blend in with a tough crowd. They can teach themselves how to fight, and my daughter is going to take my job after the war, but I need someone to teach them how to act the part." Harry said.

"You know, I'm in your debt. Not just for letting me live, but for the opportunity to raise my boy. I tried to go straight once, and I ended up working for a Dark Lord. Now, I'll do whatever you tell me to. If you need me to teach a bunch of green Shadows how to walk the walk, then I will." He said.

"And in exchange for your service to the Order, I'll make sure your boy is trained in the ways of the Force." Harry said, with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" Jango asked.

"Your Force sensitive, Jango. I felt it the first time we met. It's not a full connection, and you're too old to be taught to use it; but if your son spends time at the Temple and keeps trying to use his connection, he might be able to be Knighted one day. Your physical fighting skills will shine through, so he will be able to use a lightsaber, and with practice he'll be able to shoot like you. I don't see how he can't be a shadow one day." Harry said.

"You really think so?" Jango asked, deep in thought.

"I _know_ so, I've been experimenting with other weak Force sensitive people. The queen of Naboo and her two hand maidens all carry sabers now, and could take on more than half of the Jedi in the Order. Your son will be the first one to attend Jedi academy, with the other younglings. I know he's strong enough to keep trying, even though he will fall behind the other younglings. It's that hard headedness of yours that will see him becoming a Jedi, one day." Harry assured.

Jango stood there with his head down, processing this new information. "I don't know what to say. What do I say to that, Harry?" He asked.

"You say you're going to take the job, and you're going to support your boy through the trials of becoming a Jedi. You're going to be there for him, every time he comes to you after a hard day of trying and failing, and you're going to tell him to keep trying. Tell him he's his father's son, and that he has the strength to be the greatest Jedi the Order has ever seen. That's what you say, Jango. That's what you do. Now, I need to get going. Have Boba try to lift that toy dragon with the Force, and teach him to clear his thoughts, and calm his mind. It will help him later in his training." Harry said, turning to leave.

"Harry, wait!" Jango called out.

Harry turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, Harry. For everything." Jango said, gripping Harry's forearm in a warriors hand shake.

"I never thought I would say this, but… You're welcome, Jango. In the four months you've been in service to me, I've seen you dedicate yourself to The Order. Never complained about your new lot in life, and showed me you're capable of being a good guy. If you keep this up, we may even become friends at some point." Harry said, with a wry smile.

"I hope not. What are we going to do, without a mortal enemy?" Jango asked.

"I don't know? We might have to find a common enemy." Harry said.

"I can get behind that." Jango said. "I won't have to keep looking over my shoulder."

"Never stop doing that. You never know when someone might try to kill you." Harry said, laughing hysterically as he vanished.

Jango stood there smirking, and shaking his head.

The second time he was called away came a week later, with a call from Padme.

Asajj was sitting in her Command chair on the bridge of the Black Dragon, watching the cleanup of Rodia. The planet fell to them in just two days, but the clean up and sweep of the planet was slow going. They didn't want to destroy the planet anymore than the Seps did taking it in the first place. Plus, they couldn't do the hand off just yet, as Obi was still busy with his own world, as well as handling a huge re-supply. So he would need two more days, before he could start on Rodia.

Asajj felt her pendent vibrate. She pulled it out, and activated it. Padme's face floated out of the yellow gem stone.

"Asajj, thank the Force you have your pendent. Where is your father?" She asked, in a panic.

"He's conducting ground missions on Rodia, right now. Is there something I can help you with? Are you in trouble, aunt Padme?" Asajj asked, sitting up.

"I need to speak with Harry, can you get him on the comm? Secure, if you don't mind?" Padme requested.

"I'll see what I can do, hold on a few seconds." Asajj said, dropping her pendent. "Pak, get my dad on a secure line, and patch it through to my room, please." She said, getting up.

"Yes, sir. Was there something you wanted me to tell the Commander?" Pak asked.

"Tell him his little sister needs him." Asajj said, walking off the bridge.

As soon as she walked into her room, the red light on her comm unit was blinking. She set the pendent next to the unit, and hit the button. "Dad, your on with me and aunt Padme." She said.

"Okay. Padme, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm having Force dreams again. I think the Sith is going to move against me soon. I keep seeing Sith, with red lightsabers, coming for me. I don't know if this is just a dream, or if it's like last time." She said, in a rush.

"Calm yourself, little sister! Remember your training. Relax your body, and clear your mind. Think back to the dream. Is it one clear scene, like your birthday dream?" Harry asked, in a calming tone of voice.

"No, it's patchy. Like a series of images." Padme said, frustrated.

"Keep calm and think back to the first image. Tell what it is. Then the second, and the third. Keep going until you've looked at all of them." Harry intoned, softly.

"I see three men in black robes, standing in front of Count Dooku. They have their red sabers out, and they are nodding. Then, I see a bulk freighter landing on Naboo. I can't see where, but the greenery and the blue sky is a dead giveaway. Then, I see the dark hallway, outside of my room and… and I see the three men kill my guards. I get up, but I'm too late to help. We fight, but they are too strong, and I'm cut down. Then, I see a different path. This one is: I'm seated at a table at a function. And the three men kill my two guards, and me and my hand maidens fight them to a draw, before they escape. Then, I see five Capital ship drop out of hyper space, and they invade Naboo. Harry, what does this mean? Why am I seeing two paths?" She asked.

"Because, Dooku is still planning. He doesn't know if he just wants you dead, or if he wants to risk more ships and troops trying to take Naboo. The Force is telling you what he is planning. You see both possible futures, as he sees both options laid out before him." Harry explained.

"But, what do we do?" She asked.

"We stay calm. The fact that you see two futures, means he has yet to make up his mind. This gives us an advantage. I want you to cancel whatever you have planned for the next three days, and tell everyone you are ill. Make it very public. In fact, go to the first thing you have planned tomorrow, and pretend to be sick; then cancel the rest claiming to be ill. Then, I want you to meditate, under heavy guard. When you get a clear vision, call us back and tell us what it is. If it's an assassination, then I can be there in less the four hours, and I will take care of the three Sith. If it's an invasion, then I can have the fleet sitting in orbit over Naboo in twelve hours, and I will still be there in four hours to keep you safe." Harry assured her.

"I can do that, Harry." She said, nodding.

"Good girl. Keep your saber and blaster on you at all times, and make sure your handmaidens are with you at all times. I want them no more than three feet from you, until this is all over. They are your last line of defense. How are they coming along with their saber training?" Harry enquired.

"They are almost as good as I am. Thoren is running us ragged every day. He is a good teacher, blind or not." She said, smirking.

"He should be, he's a retired Shadow." Harry said.

"I wouldn't use the word 'retired' around him, he's still waiting to be call up for active duty." She said, laughing.

"You can take a man out of the Shadow game, but you can't take the Shadow game out of the man." Harry said, shaking his head.

Padme's laugh died down and she got quite. "Harry, I'm scared, what if someone dies?" She asked, in a whisper.

"I won't let that happen. Not to you, or your girls. Hopefully, he is just sending the three assassins. If that's the case, then I will show them what the Dark Side is. If it's the invasion, then we wait for them to show up, and we blow them out of the sky." Harry said, confidently.

"I hope you're right, Harry. I hope this is all going to be easy, and no one is going to get hurt. I don't know if I could handle the loss at this point." She said, sadly.

"Hey, you have my word, little sister; and I always keep my word. Nothing is going to hurt you." Harry reassured her..

"Thanks Harry, I really needed to hear that from you." She said, softly.

"You know I always have your back, little sister. I look out for my family. You haven't told your Knight yet, have you?" Harry asked.

"No, I called you first. I was going to call Ani after this." She said, smirking at his question.

"Good. Don't call him until tomorrow. Not until I tell him what's going on. I can't have him abandoning his post at the Senate, to run half way across the galaxy, for no good reason. He has a job to do. I need to calm him down, before you talk to him." Harry said, laughing.

"I see your point. I'll hold off calling him. Talk to you soon, big brother." She said.

"See you soon, little sister." He replied.

"She's gone, Dad. What do you want me to do?" Asajj asked.

"Keep an eye out for chatter regarding Naboo, and wait for her call. Plan for the three assassins, but also have your XO plot a course for Naboo; and have an evacuation order on standby. We may need to head to Naboo, on very short notice, to stop an invasion." Harry said.

"Got you Dad. I'll do that. I'll also brief Mom about what's going on." She said.

"Good idea, kid. I'll talk Skywalker down. This is not going to be fun." Harry said, with a grimace.

"Good luck with that, Dad." she said, laughing.

"Right. Potter out." He said, cutting the connection.

Harry spent the next half hour talking Anakin out of rushing to Naboo.

In the end, he told him a half truth to scare him into standing his post. But half truths are still half true. This might be a plot to make them rush to Naboo, only so they could attack Coruscant. Also, Anakin leaving the Senate might tip off spies in the Senate about their knowledge of the attack. They had to play this very close to the vest. It also meant Harry was going to have to be on high alert, for the next few days. He could be called away at any moment.

Two days later, and Harry was starting to get antsy.

There was still no call. He was sitting on a deck chair, watching the sun set over the capital city of Rodia, when he felt the vibration of his pendent. Holding it up, he saw Padme's ill looking face.

"What's the word, little sister? Assassins or invasion?" Harry asked.

"Both. They think I'm ill, so they are going to try to kill me in my sleep, the night before a full scale invasion of Naboo. Dooku thinks he can take the city, by killing me, and taking the throne." She said, looking angry.

"I'll be there in four hours. The fleet will be there in twelve. Tell _no one__,_ that I'm coming, but your girls and your head of security." Harry said, standing up and vanishing his chair.

"Okay, Harry. Hurry, please. I just saw my own death for the fifth time in as many days, and I don't want it to come to pass." She said, with a haunted look in her eyes.

"I'm coming. Stay calm, and stay strong." Harry said.

"I will, Harry. See you soon." She said, cutting the connection.

Harry expanded the Reaper1, and he was in orbit seconds later.

"Dad, I see you on the scans. Did Padme call you?" Asajj's voice came over the comm.

"She did, they're going for a two pronged assault. Assassins and invasion. Recall your troops, and head to Naboo. I'm leaving now. See you in twelve hours." Harry said.

"Right, dad, we copy. See you in twelve." She replied.

Harry set the course, and he punched the throttle, making the jump to hyper speed.

U'tay lead the way into the Palace, using his memory of the blue prints his master gave him to study.

Sticking to the shadows, he lead the way up to the Queen's bed chambers. He was trained in the art of the lightsaber, as was his brother U'tar. He didn't really want to work for the Sith, but there are very few options available to a men like them.

They grew up on a planet closed off from Jedi recruitment, and were brought up on a religion that shunned Force users. So, from a very young age, they had to hide who and what they were from the people of their home world.

When their mother died of the plague, when they were still young, U'tay took work from the local crime lord. It wasn't honest, but it put food on the table.

When U'tar got older, he followed in his brothers footsteps, and took work as well. They used their powers to steal and cheat their way through life, but they were proud of the fact they never had to kill for their master.

By the time the Jedi Order had changed, and their home world let recruitment take place, they were too old to join the Order; and the crimes they committed put them on the Sentinel's watch list.

That's when they heard about the Count. He would take and train those that were not wanted. Little did they know what side of this war they would end up on, when they first joined.

Now, they were stuck in the situation they were living in. In order to survive in the Count's service, they had to do things. Things they felt ashamed of doing. Killing people. Enemies of the Count, as well as their fellow acolytes.

It was training, the Count said. If you can't survive a fight with one of the acolytes, then how were you going to stand toe to toe with the Sentinels?

So they had culled the herd of acolytes; from fifty, to ten. They were the strongest of the bunch, but they were unwilling to fall too deep into the pit of the dark side. Through faked failed attempts, and a strong will hardened by the loss of their family, they lagged behind the rest of the group. The Count took notice of their failures, and used them for missions like this. Missions with no plan of extraction, and very high chance of failure.

U'tay knew this could be his last mission, and a part of him was glad. Glad he wouldn't have to do something like this again. But another part of him was fearful of what would happen to his brother. Would he die as well? Was that really so bad? They would join their family once again…

All this ran through his mind as he slipped up behind the guard standing by the back stairwell. In a quick move, he grabbed the guard's head, and snapped his neck. It was violent, but painless, and the most humane way of killing he knew. As he dropped the man to the ground; he said a short, silent prayer for the man, before he lead the way to the next guard.

They met very little resistance on the way up to the Queen's bed chambers. It took them twenty minutes, and the death of three guards, but they had made it to their destination.

The Queen's bed chambers was guarded by four men.

U'tay pulled a black ball from his robes, and rolled it down the hall; when it got close to the guards, the ball split in two and a cloud of gas wafted out dropping the guards. Savage, a tall Zabrak, and Maul's younger brother, tried to go ahead; but U'tay held him back.

"The gas. Wait a few seconds for it to dissipate." Salvage grunted, and U'tay shook his head.

He looked to his brother U'tar, and they shared a look. It said many things; but most of all, it said there was no turning back from this. They were about to spill innocent blood. Something they had yet to do, but with the completion of this mission, they were set on a path that lead to them never finding redemption.

This was Darkness.

When the cloud faded away, U'tay waved his hand, and ghosted up the hallway. He tried the door handle, and found it locked. With a wave of his hand, the door popped open; a trick he perfected from his years as a thief. They ghosted into the room, and saw the young Queen sleeping in her bed.

U'tay shut the door, and motioned Salvage forward. The big Zabrak walked over to the bed, and in a quick move, ignited one side of his light staff and drove it through the Queens chest.

U'tay nodded, and turn to the door. But it was locked. He waved his hand, and nothing happened. When Salvage pulled his saber out of the Queen; the body, along with all of the furniture, disappeared.

"It's a trap." U'tay said, igniting his red saber, and force pushing the door, but it didn't budge. U'tar joined his brother in the middle of the room, with his saber out.

"You have _one chance_ to surrender, right now." Said a voice that echoed around the room.

"Show yourself!" Savage yelled, igniting his light staff.

Harry stepped out of the shadows, in full Blade robes and mask. "Who are you?" U'tar demanded, but U'tay knew who he was.

"You are the Blade?" He half asked, half stated, with equal parts dread and excitement.

"I am. If you drop your sabers now, I will let you live; but if I have to draw my saber, I will end your lives." Harry said, in his cold voice.

"U'tar drop your saber." U'tay said, thumbing his saber off, and tossing it to the ground.

"Brother?" U'tar asked, looking to his older brother for guidance.

"Do it now, U'tar!" U'tay yelled. U'tar did as he was told. "We surrender Master JedI." U'tay said.

"Good, stand over by the window." Harry instructed, looking at the big Zabrak.

"You are the Blade?" Salvage asked.

"I am, and before you ask, the answer is yes, I did kill your brother; but I did not want to. His fear of your Master drove him to his death. Now, you can drop your saber and keep your life; or you can attack me, and I will take your life. The choice is yours, Savage." Harry said, coldly.

"You killed my brother, and you think you can stand there and talk to me like that? You die, Jedi dog!" Salvage yelled, as he attacked Harry with his light staff.

"I was afraid you would say that." Harry said, pulling his Blade Saber and blocking Salvage. Harry stood there and took every swing the large zabrak threw at him; and when he tired, Harry cut his light staff in half. "Are you going to surrender, or do you want me to end you?" Harry asked, calmly.

"Die!" Salvage screamed, as he lunged for Harry one more time, but he hit nothing. That's when he felt the white hot pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a yellow blade sticking out of his chest.

"May you find your brother in the Force. I forgive you your anger." Harry said softly, as Salvage drew his last breath.

Harry lowered the zabrak to the ground, before turning to the brothers.

"You will be put into a Force sleep, until the rest of the Attack Force gets here, and can take custody of you both. Until then, you will tell me everything you know about the invasion. Lie to me, and I will kill you both. You are both Dark Jedi. For your crimes, you will spend the rest of your days in a cell under the Jedi Temple. If you tell me what I want to know, I can put you both in the same cell." Harry offered, coldly.

Both brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"We will tell you anything you want to know." U'tay said, bowing. "We are ashamed of the crimes we committed, in service to the Count. We only wished for training. We did not know what the price of that training would be."

"I know, U'tay." Harry said, walking up to the brothers. "Life has been hard for you, my son; for that, I feel sorry for you." Harry said, placing his hand on U'tay's shoulder. "Both of you."

U'tay feel to his knees, and tears feel from his eyes as he bowed his head. "I did what I could to survive. I never wanted this for me, or my brother." He said, clutching Harry's robes.

"I know. I know everything. I've seen your thoughts, and your memories." Harry said, placing a calming hand on U'tay's head. He turned to U'tar, and found him looking lost. "You as well, young one. I know what you did, so that you could eat. That is why I am letting you live. You will serve some time in a cell, until we can judge whether or not you can be trusted. At that point, you will be given training and missions. If I can forgive a bounty hunter his crimes, then I can forgive the two of you for your crimes. So far, you have only killed in battle. Dark acolytes and pirates trying to steal from your master." Harry said.

"The guards here at the palace…" U'tay started to object.

"Where illusions, nothing more. Now, about the invasion?" Harry asked, drawing a smile from the two men.

"We were to report in when we took the palace. As soon as we do, the Count was going to send the capital ships. We have until dawn, before he sends the ships without our call." U'tay said.

"How many ships is he sending?" Harry asked, thinking about the approaching daylight. The fleet was still three hours out, but the sun was coming up in two.

"Ten, he thinks this world will fall fast, without a Queen." U'tar said.

"Ten capital Ships?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master." U'tay confirmed, bowing his head.

"Well, we need to stall them. Do you have a way of making contact with your former Master?" Harry asked.

"We do, our ship has a secure link to him." U'tar said.

"Good, we will send a message to him, telling him you have succeeded in killing the queen, and her personal guard. Tell him all of the high ranking cabinet members are coming for a summit in the morning, and you have a plan to kill them all. Tell him it would sure up his victory, before he even landed any droids on the surface." Harry instructed.

"That might work. Then again, he might just disregard our request, and send the ships now." U'tay noted.

"Then we must hope he takes the bait." Harry replied.

As luck would have it, he did take the bait and by the time the ten capital ships dropped out of hyperspace, the fleet we waiting for them. In seconds, the invasion force was turned to scrap metal for the Draymak cleanup crew.

The third time he was called away, he was pissed off. Grievous lead an assault on Draymak moon. Harry was sitting on the bridge of the Black Dragon, as it made its way to Hypori; he was looking at maps of the planet, when the emergency call came through.

Marcus Draymak called in a panic. "He's here, Harry. Grievous just showed up with thirty Capital ships. We need all the help we can get." He exclaimed.

"We are," Harry looked to Pak. Who was holding up nine fingers. "Nine hours out, can your ray shields hold him off that long?" Harry asked.

"We can hold out for a long time, and our rail guns are taking out the ships. We can even hold back the droid army, with the troops and Jedi we have on staff, but none of the Jedi here can fight Grievous." Marcus said.

"I'm coming right now Marcus, and the Fleet will follow right behind me. I can be there in two hours. Hold him off, and if he lands droids, clear the area and send in the Slicers; they can hold them off long enough for me to get there." Harry told him.

"I will Harry." Marcus said, flinching as a loud clang sounded off the huge ray shield.

Harry ran to his ship. "Set a course for Draymak. I'll see what I can do in the mean time." Harry commanded.

"Right, Dad. Good luck." Asajj said, before running back from Reaper1 as it lifted off the deck. The Black Dragon dropped out of Hyper space, and Harry punched out of the ray shield and right into a hyperspace jump.

By the time Harry got to the Draymak moon, there were still twenty-five ships left. Instead of going for the ships, he zeroed in on the ship at the back of the pack, and aimed for the docking bay doors. When he was hovering in front of them, he ripped them off and glided into the bay.

In seconds, Harry was out of his ship with two light sabers out and cutting the droids in the bay to shreds. As he advanced on the last droid still left standing, he waited just long enough for him to make the call for help, before taking his head clean off.

He shrunk his ship, and with a cold look in his eyes, he headed up to the bridge, killing anything that moved as he went.

Ten minutes later, and more dead droids than he could count, he made it to the doors of the bridge. Holding out his hand, he forced pushed the doors into the room, only to find the bridge occupied by just the abomination that was General Grievous.

"Commander Potter, I hope you saved some energy for me, or this fight is going to be very short." The General taunted, in a wheezy voice.

"I have more than enough to take you down." Harry assured, standing calmly waiting for him to make the first move.

"Good." Grievous replied, flying at him with two green lightsabers light.

The problem he ran into, was Harry really didn't feel like fighting a drawn out lightsaber dual. He just wanted to know if this was some kind of plot to draw him out. So, when he locked sabers with Harry; Harry pushed off, dropped his sabers, and sent two big bolts of lightning through the cyborg, frying his mechanical systems.

Grievous fell to the floor, limp, and his eyes got huge with fear as Harry yanked his face mask off, and grabbed his face in both hands.

Locking eyes with Grievous, he scanned his brain for useful information, and when he was sure he pulled everything out, he snapped his spine and turned him into a gold coin. He pocketed the coin, and turned the ship towards the nearest ship firing at the moon, and punched the throttle.

He expanded Reaper1 right in the middle of the large bridge. He ran to the cockpit of his ship, and blasted a hole in the side of the bridge; letting the vacuum of space suck his ship out of the bridge. He blasted away from the ship as it collided with its sister ship, causing a massive explosion.

Taking a look at the rest of the capital ships still trying to break through the ray shield, he ran his hand over his face and sighted in on the ship closest to him, and started doing strafing runs.

Three hours later, two Durmas dropped out of hyperspace, and saw ten ships still trying to invade the moon.

Some of the ships had been able to land some landing craft on the moon, and the droids were trying very hard to fight their way to the main building; but for the most part they were being cut down as they landed.

Asajj looked at all the carnage and debris surrounding the moon and shook her head.

"Pak, lock on to the capital ships and take them out and start landing troops on the ground, I want every droid found and scrapped in the next two hours." She ordered.

"Yes, sir." He said, before barking orders.

Asajj sat back in her chair and reached out with the Force to contact her dad over the bond. "Father, are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, but I'm beyond tired. I took out Grievous and fourteen capital ships before I ran out of ammo, six hours ago. I landed and started assisting in the ground war. I'm grateful that you got here when you did, I'm about as drained as I could be at this point." Harry sent back, as he cut a huge swath through the droid front line, halting their advance on the main factory.

"They are coming, Dad. You should be seeing them soon. I want you back here as soon as they land." She sent over the bond.

"I can't, I have to keep fighting. They managed to land a huge force to the south, where the raw ore is stored. I've been holding them back, for the most part, but if I don't keep pushing them back, they will over run the factory." Harry sent out, as he stuck a bomb to a droids back and vanished as he blew up, taking a huge group of his friends with him.

Harry reappeared on top of a tank, and cut the roof off. He cut the three droids in half, and stuck a bomb to the tank's shells storage box, before vanishing. When the bomb went off, it took the shells with it, causing a massive explosion that took out every droid in a hundred foot radius. Harry didn't rest, though, because he had to work on the left flank. He was running up the front line, carving up droids as he went, when blue laser bolts started raining from the sky.

Harry vanished, and reappeared on the tower that served as Marcus' office. He watched as the cloaked EST's rained hell down on the oblivious droids.

Harry expanded his ship and flew back to the Dragon. When he walked out of his ship, he was met by a crowd of Jedi and clones, and they all cheered when they saw him. The crowd parted, and Asajj ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you hurt? Do you need the med bay?" she fretted.

"No, and back up a bit, we can't let them see me weak." Harry said, kissing her on the top of the head as he moved her back a little bit. He turned to look at the troops standing in the cargo bay.

"Today marks the third attack, in three weeks." Harry said, climbing up on to the hull of his Reaper. "They attacked our Clone Brother's home world first. Then, they went after my family next. Today, they thought they could take down our war machine. They sent thirty ships, and their lofted \general Grievous. They started their attack a little over ten hours ago. In that time, they lost their ships, their droids and their General!" Harry shouted, holding up Grievous' face mask. "I think we showed the Sith something today. They talk of the power of the Dark side; but today, we showed them what The Sentinels can do! Today, we protected our War Factory. Tomorrow, let's make them pay for this attack! I say we put a end to this war, _now_! I say we hit the Droids in their home world! I say, we destroy Geonosis! Who's with me!?" Harry shouted, and he was met with a roar from the crowd.

"Where is the head engineer?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Right here, sir!" Van Habria called out, making his way to the Reaper.

"Do me a favour, mount this to the back wall of the bridge." He said, tossing Grievous' mask to him. "I want it to serve as a reminder, to all of us, that _no one_ is stronger than a Sentinel!" Harry shouted, to the cheers of the men in the crowed. "Now, who wants to buy me a beer?" Harry asked.

"I think the beer will have to wait! Med bay first! Mom would _kill me_ if I didn't get you checked out." Asajj said, to much booing.

"As for the rest of you, back to work! We have a battle to win, so we can make plans for the invasion of Geonosis!" She said, smiling at the cheers she got; now she knew why her dad liked to give the big speech.

"Come on, old man, let's get you to a healer." She said, hugging her dad around the waist as they walked to the med bay. To the average observer, it looked like she was hugging him, but she was really carrying him. Between the fight, and the big speech, he was running on fumes. She walked him over to a bed in the med bay, and dropped him onto it.

The healer came by and ran a few scans over him. "You are drained past the point of exhaustion, and you have three cracked ribs. You need to rest." The healer said, fixing his ribs.

"Just patch me up, and get me to a room. I'll take the gateway to Middle Earth, and be back to full power in minutes." Harry said.

"Then you are going to rest!" Asajj commanded sternly, hugging Harry.

"I can't, we need to hit them back. We need to stop any momentum he thinks he's gained, by hitting us at home." Harry objected, leaning into her.

"I know, Dad. I've called a meeting for all the top Commanders, for tomorrow. Until then, you need to rest. Even Shadow Demons need sleep." She retorted, rolling her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 7

All of the top Commanders sat around the holo-projector on the bridge of the Black Dragon. Harry, Asajj, Luminara, and their XO's, in person, and Obi, Adi, Yoda, and Mace, over holo-projection.

"We just can't do it from the air, like you want to Dad." Asajj said, shaking her head.

"Why the hell not?" Harry demanded, sitting back in his chair.

"Weren't you listening to the briefing? Everything is underground, and the two main factories above ground are ray shielded. We have to land troops on the ground and do a sweep of the planet for targets. I don't like it any more than you do, but it has to be done that way. " She said.

"No it doesn't. I can go in alone, scout the locations, and blow up the two factories. Then, we hit them with enough Rail gun rods to change the chemical makeup of the planet. I want Swiss cheese. If they call for reinforcements, we drop them out of the sky. I want every available ship outfitted with rail gun turrets, and I want them parked a few light-years away from the planet. Give me two days, and I will give you a list of targets a mile long. We are not wasting troops for this. We have no reason to save anything on that planet. We are going to do this like you outlined in your first briefing, you were right. We have no reason to hold back this time. I say we go for it. We show up one day, and just unleash hell on them. I want survivors of this to talk about what we did in terms of raw nature. I want us to ride in like a storm, _devastate_ the planet to the very _core_, and leave like nothing happened. I want the Sith lord to survey the wreckage from orbit and see what we did. I want him to feel _fear_! To fear the very _wrath_ of the Gods. To fear that, at the end of the day, he is just a man and I want him to feel doubt. Doubt in his plans, in himself, in the faith he puts in the Dark Side. I want unholy destruction!" Harry replied, in a voice that carried with it the anger of the last three weeks.

They all knew what the attacks were meant to do.

Kamino to break the Clones, Naboo to hurt Harry, and the Draymak Moon was to break the Republic. If those three attacks had succeeded, they knew they would have been out of this war. It was cold and calculating. It was everything you wanted to do in a war like this. When you're down, you have to go for shock and awe.

That's what Harry wanted.

He knew the Troops were doubting themselves, they were second guessing themselves. Harry knew they couldn't afford that. He had the Sentinels so pumped up, they we acting invincible, and that's what you needed from your troop leaders; and with their confidence, the troopers were stepping up.

So far, they had very low casualties, that could all be laid at the feet of Harry and his antics. When they started this war, they never accounted for the x factor of seeing Harry work. Up until the first few battles, everyone had heard rumours and stories of his skills; but seeing him move through a battlefield, and watching him take on whole droid armies single handedly, had pushed the Sentinels to be better. To go harder. To keep fighting, even though they had been at it all day and they were tiring.

He inspired the Sentinels to live up to the legend of Harry Potter, Shadow Demon. In a way, they were pushing themselves to be legends themselves.

"I say we do it. We need to do something to show this Sith Lord, we mean business." Obi agreed.

"I agree, but why do you have to go in alone?" Luminara queried.

"Because, one man draws less attention than two." Harry reasoned. "Besides, I know my way around that dust ball better than anyone else. Do you think the droid army is this weak for no good reason? No, I did that. I've been inside their factories more than the Sith have. Fry a production line here; cut a random wire on the arm building the memory banks of the droids there; switch a shipment of good raw metal for cheap, weak pot metal a few times a year. You would be shocked at how a small fire in a research lab could spread throughout a whole factory floor. I did that. Alone. From the shadows. With two days, alone on that planet, they will be wide open and ready for the attack."

"I should hit you over the head till you're unconscious." Luminara retorted, holding Harry's hand tight.

"Why?" He asked, smiling.

"To knock you out, and save us the trouble of having to find your half dead body in the wreckage." She said, shaking her head.

"Does that mean I have your approval?" Harry asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? You'll go anyways." She bemoaned.

"No, I wouldn't. Not if you told me no. I'm not risking _us_, for this. You say no, and I'll lead the ground war tomorrow. We can do this like we've been doing it. We will lose troops and Jedi, but we could do it." Harry said, looking her in the eye.

She returned his stare and saw he was telling the truth. He would do it the safer way, if she wanted him to. Then, she thought about the way their world worked. It was safer to fight a huge ground war, than it was for him to go in alone. She smiled. At least with a ground war, he would have back up if something went wrong. His way meant he would be out of contact; and days without help.

"I'll say yes, if I get to go with you." She offered.

"No! Out of the question, no! I can't lose you. Not to something like this." Harry vetoed.

"Well, I can't lose you either. I'll go along and stay in the Tab; set up a base of operations, and keep track of your movements. I'll only step out if you are badly hurt. I just want to be there, in case something bad happens. You need back up, Harry. You have a whole team of people working with you. You don't have to do it all by yourself anymore." She said.

"Luminara, no. If I'm captured, I can escape. If I'm hurt, I can heal. If they kill me, I'll come back like I did before. I'm invincible, remember? They kill me, and I'm up before they even have a chance to move my body, or figure out what's going on. Until you can do that, then I'll be taking on all of the suicide mission by myself." Harry asserted, getting out of his seat and walking away from the map.

Luminara shot out of her seat and followed him off the bridge.

"Harry wait!" he stopped but he didn't turn around. "I'm sorry I pushed like that. I just hate the way things have to be. I know you're right, but I still hate the situation. You can't keep risking your life all the time, by yourself, Harry. You have a family that loves you and needs you to come home at the end of the day. I know you think you're invincible, but if you keep throwing yourself into crazy situations without help, you're going to find out you're not as invincible as you think. I know I'm weaker than Obi, and less skilled than our daughter, but _damn it_ Harry! You trained me to be a Shadow, just like them, and if you won't let me help you, then that training was a waste of time. Yours, and mine." She ranted.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

She saw how his shoulders slumped forwards as she talked, and knew she was saying the absolute worst thing she should be saying at a time like this, but she need to say them. She needed him to see her side of this. How she lost sleep, and even her edge, sitting at home waiting for him to come back. She never thought she would be that woman. She trained very hard _not_ to be, and his need to risk his life for their family was finally getting to her.

"Harry, I… I didn't mean for that to come out like that, but my place is by your side. We are stronger as a team. You might not think so, but we are. We always took a very solo approach to doing the job, but look at what we did together, Harry. We raised that girl in there. You might have taught her how to be a Shadow, but I taught her how to be a person. How to love and trust. How to be whole again. That didn't just happen, you know. We are stronger as a team. If Obi and Siri can do it, then why the hell can't we? We're stronger than them. Together we could do anything, but you have to let me help you." She implored, hugging him around his shoulders.

Harry bowed his head and nodded.

"I know, but you're not the same as I am. I was made this way. It took me a long time to be normal. I didn't trust anyone until I was almost done with my training on Earth. I didn't form a family bond with anyone until I was well into my adulthood. If not in body, then in sprit. I still didn't build a family until I got here and Master Yoda took me in. He didn't have to, but he treated me like a son, and from that love I started to be the man I am today. I know you know all of this, I just wanted to remind you why I don't always understand why you or any of the family worry like you do. Until recently, I didn't have anyone to worry about me. I know you want to be right beside me when I do crazy things, but the truth of the matter still stands. Until you can rise from the dead, you can't do the things I do. You don't know how much I want you by my side at all times; but your safety is important to me, and I can't let you follow me into dangerous situations if it might cost you your life. I can't let it happen. All the training in the world can't save you from a stray blaster bolt. A lucky shot is all it takes, and then what? You'd be dead, I'd be useless in my grief to be any good to any one, and it would _tear_ our family _apart_. Most of you treat me like the glue that holds us all together, as a family; and it's true that I brought us together, but it's your light that makes us a family. I can protect us, but you council all of us through life, and you keep us together as a group. It's your dinners at the house, and your girls' nights in that keep the women of our family strong, and it's your calming presents that keeps us happy. You are too valuable to risk on something as stupid as chance." Harry said, turning around in her arms and kissing her.

"I need you to understand that, love. I need you to see it through my eyes. Through my strange looking glass. Because you're right, I might run into a situation where my invincibility runs out; but until then, I am the only one that can go out there and do the things I do, and have the best chance of getting home alive." Harry insisted, leaning his forehead on hers.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, nor does it mean I'm not going to try to find a way to be with you. Like it or not, I can't live without you either; so that means we're stuck together, _forever_." She said, kissing him.

"I like the sound of that." Harry said, letting his hand slip down her back to her butt.

"Hey! Not in the hallway! You could scar someone for life, feeling each other up like that in public. Someone like me." Asajj complained, walking up to them.

"You've seen us go at it before, why is it any different now?" Luminara asked.

"I don't know, but just _try_ to keep it clean in the hallway. We don't need the troops seeing two generals making out in hallway. It gives fraternisation the okay for everyone, and we can't have that. The next thing you know, we'll have Sentinels needing to be reassigned off the front lines, for maternity leave." Asajj said, smirking.

"Yes, Commander." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Good, we got that out of the way. Now, have you two figured out what we're doing, because we have a room full of brass waiting for you two guys to play 'slap and tickle' in the hall." She said, barking out her dad's words.

"We have, Commander. Over my better judgment, your father is going in alone." Luminara replied, reluctantly.

"Good to know. As you were." She said, winking at the two as she walked away.

"That daughter of yours is getting to be a little too much like you, Harry. I'm going to have to try harder to make her into a lady. And where did she come up with 'slap and tickle'?" Luminara asked, giving Harry a look that said she knew _exactly_ where it came from.

"Not me, I think Obi taught her that one." Harry said, full of innocence.

"Right. Then again, she did say 'as you were', and we do have some time before you have to go. I think we need to spend some time in my state room on the Eagle, before you go." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Woman, the things you do to me." Harry said, picking her up and carrying her down the hall, making her giggle.

Asajj smirked when she heard her mom's laugh.

"I think we can move on to our next topic of business, without the Commanders Potter. I have a feeling they are going to be unavailable for the next few hours." She remarked.

"Way to go Harry, I really miss my wife." Obi said, looking sad.

"Cheer up uncle Obi, if this strike works the way my father says it will, then we could take a few days off between missions." She said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Let's get this meeting back on track. More planning and less talking. I want to see my son." Obi said, sitting up.

"Never change, Uncle Obi, never change." She said, shaking her head. "Right, let's talk about the re-supply before the strike…" she said, getting the meeting restarted.

Asajj was sitting at her desk in her room four hours later, when her dad knocked on her door. "It's open." She called out.

"I just wanted to stop by before I go. I need you to hold onto something for me." He said, placing a black metal box on her desk.

"Sure, Dad. What is it?" She asked, opening the lid. Inside she saw the TAB, his trunk, and his good weapons. "Dad, what is this?" She asked, looking up at him.

"It's my things. Stuff I want you and your mother to have, if I don't come back." Harry said, looking at the box.

"Daddy! How can you say something like that?" She asked, in shock.

"Look sweetie, something your mother said in the hall today stuck with me. She said I'm going to keep pressing my luck, until one day, I'm not going to get up after I've been killed. And you know what? She's right. If that happens, then I want you to have these things. From now on, if I think I'm going on a mission like this one, where I could be captured or where I might not even come back alive, then I'm going to leave that box with either you or your mother. I don't want some Sith dog touching those things. Not my home, or my personal things, and especially not my good weapons. Could you imagine what the Sith would do with the Saber Master Yoda made for me? I shudder to think. From now on, if I'm going to go running off into danger, I'm going to make sure my things stay with you or your mother." He told her, running his hand over gold saber hilt.

"Daddy, your scaring me." She said, shaking.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said, coming around the desk and hugging her. "I don't think I'm going to die or anything. I just want to be more responsible. That's all. I'm going to be around a long time, kiddo. You're old man's got a Goddess in his corner, after all. She's not going to let anything bad happen to me, she needs me too much. This is really just in case I get captured. I don't want someone touching my things if they get a lucky shot in on me. You know I can get out of any cell they put me in, but I don't want these things falling in to the wrong hands. I was going to put the box in my arm, like I did my trunk, but I don't like cutting on myself if I don't have to, it hurts, and you know how big of a wimp I am when it comes to pain." Harry said, smirking.

"Right, my Dad, afraid of a little pain." She said, laying her head on his chest. No matter how big she got, she still felt like a little girl whenever she was in her dad's arms. Small and protected. "I love you Dad, be careful please." She said.

"I will baby, I will. I'll call you in two days when I have all of the locations. I'll fly back to the ship and bring you the list. I think I'm going to set up a few bombs in the two factories, like Obi did to the weapon. That should keep them busy while we sight in on the targets. What do you say, boss? Good idea, or should we go in after the bombing and take them out in the sweep of the planet?" Harry asked.

"I think it's risky to stay too long in one place, but if you think you can do it safely, then go for it. You have more experience with covert ops than anyone, so go with your gut. It's like you taught me, the man on the ground has a better idea of the situation than some brass sitting somewhere safely off the battlefield." She said, smirking.

"That reminds me, try not to use too much of that lingo around your mother. She's trying to raise a lady, and when you start talking like me, it gives her nightmares of you sitting alone at a scummy bar dressed in all black. She knows you might have to act like that in the future, but don't kill her dreams of having you take over for her one day. She's trying to make you act like her, not me. She's hoping you won't have to spend all your time in back alleys. She wants you to be a smuggler." Harry said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Okay Dad, as long as she know deep down I'm probably going to end up dressed in all black, sitting in a scummy bar somewhere, I'll try to act like a lady for her." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, dear. Sometime, all parents want is to keep the hope alive that their kid will turn out better than they did. It's very 'do as I say and not as I do', but it's what helps us sleep at night." He said, with a big smirk.

"I get it. Act the part around her, and be more brash around you and uncle Obi." She said.

"That's my girl. I'll be back in about two days. Keep the troops occupied while I'm gone, and keep an eye on your mother for me, will you?" He asked.

"Will do, Dad. Stay safe. I love you." She said, hugging him once more.

"I love you too, Princess." He replied, backing up. Saber jumped up onto the desk and bumped his head against Harry's hand. "I love you too, Saber." He said, petting the cat. "Keep her safe." He whispered to the cat. Saber nodded and jumped down from the desk. He took up position in the shadows of the corner, and shifted to his bigger form.

Harry winked at Asajj and walked out.

Asajj retook her seat and looked at the black box on her desk. She sighed and lifted the lid again. She saw his gold 1911s, and pulled one out. They were very well used, with scratches and dents scarring the surface, but they still held their shine well.

She reached into her desk drawer, and pulled out her gun cleaning supplies. She laid the two guns out on a black cloth, and moved the box off her desk. Slowly, and with more care than she took with her own guns, she stripped them and went to work cleaning them. She was just about to put them away, when her mom knocked on the door.

"It's open." She called out.

When Luminara walked into the room, Asajj saw she was wearing her dad's combat blacks. A pair of black leather paints and boots, a black dress shirt and her heavy black leather vest. She was also wearing one of her father's black dusters. "Mom, what are you wearing?" She asked, feeling I little freaked out. First her dad gave her a box with all of his things in it, and now her mother was dressed in her dad's combat gear.

"Asajj, I was deep in meditation and asked to speak to the Mother Goddess. She granted me an audience, and I apologised to her for the threats I made before. We talked about your father and the missions he will be taking for her in the future. Asajj, it all sounds bad. A war is being fought right now in one universe, in another a few really bad things are going to happen that could have a huge impact on a lot of innocent people. We spoke of the time he would have to dedicate to these fights. I don't think your father understands how much time away he's going to have to put in." Luminara said.

"I told her that I couldn't be away from him that long. That he needed his family. If not all of us, then at least me. I begged her to make me like him, so I could help him; but she said she couldn't do it. Only people could effect that kind of change she said. So I asked her who I had to talk to. She pointed me in the direction of a few of your fathers old friends. She said they could help me. I asked her how I was going to get to them. That's when she said something I don't even think she thought about. She said she would open the Gateway for me, like she did before. That's when it hit us both, that we could use the Gateway to not only get your dad back and forth, but also anyone back and forth. I'm going to go talk to your dad's old friends and family. I'm going to ask them to do the same ritual they did on him, to me, in exchange for a trip to see him. Do you think it's a good idea?" She asked, pacing back and forth.

"Wow, Mom. This is crazy. Why didn't Dad ever think to ask for something like this?" Asajj asked.

"Sweetie, think about it, it's your dad we are talking about here. Your father is many things, but when it comes to orders, he has a blind spot when it comes to asking questions of his higher ups. He never thought about asking to go back, nor did he think about asking if someone else could go with him. He just took her request for help, and went on the mission. He would probably still be doing that in ten years, having killed himself trying to fight everyone's wars for them, without asking for help. If this works out well, I'm going to start having more chats with her. We need to look after your dad, let's face it, he can't look after himself. It's not who he is. They trained him from a young age to be selfless, and that's how he is. It's my job to look after his needs." Luminara said, rolling her eyes and reminding Asajj where she picked up the habit.

"I can't believe no one has thought about using the Gateway for other things, beside going on missions. We could use it for R&R! You said that other place you took uncle Obi to, moved faster than it did here, right? What if we find a place where time moves slower? We could take a few days off here, and get a few weeks of rest there!" Asajj suggested.

"Whoa, kid! Hold your horses. We don't know how well this could go. Remember, I only spent a few minutes in another universe. She said she didn't know how it would affect me, if I stayed too long in one place. Those gateways were made a _very_ long time ago, when all of time began. The people back then were a lot different than they are now. We don't know what will happen outside our own universe. That's one of the reasons we want to bring a few people back with me, to see how they handle the travel." Luminara explained.

"After a few test trips, we can start using the Gateway for other things, but for now the Mother Goddess and I both think we should take it slow. If, however, the Gateway has no side effects, then I told the Mother Goddess that we should start pooling the resources your father built here, with the Order. There is no reason your father should fight wars by himself. We could take a team of Sentinels with us to fight. Even clone troopers, if the fight is out of control. We talked about it and I think, with some convincing, we could talk her into a task force of fighters, ready to step in when she calls on us. We could even train people from other universes, and add them to the group. She's a bit unsure if it would work, but I think if we work on her, we could get her to sign off on it." Luminara said, smirking.

"This is crazy, Mom. So, you're going to Dad's home world, now? Why not wait for Dad to go with you?" Asajj asked.

"I figured if I did it now, your father couldn't talk me out of it. Besides, time moves slower there than it does here. Your father has been here for just over ten years; but there, it's only been five years. Remember, your father is still a criminal and dead in their time stream. It would be very strange for him to just start walking around all of a sudden. It's better if I go alone, and see how things are there. She said they were good, but I've heard some of the stories your father told me, and I'm not going to hold my breath hoping things are as good as she said they are. It's why I'm dressed like this. I was hoping to steal a few things from your father's stuff. I'm glad I talked him into leaving them here, or I would have to wait until he got back and steal them from him." Luminara said, looking at the box.

"I really should say no, he did entrust the box to me; but since you are my mother and it is stealing to help him, then I guess I could give you the box." Asajj said, putting the box on her desk.

"That's the smart girl I raised." Luminara said, lifting the lid and setting the TAB down in the open area of the office, next to the bed.

"What are we stealing?" Asajj asked, following her mom into the place she called home for most of her time with the Potters.

"Just a few things from his days back on Earth." Luminara said, walking into Harry huge closet in the Master bedroom. "Starting with this." She said, plucking Dumbledore's wand off of it's display stand. "This wand belonged to the man that raised your dad. He was a legend back on earth." She explained, conjuring a box for the wand and tossing it into her pack.

"And this." She said, pulling a big curved sword off the wall hanger. "This sword is made from the fangs of the Basilisk your dad killed when he was younger." She said, showing Asajj the sword. She conjured a second box, and it too went into her magical pack. "I'm going to need some money, while I'm there." She said, opening the huge safe on the back wall of the closet and walking in.

Asajj, who was not really allowed into her dad's closet, let alone his big safe, was awestruck by the contents of the vault. Inside was a huge pile of gold coins, sitting in the back corner. Next to that, was a big stack of gold bricks. And next to that, was a huge stack of _platinum_ bricks. She saw five big metal crate full of Republic gold 100 credit chips. She saw the wall full of display cases, with jewelry and decorative weapons and armour.

Luminara picked up a small red bag off of a shelf by the door, and started scooping gold coins into it. "Grab a few of those gold bricks, and toss them into my pack." She instructed, adding her tenth hand full of coins to the bag.

"Why are you taking so much money, Mom?" Asajj asked, picking up a gold brick and was amazed by it's heft.

"When your father came here, he brought with him everything he had, which was a lot of stuff; but now I have the chance to go back and get some of the things we need. I want to get a few more bikes and cars for Moe's boys to take apart and enchant. Hopefully we can recreate some of them. They would be helpful to have when we go on mission in other universes that don't have the same level of tech that we do. After all, we can't fly around in space ships if they haven't even invented flight yet, now can we? The same goes for guns. Hoota has been fabricating the 1911s your Dad likes, but he didn't bring a big selection with him when he came here. I'm going to bring back a few crates of different guns for the Slicers to play with. I also want to buy ingredients to make the potions from your father's books in the library." She explained, taking about half the pile of gold coins.

"These little bags are great." she remarked, shaking her head. She could do a lot of magic. She knew all off the spells that went into making a bag like the one in her hand and yet, she was still awestruck by it. It reminded her of something Harry always said. "I love magic." She muttered, tossing the bag into her pack.

"That seems like a lot to get done, Mom. Are you going to be gone a long time?" Asajj asked.

"Not really. I was hoping to do two trips. One for a few days now, and again later next month to pick everything up. Remember, time moves slower there, so one day there is, going to be two-ish days here. I figure, ten days this trip, that will give me five days there this time, and another two day trip in a month." She said, looking at a case full of rings.

"Do you think it's wise to be gone that long, Mom? We are fighting a war right now, and I could use you on the Eagle." Asajj said.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way, but anyone could do my job on the Eagle. I have my two XO's and my head engineer working together to keep the over watch flight schedule. Look, I know your father wanted to keep me close during the war, to step in if something happened to him, or if he was called away; but I'm wasted sitting on that ship, sweetie. I was supposed to do the job you are doing. I was supposed to be your father's over watch; but with you running the war with the efficiency of a Draymak made time piece, I'm just dead weight sitting over there on my ship. At least this way, I can get things done and help your father with his future fights." She said, picking up a ring out of the case, and slipping it on her right ring finger. It flashed and shrank to her finger.

"Your Dad's House ring. I should wear it incase I'm stopped by magic law enforcement." She explained, showing Asajj the ring.

When she saw her daughter's face, she hugged her.

"It won't be that bad. If I'm needed back here, then have your father call on the Mother Goddess, and she will tell me. If your father is hurt, she will tell me. If I need to spend more time there, I will tell the Mother Goddess, and she will tell your father." She said, walking into Harry's study.

"That's not it Mom, I didn't know how you felt. I would have given you something to do. I didn't think about the job you were doing. I was too wrapped up in my job to think about it." Asajj said, blushing.

"Oh sweetie, it's not your fault. It's your father's fault. He thinks I'm made out of glass, but I'm just as strong as Obi, and just as deadly. Sometimes, he forgets that." She said, hugging Asajj. When she broke the hug, she turned and walked up to a shelf behind his big desk. She looked at the line of toy cars and bikes. "Now, help me pick a car to steal." She said, waving her daughter over.

"Oh, they're all so _pretty_. I love them all, but you are going to want something that's nice, but not so nice it sticks out. You don't want to get in trouble with the law. Remember, Dad said you need a license to drive on Earth. You don't have one of those." Asajj reminded her, holding up a silver vintage Porsche 911 in one hand, and a dark grey 1969 Boss 302 Mustang in the other. "I remember Dad saying both of these were fast. Do you have a long way to travel?" She asked.

"I do in terms of ground travel. I have to go from a city called London, to a city called Edinburgh, Scotland." She replied.

"Dad has maps in this book. I think he has one with those two places on it." Asajj said, pulling out a binder with maps off the shelf. A few minutes later and she was holding an atlas of the UK. "Here we go. By using the little size chart on the side, it says the distance is… 650 KM. What's a KM?" She said, handing her Mom the map.

"It's a unit of distance. Your father showed me it when he taught me to drive his truck. I'm good with that. I wonder if these cars are like the truck?" She asked, holding up the two cars Asajj handed her.

"Hopefully they are. Isn't there a way to get where you have to go faster?" Asajj asked.

"She tried to tell me about fireplaces and powder, but I would rather take a car. I know how to drive and I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad. She gave me a time I'm supposed to leave, she said it would be in the middle of the night, so no one would bother me." She said, tossing the Mustang into her bag, along with the black Bike Harry taught her to ride a few years ago.

She took the map and waved Asajj out of the room. She walked down the hall and came to the armoury. She opened the big metal door and walked over to a rack of hand guns, and pulled two black 1911s off the wall. She tucked them into her blaster shoulder rig. She then grabbed a Remington shotgun off wall, and tossed it in to bag. "I think that's all I need." She said, looking into her magic bag.

"Um, Mom; you might want to spend some time in front of a mirror, before you go." Asajj said.

"Why, is my hair messed up?" Luminara asked touching her purple streaked hair.

"Um, Mom… you're green. I don't think there are too many green people on Earth." Asajj quipped, smirking.

Luminara thought about what she said for a few seconds, before she cursing under her breath in Malarian as she made her way to the bathroom. Asajj's laughter did not help her feel any better about forgetting she was green. A few charms later, and Luminara now sported a softly tanned skin colour, and jet black hair.

"Now how do I look?" She asked.

"Strange. I'm used to the green. This light tan is odd looking, and your tattoos are missing." Asajj noted, touching her chin.

"Yes well, if they were going to be freaked out by the green skin, they might have been also put off by the tattoo." Luminara said, looking down at her hands.

"When are you leaving?" Asajj asked.

"Soon, I think. Let's go stand by the Gateway. I don't want to miss my window." She said, walking towards the entry hall.

"This is so weird. First, Dad went on a covert mission, and now your jumping universes. I'm putting my foot down if uncle Obi wants to go on a side mission too. I need at least one of you adults around for legitimacy. No one is going to keep taking orders from a young girl." She said smirking.

"You would be surprised, Asajj. If you were the only leadership on our side of the war, I bet the troops would follow you to the gates of hell, if you commanded them to. You are your father's daughter, after all." She said, placing her hands on Asajj's shoulders.

"I'm also my mother's little girl too, you know. I might never be a proper lady, but I've looked up to you just as much as I did Dad. Your iron will, and regal air are things I've always strived to achieve. When I was sitting on my bed, thinking about the huge undertaking the burden of leadership was going to be, I thought about all of the women that I looked up to and why; and your image was the first one that popped into my mind. Your elegant appearance, and the way you radiate calm. The underlying violent promise to those that would do harm to innocent people. I took all of that in, and let it wash over me. I might be a lot like Dad, but there is a lot of you in there too." Asajj said, laying her head on her mother's chest.

"I'm so proud of you right now, I might cry." She said, brushing her daughters blue hair back off her face. The gateway glowed green. "I think this is my stop." She remarked, smiling.

"Stay safe and come back soon, I'll take care of Dad for you." Asajj promised, pulling back.

Luminara turned to the gateway. "I love you." She said, letting go of her hand.

"I love you too, Mom." Asajj replied as Luminara walked through the gateway and disappeared.

Luminara found herself spinning through darkness as a green light got closer and closer.

At the last second, she felt the floor under her feet and walked out of the gateway into a huge bowl shaped room. Looking around, she saw no one.

A wave of her hand shrank the gateway down to the size of a dinner plate. She tossed it into her pack, and slipped into the shadows of a column. She ghosted out of the shadows of an alley across the street from an old, run down, pub called the Leaky Caldron.

She took out the toy car and set it on the ground. A wave of her hand and she was looking at a beast of a car.

"Right, because this is going to draw less attention than the little silver sports car." She muttered. Opening the door, she slipped into the driver's seat, and wrapped her hands around the wooden steering wheel. Turning the key, the big V8 roared to life.

She pulled out the map, and waved her hand over it. A dot appeared on the map in central London. A second dot popped up, just outside of Edinburgh, Scotland. A thin red line shot between the two dots, and mapped out the route she needed to take. A search of the dash later, and she had headlights.

Placing her left foot on the clutch, and her right foot on the gas, she said a quick prayer of hope that this monster worked like her husband's truck, before she shifted into first and blasted out onto the street. The raw power of the V8 pined her to the seat, and put a huge smile on her face. She signaled left and power slid around the corner and onto a wide four lane street headed north.

Seeing the streets were empty, she shifted up to second and blasted towards her destination.

"Something tells me this trip is going to be a lot shorter than I thought it was going to be." She said, hitting the play button on the stereo, and let the sounds of the Queen 8 track wash over her. "I'm defiantly going to get a second one of these cars for myself!" She said, turning onto the freeway and slamming the car up to 200kmh.

Minerva sat up in bed and looked out the window at the sun peaking over the highland mountains. It looked like it was going to be a nice warm April Saturday outside.

Stretching, she stood up and spelled her bed fixed. A few minutes later, she was dressed for the day ahead of her. She made her way out of her bedroom and out to her office. She saw Tippy, her elf, had set up the tea service out on her desk. She walked past Fawkes' perch and scratched the birds head.

"How are you today?" She asked the red bird, and he chirped and pointed to the couch with his wing. Looking over to the couch, she saw a woman dressed in all black drinking tea and reading a book. Minerva raised an eyebrow and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Normally, I would offer visitors to my office a cup of tea and a seat; but since you have both already, lets skip to the part where you tell me who you are, and why you are here?" Minerva said, taking a seat behind her desk.

Luminara looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I got here _very_ early and I didn't want to disturb your rest." She said, putting the book down and standing up. "My name is Luminara Potter, and I came here to talk to you about my husband, Harry." She explained, holding up her two hands, her left to show off her wedding ring and her right to show off the Potter ring.

Minerva saw the two rings and felt light headed. She felt the tea cup slip from her fingers, but she could do nothing to catch it as she felt her eyes roll back into her head and her world was plunged into darkness.

Luminara looked to the phoenix.

"That did not go as I had planned." She said, checking the older woman over.


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 8

Hermione Longbottom felt a buzzing coming from the pendent on her chest. Rolling over in bed, she made sure to not disturb her husband as she looked at the old Order of the Phoenix pendent. Picking up her wand, she tapped the gold pendent and a message formed. "Meeting in my office, ASAP, bring the dog." In a second she was out of bed and rushing to the dresser.

"Neville, get up. Minerva called on the old Order pendent. Meeting in her office. Get up." She said.

"What?" He asked, eloquently.

"Emergency meeting in Minerva's office, right now. _Get up_." She said, forcefully, tossing him clothes.

Neville shot out of bed and put on the clothes she tossed him. "Did she say what it was about?" He asked, pulling on his shoes.

"No, but she said the bring the dog, so go wake Sirius up." She ordered.

"Right." He said, walking out of the apartment. He turned the corner and saw Severus standing at Sirius' door already. "You got the call too?" He asked the older man.

"Yes, I figured I would bring the mutt as well." He said, pounding on the door once more.

A small girl, dressed in all pink PJ's with big blue eyes and black hair, opened the door.

"Uncle Sev? What do you want this early?" She asked, smiling up at the tall thin man.

"Lily, is your father around? We need him for a meeting." He enquired, crouching down to be on the little girl's level.

"He went to uncle Moony's house, last night was the full moon, remember?" She replied, smiling a smart smile.

Severus shook his head. "How can I forget." He muttered to himself. "Do you know when he gets back?" He asked.

"No, but Mummy might." She said, pointing to Amelia who just walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her red Auror robes.

"Hey Severus, what can I do for you?" She asked, walking to the door.

"Minerva called a meeting and we were looking for the mutt. I forgot it was a full moon last night. When does he usually get back?" He asked, picking up the little girl and making faces at her. He loved his god daughter very much.

"He should be back very soon. Do you know what the meeting is about? Should I stay for it?" She asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say. She just called the meeting." Severus said, putting Lily back down.

Hermione came around the corner with Sirius.

"I found him. Let's go." She said, picking up little Lily.

"Does anyone know why the call went out?" Sirius asked, looking about as tired as a man could be.

"No, it just said to come to her office. Do you think it's some kind of threat?" Hermione asked, holding Lily on her hip.

"I don't think so, if it was some kind of threat she would have sent elves to get us." Neville said.

As they climbed the stairwell, they saw Andromeda and Nymphadora come in through the front doors. They saw the group and hurried up the stairs to meet them.

"Hey look, it's the Minister for Magic!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing to Andy.

"Very funny, Sirius. That joke never gets old." She said with a roll of her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tonks smirked at her uncle, and kissed little Lily on the head. "Hey cutie, what are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Uncle Sev knocked on the door." She said, smiling.

"He did? That's not very nice. You want me to arrest him for waking you up?" She asked, pulling out her gold badge.

"No! You can't arrest Uncle Sev. If you do, who is going to make colour change potion for me to play with?" She protested.

"Your aunt Mi can make it, she can do anything. She's not just good at runes you know. She got all O's in her NEWT's, and your uncle Neville grows all of the ingredients in his green house. Between the two, I'm sure they could do it." Tonks said.

"Don't listen to her. I'm the only one that can make pink colour change potion." Severus said.

"See, Uncle Sev is the only one that can do it." Lily said, smiling.

"You've broken my little girl, you know that, right? Everything in her room is pink thanks to you. I caught her trying to colour the owl yesterday." Sirius said, laughing.

"It's good for her to start playing with potions at a young age, how else is she going to get her Mastery and take my job when I retire?" Severus retorted.

"She is not going to be a potions Master, Severus. I told you, she's going to play seeker for the Harpies when she grows up." Sirius insisted.

"I thought she was going to be an Auror, like her favorite cousin Tonks? And her mother." She amended, remembering who her boss was.

"How about we let her turn six, before we start playing this game? She just learned how to write, let's hold off on the career talk until she can at least _spell_ the jobs you guys are suggesting." Amelia chided, taking her little girl.

When the group walked into the office, they saw Minerva seated at her desk talking to a woman dressed in all black. She waved them over to the seating area and they all took seats on the couches and chairs around the fireplace.

"I called this meeting, because we have a visitor. Everyone, meet Luminara Potter. She's Harry's wife." Minerva introduced. This statement was meet by a wave of 'WHAT'S' and 'HOW'S'. "She will tell us all how she came to be here this morning, and why she came here."

Luminara stood up and started talking.

She told them how Harry came to the temple, how he was trained and what he did for the Jedi Order. She told them of how they met, and how they fell in love. She explained the Mother Goddess and the pact Harry made with her, and she explained the war going on back home.

"And that's why I came here. I need a Philosopher's Stone, so that I can help my husband with his mission. I also came here to buy some of things we can only get in this universe, and to invite you all back with me, if you would like to come." She said.

"What kind of things are you looking to buy?" Andy asked. As Minister for Magic she could probably get everything on her list collected by her staff and brought to the castle.

"Well I need a Stone. Without that, the rest of the things on my 'to buy' list are useless." She said.

"I don't know if Nicolas had more than the one, but I'm sure you could talk him into making you one. Perenelle always had a soft spot for Harry, she treated him like a grandson. I'll get in touch with them and see if they're willing to come here." Minerva said, writing a message on a bit of parchment.

"Fawkes, can you take this to Nicolas for me please?" She requested, handing the folded message to the bright red bird. In a flash he was gone. "We should have a reply shortly." She said, coming back to the chair next to the fireplace.

"The big thing I wanted to buy from the magical world is potion ingredients." Luminara said.

"What are you looking for. Between the two of us, we could help you get anything." Neville supplied, looking to Severus who was holding Lily, while Hermione was floating a toy dragons around for her.

"Harry has a few books on potions, and over the years I've studied them. I wanted to try my hand at a few basic potions, and teach an small class on them. I also wanted to make a few big batches of healing potions to keep around. Basically, I need enough to teach a small class of sixty students, every year. I can keep coming back for refills, but I want a big storeroom to start." She replied.

Severus thought about it and nodded.

"I can make a few calls to my suppliers and get you the standard order I get every year for the school. That should last you a few years. As for healing potion ingredients, we usually grow what we use for the school in the green house, because they are a little harder to come by cheaply. The demand is high and the supply is low. Your best bet is buying readymade tonics and potions from a supplier. They sell by the keg, if you are willing to go to some of the more… _shady_ dealers." He said.

"Shady is my wheelhouse. I live for shady deals. It's what my cover of a smuggler is all about." She replied, smiling.

"In that case, I can take you to the best dealer I know. He owes me a few favours, and I know his products are good; not up to my level, but good enough to use." He offered.

"The other thing I needed, was guns. Harry brought a few different guns with him and our gun smith was able to replicate them, but I wanted a few different kinds to give to our gun smith something to play with. I figured a few creates of rifles and hand guns." She said.

"I can help you with that. I have a few contacts in the underworld that can supply you with what you need, but it won't be cheap." Tonks warned her.

"I have a huge pile of gold coins, and a few gold and platinum bricks. If it's going to be more than that, I can take a loan out at the bank until I can make the return trip and get more gold. Price is really not an issue. We have a lot of gold, there are a lot of gold rich planets in the galaxy, and we hold most of them." Luminara said.

"In that case, I can loan you funds out of the minister's personal account, so long as you can replenish them in a few weeks. I control the books on that fund." Andy offered.

"Thank you. I can have repayment to you ten days after I go back. The next thing I wanted to get was dragon hides. We've been making armour out of gundark hide, but they don't hold up as well as the black dragon hide Harry brought with him. I was hoping to get a lot of hides to take back with me. Whether that hide comes from a dealer, or you point me to a nest of dragons, is up to you. I need enough to make a thousand vests like this one. This is something I would probably have to order, and pick up at a later date." Luminara told them.

"That's a lot of hide." Sirius remarked, look a bit cross eyed.

"Are there farms where they grow dragons for their hides? If so, I probably could just buy the herd." Luminara reasoned.

"There is, but it's a highly regulated market. There are a few farms that breed Welsh Greens for dragon hide, but if you want hide like the one Harry's gear is made out of, then you want Horntail hide; and _no one_ farms _those_ dragons. They are _way_ too aggressive, and territorial. The cost involved would be too high to be profitable." Sirius informed her.

"If you want Horntail hide, then you are going to have to hunt them in the wild, and that's a crazy undertaking. If, however, you do manage to kill one, you should get a lot of vests from the hide of just one dragon. The hide Harry got, when he killed his Horntail, was big enough to make fifteen long coats, fifteen pairs of pants, five pairs of boots, and fifteen vests; one made for him, and the others to hand out. He still had a big piece left over, in case something happened to his vest. If you're just making vests out of it, then you should get about… maybe, a hundred out of one hide. But you would still have to kill ten Horntails. That's something I don't think even Harry could do." Sirius said, looking pale.

"At what age did Harry kill his dragon?" She asked.

"He was fourteen, but he's Harry. Not to sound doubtful of your skills, but I don't think anyone can do the things he did to that dragon. Harry flew in on his broom and shot lightning at the huge beast, and made it chase him off his mountain. Harry flew him through the forest at the base of the mountain for an hour, dodging fire balls and trees, as he made the dragon tire itself out. When it slowed down enough for him to fly circles around it, he chained it up with huge boat chains, and ran it into the ground. Then, he used a sword made from the long fang of a basilisk, to put the beast out of it's misery. To this day, it's the most _insane_ thing I have ever seen _anyone_ do." Sirius pronounced.

"Wow, I did not know that story. I was just going to find one and hit it with my rail gun rifle. If that won't work, I have my ship. I didn't want to use it, for fear of setting off any radar alarms; but I could hunt down a pack of dragons with the rail gun turrets. They fire three foot long rods at supersonic speeds. That will sure as hell put a dragon down." She explained.

"That would defiantly do the job." Sirius remarked, thinking about the level of destruction one of those rods would do.

"The thing is, I didn't want to use my ship here. It's the reason for the last few items on my list. I wanted some cars, trucks, and bikes. Maybe an aircraft, or two, as well. The idea being, that we might get called away to a planet like this one in the future, that does not have the level of tech that we are used to, and it would be great to have options available to us for transportation. Although Harry really doesn't care, he just uses what's most convenient to him. It's something I didn't want to have to do." Luminara said, laughing.

"What did he do?" Andy asked, smirking. She practically raised Harry as her own, alongside her daughter.

When they started seeing each other in their teens, she had hoped they would marry one day and Harry would remain a part of her family, but it wasn't to be. She knew deep down that her daughter still held out hope he would come back for her. She looked at her daughter sitting next to her. She saw her judging Harry's wife with calculating eyes.

"Harry had a mission in a place called Middle Earth. He needed to get an injured man to a healer, so he pulled out his Land Rover truck and tore across the forest over night to get to a town of elves. The problem is, they don't have trucks there; they are very far behind on the tech time line. They don't even have indoor plumbing, I think." She told them, laughing along with the rest of them. "He said an elf patrol shot an arrow at the truck, because they didn't know what kind of 'beast' it was."

"That's the Harry I raised. He was very stubborn and cold growing up. He followed rules if he thought they were useful, but if he thought he could get things done faster, he broke them. He never really got a chance to be a little boy; but towards the end, he started to loosen up a bit and started to form connections." Andy said, smiling. "I miss him so much. Does he talk about us ever?" She asked, looking sad all of a sudden.

"He does to the people he calls family. He's very closed off, because of the job he does; but with us, his family, he's an open book. It's one of the reason's I feel so comfortable around you all. I've heard stories about all of you. Especially you, Andy. He never really got the chance to bond with you the way you wanted him to, and it's one of his biggest regrets. He never really learned to form attachments until he got to the Temple. Funnily enough, the New Jedi Code is all about _not_ forming attachments. I think besides the things I bring back, the most important part of this trip is going to be bringing you all back with me. I want my husband to get a chance to get to know you all again. This time on a deeper level. The Mother Goddess pushed you all so hard to train him to fight, that she didn't give you enough time to bond with him properly. Now that he's older, and more open, it's time to bring the two families together. His new family, and his old family. Because both groups shaped the man he is today. I also want my daughter to meet you all. She has a very strong connection to Harry, and through that connection, she has witnessed all of his memories. She would be delighted to get to know you." She effused.

"I would love to go." Andy said, and the rest of the group nodded along.

"Good, but first I want to take one of you back with me when I leave in five days. We will be gone ten days time here, but twenty days in _my_ universe. We want to see if you can survive in a different universe. Does anyone want to be a test subject? Take the trip first? It could be fun, you will get to see a war being fought on a galactic scale." Luminara said, smiling.

"What do you mean, see if we can survive? Why would we not survive?" Hermione asked.

"Different worlds, different climates, different radiation levels, different germs; pick one. They can all be dangerous. We don't know if Harry is unaffected by these things, because he is magical, or if it's because he's Harry and nothing can kill him. It's why I'm going to be staying for five days here on Earth. I'm the test subject from my side. Every few hours, I've been running scans over my body, to check my health. And I'm not even human, so we don't know if I'm a good test subject for this anyways." Luminara explained.

"What do you mean you're not human?" Tonks asked.

"I'm Mirialan. Humanoid, but not really human. As you can see, my real appearance is a bit different compared to yours." She said, dropping her charms.

At first, everyone was a bit shocked to see her green skin, but Lily saw her purple hair. "Oh look, she has the same hair as Tonks" She said, pointing.

"Not really, my hair is just one colour. I can't change it without dying it." She replied.

"Is everyone like you, where you come from?" Andy asked.

"No, the galaxy is a vast and diverse place, made up of many different planets, and many different races. I'm Mirialan. Our people are green, with blue or purple hair color. At a young age, we tattoo ourselves, to show our clans. Mirialans are just one of the many different kinds of people in the galaxy. I've seen everything from a six inch tall green frog looking race, to an eight foot tall furry dog looking race, to a gigantic fifteen foot long fat slug. In our family alone there are two different kind of humans Nabooan and Coruscanti. Both would look normal to you. Then you have our adopted daughter Asajj who is Dathomiri. Her skin is chalky white and her hair is blue. And Harry's adoptive father is an eight hundred year old member of an unknown race of short green elves." She elucidated.

"Short green elves?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He's about two thirds of a meter high, and dark green, with pointy ears and teeth." She described, smiling. She loved Yoda, just like every Jedi in the Order. He was the first master all of the younglings learned from, and the best teacher she ever had.

"I wonder if they are related to house elves?" Hermione pondered.

"House elves?" Luminara queried.

"Tippy!" Minerva called out, and a small green female elf in a red pillow case popped into the room.

"You is being calling for Tippy?" She asked, looking to the headmistress.

"Yes, Tippy. We were talking to our guest and she was telling us of a race of elves that sounded like house elves. I was wondering what you could tell us about house elves." Minerva solicited.

"House elves is being a long lived race of elves that's was cursed by the goblins a long time ago. We's was once strong, but now we's not so strong. Wizards is be taking us in a long time ago, to protect us from the mean old goblins. We's afraid of the cave dwellers. We's taught this from a young age, but we's never taught why we's being cursed." Tippy said.

"Thank you, Tippy. Can you please have Filius join us at his earliest convenience?" Minerva requested.

"Yes, headmistress." She replied, popping out of the room.

"She shares some physical characteristics with Master Yoda, but a lot of differences. The Master is that short, but he has three fingers and three toes, not five. His eyes are also more human like, and his nose is smaller. The Master is also heavier, but that could be due to his age." She noted, smirking.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in Filius."

The small professor walked in, took one look at Luminara and blinked. "Taung!" He said bowing.

"No, not Taung. Mirialan. There are no more Taung, the race died out thousands of years ago. How do you know of the Taung?" Luminara asked.

"They are our ancestors. We are descendents of the Taung magic wielding elders, that came here a long time ago." The short professor explained.

"But the Taung were tall and strong warriors." Luminara said.

"They were, but years underground, away from the humans, have changed us. We became shorter, we lost our gills and horns; We adapted to the darkness. The race prospered, but then we tried to expand on to the surface and we ran into a race of elves. They looked like humans, like we used to look. Tall and beautiful. The warrior nature of the goblins took over, and we tried to enslave them. Mate with them to get stronger, bigger, like the Taung used to be. But the offspring looked odd, like a mix between the two races. Short and green, but also powerful. Enraged by the look of them, and the power they held, the goblins tried to have them all killed. A few made it out alive, carried away by their elven mothers. The goblins cursed the elves to make them weak and subservient. That was a long time ago. Hundreds of years ago, maybe close to a millennia ago. In that time, Man came out of the dark ages, and pushed the goblins back underground. It was only after the humans decimated us that we tried to undo the curse, but the elders that made it all died, and with their deaths the elves fate was sealed. We tried to form an alliance with them, but they feared us. They chose slavery under the humans, over joining our side. The goblin wars raged on for hundreds of years, until the truce was called." The little professor lectured.

"The half breeds found a way across the Gateway, back to the home world of the Taung. My master is one of them, they are an unnamed race, but now I know where they came from." Luminara said, excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Master Yoda.

"They still live?" Filius asked, looking shocked.

"They do, they are few in number, only a hand full still live; but all of them were Jedi, and _very_ powerful magic users. Protectors of the galaxy for hundreds of years. My Master is close to eight hundred years old." Luminara elaborated.

"I would very much like to meet him." Filius remarked.

"I will make sure you come along on one of the trips. I'm sure the Master would like to meet you as well." She replied.

There was a flash of fire and two people stood in the center of the room. "You called for us, Minerva?" Nicolas asked.

"I did, this is Harry's wife, she needs a Stone and the ritual Albus did on Harry, done to her. She can tell you all of the details, the rest of us need to look in on the students. I can only _imagine_ the hell they are raising, with most of the staff here in the office." Minerva said, motioning the rest of the people out of the office. "Call for Tippy when you are done, and she will bring you down to the Great Hall for lunch. Do you have other clothing?" Minerva asked, looking at the weapons and dragon hide she was wearing.

"I do, I will change before I leave this room. I didn't know what I was going to find on this side of the Gateway, so I dressed for anything." Luminara said.

"Well, you won't be needing any of that. The crime rate is so low that the aurors are bored. Keep the vest and the sword, if you must. If you're anything like Harry, you won't take them off anyways; but the rest should go, if you want to blend in better." Minerva said, smiling.

"Thank you for the heads up." She said.

When they were alone in the room, she looked at the two six hundred and fifty year olds. They both looked like they were in their forties. "And we have the energy of a twenty year old." Perenelle remarked, smirking.

"Hey! I didn't try to go snooping in your head, did I?" Luminara challenged.

"No, but you could have, and that's going to go a long way with us. You are very much like Harry, in that way. Respectful of us. Not because of who we are, but how old we are." She said, taking a seat on the couch next the her husband.

"With age comes wisdom, and wisdom is worth more than titles and reputations. You taught that to Harry when he was younger, and he taught it to me." Luminara said.

"I taught that boy many things. One of them was to find a woman strong enough to keep up with him, and hold on to her. I see he took that to heart." Perenelle said, smirking.

"I did bully my way into his stubborn heart, but I'm glad I did. Now I fear for him. He's tasked with fighting the dark for the rest of time, and I don't want him to have to do it alone. As you yourself know, Perenelle; once you find the one you love, you find a way to be with him, no matter what. I've found a way, now I need you to give it to me." Luminara said.

"And what if we give you this power, and you turn on Harry and the light? What then?" Perenelle asked.

"I, Luminara Potter swear on my life and magic, that I will never turn on Harry or the light." She intoned, holding up her hand. The light flashed and she looked at the older couple expectantly.

"You know you can never have children, if you do this?" Perenelle asked.

"I can't have children now. Harry is already sterile. And just because we can't have children, doesn't mean we can't _raise_ children. We have a daughter, we will have more like her in the future. I was raised under the new code, I never thought I would have children, so the concept is not new to me. The fact that we could raise Asajj in the last two years, has been nothing but a pleasure." Luminara said.

"You have thought about this long and hard, I see. You have answers to all of my questions. You knew I would asked them, didn't you?" She asked, smiling.

"I've heard Harry's stories of you two. Everyone holds Nicolas in high regard, but no one knows that you are the real power behind the two of you. No one knows that you can read minds the way you do. No one knows you're just as smart, if not smarter, than he is. They all dismiss you as nothing more than a wife, but we both know you use that to your advantage. Harry always looked up to you, and the way you pulled the strings behind the scenes." Luminara confided.

"I always did like that boy. He was smart, kind and dangerous, in a way I knew would one day get him in trouble. Now he has made a pact with a Goddess, and your loyalty will see you standing right next to him, at the heart of the fight. Normally, I would say you were crazy for following him into such a bad position, but you're more like me than even you know. Nicolas, get the Stone, use the bird. Tippy!" She called out, as her husband flashed out of the office.

Tippy popped in. "Yous be callings for Tippy?" She asked.

"Yes, Tippy. Tell Minerva we are going to do the ritual now, so she has time to recover. Tell her we will be using the Room of Requirements to do the ritual." Perenelle said.

"Tippy can be's doing that." The little elf replied, popping out.

"Come with me. If we do this now, then you can recover the rest of the day, and be back on your feet by the morning." Perenelle said, leading the younger woman down the hall to the stairwell.

"Where are we headed?" Luminara asked.

"The Room of Requirements. It's a powerful room, enchanted to be whatever you need it to be. For the ritual, we need a few things, and the room will provide them for us." Perenelle explained, walking back and forth in front of a blank wall.

When the door appeared, she waved Luminara inside. The room was set up like a dungeon, with a table in the center of the room.

The table had straps. Luminara picked one up and looked back at Perenelle. "Is this really necessary?" she asked.

"It is. We are going to be tattooing your body with boiling hot elixir. We have to use a spell to do it. This spell carves small channels into your flesh, and absorbs the elixir into the grooves. It will be the single most _painful_ thing, you will ever experience in your life." She informed her, walking over to the gold cauldron on a marble pedestal.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." She noted, looking into the cauldron full of bubbling, molten, gold.

Perenelle rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and Luminara saw light red tattoos.

"I do. You think the Elixir of Life is some kind of tonic? That it can be consumed? No, this is the way it works. The price of everlasting life is expensive. We came up with the ritual a long time ago, but it was missing something. The effects only lasted a hundred years, then we started to age. We redid the ritual again, and this time the effects lasted two hundred years. When we started to age again, we knew we were missing something. That's when we started looking for the missing ingredient. After the third time, the effects lasted three hundred years, but the pain was very bad. That's when we knew we could only do it once more. We started working with Albus, after that. He was an up and coming Alchemist, and a good kid. We worked with him for years, trying to come up with a solution. He's the one that found it. This is the key to _true_ everlasting life." She explained, pointing to the molten gold.

"The metal of the Gods. The Stone can turn lead into gold; but when the stone is added to gold, the results are very strange. The gold turns blood red in colour, and reacts violently with most spells. It's melting point is so high, it takes magical fire to keep it from turning solid. Harry was the first one to undergo the new ritual. The pain was so bad, we vowed to never do it again. Harry passed out screaming for us to end the pain." She said, crying.

"I can handle it. Harry was a boy when you did it, but I'm a trained Jedi. My pain threshold is _very_ high." Luminara said confidently, hugging the older woman.

"We will never know." Perenelle said, injecting a glowing red syringe into her neck. Almost instantly, Luminara feel limp in her arms. "I promised the Gods to never put someone through this ritual again. I will make you immortal, but I won't hurt you like I did Harry." She said.

Harry planted the last torpedo he had next to the large reactor in the big droid factory.

For the last two days, Harry had worked without rest. Staying hidden in the shadows of the caves and factories on Geonosis. He packed the planet full of explosives, and tagged every valuable target with a locator beacon.

Harry popped out of the factory to a large mountain range.

Using one of the caves, he expanded his Reaper1 and ghosted off the planet, like he was never there. He made the short flight back to the Black dragon, and saw his daughter waiting for him in the hanger bay. She had a guilty look on her face, and he had a feeling he was not going to like what she was about to tell him.

"Hello, Father. How was your covert mission? You look tired. Can we get you something to eat, maybe a nap." She suggested, in rapid fire.

"Asajj, my sweet angel that never lies to me. What did you do?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Nothing, Daddy. Nothing at all. Mom, on the other hand, used the gateway to go to your home world to undergo the ritual you did, so she could go on mission with you in the future." Asajj said, in one breath.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Harry yelled.

"Mom used the gateway to go to your home world, to undergo the ritual you did, so she could go on mission with you in the future." Asajj repeated.

"Why the _hell_ would she do something like _that_!?" Harry asked, rushing through the ship to get to the captains quarters. "I have to go after her. I have to make sure she's okay. I have to get her back. She knows almost nothing of my home world. I don't even know the time difference from this place and back home. It could be years, or seconds, since I came through the portal." Harry ranted.

"Dad, wait. You have to let her do this. She will be fine. The time difference is two to one. She has permission from the Mother Goddess. She knows what she's doing.." She ranted, as she chased him to her room.

Harry found the tab and set it on the floor. "Dad, _stop_!" Harry looked up at her with confusion.

"Why? I have to go after her." He said.

"Dad, you have to let her do this on her own. She feels underutilised in this war, and I think she's starting to lose her self confidence. You have to let her do this by herself. She's a fully trained Shadow. She can handle this on her own." Asajj said, with all the authority of her position as Commander.

"What if I just watch over her from the Shadows? She won't even know I'm there." Harry reasoned, holding the TAB.

"Dad, put it down." She said, touching his hands.

"But… Princess." He protested.

"Dad, put it down." She repeated, softly.

Harry looked at the black cube in his hand sadly, before he sat it down on her desk.

"I just worry about her, Princess. I don't know what I would do without her." Harry said, feeling drained.

Asajj hugged her dad.

"I know. You draw so much will power from each other that I hurts you to be apart from one another. Mom is the same way. It's why she has to do this. She needed to be like you, so she never has to leave your side, ever again." She said, leading him over to her bed. "Now rest. You've been up for three days, and you used a lot of magic. Me and the boys will take it from here, Dad. I'll have the cook bring you up something to eat, later. For now, just sleep." She instructed, pushing him down into her soft bed.

"You're right. I do feel tired." Harry acquiesced, sadly.

"I know you do." She said, pulling off his boots, his coat and his weapons rig. She pushed him to lay down, and set his things on the chair by her bed. She was about the leave, when she saw his sad eyes.

"She's come back, Dad. I know she will." She assured him, handing him the black cube. She shut off the lights and closed the door behind her. She saw Pak waiting for her.

"Report." She commanded, motioning him to follow her to the bridge.

"Sir, we downloaded all of the transponder codes from Reaper1, and we have all the targets located and locked. We are just waiting on the green light from you, Commander." Pak said.

"Good. You are two steps ahead of me, as always, Pak. Have the Wing commander on the Gold Eagle look over the list, and pick out the hard to reach targets, and prepare for a full assault." She instructed, as they got to the door of the bridge. "Also, make sure a meal is sent up to my room in a few hours for my father, please." She requested, softly.

"Understood, Commander. I'll take care of it." He said.

"Thank you, Pak. You're the best." She said, patting him on the back, before she stood tall and drained the emotion from her face. "Time to play Commander." She said, smirking.

"It's not an act. You're a damn fine leader, sir." Pak praised.

"Let's do this. After Geonosis, we hit something fun. Something that will make the Sith _hurt_. My father is a little down without my mother around. Let's give him something to play with." She said, smiling an evil smile.

"Never change, Commander. Never change. " Pak said, before walking onto the bridge. "Commander on the bridge!" He called out, and Asajj followed him into the room.

"At ease, boys. Let's get our shit together and hit these bugs hard. I want total devastation! Today, we pay them back for the last three weeks! Today, we wipe them out!" She roared, with steel in her voice.

She heard guys on the bridge cheer, but also the troops in the barracks on the two ships cheer as well. She looked over at Pak, and saw he had all the comm channels open.

He really was the _best_ second in command.

"Now get to work. The longer we take to get started, the longer we let them think they're winning this war!" She shouted, dropping into her captain's chair.

Luminara came to slowly.

Every inch of her body hurt. She tried to open her eyes, but the light in the room hurt.

"Relax, you are going to be in pain for the next few hours. The ritual worked. Now you have to let the runic tattoos heal you. As they work their magic on your body, you will heal faster and faster, but for now you need to just rest. Do you want another shot to rest? Is the pain manageable?" Perenelle asked.

"It's fine. What did you hit me with?" Luminara asked.

"I injected sleeping drought directly into your vein. It acts as an anesthesia. We figured it out too late for us and Harry, but we hoped it would work for you." She explained.

"It worked alright. I didn't feel a thing." She said, looking down at the red tattoos covering her body.

"Rest up, my dear. It's still early. Rest up and heal." Perenelle said.

Luminara woke up in a soft bed, dressed in a long silk night gown. She looked out the window, and the light of the morning wash over the grounds of the school. It was a nice place.

"It is a nice place four months out of the year." Perenelle agreed, from her seat next to the bed. "The rest of the time it's freezing."

"Then I'm lucky I got here during one of the nicer months." Luminara remarked, smiling.

"It's nearly time for morning tea. The bathroom is over there, and I had the elves buy you a few things to help you fit in." Perenelle said, handing here a shopping bag. "Go get changed. We are going to sit with Minerva at the high table."

"Thank you." Luminara said.

"It was nothing, dear." Perenelle said.

"No, I mean for the ritual. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, for making me like Harry. Now, I never have to leave his side." Luminara said.

"I know. I did it for him, as much as I did it for you. I'm always going to worry about that boy. Now I will be able to rest easier, knowing you're with him." She said, hugging the younger woman. "Now, get moving. I'm hungry, and the elves at the castle make the best fry up." She effused, pushing Luminara towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, and Luminara came out of the bathroom dressed in green robes, fitting a woman of status. "Do I look the part of a witch?" She asked.

"You do, but you have to lose that house ring. Harry is still a sore spot for a few people, and you can't go around wearing the Potter ring, without drawing attention. Sirius gave me this." She said, handing her a small silver ring. "It's a Black family ring. It tells people that you are a member of the Black family, and therefore you are under the Black family's protection. If anyone asks, your name is Norah Black. You are a distant cousin from New Zealand, and you are here to visit Sirius and his family. Your accent sounds kiwi enough. You should also carry this in plain view." She said, handing her a short red wand.

"It's just a stick, but if it's scanned it will read like a dragon heart string and red wood wand. I don't foresee you getting stopped by the law, but it's always good to be prepared." Perenelle explained, leading her down the stairs to the great hall.

"Good thinking." She replied, waving a wand sheath out of thin air, and attaching it to her belt. She waved her hair back, and into a tight bun.

"Now, let's eat." Perenelle said, opening the doors to the Great Hall, and ushering Luminara in. They made it up to the head table, and sat in the two open spots left for them by Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 9

Harry was board. After the successful raid on Geonosis, the resistance from the Seps was way down. They moved on to their next target, Balmorra. The Seps had taken the planet and used it as a supply post, so it was relatively well guarded.

Harry lead Rex and his boys on a few missions to take the three main bases, but the troops could see his heart just wasn't in it.

After breakfast Luminara, Perenelle, Severus, and Sirius met Minerva and Andy in her office. When they were seated around the fire with tea, Andy addressed the group.

"Through my contacts in Scotland Yard, I got us permission to look over their lot of impounded vehicles. These are cars, trucks and motor bikes they confiscated from criminals. They usually sell them at auction, but my contact said if you bought a bunch of them, he could give you a huge discount on the price. He said pence on the pound. I also added Nora Black to my account and opened a separate vault; so you can hand me over the gold you brought and I can deposit it in the account, allowing you to make bank drafts against the account. This way you can do most of your shopping, without worry of running out. We can figure out the difference at the end of your visit." She said.

"Thank you Andy." Luminara replied, going to the bag she left in Minerva's office yesterday and pulling out the red bag of gold. She pulled out the six bricks of gold and six bricks of platinum as well. "I don't know how much is in there, but it looked like a lot when I was scooping it into the bag." She said, tossing the bricks into the bag and handing it over to Andy.

Andy looked inside and nodded. "This looks like it should cover a _hell_ of a lot."

"Good, when can we go look at the lot?" She asked, retaking her seat.

"We can go after this meeting. All I have to do is give him a call so he can clear the lot, so that we can shrink and take what we want." Andy said.

"Thank you, very much, Andy." Luminara said. "That's one item off my list."

"Well I think I can help you with another item." Severus offered, setting his cup down. "I talked to a few potions masters and growers and told them my store room had burned down. Student prank, you see. So I managed to put together half the yearly supply of ingredients at a low cost. It _should_ be enough to get you started. I should have the rest when you return on your second trip." He said, with a sly smirk.

"That's great. I didn't think that would happen so fast." She said, looking shocked.

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do. As for the healing tonics you asked for, I have a man working on that as we speak. I should hear back from him later today. We should be able to set up a deal tonight, or the following night. I will go with you to check the product. I have a reputation when it comes to these types of people, so the product should be of high standards. Hospital grade, if not higher." He said, coldly.

"What's higher than hospital grade?" Luminara enquired.

"I have a grading system when it comes to bulk tonic dealers. A poor batch will just barely get the job done. Good will work just a bit better. Hospital grade is what a healer would be willing to give to a dying person. Master grade is a tonic brewed by someone with a potions mastery. It will work faster, and with no side effects. The highest level is something I don't have a name for, because the only few people I've ever seen produce something better than Master grade are me, and a few of my gifted students. The man I have setting up the deal is one of those gifted students. I told him to find the best tonics he could find." Severus elaborated.

"I bow to your wisdom, Severus. Thank you for doing this. I wouldn't know where to look without you." She said.

"Yes, the greasy git _does_ know his hot sludge. Now, can we move on to something fun?" Sirius asked, with a big smile.

Most of the people in the room rolled their eyes, while Severus made a rude hand gesture.

"I'll take that as a yes. I called Charlie Weasley last night about your dragon problem. It turns out we might be able to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. A few days ago, a male Horntail tried to fight a male Fireball over a Fireball female. Needless to say, it was an ugly fight and all of the parties were so badly hurt that they all needed to be put down. The reserve have replacement Fireballs being shipped to them as we speak, but the Horntail is another issue all together. As it turns out, Horntails are only found in the wild, and they are impossible to break. Meaning to get a replacement, they need to hatch an egg and raise it in captivity, so it won't try to eat all the handlers. They've had elves looking for Horntails, and they found a nest in the mountains of Hungary. The nest has ten eggs. The problem is, that nest is guarded by ten sitting mother Horntails, and an Alpha Male bigger than any dragon he ever saw. Charlie is willing to trade you the three dead dragons, and a huge pile of gold, for those ten eggs. Do you think you could get the eggs out of the nest and shoot the adults with that cannon you were talking about?" He asked.

"I could, but I don't think that would be necessary. If the dragons are close to each other, I could set off a bomb and collect the scraps when the dust settles; or if they are spaced out, I can just take their heads off with my saber." She said, pulling her black saber hilt out and thumbing it on. "I'm not hunting for sport, I'm collecting hides to protect my Sentinel brothers and sisters fighting a war. I don't care how I get those hides, as long as I get enough of them." Luminara said, putting away her saber.

"That could work, I'll talk to Charlie and set up a time to talk it over with him." Sirius said, looking shocked. Harry's wife could be just as scary as he was when she wanted to be.

"That's fine, just give me the heads up." Luminara replied, thinking about the things she had with her. A warhead from a torpedo sitting in a drum of tungsten spikes would decimate anything, even a nest of dragons. "So, that covers everything but guns." She noted, keeping the meeting on track.

"I have Remus working on that. He worked in private security for a few years, and still has some contacts in that world. He thinks he can get you a few crates of firearms, as well as cases of ammo and armoured vehicles, for the right price. After the fall of the wall, the Russians have been bleeding out a steady stream of military hardware. He said he would get back to me in a few days." Sirius said.

"That's great. I think we should head over to the lot and take a look at the stock now. Maybe we can hit a few shops in London. I saw some that looked nice when I was there two nights ago." She suggested, standing up.

"Let's go. I'm free for the next three weeks. I took vacation time. I put Arthur in charge of the ministry, and I plan on coming with you to see my Harry." Andy informed her.

"I was hoping you would come with me." Luminara said, as they left the office.

"I think my daughter will be coming with us, as well. I know she wants to see Harry too, but it might make things more complicated." Andy said, leading Luminara outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Because she still loves him." Luminara said.

"Yes. For the past five years, she's been waiting for him to come back. Every year, she's lets go a little more, but she still holds out hope." Andy confided.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Luminara said.

"No, I'll talk to her. She's old enough to grow up and move on. She needs to get her life in order. She needs to find a good man, or she needs to really dedicate herself to her job. As it is now, she's barely staying on the force, and that's because Amelia is a good friend and the crime rate is at an all time low. If things were ever bad, and we were at war again, then she would be pulled off the force and put behind a desk." Andy said, in a long suffering way that told Luminara this was a well repeated sentiment.

Andy held out a gold ball. "This is my secure portkey. Has Harry ever told you about them?" She asked.

"He has. As I recall, he's not very fond of them." Luminara said, looking a little apprehensive.

"Well it's the fastest way to travel. Set your hand on the ball." Andy instructed, with a smile. Luminara placed her hand on top of the ball.

"Office!" Andy said, and they were spinning through the air. A few seconds later, they were deposited in Andy's big office. Andy landed on her feet, but Luminara found herself on the floor, feeling dizzy.

"Now I see why my husband hates those things." She muttered, as she staggered to her feet.

Andy put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's not that bad. You get used to it."

"I hope so." Luminara said, finally getting her bearings back.

"Have a seat. I'll make the call and have my car take us to the lot." Andy said, taking a seat at her big desk.

A half hour later found the two women being dropped off at a huge parking structure, with a big gate and a lot of cameras. They were met by a portly looking older man in a three piece suit.

"Andy, right on time and traveling like a normal person, I see?" He remarked, with a heavy Irish accent.

"Nice to see you too, Mike. And I had to take the car. My friend here can't handle the portkey." Andy said, with a big smile as she shook his hand. "Luminara, meet Mike O'Malley, Head of Scotland yard." Andy introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Luminara said, flashing her winning smile.

"And you lass." Mike returned, kissing her hand.

"Keep it in your pants Mike, she's married." Andy admonished, smirking.

"The best one's are." Mike quipped, holding up his hand to show his wedding ring.

"The cars, Mike?" Andy said, laughing.

"Right!" He said, walking them into an office on the first floor. "I have the list right here. I figure we can walk the structure, and you can pull whatever you like. I'll keep a running tally and mark off which ones you take. Then, we can deal with the paperwork." Mike said, grabbing a big clipboard.

"Sounds good Mike. Lead the way." Andy said.

"Right. The cars on this first floor are still evidence, so you can't have any of these. Up one floor, are the cars for sale. We'll start from there." He said, leading them up the car park ramp. "If you see something that catches your fancy on this floor, I can mark it down and when the trials are done, I can have it sent to you at a small cost." Mike told them, leading them past the level of cars full of tags, red tape.

"What crimes were committed in these cars, if you don't mind me asking?" Luminara asked, looking at a car full of bullet holes.

"Most of these cars belonged to drug dealers and thugs. If the cops stop you and they find something illegal, then we take your car. Some of them have been in shoot outs. Some came from back taxes seizers. On the top floor, we have cars taken from repeat speeding violators. It's why I can give you such a deal on them. Most of them go for a very low price on the auction block, because of the people that previously owned them. Some people are put off by that sort of thing." Mike said, as they made it to the second floor.

"Now, this level is mostly junky economy cars, not worth too much, and motorbikes. We usually give these car away for free to driving schools and the like. I personally wouldn't take any of these, but Andy did say you were looking for bikes. We have eight of them in stock, right now." Mike said, pointing out the section in the back corner, where the bikes were parked two to a parking space.

Luminara looked them over with a calculating eye. Bikes were very useful because they were fast, nimble, and with the right modification, six of these bikes could handle most terrains. They would be very useful in places like this one, or places like Middle Earth. The other two would be good for speed.

"I'll take them." She said.

"All of them?" Mike asked.

"Yes. The places we are going don't always have paved roads. These bikes will be useful to us. I also want trucks and car that can handle unpaved roads." Luminara said, waving her hand and shrinking the bikes. She picked them up and placed them in her bag.

"Unreal." Mike muttered, before shaking his head and looking over the list. "I have a few trucks that fit the bill. Was there anything else you were looking for?" Mike asked, making notes on his clip board.

"Yes, I want something fast." Luminara said.

"How fast?" Mike asked smirking.

"This fast." She replied, as she pulled Harry's Mustang out and expanded it.

"Would you look at that." Mike said, admiring the muscle car. "I don't have too many cars like this. In fact, I don't think I have any muscle cars like this in the lot, but I have a few fast cars." Mike said, running his hand along the hood of the boss 302.

"Let's see what you have." She said, shrinking Harry's car.

After an hour of looking, Luminara's bag was getting full.

Aside from the bikes, she had five Land Rovers, two Discovery's, two Range Rovers, and a tricked out Defender. A Toyota Land Cruiser, with big off road tires and a snorkel. A Mercedes G wagon that was in a gunfight at some point. An old Jeep Wrangler set up for off road safaris, and a Toyota Hilux pickup truck. She found a few BMW M3s, and a pair of all black M5s, taken from a Russian drug dealer. She found a silver Mercedes 190E Cosworth, tucked into a corner behind a few station wagons. She found two 1989 Porsche 944 Turbos, one red and one white with 'His and Hers" plates.

"How cute." Luminara remarked, as she shrunk the pair. She had wedding gifts for Padme and Anakin now.

"If you like those two, I have a few track day cars taken from some people that don't know the difference between the track and the street." Mike offered, leading them to six cars parked off to the side. "We have another Porsche 944, two Mazda MX-5s, a Caterham 7, and a Datsun 240Z. All of these are real beauties. Stripped down, roll cages, and racing seats."

"I love them. I think I'll take those. We are planning on buying land on… a big farm out in the country, I think a nice track for Harry's birthday would be fun." Luminara said. She caught herself mid sentence, she almost said Naboo.

"Your husband's a lucky man." Mike said, marking the cars off.

"He is." Luminara agreed, with a big smile.

"You looked at most of our inventory, and this bill is getting pretty long. Are you sure you want to go up to the last floor? It's where we keep all of the real top end stuff." Mike said, looking over the list.

"What do you have on the top floor?" Luminara asked.

"That's where we keep the cars we take from the speed demons. We have a few Italian and German cars up there. I can't cut you too much of a deal on those cars, because we tend to make a lot of coin off the sale of those types of cars. I can, however, throw in a few rice rockets for next to nothing, if you buy a few at a higher price. In fact, looking at this list, I'd like you to take a few of them off our hands. The damn street racer _punks_ keep buying them back at the auctions for next to nothing, and they end up back here _way_ too often." Mike said, looking pissed off.

"What are these Rice whatever you called them?" Luminara asked.

"Japanese cars brought over here illegally, and tuned up with all kinds of things." Mike said, leading them up to the top floor.

The second they came around the corner, Luminara got excited. Half of the room had works of art. All shiny in red and yellow and silver and black. The other side looked like a box of crayons exploded.

"This is the top floor." Mike said, waving at all the speed dreams. "Everything in here was taken because the person was flagged for exceeding the speed limit by more than double." Mike said, to no one as both Luminara and Andy were walking around the room in a daze. "I have the book price on all of these cars in my hand. I can give you a price that won't get me in trouble." He said, smiling.

"I want it." Luminara said, standing next to a red Ferrari. "What is it, and how much?" She asked, opening the door and slipping in to the soft leather seat.

"That's lot 4723. It's a 1996 Ferrari 550 Maranello. You have very expensive tastes. The list says eighty thousand, I can probably knock a third off the price, if we do a deal for a few of those cars I talked about. Say… fifty straight." Mike offered.

"Is that a lot?" Luminara asked, from her very comfortable seat.

"Let's put it this way, all of the cars you have on the list add up to about fifty-five thousand." Mike said smirking.

"I see. Hold on a second. Andy!" Luminara called out.

"What?" Andy called out from the other side of the warehouse.

"Is fifty thousand pounds a lot of money?" Luminara called out.

"The price of platinum is 360 Pounds an ounce. You have six, ten pound bricks of it. That's like 575 thousand pounds. So no, to you, fifty thousand pounds is not a lot of money." Andy replied, coming back to where they were. "Why?" She asked, coming up the isle of cars.

"Because, I want this car." She said.

"Oh, I like it." Andy said, slipping into the passenger seat.

"Mike, I think I need to have this car. Add it to my tab." Luminara said, getting out and shrinking the car. "What were you looking at Andy?"

"That red one over there. It's a Fiat Dino Spider. Ted had one when we first started dating. He sold it to get a family car, when Nymphadora came into our lives. It's a beautiful car, and I was thinking about getting it for him." She said, leading the other two over to the gleaming red little sports car.

"Mike, how much is it?" Luminara asked.

"The list says forty. I'll take twenty-five." Mike said, sharing a smile with her.

"Then put it on the list!" She said, shrinking the car and handing it to a stunned Andy. "Tell him it's from his son and daughter-in-law." She said, patting her on the back as she walked away with Mike.

"That was funny. In the four years I've known her, I've never seen her look that shocked." Mike remarked.

"I get the skill for shocking people from my husband, he's a master of playing with people. And because he's going to be cross with me for running off to Britain to do the shopping without him, I think I need to get him something nice. What's the car with the fastest speeding ticket in this place?" She asked.

"Let's see… it looks like we have three candidates for the position. Would you like to see them?" He asked, getting into the fun too.

"You know I do, let's go." She said

"First up, we have a 1996 Ferrari F355 Targa in all black. This is a repeat offender car, with three tickets for 160 MPH." Mike said, leading her to the shiny black sports car.

"I like it." Luminara said, dropping into the racing seat. "Mike, why are the Ferrari seats so nice?" She asked, running her hands over the supple leather.

"Handmade means quality. The price tag on this car is seventy thousand. I can let it go for fifty." Mike offered.

"I want it." She said, shrinking it. "What else is on the list?" She asked smiling.

She planned on testing the cars later, on the winding roads around the castle. The fastest car would go to Harry, and she would give the other two to her daughter. She shared her father's love of speed and racing. She needed to start her own car collection.

"Next offender on the list, is this dark green 1998 Aston Martin DB7 V12 Vantage. This thing was clocked doing 120 on the A5, two weeks ago. The driver was high as a kite. He's doing time for reckless driving under the influence. The list says 60 thousand, I'll let it go for forty." Mike said, opening the door for her to slip in.

"Add it to the list." She said, shrinking it. "What do we have left?" She asked.

"Well, I was saving the best for last. This car belongs to a real jerk. He imported it from Japan illegally, and every time we impound the car, he bribes the lot to get it back; or he steals it back from the people we sell it to." Mike said, leading her to a white car with a black and white skull graphic on the hood. "This is a 1995 Honda NSX-R. It's the fastest thing we have. He modded the engine and added two turbos. He's been clocked doing close to 200mph. He also likes to out run the cops in it. He's gotten away from us a few times in this car." Mike told her.

"Well, I have Harry's new toy." She said, waving her hand and changing the skull into a black dragon. "How much?" She asked.

"One hundred quid." Mike said, smirking.

"You mean thousand?" She replied.

"No, I'm giving you this car for a hundred pounds. As long as we don't have to see it again, it will be worth the loss." He said.

"Well, put ten thousand on the list. I don't feel right taking it for such a low price." She said, shrinking the car and adding it to her full bag. "Now, what are these cars you want me to take?" She asked.

"That would be all of these." He said, leading her to the other side of the level. "For the last six years, it's been the new trend to tune up Japanese cars, and race them in the streets. Then, last year, this action movie came out and made it even _more_ popular. Because of the popularity of doing this tuning and racing, we've seen a huge increase in car crashes. We keep taking the cars from the little punks, but they keep buying them back. We've been pushing for a law to be passed so we can start crushing them, like the Americans do to the cars they take, but by law we have to auction them off. Which means, they end up on the streets again, and we have to pay to get them towed back here." Mike groused, waving at the twenty brightly coloured cars.

"So, if you take them all for the starting bid price, then we never have to see them again." Mike said.

"I see. Are any of them worth anything?" She asked, looking at the rainbow of cars in front of her.

"Some are worth a lot. Some of them are really nice cars; but if we sell them, they end up back here, or they end up crashed on the side of the road." Mike said.

"Well, let's pick out the good ones, and I'll give the rest to my research team to rip apart and study." She said. "Point out the good cars. Andy!" She called out.

"Yeah?" Andy called back

"Help me pick out the good cars. See if you like any of these." She said, as Andy came over.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's see what we have." He said, looking at the cars. "That purple one is good. It's a 300ZX. Very fast. And that black one with the blue graphics on side, is a Toyota MR2 GT. That one is based on the black Ferrari you bought. That Lime green car with the black hood, is a Mitsubishi Eclipse. That red car over on the left is a Mazda RX-7. Those two cars parked next to each other, the white one and the red one, are Lancer Evo VI. They're rally cars. The rest of these are tuned up Honda Civics." Mike said.

"I'll take them all. They look like they would make good toys for the kids on the farm."

"I'm grateful to you for taking them. If we collect more, are you willing to buy those too?" He asked

"Sure, I'll be back in a few weeks. If you ever get something _really good, _like the ones you pointed out to me, set them aside and call Andy; she'll have access to an account." She said, shrinking the cars and putting them into a conjured box.

"Hey, what about that one?" Andy asked, pointing to a black car in the back of the lot.

"That's a new Nissan Skyline R34. That one is not a part of this pack, it's being shipped back to Japan. It's a fifty thousand pound car." He said.

"Really? Is it good?" Luminara asked, setting down the box and walking over to it.

"It's one of the best cars in the lot, but it's not for sale. It's a stolen car, and the owner is expecting it to be returned. It's going to be shipped out in a week." Mike said.

"It's a nice car. Can I buy one like it somewhere?" Luminara asked.

"You can, but I'd just wait until we impound one, and I can sell it to you for the price of having it shipped here to the lot." Mike suggested.

"Okay. Then I think we're done. Unless you saw something you liked Andy?" Luminara asked.

"No, not really. I did want to ask if you had any Mini's on the lot?" She asked.

"We do, but the six we have are in a sorry condition. We usually sell them to junk yards for parts. They're sitting in the junk yard lot." Mike said, flipping through pages on his clip board.

"Oh." Andy replied.

"Did you want a mini, Andy?" Luminara asked.

"I did, but I'll just buy it new. They're not that expensive." She said.

"What are they first off?" She asked, as Mike led them down to the first floor.

"The mini is a very small economy car, with a tiny engine. They're cute." Andy said.

"Really? I think I want one too. You said you have six of them?" She asked.

"We do, but only two of them drive. They're _really_ beat up." Mike said, leading them out a door to a fenced off lot full of smashed and rusted cars. "And we have to find them in this mess."

"We only need to find one. I can summon the rest." Luminara said, following Mike through the lot of wrecks.

"Well, here's one of them." He said, pointing out a rusty white mini.

"Ohhhh, look at that little thing! It's adorable! I want as many of these things as we can get! I'm giving them out as gifts to all of our friends and family." Luminara effused, gushing over the tiny car.

"I know, right." Andy said, with a big smile on her face.

"We have to find more of these." Luminara said, holding out her hands. A second later, five mini's were floating in the air.

Luminara set them down in a line and looked them over. They were rusty, smashed, and missing parts.

"Stand back. This is the first time I'm going to try a powerful spell with my new power." She said, moving the two back. She closed her eyes, and with a wave of her glowing hand the white Mini was back to new.

"OH MY GOD!" Mike said, feeling light headed.

"Relax, Mike. I've seen my Harry do that with a house." Andy said, patting Mike on the back.

"Can you do that?" Mike asked.

"No. Only a select few of us can do something like that." She said, shaking her head.

"Unbelievable." Mike said.

Andy walked over to Luminara, who was sitting in the mini with a huge smile on her face. "So what do you think? Best car ever made, or what?" Andy asked.

"I think this is my favorite car." She said, practically hopping up and down. "If I don't bring at least twenty of these cars back home with me, my family will be cross with me. I need one for Asajj, and one for Bant, and Siri is defiantly going to want one." Luminara rambled as she waved the other five mini's back to new. She turned back to Andy and Mike. "Are there a lot of these cars?" She asked.

"Thousands. Every junk yard has about fifty of them." Mike said.

"Is there a junk yard that knows about magic?" She asked, waving the blue Mini bright purple, with a pink top and pink stripes.

"I can find out." Andy said, pulling out her phone.

"Please do so. I want as many of these cars as we can find." She said, waving one of the two red mini's black with black rims and black leather interior.

"Can you do that with any car?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. Was there one in particular you had in mind?" Luminara asked.

"Right this way." He said, practically running down the rows of cars.

"Been dreaming of this for a while have we?" Luminara asked.

"I've held the title to this car for three years. I always keep saying I'll get it fixed. For years, it's been sitting there under the tarp." Mike said, excitedly.

It was funny to see this level of enthusiasm coming from the older man. Mike all but skidded to a halt at the back corner of the lot. There was a car sitting under a tarp covered in signs saying 'don't touch'.

"It's been in a good front end crash, but the engine still runs. You got to love that Jaguar reliability." He said, cutting the ropes holding the tarp down. When he cut the last one, he pulled the tarp back, revealing a smashed up red car. "This is a 1966 Jaguar Mark II. It's one of the cars used in the TV show Inspector Morris. I checked the vin number, and it all matches. This car is worth a lot of money, but smashed up like this, it's not worth the fee to store it here in the lot. Can you fix it?" Mike asked.

"Let's see?" Luminara said, motioning him to back off. With a wave of her hand, the car was back to the way it looked coming out of the factory. "Is that right?" She asked, starting to feeling the drain on her core. She would need to rest after shopping if she wanted to fix the other Mini's.

Mike jumped in and turned the key. The motor turned over a few times, before it surged alive. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mike said, rolling down the window. Even that worked smooth.

"Happy I could help, Mike. Do you mind giving me a lift back to the front?" She asked, getting into the passenger seat.

"No, I don't mind at all. I have half a mind to take you to lunch for this." Mike said, with a huge smile on his face.

Mike eased the Mk. II out of it's spot and threaded it through the tight lanes between the cars. Luminara put her head down and shook it. She felt dizzy, and the motion of the car was making it worse. She looked out the window to take her mind off her head, when she saw it.

"Stop the car!" She yelled, jumping out before it even came to a full stop.

"What?" Mike asked.

"This, what is it?" She asked, pointing to a wrecked silver car.

"I'm not sure. It's badly damaged. What's the tag say?" He asked, pulling out his clip board.

"Lot 7853." She said.

"That's an 1984 Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Wow, it's badly crashed. I could hardly tell what it was." He said.

Luminara closed her eyes and waved her hand. As she did, the car un-crumpled and reformed. When she opened her eyes she smiled. "Muscle car." She said, before she passed out.

Mike rushed to her side and checked her pulse. "ANDY! ANDY I NEED YOU!" Mike yelled in a panic.

In the blink of an eye, Andy was standing there. "What happened?" She asked, running her wand over Luminara's body.

"She fixed my car, then we were driving back to you when she saw this wrecked car. She fixed it and passed out." Mike said.

"Magical exhaustion. She drained her core. I need to get her to a healer. I'll be back in a little bit for the cars and I'll bring the check for them." She said, pulling out her gold ball. "Hogwarts!" She called out, and they disappeared.

Andy shot a message off to Minerva and floated Luminara to the castle. She was met at the doors by Minerva and Perenelle.

"What happened?" Perenelle asked, taking over the levitation charm with her hand.

"She used a lot of magic repairing old cars. You know, like Harry does." Andy informed them.

"She can't do that much magic. She needs time to adjust to the new power level in her body. I told her to take it _easy_. Easy is _not_ doing feats of magic only a hand full of people can do." She ranted as they got her to the hospital wing.

Poppy came rushing over. "What happened?" She asked, running scans over Luminara's body.

"The foolish girl over did it." Perenelle said, worried. "Poppy, get the pepper up." She ordered, waving screens up around the bed.

She ripped the dress open in the front, exposing Luminara's chest. The tattoos were glowing, but the light was weak.

"She needs power to jump start her healing runes." She said, placing her hands on Luminara's chest. She passed raw power into her chest and the light glowed brighter. "It's not working! Poppy! Where is the pepper up?" She called out, while keeping one hand on her chest.

"Right here." Poppy said, rushing over with the bottle.

"Poppy, fill this syringe with the pepper up." She instructed, waving a hypodermic needle into existence and passing it to her. Poppy did as she was told and handed it back. "Now back up, she might lash out with her magic!" She warned, pulling her hand away and jabbing the needle into her chest.

As soon as the pepper up hit her heart, Luminara's eyes shot open. She shot a bolt of raw magic out of her hand, frying the skin on her fingers and she screamed so hard her throat ripped. Then, a second later, she was knocked out on the bed, glowing.

Fawkes flashed in and landed on her chest. He bent over and cried a few tears into her open mouth, before nodding and flashing away.

"What the hell was that?" Minerva asked.

"I needed to kick start her heart and refill her core to get her tattoos working again. I did the same thing to Nicholas once. I guess Fawkes knew she needed even more of a boost, so he added some tears to the mix. She will be fine in the morning, but I think her trip needs to be cut short. Do we have a way to call Harry?" Perenelle asked, falling into the chair next to the bed.

"No, but knowing Harry like I do, he's on his way right now." Andy said, looking shocked still.

Harry was having a nice dream about his wife.

They were on the beach at the lake house on Naboo. They were lying naked on the sand, with the sun beating down on them, making them feel nice and warm. Harry was caressing his wife's body in just the right way to make her purr. He was about to kiss her, when she vanished. In the blink of an eye, he was seated in his meditation room, dressed in his black robes, sitting across from the Mother Goddess. It took his mind a few seconds to process the change, but when he caught up he knew something was wrong. His wife had been gone for four days now.

"What happened?" He asked, fearing the worst.

"Relax, Harry. This conversation will be useless if you are panicked and you don't listen to me. Luminara received the same ritual that you did. She recovered fast, and within a day she was up and walking around. She went car shopping; she reparo-ed a bunch of cars and drained her core. Perenelle got her heart working again, and Fawkes added some healing tears to the mix, so she is recovering as we speak." The Mother Goddess told him.

Harry didn't know what to say, or how to feel. He was happy she was like him. He was freaked out she drained herself, and needed to have her heart jumpstarted. He was relieved that she was healing. In the end, he felt emotionally taxed.

"Okay. I need to go see her. I need to bring her back home." Harry said.

"Hold on, Harry; not so fast." She said, holding up her hand. "I have more to talk to you about."

Harry sat back down and looked pensive.

"As it stands, you have two options. Option A: you go back to your home world, and you take care of everything like you always do. You finish her mission for her. You treat her like a child and you drive a wedge into your marriage, because she thinks you don't trust her enough to do her job. Or option B: you send Asajj through the portal, and you let her work with her mother to finish the job. You show your wife that you trust her, and you give Asajj the chance to get real life experience, without you there to hold her hand." The Mother Goddess said.

"Am I really that bad?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just the way you are. You have a need to help out, even when they don't want your help." She said, smiling.

Harry placed his head in his hands and sighed. "Can't we both go? I'll just hang back and let the two of them work, and I'll just be there for back up." Harry said.

"Who is going to run the war?" She asked.

"Obi-Wan. He can take point." Harry reasoned.

The Mother Goddess sat back and thought about it for a while.

"The war is waning. The tides are shifting, and the dark will fall soon. Not during this trip, but soon. I can see this working, but you must act as if you are not there to take over the mission. You must let them work it out. This could be a very important bonding time for the two of them. You can't get in the way of that." She said.

"I won't. I'll treat this like a vacation; whatever that is. I'll spend most of my time with Andy, Ted, Sirius, and Severus." He said, smiling.

"Okay. I will tell you now, this might not work. You must show restraint." She warned.

"I will. I will let them work." Harry said

"Then go, and rest; for when you return, the dark will make one last push." She said. "The end is near for this war, and you will have time before you are needed, but use it wisely. You will be called on again, soon." She said, sadly.

Harry flew out of bed and got dressed he rushed across the hall to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" She called. The door slid open and she was standing there, half asleep in a robe. "Yes?" She asked.

Harry walked into the room. "Your mother pushed herself too far, too soon. She ended up getting hurt. She fine now, and she should be up walking around in a day or so, but her mission still needs to be taken care of." Harry said.

Asajj went from half asleep, to panicked, to relaxed in ten seconds. "So you're going after her, to finish her mission?" She asked.

"No, _you're_ going to finish the mission with your mother. _I'm_ going to hang back and act as backup. Your mother is feeling really low at the moment, and the last thing she needs is me to come in and treat her like an apprentice. This will also give you two the chance to work together. But, like she saw today, my home world is a lot more dangerous than she thinks. Your mother tends to leap, before she looks. She also pushes herself too hard sometimes. That place is not made for someone like her. Everything in that world can kill you. Growing up there is what made me the cold, calculating man that I am today. You and I are a lot alike in that regard. It's why we have to go with her on outings like this one. We temper her enthusiasm with harsh reality. I want you with your mother every step of the way, and I can monitor your progress over the bond, without her knowing. That way, you can call on me for help." Harry said.

"I understand Dad, but who is going to handle the war. With both of us gone, that leaves the first wave group without any leadership." She said, sitting behind her desk and petting Saber.

"Your uncle Obi will. He's always going on about not seeing any action. Well, here's his chance. We will also send Bant to work with Hunter and his boys, to take over my job. They can switch it up as they see fit. What I need you to do, is prepare your second in command for the switch over. I'll go call Obi. Then, you go on ahead, and I'll come through when Obi gets here. Get ready to move out in a few hours. We have time since she will still be unconscious for a while." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Your mother is so _reckless_ at times. I know she thinks she gets it from me, but I'm not _that_ reckless. I might make it look like I am, but everything I do is thought out and calculated. I tried to drill that into your mother when she was my student, but she was too head strong. Always trying to push herself to the limit." He sighed.

"She does it because she is trying to keep up with you. She's not as powerful as you or I. She's not as skilled. She's not as cold as us, but she pushes herself to keep up with us. She feels unworthy of being with us. She felt it with you first, and when I formed the bond with you and molded myself in your image, she felt even more pressure to keep up with us." She said, stroking Saber calmly.

"But she shouldn't. She's one of the best Shadows in the entire Order! She doesn't have to prove a _damn_ thing to anyone!" Harry objectioned.

"But she's not." Asajj said, softly.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"She's not one of the best anymore. In terms of Shadow ranking, you are the best. Nex,t is the combined team of Uncle Obi and Aunt Siri. Next on that list, is Master Plo. Now, the next generation of Shadow is coming, and she knows she doesn't stack up well against me and Anakin. Anakin is only a little bit weaker than you, in terms of magic; and I'm just as skilled as you, with the same lack of moral conscious. After this war, when we start taking missions, she would get bumped down the list even more. It's not her fault. In any other list, she would be at the top, but compared to the rest of the Shadows? Sadly, she falls short, and the worst part is she knows it too." Asajj said, sadly.

Harry thought about her words for a few seconds.

She was right. It was the reason the Mother Goddess said she needed the win. She needed to feel strong. Powerful. Like a Shadow.

"You're right. But this is our chance to fix that. Let's help her complete this mission and when we return, I want her on the battle field, with me. Make your plans and pack for anything. Also, let's take some more gold with us. It's doing us no good sitting in my vault." Harry said, standing up and walking out.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'ed by Mad About the Boro

Chapter 10

Harry met Asajj in her room for a final check of all her gear.

"You have everything you need, right?" He asked, looking over her black leather pants, boots, button up shirt and vest. She had her weapons rig on, with her sword and sabers on her belt and her two gold 1911's in her shoulder holsters.

She slung one of his black leather dusters on and shouldered her pack.

"I have everything." She said, checking her gear over.

"Good. Stay armed until Minerva or Perenelle tell you it's okay. Then just carry your sabers and a gun. I don't know where the gateway is. If it's still in the Ministry, then drop into the shadows and pop to the castle. You can get there using my memories. I'll be right behind you, as soon as I can." He said.

"Dad, relax. You'll be sitting with me next to Mom's bed, before she even gets up. Uncle Obi is only four hours away by Reaper." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

She walked into the tab and saw the gateway glowing. She looked back at her dad one more time, before she walked through the Gateway.

Minerva was just walking through the door to her office, when the shrunken Gateway on her desk started to glow. She rushed to the Gateway, set it on the floor next to her desk and canceled the shrinking charm.

A few seconds later, a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair dressed in all black walked through. She checked the room with a glance and locked eyes with Minerva.

"Hello?" Minerva ventured.

"Hello Aunt Minerva, my Father will be along shortly, he is waiting on my Uncle to get to the ship so he can hand over the Command to him. Is my Mother in the hospital wing?" She asked calmly, as she pulled Saber out of an inside pocket of her duster and set him down on the floor by her feet.

It took Minerva a few second to process her words, but she caught up quick.

"Yes, dear. You must be Harry's daughter, Asajj. Welcome to Hogwarts. Your mother is down in the hospital wing, with Perenelle. Your grandmother had to finish the business they were attending when your mother injured herself. You don't need any of that." She said, pointing to the vest and guns. "We've been a very peaceful place since your father took care of things five years ago." Minerva said, coming around her desk to look her over.

"Do you have other clothes?" She asked.

"I do." Asajj said, slinging her pack off her shoulders. "Do you have a place I can change?"

"In here is a bathroom." She said, pointing to a door.

"Thank you." Asajj said, walking into the room with her pack. Saber jumped up onto Minerva's desk and gave her a sniff, before nodding.

"Well hello to you too, little cutie." Minerva said, petting the black kitten. "You don't smell like any cat I've ever met before." She said, picking up Saber and holding him to her chest.

"That's because he's a living sculpture." Asajj said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in her commanders uniform of a black skirt, white dress shirt, black corset and black long tailed jacket. She added her weapons belt with her sabers and a gold 1911 tucked into her back. "Saber." She called. The kitten jumped down out of Minerva's arms and shifted into his attack form. "Good kitty." She said, patting him on the head. He shifted back down and hopped up into her arms and sat on her shoulder. "He's my companion." She said, smiling.

"I see." Minerva said, returning the smile. This was definitely Harry's kid. "I can take you down to the hospital wing, if you would like?" She offered

"No need, I have my Father's memories." Asajj said, tapping her head. She waved her hand over her pack and it shifted to look like a hand bag.

As she walked out of the room. Minerva smirked as she took a seat at her desk. "It's like talking to a young Harry all over again." She remarked, feeling happy.

Harry paced the bridged of the Black Dragon in full gear. Pak walked up to him.

"Sir, Hunter and his men broke through the main supply base's outer perimeter. They are holding position until 5th company can get to the rally point. So far, they are recording no losses." He reported.

"Thank you, Pak." Harry said.

"Sir, do you find the Command chair uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No, Pak. It's just not my seat. You'll find Obi won't sit in it either, when he gets here. Shadows are many things, superstitious is one of them. That seat belongs to my daughter." He explained, proudly.

"I see, sir." Pak said, nodding.

"You're a good man, Pak." Harry praised, patting him on the shoulder. "My brother is not used to the pace First Wave works at. He will stumble at first. Make sure he can do so and save face. I can see the troops are already looking stressed that we are leaving. Try to keep them in line." He said.

"Will do, sir."

"Carry on." Harry said, going back to pacing the floor.

"Contact! It's a Reaper, and it's hailing us." Pak called out.

"Patch it through." Harry replied

"Hello, First wave." Obi called out, over the comm.

"Commander Kenobi. It's good to see you, brother. Ready to try your hand at _real_ war?" Harry challenged.

"I've been waiting since the beginning of this war for some real action." He replied. "I'm on approach. I'll see you in the hanger bay." He said, cutting the connection.

Harry walked down to the hanger bay, with Bant at his side; as they got there Obi walked off his Reaper. "Brother." He greeted, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Obi. It's good to see you. How goes the second wave?" He asked.

"Boring. You savages in first wave leave almost nothing for us to do." He complained, boxing Harry on the shoulder. "Hi Bant, ready to take orders from someone that's _not_ crazy?" He asked, slinking his arm around her shoulders.

"And who would that be? Siri and Luminara are not here and you can't be talking about yourself." She teased, smirking.

"Everyone is a comedian." Obi said, laughing. "So, where am I bunking, and where is my XO?" He asked.

"You'll be staying in my rooms. They are relatively empty and unused." Harry said, leading him to the room. "As you can see, I have the gateway in here."

"I see it. It takes up half the room." Obi said, smirking.

"You can leave your things in here." Harry said, before leading him to the bridge. "This is Pak, he's your XO. Pak, this is Obi-wan Kenobi. If he gives you too much trouble, knock him out, and lock him in my rooms. Now, unless any of you need me for something, I need to get out of here." Harry said.

"No Harry, I think we have it from here. I'll keep him in line." Bant assured.

"Thank you, Bant." Harry said, patting her on the back. He turned to Obi.

"Walk with me?" He asked, leading him back to his room. "I plan on being gone for eight days, tops. On my desk, you'll find a detailed list of things to do from Asajj. If things go bad and you have to evacuate the ship, shrink the gateway and take it with you. Other than that, the evacuation plans are the same as your ship. Always keep a running dialogue open with Pak. He takes good care of Asajj, and he knows what he's doing to keep this ship running and keep the war moving. Bant will run point with Hunter and his team. If they run into very heavy fighting, they have orders to fall back and wait for you to come and help. Hunter is running an op. right now, or he would have been here to greet you." Harry said, gathering up all of his things and putting them in his coat.

"Relax, Harry. I can handle this war for a week." Obi assured, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know. I'm just nervous about going home. I left in a hurry, and I was a real asshole when I was younger." Harry said.

"What do you mean 'when you were younger'? You're an asshole now." Obi teased, smiling. "Go home, see your family, and if all else fails, just say you're sorry. Chicks eat that stuff up." Obi said, patting him on the back.

"You're right." Harry said, letting his shoulders fall.

"Of course I am. Now, do you have everything?"

"I do." Harry said, patting his pockets.

"Then good luck." Obi said, pushing him through the glowing gateway.

Asajj made her way do to the hospital wing. Inside, she saw her mother laying on a bed, and a tall blond lady sitting next to her

"You must be Asajj, your mother told us about you." The lady said, looking up.

"I am, and you are my great-grandmother Perenelle." Asajj said, walking over to the bed. She looked down at her mother who looked pale, even with the charmed skin colour.

"She will be fine soon. She is recovering faster than I first thought. She is very resilient." Perenelle remarked, smiling softly.

"She's Mirialan. They are a strong race." She said calmly, as she waved a chair into existence next to the bed and sat.

She took her mother's hand, and concentrated on her mother's Force signature. She pulled on it and followed it to her mother's mind. There, she found her mother, in what looked like her father's meditation room, sitting on the floor at the low table drinking tea with an old woman with white hair.

"Hello Mother, and Mother Goddess." She greeted, calmly taking a seat at the table and pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I see what you mean when you say she's just like her father. It's funny how fast she picked up his mannerisms." The Mother Goddess said, with a smile.

"Let's hope she doesn't take everything from her father. If she did, she'll be running the galaxy in three years, and have to be told to take time off to have a life." Luminara said.

"Mother!" Asajj objected, indignantly.

"What? I want grandbabies. Anakin has it right, you know. A nice stable job, on one planet, with the woman he loves by his side. They will be married soon. Padme will take her place in the Senate. Soon after that, Shmi will have grandbabies to play with." Luminara said, sadly.

"Mother! Do you really think this is a good time to talk about this?" Asajj asked, tossing glances at the Mother Goddess.

"She knows what I'm saying. She sees everything, you know? She agrees with me on the matter." Luminara said, smirking a funny smirk.

"Mother, are you drunk?" Asajj asked.

"No, I most certainly am not!" Luminara said, before giggling.

"It's the power influx. She was drained and then she got a huge power boost from Perenelle. After that, she came here and has had two whole pots of tea. She'll be fine in a little bit." The Mother Goddess explained, smiling.

"Good, I was worried for a second there. Mother never drinks. She doesn't like the feeling." Asajj said.

"I do too like the feeling! I just don't trust your fool of a father to not do something stupid. It's hard being the sane one in a relationship, you know." She said, gesturing wildly.

"I don't think that's really a fair read of the situation. Father is not crazy." Asajj said, feeling the need to defend her Dad.

"That's what _you_ think. You know, when I first meet your father he was planning on taking on a whole droid army? That's right. Just him and your uncle Obi. Two crazies." She said, taking another drink from her tea cup.

"And he did." Asajj said, feeling like her mother was pushing her to say something nasty about her dad. She was starting feel glad her mother never drank; she was a harsh critic when she was inebriated. "And Dad never needed someone to step in and finish his work for him, because he was too dumb to know the difference between _reparo_ and using scrap metal and transfiguration to do the same job at half the strain." Asajj said, shaking her head.

Luminara stopped laughing. Her face got closed off and her eyes locked on to Asajj's.

"You think I'm a fool, don't you? You think I'm weak and a fool. You think you're _so much_ better than me, don't you?" Luminara accused, looking sad.

"No, I don't Mother." Asajj said, feeling ashamed in herself.

"Yes, you do. You think I'm weak and stupid. It's why we never bonded. It's why we've never became close, like you are with Harry. You look down on me."Luminara said, staggering to her feet.

"No, I don't Mother." Asajj objected, trying to fix the situation.

"Yes, you do. You never respected me as a Shadow. As a Jedi. Not even as a woman. When you needed help, you always go to your aunts. Padme for advice about life; Siri about boys; _hell_, you went to _Talia_ for style and sex advice. Don't deny it." Luminara ranted. "You think I'm stupid, but I can see everything, and I know you barely even like me." She accused, before she fell in on herself. "And I don't blame you one bit. I'm shit at life." She all but sobbed out. "I'm not strong, or smart, or powerful. I'm barely a Shadow." She said, crying.

"Mom." Asajj called out, as she jumped up and hugged her mother.

"Look at me. I couldn't even complete a _shopping trip_ without ending up in the hospital." She said, crying on Asajj.

"Mom. Please believe me. I respect you. I love you. I need you, just as much as I need Dad. Who's going to teach me not to swear around company, or act like a lady?" She said, hugging her mother.

"Oh baby, you don't have to say things like that." Luminara said.

"How can I prove it to you? Do you want us to share a bond, like I do with Dad?" Asajj asked, taking Luminara's head in her hands and diving into her mind; but instead of taking memories from her head, she open the connection to her memories, and fed them to her mother.

Showed her everything in her head. Her life before she met Harry, and the memories he showed her. The feelings she had for her Mother. The respect she had for the strong woman that she was. The glue that held things together.

After Luminara saw everything in her head, she processed it all and shared her own memories with her daughter. Her time growing up. Meeting Harry and falling for him right away, but repressing her feelings for him because it was frowned upon. That night they first kissed. The time the spent together. The day Harry brought Asajj home with him and the instant love she felt for the younger woman. The sadness she felt when Asajj didn't bond with her. The pure _joy_ she felt, right this instant, sharing something so _deep_ with her daughter.

"And I feel the same way Mom." Came over the bond. And then it hit her. They were bonded. "Yes, we are Mother. We share the same bond that I share with Father. It's not as strong, because Father supplies most of the power for our bond, but it is strong." Asajj said

"Maybe I can help with that. If I take over the power supply, then maybe we can make this bond stronger?" Luminara offered "Now, how does your Father do it?" She asked.

"I don't know. He just does?" Asajj said.

Harry walked out of the Gateway in Minerva's office.

He looked around and smiled. 'Nothing had changed.' He thought as he looked around the room.

He was about to go talk to Fawkes, when he saw he wasn't sitting on the gold perch. That's when Minerva almost smashed him to death in a hug, as she ran out of the other room.

"Oh Harry, it's good to see you again." She greeted.

"Easy, Aunt Min. I'm covered in hard and sharp things!" He said, holding her back. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I just came from a war zone and I didn't know what to expect walking through the Gateway. What is the climate like out there?" Harry asked, walking to the window.

"Peaceful. After you blew up most of the corrupt politicians Andy, Arthur, and Amelia took over. They stripped the system, got a mandate from the Queen, and worked with the muggle ministry to clean up the way things work. Crime is down to an all time low, and two years ago a group of old line purebloods were tossed into Azkaban for plotting against the Ministry." She informed him, coming to stand by him looking out the window.

"Good. It means I won't have to come back here and take care of things. It also means I can relax here." He said, letting his shoulders fall.

"Harry, this is your home. You should always be able to relax here. Come for a few days. We can set you up a suite here at the castle. Stay for Christmas. End of term feast, Halloween Harry. When was the last time you celebrated Halloween?" She asked.

"It's been a long time. I would love to have Christmas here. Bring my new family to meet my old family. All those years you guys raised me, took me in, tried to love me and I didn't appreciate it. Andy tried so hard to mother me, and I never gave her anything back. I was a fool. Not until I thought it was gone, did I miss it. I was so quick to leave. I have so much to say to her. To my mother." Harry said, looking out over the Scottish highlands.

"She knows. She knows you love her." Minerva said.

"I don't think I've ever said the words to her." Harry said, regretfully.

"But she knows. A mother always does." Minerva said, smiling. The castle just told her that Andy was coming up the stairs. She knocked on the door and Harry dropped back into the shadows. "Enter." She said and Andy came in.

"I just took care of Mike at the lot, and I've been to six junk yards in the last three hours, but I managed to get fifty Mini's for ten thousand pounds." Andy said. Harry saw it was Andy and came out of the shadows. "I have the bag…Harry!" She exclaimed, blinking.

"Hello Mother." He greeted.

"Harry?" She asked.

"It's me, Mum." He said, slipping into his British accent. With a big smile on his face, he hugged her. "You look smaller than I remember." He remarked, kissing her cheek.

"I'd say you've grown, but I can't tell with this bushy beard. And your hair is a mess. And is that the same clothes you left with?" She asked, holding him at arm's length to look him over.

"Yes, Mum. It's dragon hide." He said, smiling.

"I know that. What I meant was, you are living in your Armour." She said, tapping on his vest.

"It's the life I was made for, and it is the only one I know. But I am trying to change that. I've built a family. I found a home. I realised I had both already." Harry said.

"It's what you're supposed to do Harry. You have a home, and a family. Then you grow up and find a girl. You make a home with her, and later you make a family of your own. The trick is to not forget either family." She said, hugging him. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Me too Mum, me too." Harry said, pulling out his traveling weapons trunk. "Aunt Min tells me things are going good around here." He said, taking his weapons rig off and setting it on the rack in the trunk. "So I won't be needing these. I will keep a few things in my coat, but aside from that I think I can spend this trip relaxing." He said, pocketing his black saber hilt, and a 1911 in his coat. "There, now I'm off duty." He said, smiling.

"What about the dragon hide?" Andy asked.

"What about it? It's the most comfortable things I own. Plus, I don't have much in terms of wizards robes." He said, closing the trunk and pocketing it.

"Well then, we need to fix that. We'll go robe shopping, we need to pick out a few things for your girls anyways." Andy said.

"I also have to deposit the rest of the gold I have in the bank." He said, before going quite. "But right now, I'm being called by my daughter." He said, slipping into the shadows and vanishing.

"Five years for us, ten for him, and the boy is still the same." Andy said, walking out of the office.

Harry came out of the shadows of the hospital wing to see his daughter sitting next to his wife, with her head bowed. He also saw Perenelle trying to run scans on the two.

"That won't work. They are in a deep trance, and trying to form a bond with help from the Mother Goddess. What they don't know, is that I formed the bond I have with my daughter using a modified double slave bond." Harry said, sitting on the floor crossed legged. "I will begin to float and glow. You might want to raise the screens again. It may freak some people out." Harry said, dropping into the force and finding his way to the Mother Goddess.

"Hello. It looks like you're up to some scheming again." He said, looking at his two girls locked in an embrace deep in a trance.

"Would I do that, Harry?" The Mother Goddess replied.

"Yes, if you thought it might help. It's okay, but they are in need of my help." He said, touching the two on the head. Instantly, he was pulled into the link.

"How are my two favourite women doing on this fine day?" He asked, with a big smile.

"Father, how do you keep the bond open and stable?" Asajj asked, feeling the strain on her power.

"I used a modified double slave bond." He said. "What you two need to do is break the connection, and come out of the bond, and I will show you how to form a stronger union." He said, pulling the two out.

Harry dropped out of the bond first, then Asajj and Luminara fell over, still hugging. Harry took a seat at the table and took a cup of tea.

"Sit please." He said, waving them over. "That first night I found you Asajj, you were hurt, tired and scared. You just lost your Master, and you were all alone. I knew I was going to take you in as my student, but I also knew deep down that I was going to take you into my family. That night, when you passed out, I meditated over all of my knowledge and I came up with a way to bond with you. I knew you needed it. I knew you would thrive under constant contact with me, so I double slave bonded us together." He explained, turning around and waving his hand over the back of his neck.

When he lifted his hair, they saw the dragon on a shield. It was Harry's mark. The same one on Jango's arm.

"You have one too, it's just under a shrinking charm. It looks like a small dot at the base of your skull. Because we are bonded to each other, the flow of information is two ways. Over time, the bond got stronger as you got stronger; and as the bond grew, I started limiting the flow of information I see and that I pass to you. I see your general health, your feelings, and any thought you specifically pass to me over the bond. I also share the same information with you." He explained.

"Can you set up the same bond with me and Mother?" Asajj asked.

"I can, or I can let her into our bond. It's up to you." He said.

"I want a bond of my own with her. I don't want to share what you have. I want something different." Luminara said.

"Then I can cast the spells, but you two are going to have to spend some time working out what information you two share over the bond. In the mean time, was there something you wanted me to do in the real world?" He asked, getting up and walking around the table to stand behind them.

"Yes. I would like your opinion on the dragon situation. Talk to Sirius and he will fill you in. Also, if you could work on the cars I bought, that would be helpful." Luminara said.

"I can do that. Aside from that, I think I'm going to hang back this trip and relax. You two should handle things together. It will help the bond. If you need me, I'm just a thought away. Now, relax. Calm your minds, and breath." He instructed, placing a hand on the backs of their necks.

Using his old Padawan bond with his wife, he pulled the image up and cast the spell through both hands. With a flash of light, two shields seared themselves into the two women's necks. On the shields was a black and purple hawk, with it's wings out and it's yellow talons ready to drop on it's prey. Both of their heads fell forwards and they were lock into a deep bond.

Harry downed a cup of tea, and nodded to the Mother Goddess. In the real world, the two women glowed for a few seconds, and Harry floated to the floor. He got up and waved the bed bigger. He picked up Asajj and laid her on the bed, next to her mother.

"They will be out for a while." Harry said to the three women standing around the bed, as he covered them with a blanket.

"I will sit with them." Perenelle said.

"Thank you Gran." He said, hugging her.

"It's good to see you, Harry. Still fighting the good fight?" She asked.

"Wherever a good fight is needed." He said, smiling. He turned to Andy and Minerva. "Sorry I ran out on you two like that." He said.

"I understand. It's what parents do. I'm very proud of you, son." Andy said, hugging him.

"Now, my girls gave me a few tasks and I think you are holding one of them. You said you have the cars she bought?" Harry asked.

"I do. She bought a bunch of cars and bikes and trucks, but she wanted a lot of Mini's to give to people as gifts. Like souvenirs, from the trip to Earth, she said. I have fifty of them. Some are in really bad shape, some are fine." Andy said, pulling Luminara's bag out of her purse. "This bag has all of the cars she bought, this box has the Mini's." Andy explained, handing them to him.

"Right, I need a big room. Is the room of requirements open?" He asked, pocketing the two.

"Yes, but you're not going to hurt yourself like she did, are you?" Andy asked.

"No, in fact you two can come and watch if you want to. Anyone can. I'm going to use a trick Albus taught me. I can teach you, as well as leave a detailed lesson plan on how to do this the right way." Harry said.

A few minutes later found Harry standing in a huge room, looking at a line of cars. In the room with him was Andy, Minerva, Sirius, and Severus.

"Now, the key to this trick is working slowly, and working with good materials." Harry said, dropping into teacher mode. "Andy, you said these Honda's are not good?" He asked, pointing to the Honda Civics Luminara got for almost nothing.

"They were thrown in for free if you look at the numbers." She confirmed.

"Good, because I'm going to break them down into their base elements." He said. "This is the proper way to restore things. _Reparo_ works for something like this, but as my wife demonstrated earlier, it's more taxing. When you _reparo_, you are rebuilding something out of the atoms in the air, using magic. With this method, you take something like this car." He said, pointing out a bright yellow Civic. "And you break it down to it's basic elements using a smelting charm modified to separate the elements." He lectured, lifting the civic off the ground with his left hand.

With a wave of his right hand, the car turned into a blob.

"Then, you separate using a goblin stone working charm." He continued, waving both hands. The blob separated into five big blocks and two rolls on the ground. "The five blocks are steel, aluminum, plastic, rubber, and copper. The two rolls are leather and carpet. Now, using these blocks, I can start working on the Mini's." He explained, lifting and dropping one of the less damaged Mini's out of line and put it next to the blocks.

"Using basic transfiguration, I can take some steel from the block and fix the frame." He said, waving and the first block got smaller. "I just keep doing the same for the rest of the parts I need. Magic knows what it needs to fix it, just like it does with _reparo_; only with this you are helping magic by giving it the elements it needs to get the job done." He said, waving one more time and the Mini looked factory fresh and the blocks got smaller.

"This can be done with anything else. Not just cars. If we had a tree." Harry said, and a tree grew out of the floor of the room. "Gotta love magic. Using the same set of spells, I can turn this tree into a real work of art." He said, waving his hands. The tree turned into a block of wood, and then into an exact replica of the gargoyle guarding Minerva's office.

"Does anyone want to give it a try?" He asked, smiling.

That night everyone had a go at the smelting, block forming, and transfiguration charms. Minerva was the best of the lot, but Sirius and Andy were a close second. Severus, however, was a dismal third.

"What's the matter Snivellus, don't have enough power to do the spell?" Sirius taunted, mockingly.

"One day, soon, I'm going to slip something into your food. You won't know when, you won't know what it does; but know that I did it, and that you are at my mercy." Severus threatened, just soft enough for Sirius and Harry to hear.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said, looking shocked.

"Try me, mutt." Severus challenged.

Harry walked up to him as Sirius walked away. "Would you really poison him?" Harry asked.

"I don't have to, the fear of me doing it will haunt him and when he next gets sick, all I have to do is smile and he will think I did it." Severus said, smirking.

"Now I remember who taught me to be a sneaky bastard." Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Yes, and don't you forget it." Severus said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

After the cars were all fixed, they retired to Minerva's office to talk and drink, tea for the ladies, fire whiskey for Sirius, and single malt Scotch for Harry and Severus.

"Where did you get the single malt from Harry?" Severus asked.

"It's from the batch I made with Moody, a year before I left. I made ten kegs of it and it sat in those wood barrels for a few years, while I was at the Temple. Years of grinding through the worst places the galaxy had to offer, and it sat in those barrels untouched. Six years before I opened one and tried it. I still have eight kegs, if you want one." Harry offered.

"I would like that a lot. You should consider bottling it." He said, checking the colour in the light of the fire.

"Good idea. I also have other things from the other universe." Harry said, pulling the TAB out of his pocket and setting it down. He expanded it and walked in, what he didn't see was the shocked looks on their faces. "I have a full wine cellar full of Alderaanian wines and champagne." Harry said, opening a door to the room full of bottles. He came back out with an arm full of bottles, and saw the rest of them looking around in awe.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you make this?" Minerva asked, tapping on a wall.

"Yes, why?" He asked, setting the bottles down on the counter.

"Did you conjure this?" She asked, running her wand over the wall.

"Is there something wrong? This is my home after all. I don't want the thing to collapse on itself." He said, feeling worried.

"No, nothing like that; it's just, Harry you made an expanded space inside of an expanded space, and then filled it with things you conjured. That's impossible." She exclaimed, taking readings of the room and the furniture.

"Oh, is that it?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief. "For a second there, I thought my home was going to collapse. Next time, let's not scare me so much, please." He said, getting more bottles out of the room.

"Harry! You can't go around breaking the laws of Magic and think nothing of it." Minerva cried, indignantly.

"Yes, I can. This place took a long time to make. Hours and hours of conjuring. Making the lights just bright enough to light the room and still feel warm. Picking just the right shade of green for the walls. The plushness of the carpet. The height of the toilet seat. This is my personal sanctuary, and it took six months of work to get it this perfect." Harry said, running his hands over the wood carving of grape vines on the door to the wine room.

"Live the life I've lived, and you would see that Magic has very little rules, and almost none of them have to do with 'Silly Wand Waving' as Severus would say. Magic is a force. It's all around us, living and breathing. We ask it to do things for us. Sometimes, we wave little sticks at it and shout things in a long dead language. Sometimes, we point that same stick and ask without speaking. Then, there are those of us that know and respect Magic. Not for it's power, but for it's beauty. We clear our minds and commune with Magic. We open a dialogue. We ask softly and gesture at what we want, and Magic responds." Harry expounded, waving his hand and five baskets appeared on the counter.

Harry put five bottles in each basket and handed them out.

"This one is for Perenelle. I'm going to take it down to her, and check on my girls. If you need me, I'll be down there." Harry said, shrinking the TAB.

"Do you want me to set up a room for you, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"No thank you, Aunt Min. I'll stay in the TAB. The best part of having it is you never have to leave home, and more importantly, your own bed behind." Harry said, holding up the TAB.

That night, Harry sat and watched his two girls sleep. At a little after three in the morning Asajj's eyes fluttered open.

"Father?" She asked, feeling him close by.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, coming closer.

"Mother and I have talked and we can handle everything but the dragons. She was pushing to try to do that too, but I talked her out of it. We will not need help with anything until then." She said, looking up at him with a smile.

"You two have bonded fully?" He asked, brushing a few hairs out of her eyes.

"Yes. It's amazing. We have so much in common, and we are sharing the things we don't have in common. By morning, we will be able to hold conversations with a look, like we do Father." She said, joyously.

"Good. Go back to bed, I will watch over you both." Harry said, kissing her forehead and pulling the blanket up.

"Okay, Father. See you in the morning." She said, tiredly before she was out again.

Harry smiled and pet Saber in his lap.

"Your master is a very special girl, you know?" He said to the cat. To which the cat nodded. "You're way smarter than Padme's dogs. I have to have Obi make a pet for me." Harry said, scratching behind Saber's ear.

Harry dosed off a little while later, and Saber jumped down off his lap and shifted forms. He hid under the bed, in the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Beta'ed by: Mad about the Boro

Chapter 11

On Monday, both mother and daughter awoke early, as the sun light was just peaking over the horizon.

"How are my girls doing?" Harry asked, holding them both.

"Good, Dad." Asajj replied, stretching.

"Aside from feeling stupid, I am feeling fine." Luminara concurred, kissing him.

"You have nothing to feel stupid about." Harry reassured, holding her.

"I needed back up to handle a shopping trip. Worse even, is the fact that it called you both off the front line." She objected.

"My brother can handle the war for a few days. The lazy bum has done nothing of note in this war, so far. It's about time he did _something_." Harry said, smirking.

"Nothing?" Asajj asked with a smile, waving her hand over her clothes to clean and press them. "Did he _not_ blow up the Separatists' weapon?"

"He did, but that doesn't count." Harry said.

"Why not?" Asajj asked.

"Because… because I said so!" Harry replied, with a hint of mocking finality.

"Well, as Commander of the first wave attack group, _I_ say uncle Obi has earned a trip back home to the Temple for his leadership of the second wave attack group and his heroic efforts in the destruction of the weapon. When we get back, we are sending him home to see little Rani." She said, smiling.

"Yes sir." Harry said, nodding.

"Good. Now, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"I was thinking about making breakfast in the TAB and inviting the family over. Maybe some pancakes, bacon and fresh red melon. Definitely some mimosas. Then we can talk about what's happening today. I know I need to go to the bank; I would also like to go shopping. There are a few things I've been craving for the past ten years. One of those things is a good chocolate frog. I'd also like to buy a few brooms, maybe even teach a few of the Sentinels how to fly. We could use them on the battle field." Harry said, leading them up to the headmaster's office.

In the office, Minerva was just coming out of her bedroom.

"Hi aunt Min. I was thinking about making breakfast and calling all the family to attend. What do you think?" He asked, dropping into a chair in front of her desk.

"I don't see a problem with that. I will need to make an appearance in the Great Hall this morning. Filius can run the school, but the students will run wild if left unsupervised for too long." She said, pouring a cup of tea from the tea set Tippy brought.

"Great." Harry said, pulling out the TAB. "We'll set up in here, if you don't mind?"

"No, by all means. I'll have Tippy tell everyone." Minerva said, shaking her head at Harry's home.

"I'll help Dad." Asajj offered, following him.

"How are you feeling dear?" Minerva asked.

"Good. Embarrassed more than anything. My simple trip turned into a mess. I hope I didn't scare Andy too bad." Luminara said, blushing.

"She was very worried, but she got over it." Minerva said, handing her a cup of tea.

Perenelle and Nicolas flashed in, holding onto Fawkes.

"I was just coming to check on you, but I see you are fine." Perenelle remarked, running her short red wand over Luminara.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, hugging the older woman. "I hear you restarted my heart?"

"I hit your heart with pepper up. It kick started everything." She explained.

Hermione and Neville came in next and Hermione hugged Luminara. "We thought you were a goner."

"I'm all good now."

"What's that smell?" Neville asked, sniffing the air.

"My husband is cooking." Luminara said, waving at the TAB.

"Husband?" Neville asked, looking confused, before the words sank in.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, running into the TAB.

Following his nose, he found the big open kitchen and saw Harry chopping melons, standing next to a tall girl.

"Harry!" Neville shouted in greeting.

Harry looked up. "Nev?" He asked, setting his knife down.

"Harry, I didn't know you were here." He said, coming around to hug him.

"Easy, Nev. You're built like a bear. You'll crush me." Harry said, laughing.

"When did you get here?" Neville asked.

"Yesterday evening. I spent most of my time down in the hospital wing." Harry replied, pulling back.

"Nev, this is my daughter, Asajj. Sweetie, this is Neville Longbottom; back during the wizarding war, he was my spy in the ranks of the students." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Asajj said. holding out her hand.

"None of that." Neville rebuked, hugging her hard enough to lift her off the ground. "You're family."

Hermione walked in at that moment.

"Neville!" She scolded.

"'Mione, this is Harry's daughter." He introduced, waving her over.

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted, hugging her.

"Hey Harry, and this must be Asajj. Your mother told us all about you." She said, hugging Asajj.

"So, you two?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yes." Neville said, slinging his arm around his wife.

"Good on both of you. I saw the looks you two were giving each other during meetings." Harry said, going back to cutting melon.

"Yes well, after you left I made my move. We've been together ever since." Neville said.

"I'm happy for the two of you. So, any little bookworms on the way?" Harry asked.

"No. With both of us teaching, we thought it best to wait a bit." Hermione said, blushing.

"Dad, stop being rude." Asajj rebuked.

"Yes Princess." He said, making her blush.

Sirius and Amelia came in next, holding little Lily.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Lily Andromeda Black." He proclaimed.

"Lily?" Harry asked, smiling. "Hi Lily. I'm your uncle Harry."

"Hi." She replied, shyly.

"Your daddy said you like pink." Harry said, pulling a silver pendent on a thin chain, with a big pink stone in the center, out of his coat.

"This pendent is very special. The pink stone in the center comes from a very cold mine on a planet made of ice. That stone comes from this crystal." He said, holding up a bigger, rough, lightsaber crystal. "And this crystal goes into a hilt, like this one." He explained, holding up his black saber hilt.

"This saber can cut through anything." He said, showing her the yellow blade. "One day, when you're older and if you practice _very_ hard, I will teach you how to wield one. Until then, I want you to wear this pendent, always. If you ever need me, all you have to do is hold the pink stone and say my name." He elaborated, looping the chain around her neck.

Lily looked at the pretty pink stone that glowed a soft pink light and she was mesmerized. "Thank you, uncle Harry." She said, not looking up at him.

"Good girl. Now, go show your cousin Asajj your new necklace, while I have a talk with your mummy and daddy." Harry said, handing the small girl off to Asajj.

Harry motioned Sirius and Amelia off to the side.

"I wanted to say a few things. First off, if she ever drops the pendent or it get's taken off of her, it will show up in this box." He said, handing Amelia a small wooden box. "The second thing I wanted to talk to you about is your daughter's power levels. Have you noticed her doing any magic?" He asked.

"No, not that I know of, but she does spend a lot of time with our elf Lucy." Amelia said.

"Can you call her?" Harry asked, deep in thought.

"Lucy!" Sirius called, and a small elf dressed in red robes popped in.

"You called, sir?" She asked, in perfect Queen's English.

"Yes, I did. This is Harry, Lily's uncle. He asked if Lily was doing magic." Sirius said.

"Young Miss Lily often will summon toys to her if they are on high shelves. I also saw her floating her toy dragon a few times." Lucy said.

"That's what I thought." Harry said, nodding.

"That's what you thought _what_, Harry?" Sirius asked, looking panicked.

"Relax, Sirius. It's nothing to be worried about. Your daughter is very powerful. I can feel the power flowing off of her in waves, similar to the way it does coming off of me. All it means, is you have an opportunity to make her stronger, by not giving her a wand. She's strong enough to not need one, _ever_. This does mean she can't attend the school, but she can attend the Jedi Temple. With her power levels, which my daughter is reading right now, I can tell you she could be a fully trained Jedi by the age of sixteen." Harry said, smiling.

"Well, I don't know Harry." Sirius said.

"I do. My daughter will not be attending some temple to become a monk, or a killer. I want her to have the same education I had when I was a child." Amelia asserted.

"And she can if you want her to. I'm only telling you she has the potential to be great." Harry said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean _great_?" Amelia asked.

"Wandless magic, bladed combat, firearms training, tracking and stealth. She could join your Aurors and take out everyone of them by sixteen. Add to that a working knowledge of driving, flying, and undercover skills. She will be able to blend in with any crowd, locate a target, and take that person away, without anyone noticing. Every student of the Temple could out match any one of your top cadets, any day of the week. The better ones could take on any _ten_ of them at once. The ones handpicked for Shadow training could take over the ministry in under ten minutes. We are the best of the best of the best. _Elite_." Harry expound.

"But that's a bit crazy Harry. We don't need soldiers now! There is no need for them. Also, that would be a lot for her to learn that she won't need. She's not going to be a Shadow, Harry. She's going to be a teacher, or an Auror… _hell__,_ she could even be _Minister_, one day. What is she going to need that training for?" Amelia asked.

"Sure, you don't need that _now_. Not even ten years from now. But after that? Think about it Amelia. Think about what all these years of low crime rates are going to do to your Aurors. It will start with them becoming complacent. Why do I need to keep my wand work up, if there's no one to stop? Next goes the fitness. Why hit the gym, if I'm just walking the same stretch of the alley every night? Then comes the total loss of instincts. Where those six men that just walked into the bank wearing white skull masks? It only takes a few good crimes to open the flood gates. You know what I'm saying. You've seen it before. It was a nice and quiet time, right up until the Death Eaters showed up, wasn't it? Then, you're fighting a losing war, with weak Aurors, and it takes making someone like me to put an end to it all." Harry said, shaking his head.

Amelia was lost in thought by the end of his little trip down memory lane.

"My god." She exclaimed, shaking her head. "You're right. Starting today, I'm going to tighten the belt around the office. The last thing we need is another war." She said, looking green.

"Relax Amelia, I'm sure your troops are in top form. There are a lot of veterans of the war still kicking around. You have to watch the class that comes next. Those will be your cannon fodder if a war breaks out again." Harry said. "If you need me to look over your training methods, or run your troops through drills, I'm available all this week while the girls do their thing." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll think about everything you said." She said, turning to look at her daughter who was floating toys around her head.

"Thanks a lot, Harry. Now I'm going to have to live with her being on edge, because of the crap you just said." Sirius complained, boxing him on the back of the head.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth." Harry objected, walking over to the melon he was cutting.

"I know, but still. You better fix this, before you go back home." He said, taking a mimosa off the tray.

"I'll do what I can. You know I'm always ready to help. Maybe after the war is over and I set up my Shadow school on Naboo, I'll invite a few of her more promising cadets over for a few weeks. Teach them some things to get them in shape." He said, frying bacon.

"Speaking of this week, I hear you're the man to talk to about the dragons?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Yes, the girls decided that I could handle that. What are we looking at?" He asked, flipping the pancakes.

"A big nest sitting in a cave at the top of a big mountain. Ten sitting mothers, and a huge alpha male." He said.

"Right, well I'll take a look at the situation later today and set up some surveillance on the nest. After I study them for a bit, I'll be able to find their sleep patterns, so I can get in and take them out in their sleep." Harry said.

"In their sleep? What happened to the guy that tired a Horntail out, on a broom?" Sirius asked.

"He grew up." Harry said.

"I can see that. You have a wife and a kid. You run a network of spies. You're running a war right now. I'd say you were more than grown up. I'd say you're the leader we were hoping you would become." Sirius observed.

Asajj came back around the counter to help her dad again. "Your daughter is very powerful. She has a lot of potential." She said to Sirius.

"I know, Harry told me." Sirius said, looking at his daughter sitting on his wife's lap.

Luminara sat at the counter. "I'm hungry, less talking and more cooking." She ordered, smiling.

"Yes dear." Harry quipped.

Harry turned back to the stove, when he saw someone approaching from the right at a fast pace. He turned to them just in time to catch a right cross to the chin from Tonks. Asajj turned to help, but her mother stopped her.

"Hi Dora." Harry said, smiling.

"Don't you 'hi Dora' me!" She yelled.

"Okay, what would you like me to say?" He asked, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back? Why did you… oh screw it." She said, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him.

She tried to put everything into the kiss, but Harry was having none of it. He pushed her back shaking his head.

"Stop. You're not going to find what you're looking for, because it's not there. Not anymore." Harry rebuked, holding her by the arms.

"NYMPHDORA TONKS!" Andy yelled. As she walked into the TAB. "You leave Harry alone." She ordered, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off.

Harry turned to his wife shocked. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"You _did_ leave for five years, and you didn't end the relationship with her before you left." Luminara said.

"Right. I need to talk to her." Harry said, waving his hands at the stove and the rest of breakfast cooked itself and jumped onto platters. He then went after the mother and daughter.

He found them in Minerva's office.

"What is wrong with you?" Andy half yelled at Tonks. "The first time you see him in five years and you hit him; and then try to shove your tongue down his face, _in front_ of his _wife_ and _daughter_. I thought I raised you better."

"I think I share some of the blame." Harry interrupted, making the two women turn to him.

"Before I left, I was very immature, both in age and emotion. I could barely understand my relationship to Andy, let alone to you Dora. I won't say what we had meant nothing to me, but I can see now that it meant a hell of a lot more to you, and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for stringing you along all those years ago. I'm sorry for not ending things before I left. I'm sorry you waited for me. But I think you have to take some of the blame yourself too. You knew what kind of an emotionless person I was back then. You also knew I wouldn't know to end things when they needed to be ended. Most of all, you also knew there was only a very, very slim chance I was _ever_ coming back here. You knew these things, and you still held onto something that never was there to begin with. Now, I can say I'm sorry for my part, but you have to admit your own part in this; because I've moved on, and you need to do the same thing. You can't spend your days pining for a married man that can't love you the way you want him to." Harry said.

Andy looked between the two of them and nodded. She knew those were the words her daughter needed to hear. She saw her daughter process the information Harry laid out on the table, and she saw the moment it all hit home.

Her shoulder slumped, her face collapsed as tears fell from her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" She sobbed, hugging her mother.

"Nothing." Harry said, hugging the two women. "I was _so_ not ready for what we had before I left, and I should have been smart enough to figure it all out."

"I knew you didn't return the feelings, I just never let myself believe it." She said.

"Now, can we make up? You two are my children and I don't need you two fighting." Andy said.

"Sure Mum, but it's weird thinking about us both being your children. It means, at one point, I was going out with my sister." Harry said.

"Eww! Harry, that's terrible." Andy complained, boxing him on the back of the head. "Now, let's go have breakfast." She said, leading them both back into the TAB.

They found everyone seated at the big dining room table. Luminara looked up and smiled at them. "Is everything alright now?" She asked.

"Yes dear. Everything is fine." Harry said, taking a seat at the head of the table with Asajj to his left and Andy to his right. "Let's eat. The melon is _really_ fresh, we just picked them from Rodia a few days ago." Harry said, pointing to the bright red melon no one was touching.

"Do you have plans today, Harry?" Andy asked.

"No, not really. I was hoping to make a deposit into an account at the bank. I was also thinking about doing some shopping." Harry said, filling his plate.

"Then you're going to need this." Andy said, putting a Black family ring on the table. "You are registered as Leo Black. You are a member of the American branch of the Blacks and you are married to Nora Black. With a few glamour charms, you should be able to walk around without being questioned. You are, after all, a dead terrorist. The Potter name and title was dropped from the registry in disgrace when you left. Sorry Harry." She said, patting his hand.

"It's fine Mum. I was always more of a Black anyway." Harry said, slipping the ring onto his right ring finger.

"And you always will be. Your name is on the books, along with your wife's name, as well as your daughter's name." She said, tossing Asajj a family ring. "I registered you under the name Adeline Black. It's a popular name on the American side of the Black family." She said.

"Thank you grandmother." Asajj said, slipping the ring on and smiling.

"You are very welcome pumpkin." Andy returned, with a huge smile. "Grandmother." She muttered.

"Happy to have a grand kid, Mum?" Harry asked.

"You have no idea. I thought it would never happen." Andy said.

"Mother!" Dora said, blushing.

"How about I change the subject?" Harry said, smirking at Tonks embracement. "Why the American branch?" He asked.

"You lost your accent Harry, and your daughter doesn't have one. The only one that sounds like they speak the Queen's English is your wife. You've been adopting it back when you talk to us, but most of the time you sound like a yank." Andy said.

Harry thought about it. "You're right. I never even thought about it. It's the Galactic Basic. It sounds like English, but different races speak it differently." Harry said.

"You adapted the accent of someone born on Coruscant. It's why no one looks twice at you on the lower levels." Luminara said.

"So, American it is then." Harry said, waving his hand over his face.

His eyes shifted from dark green to light blue, to match Sirius. His hair, which was streaked with dark red, lost the red tint and went cold black. His beard, which normally looked bushy and pirate like, thinned out and looked more regal. His coat shifted to look more like a cloak.

"I think that might work. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Good enough for government work." Andy said, trying the red melon. "This is quite good. What is it?" She asked.

"I believe it's called drowgon melon, or something like that; and I'd lay off it Mum. Your lips are swelling up." Harry said, waving his hand over her face.

"Oh my." Andy said, touching her face.

"It's fine, now we know you're allergic to Rodian food. It's a fun little game I like to play. I try the local foods and see what tries to kill me. It's how I found out I'm allergic to the red clams from Mon Calamari." Harry said.

"And yet, you eat them every time you see them on the menu." Luminara lamented, shaking her head.

"You're damn right I do! They're the best clams in the whole galaxy! The meat is so tender, and one of them is the size of your head." Harry effused, smiling dreamy.

"And you swell up like a balloon." Asajj remarked..

"Are there really clams the size of your head?" Sirius asked.

"The size of a dinner plate." Harry said

"My god!" Sirius exclaimed, thinking about it.

"That's nothing. Try this." Harry said, grabbing a huge green apple out of the basket on the counter. "This comes from the royal orchard on Naboo. It's a planet much like our own, but it's closer to it's star, so it stay a beautiful summer temperature almost all year round." Harry explained, cutting the big apple into wedges and passing them out.

"I've bought some land around the royal lake, where the properties of all of the former queens of Naboo are located. The land has the apple orchards this apple came from. Normally you can't buy land there, but I have an in with the Nubian Royalty." Harry said.

"You can say that. Dad has adopted the Queen as a little sister. Between that, and the fact that Dad has save the planet _twice_ from invasion, meant that Aunt Padme could sell him the land next to her lake house, for a fraction of it's value." Asajj said, smiling.

"Yes, well, being a hero has it's perks." Harry said, buffing his nails on his shirt.

"Harry, this apple is really good." Andy said.

"I love them. I love Naboo. It's where I'm settling down after the war. With all of the Sentinels seeing combat, I'm going to take a few of them out of the field and put them through training. Then, I'm going to hand them off to Jango Fett for some bounty hunting training. In a few months, we will have ten new Shadows. Then, the demands on my time will fall away. I'll still take missions here and there, but I plan on hanging up my Jedi robes after the war. I talked to the Queen and she agreed to let me open a Jedi academy for Shadows on Naboo. As for my time here, I plan on relaxing as much as I can." Harry said, with a happy smile on his face.

That smile was short lived however when he looked over the Auror cadets. "My God, Amelia! Is this really the best of the best?" He asked, looking at the thirty aurors in red robes, dueling each other.

"They are my top ranked group. All of them have more than ten arrests on record." She said, looking affronted and fearful at the same time. Yesterday, she was happy with her aurors. Today, after the things Harry said, she was very worried about the future.

"Right." Harry said, waving a gold American Aurors' shield out of thin air and clipping it to his belt. "Leo Black is now a highly decorated Auror from the states, here to help you run your guys through some training." He said, looking to Andy.

She knew what he was saying. For Harry to be able to go down there and even talk in the room, he needed to be an Auror. Now, all she had to do was add it to his fake file.

"It looks like the shopping trip is going to be cut short today for me. You ladies can go on ahead of me, but I have work to do." He said, turning to the door.

"Do you want me to stay with you Dad? I can help." Asajj offered.

"No, Pumpkin. Go with the group. Can you pick me up a few things while you're out?" He asked, waving a list into her hand.

"Sure Dad." She agreed, looking the list over. It was mostly candy and brooms, but he had a few other items on the list, like raw ore from the goblins of Gringotts.

"Now Amelia, let's go talk to the troops." Harry said, walking out the door to the observation room.

Amelia called all of the aurors over to the side of the room, where she and Harry stood.

"Everyone listen up! This is Leo Black. He is a cousin of the Minister and an highly decorated American Auror. He's here visiting her and I asked him to look over the lot of you and tell me where he thinks you guys can use some help. Leo, if you would please take over?" She said, stepping back.

"Sure, I was watching from the observation room and what I saw was truly shocking. You lot are some of the most un-disciplined, slow, and weak Aurors I've _ever_ had the _misfortune_ of laying eyes on in my life! Cadets coming out of the American academy are better trained than you are. If a dark uprising were to take place today, you all would be dead by the end of the week." Harry said bluntly, and watched the rage his words sparked blossom on the Aurors' faces.

"How dare you!" He knew it was coming, and he was not surprised it came from one of the shittiest Aurors in the group.

"I dare because I could take all of you on without magic. You have no physical fitness. You're all over weight by about ten pounds, and you all stand there and throw spells back and forth at each other. What kind of Aurors are you?" He asked coldly, but on the inside he was smirking. They all hated him by now.

"Big words, but can you back it up Yank?" The big guy asked. Obviously this was the leader of the fat and lazy Aurors.

"You asked for it. Now you call it. You pick any nine of your friends and meet me on the floor." Harry commanded, dropping his coat on the floor and walking over to the dueling area.

The Aurors all looked to their boss, but she just shrugged. "He's here on request of the Minister. You called him out, now go prove your not what he says you are Travers. I'm staying out of this." She said, walking over to the stands.

Steven Travers looked fearful for a split second, then he shook it off. Ten to one. They could do this easily. No one could stand up to odds like that. He looked around the group and nodded to the nine best guys in the room. Of the nine, two were dueling champs on the euro circuit, and three were veteran guys, left over from the last war. The rest took seat in the stands.

Harry looked at the men and nodded to Travers. "The rules are you have to take me down. Use whatever you like, but the second you throw a killing curse I'll make you wish you were never born." Harry informed them.

"And what are you going to do?" Travers challenged, looking for Harry's wand.

"I'm going to put you guys down, without any magic." Harry said, cracking his knuckles.

Travers looked confidently at his other friends, before calling out. "Take him down!"

Most of the aurors grabbed their wands and started to fire curses.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't standing around to get hit by their spells, he was moving. He grabbed the guy closest to him and slammed his fist into the man's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Two minutes later, all of the Aurors were on the floor bleeding. Harry stood over Travers.

"You okay fat boy? I hope I didn't mess up your face too badly." He said.

"I'll kill you!" Travers yelled.

"I think we should fix your broken nose first." Harry said, conjuring a fake wand and pulling it out of his vest.

He waved the stick at Travers and fixed his face.

"That goes for the rest of you. Let's fix what I broke." He said, turning his back on Travers to help the next guy. Travers shot a blasting curse at his back. Harry spun around and batted the spell away. "Really? At my back when the fight's over?" Harry asked.

"Good." He said, confusing Travers.

"There is no such thing as a fair fight. The only fight that's fair, is the fight you win!" He said, loud enough for the rest of them to hear him. "That's rule number one. Rule number two, is payback." Harry said, breaking Travers legs with a bone breaking curse.

"Rule number three, is never treat your opponent as anything more than what they are. If you're going after a shop lifting kid, treat them like a little kid. Hurl school yard jinxes and spells at them. Make them look like a fool in front of everyone in the street. It will teach them a very important lesson. If you are going after a killer, treat them like a killer. Follow the rules of engagement, but fight dirty. If you come up against anyone else in between those two extremes, treat them like what they are!" Harry lectured, healing the fallen Aurors.

He left Travers for last.

"And if you're a fat ass, then you are going to catch a Killing curse to the face one day, and it will end your tubby existence!" He said, mending the bones in his legs.

"Standing in one place and shooting spells is the quickest way to die out there!" Harry said to the group. "And if one of you dies, then what happens to the people you are out there protecting? You have to always remember, we get good in here, so we can take care of the scum out there. Not for us! But for those people out there that can't defend themselves! Looking around this room I can see you all have very short memories. Just five years ago, you were at war with Death Eaters. Do you think that was a one-time deal? That another group like that can't rise to power again?" He asked, shaking his head. "Because it will. Not might, but will!" He said, shocking the group.

"There are people out there that like hurting others. They like the feeling of power they get from it. They crave that power. And they all carry one of these." He said, holding up his stick. "One day, two of these sick fucks are going to meet. They are going to get to talking about the sick shit they like to do to weak and defenceless people. Those two meet two other sick bastards, and two more; and before you know it, you have Death Eaters in the streets again! Raping and killing innocent people! The people you swore an oath to protect! Now, how the _hell_ are you going to do your job, if you're shitty Aurors? How are you going to fight a running battle in the alley, when you can barely walk?" He asked, and looked to make sure they were hanging on his every word.

He caught Amelia's eye and winked. "The answer is you can't!"

"Well what can we do about it?" One of the Aurors asked, from the back of the group.

"Get _better_! Get _stronger_! Get _faster_! Be a force to be feared! Not mocked! Crime is down right now. It's the perfect time to train. Run drills. Run combat training. Just plain fucking _run_!" He said, smirking which got a laugh out of most of the group.

"Like I said, crime is down right now, but it won't be if you guy stay a bunch of doughy bastards." He said, getting the whole group laughing. "Now, ditch the robes and lets run some dodging drills! They have two benefits: one they make you react faster, and two, they make you sweat! Now move it people! I want to see you fat fucks _sweat_!"Harry called out as the group ditched the red robes and got into teams of two on the floor.

Amelia came over with tears in her eyes.

"I've let them get lazy." She said.

"No, you didn't. You run the whole department. It's not your job to watch this group's every move. What you need to do is get Mad Eye out of retirement, and down here three times a week to keep them on their toes. Aside from that, they're a good group. There's a lot of potential here. Now, get back to running your office. I'll put them through their paces and send them back out into the field to walk their beats." Harry said.

"But what about the rest of the Aurors?" She asked.

"You only have to do this once. The word will spread like butter on warm toast. By tonight, the whole force will know what happened here today. This type of message only needs to be taught once. These thirty Aurors will keep the rest of the group in check. You don't get a talking to like I just gave them, and not feel responsible for the whole department. They just needed to be reminded what their job is. They are the only line of defence between the scum and the innocent. I'll be available for the next two days. I'll be in this room, if you want to send any problem cases my way. Other than that, I'm just going to lay out a training plan that they can run on their own." Harry said, patting her on the back.

"Thank you, Harry. I know this was supposed to be your week off and now you're going to be spending it in this room." She said.

"It beats fighting a war." He lied. He loved the action more than this, but he would take what he could get; and besides, he missed teaching. These Aurors might not be Jedi Padawans, but they were in desperate need of attention and he was more than willing to give it to them.

"I'll make sure you get compensated for this some way." She said, feeling better now that Harry was looking after her troops.

"No need. This is fun." He said, catching foul play on the other side of the room. "Hey _shit-for-brains_! Yes, you in the blue shirt. The next time you shoot anything but an OWL level curse during dodging drills, I'll be your dance partner and show you a good time. Do you understand me?" Harry asked coldly.

"Yes sir." He got back from the man that looked like he might have pissed himself a little bit.

"I've got to go, Amelia. I need to make sure they remember how to play this game." He said, rolling his eyes and walking away. "Hey, you with the big tits! It's called a bra. Get one, before you knock yourself out! And as for you, guy that's just staring at said tits, stop staring so hard! You'll go blind!" He said to a sea of laughter. "Now, let's try un-wanded take downs! No, I don't think so titty boy! You're switching partners with the girl in the back. This is not your chance to make a move." He said, shaking his head.

Amelia stood there for a few more minutes, before she walked out with a warm feeling in her chest. Thing were looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Beta'ed by: Mad about the Boro

Chapter 12

Asajj looked on from the shadows as her mother, Sirius and Remus looked over the crates full of guns on the truck in a rundown parking structure. Her job this time was to watch the guys they were dealing with.

There were three of them. All tall and imposing.

Remus said they were Russian mob guys that knew about magic. He had done business with them before, but you could never be too careful when it comes to illegal arms deals. She was of two minds in this situation. She wanted this deal to go off without a gunfight, but she was also hoping tonight brought more action than yesterday's potions deal; which, aside from some cold looks passed between Severus and the potions broker, was really boring.

"Chin up dear, half of all Shadow work is watching boring meetings like this from the shadows, waiting for your target." Luminara projected into her head.

"I know Mother. I'm not complaining. It's just, Dad said to treat this like a real mission and I wanted a chance to test my skills in the real world." She projected back.

"You will get your chance one day, but I'm hoping it's not today. I don't need any more excitement on this trip." Luminara replied.

"Yes Mother." She replied, smiling.

She was keeping a running conversation open with her mother and looking into the three men's minds at the same time. It was something her father taught her, and the fact that she could do it so well made her excited. Almost so excited that she missed the car pulling into the parking structure.

She did not miss the projected hate coming off of the four men in the car however, and that's what pulled her to the culprits.

She watched as they rolled into the garage and stopped on the first floor trying to make no noise. She had to hand it to them, as hit men go they were on the smarter end of the scale. She watched them get out of the car with assault weapons in their hands. She pulled the orders for the hit out of their heads as they walked up the ramps leading to the top floor, where the deal was taking place.

They were here for the Russians. Something about dealing in their city… she didn't really care.

She tried to implant the idea of turning around and leaving, but they were set in their mission. You had to hand it to them, they were very loyal to their boss; or they feared him more than they feared the three men making the deal. Either way, she knew they needed to be stopped before they made it to the top.

At the fifth floor, she made up her mind about how to handle the situation. She came out of the shadows behind the four men and conjured a wooden Bokken.

"It would appear you boys are lost. Too bad for you." She commented, making them turn around.

With the swift efficiency of a deadly Shadow, she beat the four men to within an inch of their lives. The beating drew the rest of the group down to see what was happening.

"I do believe these men were sent here to kill you three and take the truck." She elaborated.

"Da, they are from Blackpool." Said the only Russian that spoke English.

"Well, they are very badly beaten. Do what you will with them, but I call dibs on anything they are carrying. It's a Ratookian tradition." Asajj said, picking up one of the tactical M4s off of the ground.

"That small one is the son of a crime boss. He is worth keeping alive. We will sell them back to their boss." The Russian said.

"Like I said, that's fine by me. Do you want me to heal them, or should I leave them beaten?" Asajj asked, conjuring a black bag and stripping them of their weapons.

"Leave them like they are. Did they come in a car?" He asked.

"A black BMW. Also mine, if you don't want it?" She said, questioningly.

"No, you take. I also think a discount is needed for the weapons you want to buy." He said, waving them back to the truck.

Asajj shrunk the bag and pocketed it, before dropping back into the shadows once more.

"You did very well Asajj." Luminara praised over the bond.

"Thank you Mother." Asajj sent back, as she shrunk the car and checked the perimeter for any more mob guys.

Back at the truck, Luminara took a running tally of what they bought.

"2 cases of Makarov pistols, five crates of AK47's, two crates of M4's, a crate of M14's for Harry, 6 creates of MP5K's, and enough ammo to supply an army. Did I miss anything?" She asked Remus who was adding up the cost.

"Two crates of RPG's." He said, looking at the pile of crates off to the side.

"Right, two crates of RPG's. That comes to… ten thousand gold Galleons? You will take Galleons, right?" She said, pulling a sack of gold out of her purse. "This is a goblin certified sack of gold. It carries the stamp of the bank and the seal is unbroken." She said, handing the bag over.

The Russian took the bag, broke the seal, and saw the huge pile of coins inside. "Da, this is good, but for the sake of good faith, I will throw in five crates of AK74u's, and two crates of Dragunov SVU's." He said and the two other Russians added the seven crates to the pile. "I hope we can do business again some time." He said, holding out his hand.

"I look forward to it, but I think we are all set for a long time. I will, however, sing your praises to those I know." She said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, and if any of you ever feel like becoming gun runners, you come to us and we will cut you into the business. Especially the girl. She has a great future in crime ahead of her." The big Russian offered.

"I'll be sure to let her know. Her father, the assassin, will be happy to hear his little girl is on the road to being just like him." She said with a smile.

Asajj slipped out of the shadows behind him. "Thanks for the compliment, I plan on following my father's path very closely." She said, making him spin around in fear. While keeping eye contact, she slipped back into the shadows and she was pretty sure he pissed himself just a little bit.

Luminara saw the look on his face and smirked.

"Did I mention she was gifted? But she still has some ways to go. I should know, it's what I do." She said, vanishing with the stack of crates.

Remus looked at the stunned Russians and smiled.

"That's my cue to make like a tree and get the fuck out of here. I'll contact you if we need something else." Remus said, before he too vanished. The three didn't see the portkey in his hand.

"That is the last time we do business with these wizards." One of the guys said in Russian.

"Da." The leader agreed, nodding.

The two women came out of the shadows in the TAB and found Harry talking to Andy over bowls of stew. "Did you make stew?" Asajj asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes, wash up and come to the table." He said, waving two bowls from the rack.

"Okay Daddy." She said, walking over to the sink.

Harry smiled a big smile. "You know, she calls you that mockingly, right?" Luminara asked, dropping into the seat next to him.

"I know, but I still like hearing it." Harry said, handing her a bowl.

"As long as you know." She said, digging in.

"You should have seen me out there Father. I stopped four men that were coming to kill the Russians." Asajj said, attacking her stew the same way she attacked the four gun men.

"What she leaving out is she conjured a Bokken and beat them half to death. You've been sparring with her again. She's always more violent after you spar with her." Luminara accused.

"Good, remember sweetie, the only fair fight is the one you win." Harry said, proudly.

"Yes, the Potter Family motto." Luminara said smirking.

"Actually, it's the Black Family motto." Andy corrected, with a smile. "Before we were pureblood fools, we were proud assassins. The Blacks watched over the wizarding world and killed dark leaning wizards. Until the betrayal of the Malfoy family, we were the _real_ keepers of the light. Attacking from the shadows, and stemming the darkness. Where do you think Harry learned Shadow walking from?" She said.

"I always thought Albus taught it to him. It's what he said happened." Luminara said, looking at Harry with an accusatory stare.

"It's the story we worked up." Andy said. "We didn't want people to think Harry was learning dark magic, so we lied. I thought he would have told you the truth, though." She said, looking at Harry too.

"Technically, I did learn it from Albus. He read over the old Black family books and taught it to me." Harry said, looking down at his bowl. "Besides, I've been telling that lie for so long, I almost forgot the truth." He admitted, with a charming smile.

"No, that look is not going to get you out of this one. I think it's story time." Luminara said. "Besides, I want to know what he was like as a child." She said, looking to Andy.

"Mature." Andy said smiling. "From the time he came into our home, till the day he left, he was very mature for his age. He hardly cried or acted like a little kid. From the time he could walk and talk, he acted like a little man. Stood tall and did what he was told. It took Nymphadora forcing him to play games to get him to start acting his age. He was easy to raise. My daughter, on the other hand, has always been a bit of a wild card. Acting out, talking back, and fighting me on everything. Ted was no help. He just shook his head and went back to his paper." She said, smiling.

"Where is Ted? I thought I would _finally_ get to meet him." Luminara enquired.

"He's working again. He runs his family's accounting firm. He goes into the office at seven and doesn't come home until ten some nights. Between the accounts he's working on, and looking over all the accounts the other accountants are working on, he barely has time to eat some days." Andy bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

"How are things?" Luminara asked, saying more with her eyes than she did with her words.

"It's not like that at all, dear. Both of us have been working like dogs for the last five years. With me running the Ministry, and him at the firm, we hardly have time to talk; but we always make time for that." Andy said, smirking.

"Ohhhh Mum! I _don't_ want to _hear_ about things like that!" Harry complained, looking green.

"Now you see how I feel when _you two_ go at it like teenagers." Asajj said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, one day, we are going to have to drag him out of the office for lunch. I want to meet Harry's father." Luminara said.

"Well, not really. Ted always looked after Harry growing up, but the man Harry called Father was Albus." Andy said.

"I never said it, but Ted never really was a man that needed it to be said. He was always there for me growing up. A real rock to lean on, when the magic world got to be too much. I swung by his office today on my way to the Ministry. He was still in the same office I remember as a kid. Still sitting in the same big brown chair, with stacks of files piling up around him. We're going to go to a Football match on Friday. I thought I told you that?" Harry said, scratching his head.

"You might have. Between running around shopping, and doing the two deals, I think this is the first time we've had a chance to really sit down to talk." Luminara noted.

"See, now just imagine having the two jobs Ted and I have. Now you can see how fast we lose track of each other. It's why we set aside time to be together." Andy said.

"Oh, I forgot to ask how the car went over with him?" Luminara asked, smiling.

"It hasn't yet. We keep missing each other." She said, sadly.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"Andy found a car Ted had when he was younger. I put it on the tab with the cars I got as a gift." Luminara said.

"Right, I think it's time to fix this. I had no idea you two were having issues." Harry said, standing up.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, I just think it's time for Ted to meet my girls and see the home I built." He said, vanishing.

"I should stop him." Luminara said.

"Don't, I think Harry coming back might be the spark we needed to get things back on track. We both work _way_ too hard. We need to make more time for _us_." Andy said.

Harry came out of the shadows in Ted's office, scaring the man away from the file he was reading. "Come on, old boy. Pack it in for the night." Harry said.

"I can't, I need to look this over. I need to prep the files for tomorrow's client meetings. I need to…"

"You _need_ to get your arse _home_ and be with your wife." Harry said, dropping into the chair across the desk from him.

"I don't think so." Ted said, looking at Harry like he had two heads.

"Look Ted, I can't tell you what to do. But the man I knew, the one that told me about life and love; he would _not_ be spending _this_ much time at work, when his wife is home _waiting_ for him." Harry reprimanded.

"That's the problem, kid, she not home most of the time. And after coming home to an empty house for a while, I just stopped going home after work. I started going to pubs, you know? Have a pint, watch the match. Then, one pint became two, and three and four. Then one night, I got hammered and crashed my car coming home. I said it was wet ice when Andy asked, but I knew. So instead of leaving work, I stayed. I started looking over things more closely and in the first _month_, I found _ten_ accounting errors. After that, I've been putting more time in here at work." Ted said, looking sad.

"Both of you need time off." Harry said, putting his feet up on the front of Ted's desk.

"We can't, she runs a government and I worked so hard, I ended up pushing this firm to the top of the food chain. I've got more clients than I can handle, which means I don't have time to train new people and I don't have the capital to merge with a smaller firm; and worse yet, every other big firm wants to buy me out to take my client list." Ted ranted, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, what's the name of a very reputable, smaller firm?" Harry asked.

"What, why?" Ted asked.

"Because, tomorrow I'll buy them out and hand them over to you. It will solve your staffing issues, because it will double your work force. Then, you can hand off some of the work to good accountants and go back to just some core clients and running the office. Andy is doing something similar with the Ministry. She going to rely on her department heads more and take a less hands on approach." Harry said.

Ted wanted to dismiss him as crazy. He wanted to say it would never work. The problem was, it would work. "I can pay you back, or we can call it an investment and I can cut you in on the profits every quarter." Ted said, sinking into his chair.

"We can call it a gift for raising me right. Now, get your shit together. The women are waiting back home. Can you apparate, or do you still pretend to be a normal guy?" Harry asked.

Ted pulled an eight inch wand out of his sleeve. "I have it, but I'm still as weak as I was when you left." Ted said, with a rye smile.

"You know, if you just _practiced_ more…"

"I know. I could be a real wizard, but I don't need to be. What good is magic in this job? In my life? I'm a simple guy, Harry. I like to get up in the morning, and read a newspaper that doesn't move. I like getting in my car and driving to work. I like things to be normal. I leave the magic to the women in my life. You can't live in the same house as those two and _not_ accept your lot in life." He said.

"That's right, we have to take your car. Where is it?" Harry asked.

"In lot, out back." Ted said to and empty room. "I said all that and all he heard was where I parked." Ted muttered, shaking his head.

A second later, Harry came out of the shadows and tossed him his white Jaguar.

"You know, the first sign of losing your mind is talking to an empty room, right?" Harry teased.

"I knew you could hear me." Ted said, eyeing his shrunken car sadly.

"Now, do I need to make a portkey, or can you handle Shadow walking?" Harry asked.

"Shadow walking should be fine." Ted said, pocketing his car and shaking his head.

Luminara looked at her watch. "He's been gone a while." She noted.

"He's probably talking Ted into leaving the office." Andy reasoned.

"Father is talking about both of you needing to take time off." Asajj said, looking up. "Now he's figuring out a plan, and talking grandfather Ted into going with it."

"It's creepy when she does that. Is she always connected to Harry like that?" Andy asked.

"All the time, but they both filter out everything personal." Luminara said. "We share the same bond too."

"Amazing and scary at the same time. I couldn't do that with Nymphadora." Andy said.

Harry and Ted walked into the room. "And I based most of the furniture and colour pallet on your home." Harry said, leading Ted into the room.

Luminara stood up and hugged Ted. "It's nice to meet you, Ted. Andy and Harry told me a lot of great things about you."

"Most of it was lies, probably, but I'll stick with their story." Ted said, smiling a warm friendly smile.

"Ted, this is my wife Luminara, and my daughter Asajj." Harry introduced proudly, as Asajj hugged Ted.

"You did very good, Harry. Did you have to trick this woman into being with you?" Ted asked.

"I followed your advice, old bean. I found a great girl that loved me, and I held onto her."

"Good boy." Ted said, dropping into a seat at the table next to his wife. "Andy, it seems I've been neglecting you, and I think the best way to fix it is by coming with you on your trip."

"But what about the Firm?" Andy queried.

"Taken care of. Tomorrow Harry is going to buy out Goldstone and Sons. Robert is a good, honest man with a struggling firm. I'll put him in charge of the merger, along with Travis. Between the two of them, everything will be fine. Besides, I need time off just as much as you do." Ted said, holding her hand.

"Okay then. I think some time off is going to do us both some good." Andy acquiesced, kissing him.

"And I know just the place you can spend the trip. At Padme's lake house. Luminara can take you there with Obi, and Siri and Rani can meet you out there too. Asajj and I will have to stay with the fleet, but you should show them the sights of Naboo Lumi." Harry said, putting a bowl of stew in front of Ted.

"That's not necessary, Harry. We can spend time on the ship with you. We don't need to be kept entertained." Andy said.

"It's not like that, Mum. The Black Dragon is no place for a vacation, and I'm going to be very busy when we get back. Running the war from the front lines is a _very_ time consuming job. Most of the time, I don't even come back to the ship for days at a time. Also, you can check on the construction of the house. Padme has the royal architect working on it, but I don't always trust my sister's judgment on things. They should be just putting up the walls by now." Harry said, smiling.

"Okay then. We'll make sure to bring you back some apples." Andy said.

"And you can take Ted's new toy with you and have some fun. The track and roads were built first, after all." Harry suggested.

"What new toy?" Ted asked.

"This one, dear." Andy said, pulling the red sports car out of her robes and handing it to him.

"Is that a Fiat Dino Spider!?" He asked, feeling light headed.

"It is. Luminara bought it for you two days ago, when we were shopping for cars." Andy explained, smiling at his excitement.

"I had one just like it when we first started dating." He said, looking at Andy.

"I know. That car was half the reason I agreed to go out with you." She said.

"What the other half?" He asked, smiling.

"Your smile. So cute and honest." She said.

"I love you, Andy."

"And I love you, Ted." Andy replied, kissing him.

"Do you think we'll still be in love like that when we're older?" Harry asked.

"We better be, or I'll hurt you Potter." Luminara said, kissing him.

"Gross! Old people making out." Asajj complained, standing up from the table with her bowl. "I'm getting out of here, before I see something I can't un-see." She said, walking away shaking her head as the two couples laughed.

Later that night, Luminara rolled over in bed expecting to find Harry, but he was gone. She was out of bed in a flash and dressed in a black robe. She saw light under the closet door. Inside the walk in closet, the door to the vault was open and she saw Harry sitting on the floor looking over a floating pendant.

"I'm sorry I woke you, dear." He said softly, breaking the silence in the room.

"Think nothing of it. If you can't sleep, then neither can I. Now, what do you have there?" She asked, dropping down next to him.

"I'm not sure. I found it in my mother's things. Well, actually, _it_ found _me_ would be the better turn of phrase. It's been calling to me for two days now, and tonight it all but screamed for me. I've been looking it over and I think it's some kind of receiver for a tracking charm." He said, spinning the pendent.

"So it's like your watch? The one you keep around your neck?" She asked, lifting the small pocket watch on a chain out of his robes.

"Yes, but it's been damaged. See the scorch markings on the casing?" He said, flipping it to the back to show her the scorch marks.

"Can you fix it and figure out why it's calling to you?" She asked.

"I don't know. If I try to force magic to fix it, like I do most things, it might restore the locke,t but not the charms on it. OHHHHH!" Harry yelled, grabbing his head.

In a flash, Asajj was in the room with a 1911 in one hand, and her saber in the other. "Father, are you hurt?" She asked, looking for the threat.

"I think so." Harry said, shaking his head as he did he felt blood trickle out of his nose. "Right, sweetie, go tell Minerva that a charm is trying to link with me. Tell her it's blood magic." He said.

"Right!" She said, vanishing from the room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Luminara asked, holding his head to her chest.

"I believe this charmed locket is trying to force it's way into my head, through my shields. I think it's blood magic, but I'm not too sure. I never really messed with that stuff. I feel another attack coming. I'm going to sink into my head and see if I can figure this out from that side. Have me moved out of the vault and on to the bed, please." He said, before his body locked up in pain and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Minerva, Sirius, and Amelia came rushing into the vault just then. "Asajj said Harry's being attacked by blood magic."

"Yes. Help me move him to the bed. He went into his mind to see if he could fix the problem from that end. We need a charms expert." Luminara said, motioning Sirius to grab Harry's legs.

"Asajj is going to wake Filius, right now." Minerva said.

"Do you think we should get Perenelle?" Luminara asked.

"Knowing her, she'll be here any second now. She has a monitoring charm on Harry." Minerva explained, sinking into a chair.

As if on cue, Perenelle came rushing into the room, casting spells on Harry as she walked. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"I woke up and found him in the vault looking at a charmed locket. He said it was calling to him since he got here." She said, floating the locket over.

"It's some kind of Blood ward." Perenelle said, floating the locket. "The signature is familiar to me."

"He said it was his mothers." Luminara supplied.

"That would be why I know it." She said, tracing runes in the air around the locket.

Filius walked in with Asajj, dressed in a bath robe and a sleeping cap. "What's going on." He asked, coming over to the floating locket.

"Lily put a blood ward on Harry and used this locket to monitor it, but it must have fried when Harry was hit with the killing curse as a baby." She said.

"Then all we have to do is dispel it and he should be fine." The charms master said, pulling out his wand.

"No, wait! Harry wants to find the other side of the link. If this works on blood wards, it means someone with his mother's blood is in danger." Luminara said, holding Harry's hand.

"I'll use my link to Father and see if I can help." Asajj said, sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"Do it, but if Harry tells you to leave, then you pull out of his mind. It's very dangerous to be linked with him if he's under attack." Luminara said, holding her daughter's hand.

"Yes Mother." She said, dropping into her head. She followed the link to her father and found him floating in his meditation room. "Father. Do you need any help?"

"No dear, but I think I figured this all out. Go tell your Mother to have Perenelle recast the blood wards over a new trinket and connect it to me. I will see if I can transfer the old wards onto the new object. Go now. I am having trouble holding the ward." He said, starting to glow.

Asajj flew out of his mind and then her own. "He said to recast the blood wards onto something else so he can transfer the old ward to the new trinket." She said, feeling light headed at the fast ejection.

"Find me something gold and free of all magic!" Perenelle ordered, pulling out a small pouch from her pocket. From the small pouch she retrieved a stone bowl, a silver knife and a few bottles filled with potions.

"Here" Asajj said, holding out a gold wrist watch. "I took it off one of those gangsters. It's clean." She said.

"Good, hold onto it." She said, pouring potions into the bowl. "Luminara, hold his wrist over the bowl." She commanded, grabbing the silver knife.

With Luminara holding his hand, she cut his wrist and let the blood flow into the bowl. "Heal that up." She muttered, as she went back to working on her bowl. "Okay, sweetie, toss the watch into the bowl." She instructed, writing runes in the air over the bowl. When the watch hit the bowl, the bowl exploded with light. When the spots in everyone's eyes cleared, the watch was sitting in the bottom of the empty bowl.

"Put it on his right wrist." She said, slumping into her chair.

Asajj slipped the watch over her dad's wrist and it glowed. Then Harry glowed. The light coming off of him was getting brighter, until it flashed like the bowl and Harry sat up in bed.

"I have a young cousin it would seem." He said, standing up and waving his hand over his body, his black robe shifted into black jeans and a black button down shirt.

He picked up his vest off of the table in front of his closet.

"She's barely six and she has a bad case of dragon pox. Her fever is spiking and my aunt and uncle are not helping her one bit. It would seems they _still_ hate magic, even if it's their own kid, which is _really_ not going to be good for them when I go get the girl. Call Severus and have him make the potion. She doesn't have much time left." Harry said, slipping on his coat.

He tried to shadow walk, but he fell over, dazed.

"It would seem I'm running low on power." He muttered with a desperate laugh. "Asajj, go to No. 4 Privet Drive Surrey and get the girl. Leave this on her bed." He instructed, creating a rolled up piece of parchment, sealed with red wax and the Potter crest.

"Go now." He said, trying to sit up.

Asajj vanished and re-appeared in the dark corner of a small room.

As soon as she came out of the shadows, she could hear the struggling moans and coughs. She ghosted up to the dingy small bed and looked inside. The small girl was covered in filth and, from the smell, she desperately needed a bath.

She also looked under weight. She had long, dark, red hair; but it was her glowing green eyes that held her attention. She knew those eyes well.

"Hello little one. I'm here to take you away to be with family that loves you." She said, picking the small girl up.

The little girl latched on to her so hard, Asajj could feel the strain on her small limbs.

"Shhhhh, little one. I've got you now, and I'll never let you go." She said, waving her clean and wrapping her up with a heavy blanket. "Now, I just have to leave this note and we can go." She said, dropping the note and shifting into the shadows; she was standing in her parents room, holding the shivering girl.

"Shhh. Hey, I got you. Let's get you fixed up, and then we can put you to bed." She said, looking at the people around the room. Her father was still on the floor. Her mother was sitting next to him. Minerva was sitting next to Perenelle. Sirius and Severus were talking in a corner. "She needs healing, right now. She's burning up and shivering." She said, trying to hand off the small girl to Minerva, but she wouldn't let go.

"You just hold her as Severus gives her the tonic." Minerva said, getting out of her chair so Asajj could sit and hold little Rose.

"I need her to drink this. I put flavouring in it, but it's still going to taste like an old sock." He said, handing her a purple vial.

"Rose, sweetie. I need you to take this. It will make you feel better." She said, softly as she put the vial to her mouth.

Rose took a small sip and made a face. "Yucky!" She cried, burying her face in Asajj's chest.

"Come on sweetie, you need to drink more of it. If you drink it all, I'll give you a treat." She coerced, smiling.

"Treat?" Rose asked, perking up. With just the first sip, the colour was coming back into her cheeks and her fever was breaking. "What kind of treat?"

"I have all kinds, but you have to take your medicine first. You are very sick." Asajj said, smiling.

"Okay, but it's very yucky tasting." Rose complained, making a face.

"I know. I don't like medicine either. No one does. It's why we all try not to get sick." Asajj said, as Rose drank the rest of the vial. She conjured a glass of water to wash it down. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Kinda. I feel funny in my tummy. Like bugs are crawling around." Rose said, looking green.

"OH NO! Watch out!" Severus conjured a bucket and put it under Rose's face, just in time to catch a huge amount of black bile she threw up. "It's okay little one. Just let it all out." He said, pulling a candy out of his pocket. He handed it and the bucket to Asajj. "She will be sick for a bit, when she's done give her this, it will take the taste out of her mouth and settle her stomach." He explained, before walking over to Harry, who was just getting up and moving around again.

"Harry, this is not good. She needs to be taken to St. Mungo's. She needs intensive care treatment. She's been sick for too long. The virus is too deeply rooted in her system for the tonic to work. She's been sick for at least five days and she has not been given the tonic until just now." He said, looking murderous.

"What can they do for her?" Harry asked.

"Depending on how powerful she is…. Look, it's not good Harry. The pox latches on to your magical core and draws power out of you. Depending on how powerful she is, it could mean total loss of magic and a shortened life span, or if they can't get it out of her fast enough, death." He said, looking cold.

"Right. Then the hospital is out of the question. Asajj! On me, right now. Bring the girl." Harry said, walking out of the room. Asajj was following him out the door before anyone even registered they left.

"Where are you going Harry?" Luminara asked.

"Middle Earth. I'm going to heal this girl, even if it kills me. If I'm in Middle Earth, I'll be swimming in magic." He said, making his way to the Gateway.

"But how are you going to do that? You don't know anything about healing." Minerva asked.

"I don't _need_ to know anything about healing. It's called the brute force method. I'm going to rip the virus out of her and heal her body as I go. If that doesn't work, I'll have access to an Elven King that healed a cursed wound. It's times like this I wish I had a Phoenix… wait, where's Fawkes?" Harry asked, as they made it to the ground floor.

"I don't know, Harry. He gave Luminara some of his tears a few days ago and then he vanished." Minerva said.

"Did you try calling for him?" He asked, walking out the front door of his house and into her office.

"No, I've always been respectful of his trips. He takes one every few months. Usually he's gone for a day or two at most." She said.

"Well, this is an emergency. I'm sure he would understand." Harry said. But before Minerva could call for him, Fawkes flashed in to the room with a smaller friend. "Hey, my old friend. I was just about to call you. This girl needs some healing. Can you help her?" He asked.

Fawkes looked at Rose, before turning back to Harry. He sang a few notes, but Harry understood what he was saying. He conjured a shot glass and held it out the the big red bird. Fawkes cried into the glass, filling it with glowing white tears.

Harry walked over the Asajj.

"Have her drink this, slowly." He said, before turning back to the two birds. "Hello, my feathered friend, it's been a few years." He said, scratching the big red bird behind his head. "Who's your friend?" He enquired.

Fawkes opened his right wing and wrapped it around the small bird in a protective way. A way Harry held Asajj.

"Your kid?" Harry asked, seeing the colour similarities. Fawkes nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Um?" The small bird barked out a short sharp note and Harry got Leanna in his head. "Leanna? Nice to meet you. I didn't know you had a mate Fawkes." Harry said, petting the small bird the same way he did her father and she liked it just the same.

Fawkes sang some more and Harry was shocked. Apparently, Leanna didn't like staying in the land of the Phoenixes. She liked adventure, and every few months, she would flash away from her home and get into trouble.

"You have the bug for travel in you, my dear. And so young too." Harry said, smiling.

He didn't know if it was the birds that brought it out of him, or if it was the nostalgia; but every time he talked to a phoenix, he slipped into his 'Albus voice'.

Fawkes barked a few short notes. before emitting a string of tweets that sounded like laughter. Harry laughed too. It would seem having a daughter was a full time job, no matter what you were.

Leanna barked out a few sharp notes, and Fawkes laughed again.

Harry smirked and looked back at the group looking after little Rose. His smirk fell off his face.

"All joking aside, I'm glad you got back when you did. That little girl might not have made it. I was going to have to do something really crazy to accomplish what you did with a few tears. Is she old enough to do the things you can do?" He asked.

Fawkes looked at Harry with his head cocked to the side, before turning to Leanna. She nodded and he nodded. He turned back to Harry. A long twill later and Harry called Luminara over.

"What's going on over here?" She asked, coming to stand by her husband.

"Love, I'd like you to meet Leanna, Fawkes' daughter, and the reason he take so many trips back home. Leanna, meet Luminara Potter, Jedi Shadow and your future companion." Harry introduced.

"Companion?" Luminara asked, petting Leanna.

"Leanna has a thirst for adventure. She likes to leave the nest and explore. With you by my side, and her by yours, she will never want for adventure again." Harry said, holding out his hand to Fawkes. The big red bird held out his wing and shook Harry's hand. "We will look after her for you and, in turn, she will tend to us." He said.

"Father, I think the tears are working. She's coming around." Asajj interjected.

Harry turned to his daughter still holding little Rose. "Hello, sweetie, I'm your uncle Harry. Well, really I'm your cousin, but you can call me Uncle. Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, they just left me alone. They don't love me, and they call me freak." She said, holding Asajj tighter.

"I see. Do you want to go back to them?" He asked, thinking about what to do next.

"I don't." She said, looking frightened.

"Right, you stay here with your cousin Asajj, she'll give you a treat and you two can have a sleep over in her room." Harry said, brushing a red curl behind her ear. "Asajj, take care of her. I need to talk to my relatives." He said coldly.

"Harry, I think maybe you should let me handle this." Amelia said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to kill them." He said.

"I know, but, if you are going to take the girl, then we need to make it official. She's old enough to be in school. That means she's in the muggle system. She can't just go missing one night, it will raise red flags. Let me handle this and tomorrow you can come down to my office and talk to them, after we haul them in for child endangerment. Severus, can you write up a report on her health, and how close to death she was when Asajj brought here to the castle?" She asked, turning to the potion master.

"I will have it for you in the morning, before you leave for work. I am also available tomorrow after classes end to give a statement, if necessary." He said coldly. He might not look it, but he was very much against hurting children.

"Then it's settled. I will handle this." She said.

"Now that the threat of death has passed, I think we should all head back to bed. It's half passed three, and some of us have classes to teach in the morning." Minerva said, tiredly.

"Thank you all for coming to help like you did. In the few days we've been here, I feel like we've interrupted your lives so much." Harry said.

"We're family Harry. We look out for each other." Minerva assured him, patting his cheek, before returning to her room.

When everyone left Harry and Luminara walked back into the TAB, with Leanna riding on Luminara's shoulder. She turned to the stairs to go back to bed, but Harry turned to the Gateway. "Harry?" She asked.

"I'm too amped up to go back to bed." He said, pulling his coat on.

"Then I'll stay up with you. I'll make some tea and we can sit by the fire, or we can go for a drive." She said, turning back to look at him.

"No, just go back to bed love. I'm going to pop over to Middle Earth to recharge and then I'm going to take care of the dragons. They sleep the heaviest around this time of night. In the morning, I'll make breakfast." He said, kissing her softly, before the Gateway glowed.

He turned back to the portal. "Harry, be careful." She said, looking worried.

"I'm always careful love." He said with a smirk.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." She said, smiling.

"See you in the morning love." He said, before stepping through the gateway.

"My husband is a very odd man Leanna, but I still love him." She said to the bird.

The bird nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Beta'ed by: Mad about the Boro

Chapter 13

Harry watched from the shadows as the big Alpha male Dragon slept at the mouth of the cave.

This was not the first time he saw him, but it was the first time he really stopped and took a good look at him. He must have been eighty foot long, from tip of the nose to the spike on his tail. He was as big as a house, and his claws were a good five foot long. He had killed some pretty big beasts in his life, but he was sure this was the biggest thing he ever saw.

He took a second to pray to the Mother Goddess, before he activated the rune stones under each of the mother dragons.

Instantly wards sprang up, covering the mother dragons in a silencing ward. Switching the ward stones for the eggs had been as easy as casting a switching spell. Now, all he had to do was the actual killing.

He slid the black crystal sword from it's scabbard and cringed when the blade made contact with the wood on the inside edge of the scabbard. He was never too fond of this sword, it was very blade heavy, but it did the best cutting through the dragon hide he used to test his collection on. It was only now, when he was hovering above the huge dragon's head in the shadows of the cave ceiling, that he remembered the blade he made for his judgment. He should have took that one instead of this sword. It would have definitely got the job done, but it was too late now.

He placed his light saber hilt in his teeth and took the black sword with both hands. If this didn't work, he would only have a split second to light his saber and plunge it into the beast.

He counted down from three and came out of the shadows. He fell ten feet from the cave ceiling and used the momentum of the fall, and all of his weight, to drive the blade straight down into the dragons skull, embedding it to the hilt.

In a flash, he let go of the sword and grabbed his saber, holding it at the ready just in case the dragon was still alive, but he didn't need it. The huge beast flinched once and his eyes opened, before they rolled back in it skull.

Harry pulled the sword out of the dragon and jumped back into the shadows. He held his breath and waited for anything to happen, but nothing did. The sleeping mothers stayed asleep, unaware of their alpha's death.

Harry let out his breath and ghosted up to the first mother. With the Alpha dead, the mothers were easy targets. At half the size, and with thinner hides, he was able to kill them all without them even waking up. When the last one was felled, he took the next two hours rendering the ten dragons down.

As the sun was coming up over the black forest, Harry was loading the last few crates on into an expanded trunk.

Charlie was sitting down to his morning coffee when he heard a knock at his cabin door. Harry greeted him tiredly.

"You look like hell. Are you ready for the hunt tonight?" He asked as he handed him a cup of black coffee.

"It's done. This crate has all thirty dragon eggs under stasis charm." He said, placing a shrunken crate on the table.

"How did you… but there's not a scratch on you. How did you manage to kill ten dragons?" Charlie asked in awe.

"I did it swiftly, while they slept. Just because we needed the hides, doesn't mean we had to make them suffer. I tried to kill them as quickly and as painlessly as I could. I respect almost every creature, but I hold dragons in the highest regard. The hides taken from these majestic beasts will protect all of my Jedi Sentinels, and the meat will feed the school for a long time. I plan on displaying most the bones in the castle as well as the lobby of the ministry. I'm going to turn the claws into knives and swords. The rest is going to be given to Severus for potions ingredients. Nothing is going to be wasted. I'm even going to give the brains to the goblins as it's a very prized delicacy to them and it will earn Andy some good will with the bank." Harry said, draining his cup.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I hate dragon hunters, but I really hate dragon hunters that kill Welsh Greens and just take the head as a trophy. It's such a waste." Charlie said.

"I hear you." Harry agreed, starting to feel the drain of his early morning hunt. "I need to get back to the castle. I'll see you around Charlie." He said, shaking his hand before vanishing.

Luminara rolled out of bed a little after seven. She got dressed and let Leanna get situated on her shoulder before she left the bedroom.

She checked on her daughter and found her asleep, still holding little Rose. She didn't know what they were going to do with the girl, but she had a feeling she was going to be coming with them back to their universe.

She made her way downstairs and to her disappointment, the kitchen was empty. She was about to call out for Harry when she spotted him sleeping on the couch, still dressed in his clothes.

"Harry, dear. I think you should head up to bed." She said softly.

Harry's eyes blinked open. "Wha?… Oh yeah. I'll go do that." He said, staggering to his feet.

"Maybe take a shower first, if you can stand long enough. You smell like blood and sulfur." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Really? I guess when your covered in it, you kind of get used to the smell." He said, dragging his feet as he made his way to the stairs. "Oh, before I forget. Can you sort these crates out? Potions ingredients go to Severus and the rest, aside from the black crates, goes to Minerva. She'll know what to do with it. I made a list of everything inside the crates, so they can figure it out. I'm going to go take a nap. I'll be down in a few hours." He said, before walking up the stairs.

"Let's see what we have?" She said, expanding the trunk. Inside was about a hundred crates. "This is going to take some time Leanna." She said, pulling the list off the inside of the trunk lid.

In a different part of the castle, Amelia was reading the report Severus slipped under her door. It was not good for the Dursleys.

The test results from the sample of the black vomit he took last night was enough to get them jail time. If they would have waited just a few more hours before getting the girl, she would have died. As it was, she still could relapse if she was not watched closely for the next year. She would need costly treatments for the damage done to her system, and her core needed to be monitored for any signs of damage.

The report was bad, and the fact that they knew about magic and did nothing was worse. It was one thing to not know at all, but to willingly leave the girl alone to die, when you knew she was suffering from a curable magical virus, was going to get them _real_ jail time.

Then there was the legality of Harry getting custody of her.

Technically he, Harry Potter, nephew of the Dursley family and cousin to Rose, was dead. Which means she would go to Dudley, her twenty-two year old muggle brother, and a criminal out on parole for assault and battery.

She was tempted to just let Harry take the girl and charge them with a missing person case, but she couldn't bend the rules like that. Plus, the girl was going to have to stay here in this universe for at least a year so they could keep an eye on her health.

This was a nightmare, she was lucky she knew the Minister for Magic, because this was going to take a few letters from the Minister's desk for this all to work out.

"It's that bad, love?" Sirius asked, coming out the bathroom dressed in his teaching robes.

"Worse. How would you feel about Lily having a sister?" She asked.

"I'm okay with it as long as you are, and Harry is." He said, dropping into the chair next to her.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." She said, kissing him.

"So, Rose is going to be staying with us?" He asked.

"I think it's the best option. Her health needs to be monitored by Severus for at least a year, and it will be easier if she was in the castle. Plus, Lily would have someone to play with, and later the two of them will have each other when they take lessons at the Temple." She said, smiling.

"The Temple? Really? What happened to Lily having the same education you had?" He asked.

"I saw Harry work with the Cadets. It was sad. I want my little girl to be strong enough to take on anyone and live. I want her to be strong, like Harry's daughter. She's a nice, smart girl, and she could probably kill every one of my Aurors. I want that for Lily. No matter what she chooses to do with her life when she gets older. If she wants to be a teacher like her daddy, then she'll be a teacher. If she wants to be an Auror, then she'll be an Auror. But she'll have that training too. I want to know that, no matter what happens to us, she'll be okay." She said, getting misty eyed.

"Wow, Harry really did a number on you, didn't he?" Sirius said, holding her.

"He didn't do a damn thing beside remind me how bad things can get. We live in a dangerous world Sirius. _Everyone_ is armed with a stick that can kill, and no matter how good things are now, the undertone of blood purity is still there. I'm an Auror, Sirius, and we're both in the Order. If we go to war again, one or both of us could end up dead. I want my daughter to be trained. I'm also going to put together a team and we're going to spend a few weeks at the Temple too. I want a first response strike team." She told him.

"I see your point. I agree with you a hundred percent." He said, looking haunted. "I guess we all forgot how bad the last war was. Probably because we weren't on the front lines, Harry was, but I remember the first war."

Little Lily walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes. "Mum, do you think I can play with Asajj's cat again today?" She asked, crawling into her mother's lap.

"I don't know sweetie. You're going to have to ask Asajj. I'm sure she'll be spending some time here today." She said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I like Saber, he's a nice cat. He's not mean like Mrs. Norris. Mum, can I get a cat like Saber?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"We'll see. For now, let's get you dressed, then Mummy has to go to work." She said, laughing.

Petunia listened at the door to her daughter's room. She didn't hear her daughter making noise. When she didn't hear anything she got a sick feeling in her chest. She didn't love the little freak, but she didn't want her to die either.

She wanted to take her to the doctors, she was even willing to take her to the freak doctors, but her husband had forbidden her from doing so. He said freaks didn't die from colds and to just let her ride it out.

She opened the door and looked in, expecting to see a dead body. Instead she saw a roll of parchment. She screamed for Vernon.

"What?" He yelled, coming to see what all the fuss was about.

"She's gone and there's a note." She said, shaking.

"Good. Maybe the freaks took her. She was a mistake to begin with and now we don't have to feed her, or look after her." He said, grabbing the note. "Freaks can't even use a piece of A4..." He muttered as he broke the seal. "What!" he said, his eyes getting bigger.

"What?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"Some freak named Potter says he has her, and he says he's coming back to have words with us." He said, mockingly. "Just let him come, I'll show him." He said, handing her the note and walking out of the room.

She looked at the note and all the colour drain from her face when she saw the name Harry Potter. She knew that was Lily's boy, and she knew what the freaks were capable of doing to them. They needed to run now!

"Vernon, we need to run away _right now!_ You have no idea what these freaks can do to us. They can kill us with just a few words! I've heard Lily talk about it!" She screeched.

"Relax pet, they can't do a damn thing to us." He said, getting his things together for work.

As he was walking to the front door, someone rang the bell. He opened the door and saw two men and a woman dressed in red robes.

"Freaks! You think you can threaten us, well you have another thing coming!" He yelled turning purple. Tonks, having heard the whole story from her aunt this morning, took one look at the fat muggle yelling at her and decided he was going to resist arrest and she was going to like it.

"Travers, feel free to treat this one like a hostile." She said, before turning to Vernon. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are both under arrest for child endangerment and attempted murder of a minor witch." She said.

That's when things turned bad. Vernon roared and lunged for Tonks. She sidestepped him. Travers grabbed his right arm as he flew past her, and used his own weight to put him down on the walk way.

Petunia screamed and lunged at Ross who drew his wand and stunned her, but the power of the spell was way over powered, because of the adrenalin rushing through his body, so the spell launched her through the air and into a wall, breaking a few bones.

Vernon, having seen his wife get blown up, rolled over and punched Travers in the face, knocking the big Auror out cold. Tonks, by this point knew she had lost all control of the situation, drew her wand, stunned Vernon and activated her emergency ring.

In seconds, ten Aurors popped to the scene of the call, including Amelia. She took one look at the house and the three people on the floor, before she started barking orders.

"Jones, Breton, Green, and Chen, I want the scene warded and the neighbours wiped. Davis, Finnigan, and Greengrass, take the muggles to the Ministry and get them looked at."

She turned to Tonks. "Report Auror!"

Tonks flinched. Her aunt was pissed. This was not going to be good.

"We executed the arrest warrant for the two. The man, Vernon lunged at me. I side stepped him and he fell. The woman attacked Ross and he hit her with a stunner. Vernon punched Travers, knocking him out, so I put him down with a stunner and called for backup, sir!" She said, standing at attention.

"Good job, Auror. Let's get this cleaned up and get back to the office." Amelia said, shocking Tonks to her core.

"Good job, sir?"

"Yes Auror, you followed procedure, and called for backup when Travers was downed." She said, patting her on the arm. By nine o'clock, nothing was out of place and the neighborhood was quiet and peaceful.

Harry was called in to her office and she explained the situation to him about Rose and her condition. The trial was set for five o'clock that same day, in a muggle court, thanks to a few calls made by Andy, and by the end of the day the Dursleys were sentenced to ten years in a Muggle prison. Rose was now a Black by name and Amelia was given custody.

When they got back to the castle, they found Asajj, Rose, Lily, and Saber laying on the floor in Lily's room, playing with dolls.

"Rose, sweetie. I have to tell you some things." Amelia said.

"What's going on?" She asked, coming to stand by Amelia.

"We arrested your parents today for hurting you." She said calmly, trying to judge her reaction.

"Okay. Does this mean I don't have to go back to them?" Rose asked.

"No sweetie, you don't. You're going to stay here in the Castle with us. I'm your guardian now. That means I'm going to take care of you. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

Rose thought about it for a minute, before shrugging. "I like it here and Lily is fun to play with. Is Asajj and Saber going to be staying here too?" She asked.

"For another day, and then they have to go back home. They don't live here, sweetie. They just came for a visit." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Can I spend the night with Asajj and Lily and Saber in Asajj's room? She said she wanted to show us how to play a game." Rose said, bouncing on her heels.

"Okay sweetie, just don't stay up too late." Amelia said smiling.

"Okay Aunt Amelia." She said, before she ran back to the group "We can stay in your room tonight Asajj!" She said excitedly, before she plopped down next to Lily and picked up Saber.

"Great. That's just great." Asajj said, shooting daggers at Amelia. Amelia smiled back and waved.

"Wow, just, wow. I thought there would be tears or yelling, or something. It was like you told her she was getting cake instead of pie for afters." Harry said, scratching his head.

"What do you expect, Harry? She's _six_ and she was being abused at home. Now she gets a little sister, and she gets to live in a magical castle. I'd bet half my pay check that we're getting a damn _cat_, now. Do you think Sirius can say no to two little girls giving him the puppy eyes." Amelia said, with a laugh.

"You're right. I'm just glad you're willing to take her in Amelia. I want you to know you're not going to do it all on your own. She's my blood and I made sure she never needs anything. This key is to a trust vault in her name. It has a little over three million Galleons. It's hers when she turns sixteen, but until then, I want you to use it to take care of her. It's a goblin no risk investment trust, so it will keep making money. As for the cat, I think I can make something like Saber. If Obi can make a cat, then I'm sure I can too. When we come back, I'll have one for the girls." He said.

"Harry… thanks." She said, taking the key.

"No need for that. The gold was just sitting in my vault collecting dust. I set up a few other vaults for the school and Andy to use. With the dragon brains I gave to the goblin tribes, I scored a lot of good will with the bank." Harry said, relaxing back into his seat.

Amelia looked at how tired Harry was and she summoned a bottle of fire whiskey off the shelf. "You were supposed to relax during this trip, and instead you spent most of the time at the Ministry. Now you're going back to the front lines tomorrow. I feel bad, Harry." She said, pouring him a few fingers of whiskey, and put him to sit at the dining room table.

"Think nothing of it, Amelia. I loved working with your Aurors. It made me miss teaching at the Temple. I don't know how much time I'm going to have before I'm called to another universe to help someone, but I hope to have the Shadow school up and running before I leave." He said, taking a drink. "Until then, I'm going to take the next twenty-four hours off. No hero stuff. No saving lives. No fighting or killing. Just good food, good booze, sleep, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get the wife alone for a bit of fun." Harry said, smiling.

Just as he was about to take another drink, he felt his pendent vibrate. "NO!" Harry said, clinching his teeth.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"My communicator." He said pulling out the big gold and yellow pendent. He pushed the center and Obi's face floated out. "This had better be good, because I was just saying I planned on doing nothing for the rest of the day." Harry said, as Asajj approached him to see who was calling.

"Well, we have a line on Dooku. He's back on Druckenwell. I just had the pleasure of killing his last follower. I've got the whole fleet headed to Druckenwell right now. We're about fourteen hours out, right now. That's what, seven hours from now, your time? I'd wrap it up if I was you, because I'm not leading an assault this big by myself! Siri would kill me if she found out I lead the attack on Dooku." He said, only half joking.

"Right. I'll round up the group and come back in about twelve hours, your time. Until then, keep heading to Druckenwell and have the troops prep for a hot zone landing. I'm not taking any chances this time. I want his head." Harry said coldly.

"Copy Harry. See you in a bit." Obi said, cutting the connection.

"Asajj, tell your mother to get everything ready to go. We leave in six hours. I need to go tell Andy the trip is off, I'm not taking her and Ted into a hot war zone." Harry said, getting up from the table. "Thank you, Amelia, for everything. We'll try to get back soon, but I don't know what this is going to do to the time table of this war. We might be looking at an end date, if I can get him alive." He said, walking to the two girls.

"Rose, sweetie, we might need to leave sooner than we thought. Some bad men are loose and we have to go stop them. We'll make another trip to the Castle in a few weeks to see you." He said, kneeling down to her level.

"Okay, Uncle Harry." She said sadly, as she held Saber tightly to her chest.

"You really like Saber, don't you sweetie?" He asked.

"I do, he's a good cat." She said, petting the black cat on the head.

"What's your favorite colour, sweetie?" Harry asked.

"I like green." She said, with a big smile.

"I like green too. It's a good colour." He said, scratching Saber on the head; as he did, he read the charms that made Saber. It was all simple spells really, but it was the way they were combined that made the enchantment work so well.

Asajj came out of the shadows, holding a big green lightsaber crystal in one hand and she was floating two big dark gray bricks of metal in the other. "Is this what you needed?" She asked.

"Yes, those will do nicely." He said, floating the lightsaber crystal in front of him it glowed, then it flashed, and split into four pieces. Three small pieces and a saber sized piece.

He plucked the bigger piece out of the air and put it in his pocket. He took two of the smaller pieces and set them on the table. He pulled out two gold republic 100 credit pieces from his coat and floated them next to the last green crystal.

"If you will hold the heat shield up, please?" He asked, and Asajj surrounded the three objects in a bubble.

Harry waved his hand and the gold pieces melted and formed into a pendent on a thin chain, with the crystal in the center. It glowed and flashed and the bubble vanished.

Harry grabbed the pendent and the green crystal glowed.

"Rose, I want you to wear the pendent, always. It will let me know if you're hurt, it will also let you call me, no matter where I am. Just try not to call if it's not very important. I spend a lot of time catching bad guys, and I can't always take a call in the middle of a fight." Harry said, putting the pendent on Rose.

"Now, let's see if I'm better than my younger brother." He muttered, as he floated the two green crystals and the two big bars in the air. "Bubble, please." He requested, concentrating on the image in his head.

With his left hand pointed at the objects and his right hand clenched, the metal glowed red, then yellow, and finally white hot. The heat coming of the two bricks was so hot, they could feel it, even through the bubble. The two white bricks fused together and shifted into a cat about the size of a tiger. The eyes opened and the two green crystals glowed bright.

Harry opened his hand and the metal cat started to cool. As it shifted colours back to dark gray, they saw it was covered in runes.

"Drop the bubble." Harry instructed, as he lowered the big cat to the ground.

Harrys hand glowed white and he touched the cat on the head. The cat flashed and shifted into a cute fluffy black kitten, with green glowing eyes. Saber hopped out of Rose's arms and walked up to the new cat. He sniffed the new cat, and said new cat batted Saber away from his face. Saber rubbed his nose and looked affronted.

"Father, I do believe you put I little bit too much of your personality in this new cat." Asajj said, picking up Saber and rubbing his nose.

"I did not, he's just not a push over." Harry said, picking up the new cat and handing him to Rose. "This little guy needs a name, sweetie. What do you think?" He asked.

Rose looked at the kitten who looked bored, but happy to be petted. She smiled and scratched his little head. "I think I'll call you Harry, after my uncle." She said.

The cat looked at Harry and Harry looked back. They shared a shrug and Asajj laughed. Both Harry's scowled.

"Everyone's a comedian. Come on, let's get going. I need a nap if I'm going to fight a Sith. Rose, Lily, I have to go. I'll see you two in a few weeks. Be good for your Mummy and make sure to give Daddy a headache." He said, patting the two on the head with a smile.

"Bye, Uncle Harry!" The two girls called out as they played with Harry the cat.

"Amelia, it's been fun. I'll check on your problem cases when we come back in a few weeks, if you want." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"See you soon, Harry. Don't be a stranger." She returned, hugging him.

Harry and Asajj made it back to the TAB to find the elder Tonks' sitting in the living room, with their bags packed. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"We're ready to go. Luminara told us the time table was shifted up by one day, so we packed and came over as soon as we could." Andy said.

"Right, well I hate to be the guy to say so, but you're not coming back with us this time. We are headed into a hot war zone when we step through the Gateway. After the battle is over and we take Druckenwell, then we will come back and take you with us." Harry said.

"I don't think so, mister." Andy said. "You're not vanishing on me again. I'm coming with you."

"Mum, I can't let you travel into a hot zone." Harry said, tiredly.

"Harry, we are going." Andy said, crossing her arms.

"Mum…"

"No, Harry we are going. What's the difference? We were going to walk into a war zone before. Why is this different?" She asked.

"Before there was a possibility of seeing combat. This is a full scale invasion of an enemy stronghold. The dark force's war machine. We are talking about every available Jedi attacking the ship building world of the Sith." He said, feeling the drain of everything he did in the last twenty-four hours.

"Harry, I've watched you walk through that Gateway once before, and I thought I'd never see you again. I'm not going to watch you do it again. Now, you can let us come with you, or I can guilt my granddaughter into sneaking us through when you're not looking." Andy said, pulling Asajj to her side.

"Gran, I'm with Dad on this one. It's going to be very dangerous." Asajj said, looking at her new favourite family member.

"And you will protect us, my dear. You stay on the ship, right? Then we will stay close to you. If things go bad, we will be with Asajj. She will protect us and get us to safety." Andy said, wrapping Asajj in a hug.

"She has a point father. Besides, I could use the company. I also want to show off the Dragon." Asajj said, smirking.

"I don't like this at all, but I can't stop it. You stay five feet from Asajj at all times. You all stay on the ship. The ship stays invisible. The Dragon does not lead the battle. You stay back and use the Dragon as a command center and a trauma center." Harry ordered.

"Yes Father." Asajj said, snapping off a salute.

"I'm not only talking to you, kid. If she tells you to do something, I want you to do it. She's an experienced commander and she has every one of my instincts. Now. I'm going to go take a nap. I want you, and your mother to do the same. We are going to be stepping through the Gateway into a battle. I want us all to take a few hours to rest. It might be a while before we rest again. Druckenwell is not going to go down easy, and with the limited resources he has, he knows we're coming; so Dooku is probably preparing for us. The air battle alone is going to take hours to break." Harry said.

"I understand Father. I will rest after I brief them on ship protocol." Asajj said, nodding.

"Good girl. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Harry said, as he walked away.

When he got to the master bedroom, the lights were off, and the only light in the room came from a few candles. Luminara was standing in front of the bed in a thin silk robe.

"I think we need to spend some time, alone." She said, letting the robe fall off her shoulder revealing her naked body to the candle light. "We go back home in a few hours, and we might not get the chance for a while." She said, copying his words downstairs. "Let me help you relax, Master Shadow." She said suggestively, holding out her right hand.

Harry walked to her and as he went he dropped his gear.

Downstairs, Asajj stopped talking in mid sentence. "Ugh. That's not resting you know." She complained, shaking her head. "I tell you, they act like love sick fools some times."

"They love each other, dear. When you find someone to love, then you will know." Andy said, smiling.

"Whatever." She said, blushing.

"Oooooh. There is someone, who?" Andy asked.

"No one, Gram." She said, turning bright purple.

"Leave the girl alone, Andy. She's clearly uncomfortable." Ted said, looking up from his book. "Don't let her bully you, dear. If you let it happen this time, she'll think she can run your life forever." Ted warned, smirking.

"No one asked you." She said, batting him in the arm. "Now, we were talking about…" Andy said, letting the question hang in the air.

"His name is Van Habria. He's human." She confessed, rolling her eyes.

"And he works as a Jedi?" Andy asked, pulling Asajj to sit on the couch next to her.

"He's a Slicer. They're like support staff. Van is the head mechanic on the Black Dragon. My ship." She elaborated, fidgeting with skirt.

"A man that's good with his hands." Andy said suggestively.

"Gram!" Asajj protested.

"What? It's probably true. He keeps the ship running, doesn't he?" Andy said laughing. "So what does this Van look like?" She asked.

"He's tall, and strong. Big, in a well built way, you know?" Asajj said, looking deep in thought. "Long black hair, deep blue eyes, a good square jaw. He always has this perfect five o'clock shadow, like he uses magic to keep it just right. And he has this smile…" She said, lost.

"Oh sweetie, does Harry know you're in love with this guy?" Andy asked.

"No. I've been hiding my thoughts. I don't know what my father would do to Van, if he knew." She said laughing.

"He'd scare the life out of the boy. Does he feel the same way you do?" Andy asked, holding the girl closer.

"I don't know. I mean, he's always looking at me, and smiling when he gives his ship briefings. And I've caught him checking me out before. You know how guys look? I think it's cute." Asajj said.

"Why are you two not, you know… you're both young. You should be going at it like those two upstairs." Andy said.

"Gram! Really. I'm Commander of the fleet, and he's my head engineer. It's not right for anything to happen between us." She said, shaking her head.

"Bull. It happens all the time. On my staff alone, I know of three inter-office relationships. Two of them between a superior and a underling. People work together and spend time together and, after a while, they fall for each other. You're seventeen going on forty, and every bit of your father's daughter. I see so much of Harry in you, it's sad. The boy never lived his life for himself. He spent every waking hour fighting for someone else. Living to serve the greater good. It's a noble idea, but you have to live for yourself too, you know. If you don't have a life, then why bother living?" Andy said.

Luminara ghosted out of the shadows in a black robe. "She's right, you know. I had no idea you were feeling this way about someone. You should have come to me. I would have told you the same thing." She said, dropping on to the couch on the other side of Asajj.

"You were listening to our conversation while you were with father? Gross." She said, looking green.

"Please, your father was so tired, he passed out after some heavy petting. The man runs himself into the ground, until I make him rest." Luminara said, shaking her head. "Besides, I always keep an eye on the connection. Now that we're bonded, I never have to wonder how you are. I know. Now, how are we going to get you a date with this Van Habria? Also, if you marry, he will take the Potter name, it carries a hell of a lot more weight than Habria does." Luminara said teasingly.

"Mother! You're talking about marriage and I haven't even been alone with him for more than a meeting. I don't even know if he likes me in that way." She complained, blushing again.

"Of course he does, sweetie. He's a male, and he has eyes. All men want you. Your tall, beautiful, and you move like a predator. You're like sex on two leg. Add to that the way Talia dressed you and you cause the men on your ship to walk funny, dear." Luminara said.

"Really?" Asajj asked, looking shocked.

"You don't know that? You don't know what you do to men at all, do you? Every eye follows you when you walk into a room. You spent so much time with Harry, that you picked up his aura. His magnetism. You both excite and scare everyone you meet." Luminara said.

"I do?" She asked.

"Oh sweetie, you spent so much time with Harry that I never got to teach you how to be a girl. You are your father's little killing machine. But you're also my daughter, and the first thing we're doing after this war, is take you and your aunts out on the town so we can teach you how to be a girl." Luminara said, holding her hand.

"Father would have a stroke." Asajj said.

"You let me deal with your father. You can't make it to your eighteenth birthday without kissing a boy." Luminara said. They heard a crash upstairs and the three women laughed. "That's my cue to go talk your father off a ledge. Don't you worry about a thing." Luminara said, vanishing from the room.

"Well, there you go." Andy said, laughing.

"Nothing wrong with the girl staying celibate for life. Lord knows I wish Dora would have." Ted muttered.

This set the two off again.

Four and a half hours later, the group was waiting to leave.

Harry was saying good bye to Minerva and Perenelle; and Asajj was playing with Rose and Lily.

Luminara, Andy, and Ted were talking to Tonks, who was going to stay behind and help Amelia run the Ministry for the two weeks Andy would be gone.

At six hours after the call, exactly, the Gateway glowed.

"Right, I'll go first, if I came back or if the Gateway closes, don't follow me. If nothing happens in a few seconds, then Luminara guide Andy through and Asajj help Ted make the trip. Remember to walk normally. Don't run or stop walking. I'll see you on the other side." Harry said, before stepping through.

Ten seconds later, Luminara and Andy walked through and ten seconds after that Asajj helped Ted through. When they crossed the Gateway, it stopped glowing.

Minerva shrank it, and set it aside.


	14. Chapter 14

When Asajj stumbled through with Ted she walked into a bustling hive of activity. The gateway was set up at the back of the bridge. Harry was talking to Hunter off to the side and Her mother was on the comm to the Eagle. Obi walked up to her. "Commander we are forty five minutes away from Druckenwell, and the rest of the fleet is a few minutes behind. All available ships are a few minutes behind them." He said leading her to the Command chair.

"Uncle Obi, it seams as if you are trying to hand off command very fast. I take it the chair was not as comfortable as you thought it would be?" She asked with a smirk.

"Running a war is no fun." He said tiredly.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown Uncle Obi. This chair holds a lot of weight thankfully." she said dropping into her seat. She waved two smaller chairs into existence next to her. "Grandmother, grandfather. Come join me." She said waving them over to the seats.

Harry walked up to her. "I don't like this at all kid. We are walking into a trap, I just know it." He said scratching his head.

"Are you sure father?" Asajj asked as Luminara walked over.

"I looked over the logs for the last few days and I talked it over with Hunter and he agrees with me. The Sith Obi killed was very week and I know for a fact he has at least two apprentices left that are stronger then this guy he killed. I think this is a trap. I think once we start the battle he is going to launch something. Either he has a weapon or a plan of attack or he has a lot more troops and ships then we think he has. Something is not right." Harry said.

"How sure?" Asajj asked deep in thought.

"I know something's not right. As soon as I walked through the gateway I felt the Sith's confidence. We are walking in to a trap." Harry said.

"Opinions?" Asajj asked looking at Luminara and Obi.

"If he's sure something's wrong then something is wrong." Luminara said.

"I agree. If Harry feels it, then something is not right." Obi said.

"Right. Call the fleet and have them slow down. If we are headed into an ambush then we need not run, we can walk. It will also give the other ships a chance to catch up so we can attack together in one wave. Father, if you think it's an ambush then we need confirmation. Take a Reaper and go see. Take anyone else you might need. If you see they're waiting for us, come back and we can set up a better plan. If they're scrambling to mount a defense then we can speed back up and hit them fast and hard. If you feel confident you can get Dooku with out setting off the war early you have my permission to get him. I ask that you leave a senior Shadow on board the Eagle to prep the air battle." She said deep in thought.

"Yes Sir, Commander." He said with a big smile on his face. "Obi Head over to the Eagle and prep the fighters. Mrs. Potter. Would you like to go on a crazy mission with your dashing husband?" he asked holding out a shrunken Reaper 1.

"Sure I'll go, now if you can just point out this dashing husband I supoudly have?" She asked taking the ship.

"Hay, if you act like that I won't let you drive." Harry said walking out the door.

"I have to drive stupid. You have to cloak our Force Signutures."

Assjj sat back in her seat and looked at the big window in front of her as the ship fell out of hyperspace. Saber claimed out of her pocket and sat in her lap. She stroked the cat a few times but she stopped when she saw the little Reaper fly past the window and drop into hyperspace. Andy reached over and took her hand. "You okay sweetie?" Andy asked softly.

"Sure, why would I feel bad? I just sent my parents into a trap to catch the second most powerful Sith in the galaxy. I feel fine. If you'll just excuse me for a few minutes I'll be right back." She said standing up and walking off the bridge with Saber running after her. Andy and Ted shared a look before rushing after her. They saw her duck into a room off the main hallway and they rushed after her. They found her in the bathroom tossing up her dinner.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure they'll be fine." Andy said rubbing her back.

"I know they will be but I've never sent them both before. My father is one thing but my mother too?" She said.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up and get you back out on the bridge. You'll scare the troops." Ted said picking her up. "The last thing they need to see is you freaked out. We'll sit on the bridge and wait for them to come back. You need to keep your head about you." He said walking with her.

"I know, I just lost it for a second there." She said blushing.

"Hey, you're seventeen, you're entitled to freak out a lot more. You unfortunately can't do it right now." Andy said.

Pak walked up. "I've calculated the time it would take for the Commanders to make the trip so we can track their progress with out contact." Pak said walking up to her as she walked back onto the bridge.

"That's great Pak. What are we looking at?" Asajj asked dropping into her chair.

"We figured the time it would take for the trip to Druckenwell is about seven minutes. Druckenwell is a size delta moon so a low level orbit of the moon should take about three minutes in a reaper. Asuming this is a trap like Ground Commander Potter said they would take two to three orbits to map troop locations. Full trip should take about twenty-three minutes Sir." Pak said looking over his numbers one more time.

"Good to know Pak. When will the other ships arive?" Asajj asked

"Any minute now for the second wave attack group. Third wave is six minutes behind them and the support ships and re-supply ships are a half hour behind them as they are coming from the core on slower Marauder class ships." Pak said.

Asajj sat quietly in her chair scratching Sabers head as she thought about this new information. "Twenty-three minutes for the spy mission if it's a trap. Figure another two orbits if it's not to pinpoit command posts. That's almost thirty minutes round trip. If they think they can get to the good Count then it means they can feel his panic and they will try to take him by stealth. Add twenty minutes for a slow Shadow take down without a fight. Ten more for a fight as father is well rested and Mother can hold the room. In one hour we go no matter what. Radio the other ships and let them know as they arive, and throw a clock up on the big screen. I want everyone to know how long we have untill we strike." Asajj said nodding to herself.

"Yes Sir!" Pak called out as he walked away from her. A few seconds later a big minutes and seconds clock with 59:59 started counting down.

A few seconds later Pak called out. "Contact! It's the Secound wave attack group Sir." He said making notes on his datapad.

Asajj made a hand gesture and Pak opened the channel to all ships "Pak, tell Commander Kenobi to head over to the War Hawk and check on his troops. Two weeks without his guidance has probably made them a better fighting unit, and he might want to fix that before the big fight." She said smirking.

"Commander Kenobi heard that!" Came over the speaker setting everyone off.

"Sorry Uncle Obi!" Asajj said laughing.

"No you're not! I'm telling your mother when she gets back." Obi said laughing.

"You would sell out your Commander to her mother?" She asked over the laughter.

"I would." Obi called out over the noise.

"If you tell on me I'm not going to give you time off." She said smirking.

"Time off?" Obi asked shocked.

"That's right. If we get that coward Count Dooku today then we have a damn good shot at finding the sith master and ending this war!" She said to a masive cheer. "But that's a lot of if's and maybe's for me, so I'll settal for the total destruction of the Druckenwell moon today. If you blow this moon to hell today for me then I think I owe you time off. In fact I think I owe every Sentinel and Trooper Time Off!" She said smiling at the roar of the troops. She now understood why her father made the big speech. "What do you think Commander Kenobi? Two weeks off in an Aalderaanian resort and spa? I know the senator of Aalderaan, I'm sure I can have the use of a few of his hotels. We did, after all save his planet. I think the Sentinels have done enough to warrant some time off. I think the Brownies need to put in some time to this war." She said.

"I think that sound good Commander Potter. I think we owe it to the troops." He said shanking his head. She was definatly Harry's kid.

At that very moment Harry and Luminara were coming out of hyperspace cloaked and shielded from the Force. "Can you feel it?" Harry asked from his place on the floor of the cockpit where he was holding the cloaking.

"Yes, the smugness is just rolling off that little shit. This is defenatly a trap he's setting for us." luminara said as she glided the Reaper towards the moon that was buzzing with activity.

"He has at least ten thousand valture attack droids flying over the moon just waiting to engage the first ship they spot. He also has, two, no three dark aprentices down there with him." Harry said feeling out with the force to read the battelfield.

"And an army of battle droids big enough to keep the troopers busy for days." She said as she orbited the moon taking scans of the troop deploments.

"He's set up shop in the top floor of the main factory behined layers of armor plating, surrounded by droids, and Dark JedI. He also knows we're coming." Harry said.

"True. He is not going to make this easy for us. We should head back to the fleet to hand this information off." She said.

"After we grab Dooku. We can't leave him here for the battle. He might get hurt and we will lose our chance to question him. I have to go get him now. Can you handle the three guys he has with him. Form what I feel they're all rage and fire but no power or skill. Against you, thirty seconds, for all three, and they're lucky it's you. You might let them live. Your daughter or I might not. I need a few minutes for the good Count. Sweap in low over the factory, and land on the roof. I have a few ward stones left over from the dragon's den I didn't use, they should buy us maybe ten minutes. We need to be back on the ship by then. The stones wont hold for longer then that." Harry said standing in one motion, and turning to the cargo hold.

Luminara swooped down towards the factory. As she dropped closer Harry hit the door and jumped out. He hit the roof and roll up to his feet. Before the company of droids stationed on the roof had a chance to react, Harry was carving them up with his yellow saber. Luminara shared a smile with Leanna on her shoulder before she gracefully set the ship on the roof. By the time she shrunk the ship and pocketed it Harry finished the droids off, and cut a hole in the roof leading to the main hallway. "Do you think he heard us?" She asked as she pulled her two sabers.

"I'm sure he knows. Not that it matters really, I dropped four ward stones around the building, and I'm going to put two more in the hallway." He said dropping down the hole and cutting the supper battle droids staing guard outside Dooku's room in half. Dropping his saber he pulled his two 1911's out and sprayed the two groups of droids at each end of the hall with hot tungsten. Luminara dropped down next to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Are we done making a mess yet?" She asked. She spun around and plunged both sabers into the wall, spinning them to make a one foot hole. She pulled the wall out and tossed two small black balls into the hole before putting the plug back. A second later the building shook and smoke came out from around the plug.

"Who's making a mess now?" He asked mockingly.

"There was a full company of battle droids in there. What did you expect me to do? Fight them like you did? All sabers waving like mad? No thank you. It would disturb Leanna's perch." Luminara said and the bird nodded.

"Right." Harry said smirking. "Can we get to the capturing now?" Harry asked waving to the door.

"I guess?" She said waving at the doors and ripping them off their hinges.

Three men in black robes ran out with red lightsabers. "All yours my dear wife. I'll go get the Count." Harry said vanishing.

Luminara looked at Leanna. "You're going to want to hop down for a bit. This is going to get bumpy." She said and the small red bird jumped up to the light above the door.

"Right, boys. One at a time or do you all want to dance with me at the same time?" She said holding her sabers above her head.

At once the three Sith attacked her. Unfortunately for then she was hoping they would. She deflected the man on her left's saber into his friend's chest and kicked the dead guy's saber into the last guy's back as she sidestepped his attack. In one move she killed two dark JedI and disarmed the last one. She slammed the pummle spike of her left hand saber into his head and dazed him. She spun around and drove her knee into his chest knocking the wind out of him before bringing the pummle of her right saber down onto the back of his head dropping him to the floor. She turned him into a gold coin and pocketed him along with the three red light sabers. She then dropped back into the shadows and waited.

Harry shadowed into the office still cloaking his force signature and saw Dooku talking to a holoprjection of a man in dark robes. Form where he was standing he could see Dooku's right arm from the elbow down was now robotic and his face was badly scared. "The Blade is here Master! The plan has failed!" Dooku said in a panic as he kept looking around the room with his saber out.

"You have failed me Darth Tyrannous. You have lost this war to the JedI far too quickly. With your death I will have to change my plans. Plans, I've been working on for thirty years!" The robed figure said in a deep raspy voice.

"You know what they say about the best laid plans." Harry said lashing out from the shadows and taking Dooku's right arm off at the shoulder to make sure he cut flesh and bone. As he fell to the floor screaming Harry turned to the screen and started to talk only to stop short when Dooku rolled over and screamed again when he saw his arm on the floor next to him. Harry turned to him and waved him silent with his hand. "Now where were we? Right. Hello, my name is Harry Potter." He said trying but failing to keep the smirk off his face.

"I know who you are!" The dark figure shouted in anger.

"Good. I hate it when my enemy doesn't get the chance to know me before I cut them down. It's less honorable that way, and those who know me, know that I'm a very honorable guy." Harry said poking Dooku in the back with his saber to stop him from moving around.

"I'll show you honorable! Ill kill your whole family Potter!" The robed figure screamed.

Harry smirked. He could feel the faint feeling of darkness in the universe, and if he could feel it here then every JedI in the galaxy could feel it. "My whole family? That's a bit much wouldn't you say? It's not as if I've killed all of your dark apprentices… ops." Harry said smirking.

The robed figure let out his anger in a burst of uncontrollable magic that fried the system and cut the call. Harry laughed and pulled out his com unit.

On the bridge of the Dragon Asajj watched the clock as it ticked down to the ten minute mark. Pak called out to her. "We have a call from ground Commander Potter."

"Patch him through." She said sinking back in her chair.

"Did you feel that?" Harry asked smiling as he kicked Dooku in the back stopping him from trying to throw force lighting at him from the floor.

"I did. You made The Sith angry didn't you?" She asked the smirk clear in her voice.

"Now what makes you think I did it?" He asked force pulling Dooku's lightsaber out of his severed hand before he could grab it.

"Please father, only you could make the Sith Master that angry." She said.

"True, send out a message through the spy network and have them locate the origin of the force signature before he can calm himself enough to hide again. In the mean time I'm bringing Dooku up to the Dragon for questioning. Have a room ready for him." Harry said waving his hand and knocking the former count out. "Also it's most definatly a trap. There's enough droids and ships on this moon to fight a long battle. We're coming back to the ship now. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Harry said turning Dooku into a coin and picking him up. He walked out of the office and Luminara came out of the shadows in the hall.

"Copy father. We'll be waiting for you." Asajj said. She turned to Pak. "Relay the information to the other ships tell them to stand by for orders. Also get a cell ready." She said smirking.

"Yes sir!" Pak said laughing as he walked away.

Five minute later Reaper 1 dropped out of hyperspace in front of the Dragon and everyone on the bridge cheared. Asajj stood up. "Pak, you have the bridge. I'm going to greet the Commanders Potter with our guests." She said motioning her grandparents to follow her as she walked out of the room. She lead them to the cargo bay just as the ship was touching down. Harry walked off the ship and retransfigure Dooku leaving him on the floor. Asajj hugged him. "So that's the infamous Count Dooku? He doesn't look so tough." She said smirking.

"Not anymore. I've made him practicly Armless." Harry said smirking.

"Really Harry." Luminara said walking off the ship.

"What?" He asked with Ted laughing in the background.

"Stop making jokes and give the guy a hand into a cell." She said hugging Asajj.

"Not you too mother." Asajj said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm a little giddy from the fight. Killing two dark JedI really gets your heart going." She said pulling the three lightsabers from her coat.

"You said you had troop deploments?" Asajj asked.

"We do. Why don't you go over them while I have a talk with our friend the Count." Harry said floating Dooku to a holding cell.

Dooku came to strapped to a metal chair across from Harry in a cell. "You can just kill me now. I will never tell you anything." Dooku said coldly.

Harry laughed. "They all say the same thing." Harry said pulling a leather roll out of his coat. He set it on the table and unrolled it making sure the light in the room gleamed off the shiny tools.

"I'll never talk!" He mocked as he pulled a scalpel out and looked it over.

"You say I should kill you now but if I do that I wont get to have any fun with you, and I like having fun." Harry said coldly pulling a dental hook out and setting it next to the scalpel.

"You see the truth is I don't want to kill you. No, I want to use you as a test subject." Harry said pulling out a pair of pliers.

"I want to test how long I can keep you alive." Harry said pulling out a small pair of bolt cutters and expanding them on the table.

"I want to know if all your hate and anger can help you cope with the pain." Harry said clicking a black tazzer.

"I want to know if you can stay alive long enough for me to get board with you." Harry said pulling out a pen torch and igniting the blue flame. He held the flame up to eye level and looked at Dooku through the tongue of blue flames.

"Did you know that third degree burns don't really hurt? I mean sure it hurts for a little bit, but then the nerve endings die and you feel nothing. It's why you want to use the smallest flame you can when you sear someone's flesh. It causes the most amount of pain because it takes longer for the nerve endings to die." Harry said grabbing Dooku's left arm and holding the blue flame to his forearm.

Dooku let out a scream as he thrashed about.

Harry pulled the flame away. "Owww. That looks painful." Harry said patting him on the head.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He screamed as the pain coursed through his whole body.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because you have rules. JedI are bound by law. Even Shadows are bound by the code of the JedI." Dooku said confidently.

"Really? Even during a war with the Sith?: Harry asked confused.

"Even during a war. You can't torture me. If the council found out they would kick you out of the Order and brand you a Sith." Dooku said laughing.

"You have a point. If anyone found out what I'm going to do to you I would get kicked out of the order. The question then becomes, who's going to tell them? You're on a ship, in the middle of nowhere, far away from the Temple, and surrounded by Sentinels that will follow my orders. Orders like sound proof the door, and tell no one that you're here on the ship." Harry said softly from his position behind Dooku.

"That means no one knows you're here, and no one will ever know. No one saw me take you. No one saw you alive. No one knows you're alive. Not even your Master. He saw me cut off your arm. He thinks your dead. No one is coming for you. No one is coming through that door to help you. No one is even going to bother us. For the rest of your very short life the only thing you can be sure of is that I will injoy this time greatly, and you, most defiantly, will Not!" Harry said before grabing the counts right ear and ripping it off with his bare hand. As the Count screamed Harry set the ear on the table in in front of him so he could look at it.

"Oh that wound looks really bad. We better do something before you get an infection." Harry said grabbing his head and burning the wound with the pen torch. The Count screamed as he felt the flesh on the side of his head sear closed.

"You know what I love the most about torturing people? The smell of burt flesh. It's unforgettable and once you smelled it you have this unbelievable need to smell it again." He said running the torch across his arm again.

Andy, Ted, and Asajj watched from the observation room as Dooku struggled against the straps holding him down. When he started screaming Andy and Ted flinched and looked green. "What is Harry doing to that man?" Andy asked.

Asajj looked from her grandparents to the room. She saw Dooku laying on a bed strapped down and Harry standing over him holding his head. "The good Count has very powerful mental shields. Father is projecting Dooku's mind into a fake intaragation room and he's hurting him. The spikes in his pain center are causing him to drop his shields in order to fight the fake pain. Father is overloading his brain to break him." She said as Dooku screamed again.

"That's barbaric don't you think?" Andy asked.

"Not really. Father could be torturing him in real life." Asajj said coldly.

Inside Dooku's head Harry took the pair of pliers, and grabed Dooku's index finger nail. With a sharp pull he ripped the nail off, and Dooku screamed.

"Please, I'll talk. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Dooku pleaded through his sobbs.

"Tell me who your master is." Harry asked grabbing his middle finger nail.

"I don't know who he is." Dooku said.

Harry ripped the nail off. "Lie!" He yelled angrily.

"No! I sware I don't know who he is." He sobbed out.

Harry grabbed his ring finger nail. "WHO IS YOUR MASTER!?" He yelled.

"PleaseIDon'tKnow!" Dooku screamed in one breath.

Harry ripped his nail out. "You know something! You're not stupid! You have suspicions! You have ideas! YOU KNOW SOMETHING!" He said slapping him across the face with the pliers ripping his cheek. "NOW START TALKING!" He yelled grabbing his thumb nail.

"He's A Senator!" Dooku screamed and flinched.

Harry spun the chair around to face him "You don't say? How do you know this?" He asked calmly.

"He's on Coruscant. He's in the heart of the city. I've seen the Temple out of a window behind him before. He transmits from a pink office like the color of the senate offices and I've seen the fancy robes he wears under the black robe he puts on to call me." Dooku said quickly.

"Do you know anything elase" Harry asked gesturing with the pliers.

"He's older. He keeps making references to planing his take over for a long time. I figure he's a senior senator. I've seen his white human chin so he's from a human planet like Aaderaan." Dooku said still crying from the pain.

Harry picked up something off the table and brought it to Dooku's face making the man flinch until he saw it was a glass of water with a straw. "Take a drink, go ahead, it's cleen." He said softly. As Dooku took a few deep drinks from the glass. Harry wiped the pain sweat off his head with a rag. "You see what happenes when you talk? You see how nice I can be to you? You don't like it when I hurt you, do you?" Harry asked softly. Dooku shook his head fearfully.

"No you don't. You see, I know, that you know… things. Things I need to know. If you just tell me those things I don't have to hurt you. As much fun as it is to cause you pain I don't like doing it. I like the way you helped me figure out who the Master is. I like the way we worked together. I like the way you turned on your master. Did you find it easy to turn on your master?" Harry asked.

"It was very easy to turn on him. If you stop hurting me I'll help you find him and kill him. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll give you troop locations and numbers. I can even help you destroy Druckenwell. I know where the reactors are for the refineries. I'll tell you his plans. I'll tell you everything." Dooku said fearfully.

"If you were to help me with all that I would be able to let you live. I'd even be willing to take you back to the temple to face the Council and plead for your life. Of course since I'm in your head right now, and I know everything you know it really wont matter. I don't need you anymore." Harry said as he violently pulled out of Dooku's head. In the real world Harry opened his eyes and smirked.

Dooku opened his eyes and growned in pain. "It was all fake?" He asked feeling sick to his stumach.

"All of it. I own your ass. I know everything. You're going to be put into stases and I'm going to execute you on the floor of the senate for your crimes against the Republic when this war is over, and I'm going to televise it live on the holonet for everyone to see. You are going to surve as an example of what happenes if you turn to the dark side." Harry said coldly before vanishing from the room. Dooku turned pale white and shit himself.

Harry came into the veiwing room. "It will take me an hour to outline everything he knows on a datapad. Then we can talk about a plan of attack. For now just tell the fleet to stand down and wait. I'll be in my stateroom if you need me." Harry said rubbing his head.

"Understood father. We'll wait for you to figure it all out." Asajj said hugging him.

Fourty minutes later Harry looked up from his Data pad and cracked his neck. He hated brain work, and breaking Dooku's shields had really done a number on his head. He flexed his jaw and took a swig from his flask before he pulled out his big gold pendent. Padme was going to kill him if she ever found out but he needed his opinion. He was in charge of the senate after all. "Anakin Skywalker." He said thumbing the yellow gem in the middle.

"You need something uncle Harry?" Anakin asked as he floated out of the gem.

"I do. Did you feel the dark shockwave in the Force?" He asked.

"I did. It felt close. I was going to meditate on the feeling as soon as the mid day senate session is over." Anakin said.

"Do it now. We are almost sure the Sith is sitting in a Senate seat. I want you to narrow the list of suspects down to three and call me back when you have them. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT. Confront them. Do not talk to them, and if you think they might be on to you I want you to fall back to the temple and alert the Council. I called Master Plo an hour ago, I'm sending him to back you up in your search, and I'm coming back as soon as you call me with your list. This is not some dark JedI. If he's powerful enough to hide that close to the temple then he strong enough to kill a young Shadow. We're not taking this guy in alive, and we're not going to fight fare like good little JedI. If I fight this guy and I can't take him out quickly I'm going to have snipers in the senate waiting to shoot him. I'm not playing around and it doesn't matter how this guy dies as long as he's dead at the end of the day." He said coldly.

"Understood Uncle Harry. I keep an eye out and find your Sith. Is there anything you can tell me to narrow the search?" Anakin asked.

"I can but I don't want to cloud your judgment. I want you to come up with a list and I can cross check it against my suspicions. The Senate and Coruscant is your turf. I want you to use this as a chance to test your knowledge and skills as a Shadow." Harry said calmly.

"Understood Master Shadow. I will have your list by nightfall. I already have a few suspects." Anakin said standing tall.

"Potter out." Harry said nodding. He took another drink from his flask and sighed as the amber colored drink of the gods settled in his belly.

"Hitting the hard stuff I see. You must really be in pain?" Luminara said from the doorway.

"I am. I hate doing this kind of thing. Why do you think I put our daughter in charge of the planing?" Harry said standing up and stretching.

"How does it look?" She asked pointing to the pad.

"Not too bad. A lot of the Confederate forces are at Druckenwell, and I know how to take out a lager potion of the moon by overloading the recators in the metal refineries. Aside from those troops they have ten planets they hold and just enough forces to take another planet if they had the programming for that. As it is now, Dooku was the last real leader they had." Harry said handing over the datapad.

"It looks like the war is well on it's way to ending." Luminara said looking over the numbers.

"Well not really. Thoses ten worlds are still occupied. The Sith master is still out there, and our daughter gave the Sentinels time off after we take care of Druckenwell. With the brownies leading the troops for the next two weeks we might be able to take out one of the occupied worlds. Figure about a week pre plante for the last nine and the next three months are locked up for us." Harry said.

"Still, you have to admit we did rather well in this war. We're on day… what, 120 something?" She asked.

"Try ninety-something dear. Asajj would know for sure, she's in charge of the war log." Harry said.

"So about three months? We've only been at this for three months?" She asked shocked.

"What did you expect? We have the most highly skilled JedI in the history of the order leading an army of clones that came from the strongest bounty hunter that ever lived, and the whole thing is being ploted and pland by our little girl who has the sharpest mind in the order. In a few weeks when we're still on Endor and we are treating more wounded JedI then Troopers you'll get a glimps of what a total disaster this whole war could have been if the Browines were still running things. Think about it this way, the most exalted Brownie not serving on the council is Shaak Ti, and she was put on her ass by the shitiest Sentinel in the order. You have to hand it to the Sith. He had a good plan. The casuatles for the Order would have been crippling." Harry said shaking his head.

"True, but Six months to fight a Sith rebellion? That's not bad." She said

"No it's not bad at all. I have a feeling the Mother Goddess helped things along a bit. She can't have me fighting a war here. She needs me fighting wars everywhere else." Harry said walking up to her. "Lets go blow up Druckenwell. Me, you, and Obi need to go in first and plant explosives into the factory reactor rooms. After we blow thoes up it should desamate most of the ground units.

"Another sneak attack? This is starting to get boring Harry." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry the droids are so stupid. Maybe if they had half a brain they could track us, but as it stands they're dumber then a box of rocks. So we do things this way as long as we fight droids." Harry said shrugging.

"Right, so sneak attack it is. Then what?"

"Then we can call in the ships and have the ESTs shoot the Vaulture droids down. In ten hours we should be ready to head to Endor, and then we get to call in the brownies. Yay!" Harry said sarcastically.

"You really don't like the old Order do you?" She asked laughing.

"Bunch of lazy cowards." Harry muttered as they walked to the bridge.

"Harry!" She said hitting him in the arm.

"What, they are. Sticking to old ideas. Not pushing themselves to learn better combat skills. Can't be flexable at all. And they're slow." He said shrugging.

"They're not…. That bad. They just need help. We should try to help them and not write them off. Maybe we can turn them like we did with Master Plo. He was a Browie too you know." She said handing the Datapad over to Asajj. "Looks like we're headed into the end of the war Commander." She said smiling at her daughter who was sitting on the bridge running the resuply of the fleet as well as keeping the tonks' entertained.

"Good to know." She said looking over the report. "So about three months then?" She asked looking to her father.

"That's what I came up with too." Harry said proudly.

"Lets hope we don't lose too many Brownines in the next two weeks." She said handing the pad off to Pak.

"Both of you have to stop being so… like Harry." Luminara said shaking her head.

"How am I supposed to act less like Me dear?" Harry asked looking confused.

"You know what I mean. Now lets get going. I want to be headed to Naboo in ten hours. I Promessed Andy and Ted a good vacation, and the Dragon is not a vacation hot spot." Luminara said.

"Don't mind us dear, we've found the Dragon to be very exciting." Andy said patting Luminara on the hand.

"Still, you two desurve a break, we all do. Harry is the only one that doesn't get a break. Masters Yoda and Windu will handle troop placment and tactics, and Harry will run things on the ground." She said slinging her arm around Andy.

"Why don't you come too Harry. Let the other JedI handle the war for a couple of weeks." Andy said.

"And trust the troops to the Brownines? I think not." Harry said looking around the bridge at the Clone Captins and JedI Generals. "You Sentinels can take time off knowing I'm still here looking out for your Troopers. I will not let the Brownies get your Troopers killed. I'll cut them down if they do." He said coldly.

This got some appluse from the Sentinels on the bridge. "Father! You're truning more of them aginst the Brownies!" Asajj said boxing him in the back of the head. She stood up and raised her hand for quite. "Look, before we start killing the Brownies and set off a civil war in the Order. Lets give them a shot at redemption. I know from the reports I get from the Temple that the Brownies have been working very hard these lat few months. You know they've been working hard too because you've been training them. Every time you go back to the temple you've seen their progress. They're putting in the time to get better. Not all of them, but enough to of them to show they're not all a write off. My father didn't change the Oder over night. Many of you started out as Brownies. You made a choice to be a Sentinel. Being a JedI is not a job, it's a calling. We dedicat our lives to an idea, to a fait in the Force. All of us. But a select few of us, the ones that needed to do something about the injustice in this galaxy. We traded in our brown robes and the took up the black ones. We don't talk peace. We stop crime. We took an oath to mix it up with the scum and filth in the streets and not let it efect us. Some of our brothers in brown are too weak to make that oath. To touch true evil without falling pray to its temptation. Some of them don't have it in them to do violence. And some are too old to put in the time it takes to be one of us. But you know what? We need them." She said to much muttering from the crowd. "We need them!" She said again. "Are you going to sit through a peace talk?" She asked walking up to Bant.

"Not if I don't have to." Ban't said with a big smile.

"How about you Uncle Obi? Are you going to sit through a peace talk?" She asked.

"I tried once, a long time ago. It was boring and painfully slow." He said laughing.

She turned to her father. "How about you… Naver mind you can't sit still for that long." She said getting a big laugh from the room. She looked to her mother. "What about you mother? Youre the most level headed, and calm Sentinel in the order. You have to be to get along with him." She said nodding to Harry. "Could you sit there and listen to a bunch of polotitions blather on about the price of blue milk?" She asked.

"Not without killing someone." Luminara said looking proud.

"There you have it." Asajj said. "If we kill all the Brownies, who's going to do the talking? Who's going to sit in senate meating all day? Who's going to play peace keeper? We need them for their total lack of skills in combat because not every situation calls for killing. Sometimes you need someone full of hot air." She said laughing. "So before you decide the Brownies have no vaule." She said looking around the room. "Picture yourself sitting in one of those meetings. Think about the kind of hell that would be for you and then tell me if you don't think they not only should be left alone, but they need some kind of reward for taking that bullet for you." She said getting laughter and nodding from the room. "Now lets get this done and then we all get time off?"

Six hours later and Harry was laughing from the cockpit of his Reper as Druckenwell burned below him. He banked left, dropped his cloaking and made another strafing run on the dwindling cloud of vaulture droids. As he finished his turn he had to pull up rapidly to avoid an EST. "Whoa! Gold 9 watch where you're going! You almost smashed in to me." He called out over the radio.

"Sorry Sir! The longer we go at this, we keep running the risk of hitting each other. There are less and less of these thing up here and the pilots are getting careless." the pilot of Gold 9, and six year vetren Sentinel Keli Crusuk said.

"Right, this calls for a new strategy." Harry said pulling up a map. He traced a line on the map and sent it to the rest of the fleet. "Alright boys and girls we are going to try something I like to call Harry's shooting gallery. All Sentinels cloak and make your way to the line on the map. Use your head's up display to not hit each other too much. Luminara, Obi, cloak and devert all power to shilds and flight. When the Sentinels are ready we will drop cloaking one at a time and fly a nice slow orbit around the moon, and get as many of the droids as we can to follow us. We'll then lead them past the line of ESTs. Once we clear your line of fire destroy them all and prepare for the next Reaper to fly by with more droids. Rinse and repeat until we clear them all. With the shields at full power we can do this all day if we have to. Lets hope we don't need to." Harry said watching the droids fall back into formation around the moon when their targets dissapired.

"Father we have eyes on the fleet and they're all set for your first pass." Asajj said from the bridge of the Dragon.

"Good, now lets see if this works." He said drooping his cloaking and flying right into the heart of the droid formation. Instantly they started chasing him and shooting at him. He did his best to dodge the laser canons on the driods but when a hundred droids are shooting at you it hard to dodge them all. His shields were pelted by lasers as he made his way around the moon. Checking his radar map to make sure he was lined up good he flew past the line of ESTs and as soon as he was clear a wall of blue laser fire coming from nowhere tore the droids to shreds. "Good shooting Sentinels! Reapers keep the lines moving. This worked beter then I thought it would!" He called out as he made his second pass of the Moon.

"Better then you thought?" Luminara asked wincing at the sound of the droid lasres bouncing off her shields.

"Yes, there was a good chance the shied might not have made it and my ship gitting torn to shreads but it worked!" Harry said excitedly as he gathered more droids for the slaughter.

"HARRY POTTER! I can't believe you did this without knowing for sure if the shieleds would hold" Andy yelled over the radio from her seat next to Asajj.

"I was kind of sure." Harry said smirking.

"We are going to have words when you land young man!" She said. Everyone laughed at the Shadow Demon getting yelled at by his mummy.

"Father, Pak estamates it will take six more passes to get all the droids." Asajj said laughing.

"Thank you sweetie." He said going in for his third run. He saw out his window the back of Obi's pack of droids and agreed the cloud was getting smaller. He also saw Obi's shields looked a bit beat up. "Obi how many times did you get hit during the dogfight?" He asked as a pack of droids formed up behind him.

"A few Harry but the shields will hold." Obi said as he lead his pack passed the fireing line.

"If you think so, but if you feel them start to go, cloak and head back to the ship I'm not telling Siri I let you get hurt." Harry said watching Obi's light blue shields get lighter and lighter.

"Copy Harry, but they will hold." Obi said stubbornly.

"Obi you will bug out if they go. Don't make we have to help raise your son." Harry said.

"Harry, I get it but things are going fine." Obi said indingnently as his shields flickered.

"Obi-Won, you cloak and return to ship right now! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Harry said speeding up and droping in behind Obi's ship to give the droids something to shoot at besides his brother's ship.

"I got this. I can do it." Obi said confidently until his shiled fell and a laser cliped his right wing making him roll out of control for a second. This caused his life to flash before his eyes and panic to break down his confidence. "Okay so I don't have it. I'll just return to ship now." He said feeling sick to his stumach.

"Head up brother. Tunnel vision gets to us all at some point. You too Luminara. Check your shields and head back if they dip below ten percent. I'll make the last two runs and then I'm bugging out too. My ship is shot to shit. The ESTs can handel the last little bit in cover pairs formation." Harry said going in for his second to last run.

"Understood Harry. I'm heading home." Luminara said cloaking and dropping back to the ship.

Harry cut the radio and looked at his display. He was down to twelve percant as he turned back for his last run. "Lests do this." Harry said gripping the stick tightly. He punched through the formation one last time and saw there were only about three hundred droids left. The problem was they were all in a big pack. Harry twisted through the pack and smiled when they started following him. He checked his radar and saw the pack all shift at once to follow him, causing the smile to drop off his face. "This is not good." He muttered as all the droids started shooting at him. "This is going to hurt." He muttered as he watched his shileds fall from twelve percent to ten percent to five percent. He made one final turn to line up with the ESTs and cringed as his shields groaned under the pressure of the attack. "Come on." He said said looking at his hud. Four percent. Three percent. Two percent. He was half way across the line. One percent. "COME ON DAMN IT!" Harry yelled as laser fire pinged off the hull of his ship. Just as he crossed the line and the ESTs rained hell down on the droids, Harry's ship burst into flames. From his seat in the cockpit Harry watched as the explosion ripped his Reaper in half and blue flames surrounded him. As the heat wave hit him his magic apperated him onto the bridge of the Dragon.

Asajj watched from the bridge as her father's ship burst into flames and exploded. A second later and her father was standing in front of her chair. He looked half dead, his hair was singed, his skin was bright red, and his coat was glowing orangey red hot. He smiled at her. "I did it." He said before he fell face first to the floor at her feet.

Andy shot out of her seat to help him but Asajj stopped her from touching him. "Wait! Don't touch him. He's too hot. Stand back!" she called out before she hit him with a stream of water from her hand. As soon as the water hit his coat it turned to steam turning the bridge into a sauna. She floated him up off the floor and ran with him to the infirmary. When she got there she summond all of his dragon hide off his body leaving him in his boxers and a black shirt. "Healer!" She called, summoning the medic that was working on a sentinel. "Just drop him in a bactica tank." She said letting him down onto a bed.

"Right away Commander!" The healer said rushing to get him preped.

"How did he survive?" Andy asked shocked.

"The dragon hide. If he was wearing anything else he would have cooked to death. As it is he fried his skin and boiled his organs." Asajj said conjuring a tank of cold water and dropping the leather inside making a big cloud of steam. "Father always said Dragon hide would save your life." She said shaking her head as her dad glowed and started shedding burnt skin flakes.

Harry felt the sun on his face and he heard conversation happening around him as he came to. He took a deep breath and he could smell water. He was relaxing back into a deep sleep when someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water over him. He shot out of his chair sputtering. He looked around and saw his family dressed for a day at the beach. He saw the sand and the lake and knew they were on Naboo. At Padme's lake house. That's when he saw his wife holding the bucket. "That's for always having to be a God Damned Hero!" She said slapping him across the face. "And that's for scaring us again." She said before kissing him.

"Sorry love the shields collapsed way faster then I thought they would." Harry said feeling bad. He looked over at the other who all looked happy and angry at the same time. "Sorry guys. I had no intention of blowing up." He said smiling.

"We kinda figured that out Harry." Obi said holding Siri in one arm and his son in the other.

"Sit down." Andy said walking over and pushing him back down into the deck chair he was laying on. "You need to rest. You almost died." She said fussing over him.

"Relax mum, it's not the first time." He said conjuring a chair next to his and pulling her down to sit in it. "Now how long was I out for?" He asked sitting his wife on his lap so he could hold her.

"Four days." Asajj said handing him a tropical drink and dropping into a chair next to him.

"Four days! Wow. I really did a number on myself." Harry said taking a sip from the cold glass.

"Full repair of most of your organs, all of your skin was burnt off, and you were in a deep coma." Asajj said rolling her eyes.

"So I take it the war is on pause for a week?" He asked scraching his head.

"Nope. The Brownies are running things on Endor." Asajj said rubbing sun screan into her supper white arms.

Harry tried to stand up. "I've got to go. We can't leave them unsupervised. They might all get killed." He said.

"Relax dad. I left Bant, Keli Crusuk, Hyata Tukbar, and Dula Nabin in charge of your two teams and both of them are in the field right now. They are your short list for Shadows are they not?" Asajj asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are. Bant earned her place in our ranks, Tukbar is fearless, Keli Crusuk is a good man and a highly decorated Investigator, and little Dula has really turned himself around in the three months of war. I planed on sending them out on Shadow missions with Obi and Plo soon." Harry said nodding as he calmed down. "Anakin!" He said panicked.

"Relax. He's combing through the Senate and he has three names for you. He's going to call us in a few hours. Rest for a bit. You might need to kill a sith by the end of the night." Luminara said laying out on top of him.

"You know I could get used to this." Harry said kissing his wife.

"So could I. I think we sould do this more often." She said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his pendant go off. "What do you have for me Young Shadow?" Harry asked.

"Palpatine." Anakin said.

"That's what I thought. Is he running, or acting calm?" Harry asked.

"Acting calm. He's also trying to sweet talk me. Telling me a bunch of bullshit about the dark side, I'm letting him talk. Telling him I'm unhappy with being stuck here for the war. Pouting like a small child. You know, being very open to suggestion. He invited me to dinner at the White Room to talk more. I told him I needed to meet with the Council. But I offered to meet him in his Senate chambers later tonight to talk about the Sith, and the ways of the Force. I laid it on thick. Too thick I thought, but I think he's so desperate right now that he bought it. The noon session just started. You have ten hours to get here, do you think you can make it?" Anakin asked.

"If I hop a Reaper right now I can. I'll see you then." Harry said ending the call. He looked up and saw Luminara holding his coat and Asajj expanding her dark blue Reaper. Harry looked at them and knew they wanted to come with him. "If you come, then you stay out of the fight. You both are there to finish him of if something happens to me." He said.

"Agreed, I'm going to hold the cage and she's going to sit in the snipers nest." Luminara said.

"Right. You two stay here, we should be back in a day." Harry said looking at Andy and Ted.

"Be careful Harry." Andy said holding his hand.

"Relax Mum, this is the safest thing I've done in a while." Harry said. Standing up. "Do you have the rest of my gear?" Harry asked.

"It's in the TAB, along with our bed. We've got a ten hour flight, there's plenty of time to get dressed." Luminara said as they walked on the ship behind Asajj.

The blue Reaper lifted off smoothly, and blasted off. In the blink of an eye it was gone. "I hate watching him leave." Andy said looking sad.

"I wouldn't worry, Harry is the strongest and most powerful of us all, and his little girl is a close second. Luminara is just going to be there for back up, and I doubt she'll even be needed. This Sith for all his plotting and planning is no match for Harry. When he turns it on and really fights he can land ten blows a second if he needs to." Obi said.

"I hope you're right." Andy said.

Back on Coruscant Anakin watched the senator from Naboo with calculating eyes from the shadows of the box across the senate floor from him. Since making his discovery he found himself watching the man more and more. He always distrusted him and when he started talking about the power of the dark side he knew it was him. He agreed with Harry to wait for him to come before engaging this Sith in Senate robes. Palpatine was more powerful then he looked if the rage he felt five days ago was any indication. It would take an experienced Master Shadow to bring him down.

Palpatine looked away from the Senate floor and locked eyes with Anakin. By instinct Anakin opened his mind to the lies he had been telling the Sith for the last few days and Palpatine smiled.

Good, let him think I'm bored out of my mind. Let him think my loyalties can be bought by promises of power. Let him think what ever he wanted for the next few hours because after that it would be hard for him to think at all when Harry separated his head from his body. Smug Sith dog. Anakin adopted a big smile and shifted to his box.

"You're a lot more powerful than you let on… Master." Anakin said playing a hunch.

"More than you can ever imagine. You always had your suspicions, but yet I'm not surrounded by Jedi right now. Why?" Palpatine asked smiling.

"Because I haven't told anyone what I know, and I don't plan to anytime soon. I've spent the last ten years of my life bowing and scraping. Master this. Master that. Learning their bullshit rules. Spending all my time training to be a Jedi. pushing myself to be the best and when the time came to use these skills they left me behind. So much for the exalted prowess of the Jedi order, the Sith Master has been sitting a thousand feet from the Temple all this time." He said taking the seat next to him.

"So quick to turn on your friends?" Palpatine asked.

"So quick to see if your willing to train us all? Harry, cares little for the Order. Why do you think it's changed so much since he got here? Harry cares about crime. Murder, rape, crimes against children. You should see some of the things he's done to these animals. Torture, murder without trial, pain and suffering. The man practically runs around carrying a red saber. I don't know what you want out of this war but if it's to kill off the order then It's not going to work. The droid army is on the ropes, and your best men are dead. The thing is the Order didn't do all that damage. The Sentinels did. And the Sentinels answer to Harry, not the Council. In fact more than half of the Sentinels would love nothing more than to cut down the Jedi in brown. The Sentinels think they're outdated and weak. Do you see any of them at the Temple up the street? No the Sentinels are out in the galaxy keeping the peace. Not the brownies. So, if you're willing to make a few changes in your failed master plan you might be able to swing this whole thing in your favor. So, what is it you want out of all this?" He asked smiling a nasty smile.

"I want to run this galaxy. I want to rule it." Palpatine said tiredly.

These last few years had taken their toll on him. Thirty years of plotting and planning. Time wasted training Dooku. Time wasted hiding from an Order that was weak. Only to fail time and again to a Sentinel. One man had destroyed everything he worked for and now he was out of plans. Out of plots.

"This war was a bad idea. I can see that now. But it's the only option I had left. How was I to know one man would stop me again?" The Dark Lord said running his hand over his face.

"Everyone underestimates Harry. It's how he wins. It's how he controls most of the illegal back room gaming in the Galaxy. As for your life's work, wanting to rule is a lofty goal. One that is not totally out of your reach. With my help I can make you Ruler. One bomb in this building and half the senators would be dead including Organa. You call for a vote to elect a new chancellor. The rest of the fools would vote you in. Fear makes cowards act without thinking. Enact a few new laws for safety reasons and you're the ruler of the Galaxy." Anakin said looking around the room with contempt.

Palaptine looked at him with respect. "I wish I would have thought of that. Instead I risked open war and lost everything." He said.

"It's like you said, you plotted out this war for a long time. You put all your eggs in one basket and you had little choice in what to do next. But lets not worry about that now. We will bomb the senate and make you ruler soon enough. What you really want to worry about is crime." Anakin said smiling.

"Crime? Why do I have to worry about crime?"

"Well lets plot this out. We bomb the senate and you are made Emperor of the galaxy or what ever title you use to rule under. When you rule the first thing you're going want to do is crack down on crime. Crime leads to organized crime, and organized crime leads organized groups with power. Those groups with power start Rebellions. So priority one is crime. You know who hates crime?"

"Potter, but would he be willing to serve me?" Palpatine asked really thinking about this.

"That depends, are you going to support crime and corruption? Are you going to promote chaos in the streets?" Anakin asked.

"No! The truth is I would rule with an iron fist. Crush crime syndicates. Stop corruption in this house of lies. I was never one for thinking about crime but now that you brought it up I can see the use of a good police force." Palpatine said looking shocked. He never though about anything past taking power of the galaxy. How would he control it? How would he keep the peace? He had hoped to use the clones but with then out of his reach he had nothing.

"I think you need to talk to Harry. He has a lot more in common with you then you think. He runs a network of underground bars and casinos that would serve as a good spy network to root out rebels. I'm also sure if you left a few of the Jedi he considers family alive then he would personally butcher the brownies for you." Anakin said smirking a very nasty smirk.

"You really think Potter would go for this?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm saying Harry is a fighter, and a man that likes to get his hands dirty. It was his intention to overthrow the senate one day if they didn't shape up. But he's no politician, he's been grooming my girlfriend to rule the galaxy as Queen. I think if you were willing to change some of your ideas he would be more than willing to kill every person he deems a criminal for you. Harry cares very little for light and dark. His knowledge of dark rituals and spells would shock you. You've heard about the assassination attempt on Padme's life last year? Harry was killed in the short fight. He was dead with a big hole in his chest. His tattoos glowed and he healed himself. Those tattoos were created using a very dark ritual involving the sacrifice of ten men. Those men were spice runners and slavers but still. I wasn't there for it but Master Kenobi was. He told me Harry drained them of their blood and boiled the ten corpses in a big pot and bathed in the blood. I'm not sure what you Sith guys call dark but that sounded pretty fucking dark to me." Anakin said looking green. "And they call him a Jedi."

"My Word. I've never done anything that evil before." Palpatine said looking shocked.

"Harry has a very strict code of honor. If you live your life respecting people and you don't try to commit one of a few Sins on his list then he will leave you alone. Murder. Rape. Slave Trading. Crimes Against Children. Piracy. Those things get you on his list. Once you end up there, you end up dead. I have personally seen him cut a man in half without blinking for raping a woman. Harry does not play with those he deems unworthy of living. He cuts them down and moves on to the next. I'm almost tempted to say join him. He will make you leader of the galaxy, run out the criminals, and make you look good." Anakin said smiling evilly.

"I wish to speak with him. Can you set it up?" Palpatine asked look thoughtful.

"It's already been taken care of. He will meet you tonight here in the Senate. He was coming to kill you but I think I can relay your thoughts and wishes. Harry is a reasonable man. You're war allowed him to cut down the Banking Clan, and the Trade Federation. Two factions he's been wanting to eradicate for a long time. For that alone he might hear you out. If I tell him your intentions to form a peaceful Galaxy free of crime and corruption then you will meet on even ground." Anakin said patting Palpatine on the arm as he stood up from his seat.

"And what do you want for setting this up? What do you gain from all of this?" Palpatine asked looking at Anakin intently.

"The fall of the Jedi Order. They are the ones holding me back. Harry would have had me fighting at his side if not for the old Brownies. Harry respects me but the Council keeps holding me down. They think I'm there chosen one. The one to bring balance to the Force. Well I'm about to do that. The Sentinels are gray. Not light or dark. You would be the only Sith, and if you deem me worthy of training I would join you. Masters Yoda, and Windu who Harry treats as a father and uncle would be the only living Jedi. balanced. Two Jedi, Two Sith. The scales don't get any more level then that." Anakin said walking away smiling.

He walked all the way out of the building Before he started shaking. He ducked behind a pillar and emptied his stomach. Part of him was shocked he just played a Sith Master. The other part of him was horrified by the things he said. He knew where it came from, he was channeling Harry, and everything he ever told him. Over the years Harry had given him countless bits of wisdom and the lies he just told sitting next to the Sith Master were a mix of everything he knew. Wiping his mouth he leaned against the pillar and sighed. With shaking hands he made a call to Harry.

On Asajj's ship Harry and Luminara were resting in the master bedroom of the Tab as Asajj piloted the ship. They were just about to fool around when the gold gem around his neck vibrated. "Anakin." He answered holding up the gem. "You look pale, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"Harry, I just had another talk with the Sith. I played him. Told him things to get in his head. I used everything you ever taught me to play him like a cheap data pad game." He said in a rush.

"Calm down young Shadow. Calm your mind and speak to me." Harry said in a soothing voice.

Anakin took a few deep breaths and look up with his calm Sentinel mask in place. "I just talked to Him. We discussed his ruling the galaxy and what he would do next. I played you off as a dark sympathizer, and that answer to his prayers. He thinks you're going to meet with him tonight to talk about him taking over the galaxy with you as his enforcer. I said you had no love for the Brownies and I told him you were willing the kill them all if he left your Sentinels alone to police the galaxy. He's thinking about it now and he looks like he's buying it. Desperate men will do anything when they're at the end of their rope." Anakin said smiling.

"My words from your lips little brother. You were paying attention all those years ago. Good young Shadow. You did a very good job. I'm proud of you." Harry said smiling softly.

"You honor me with your words Harry. I have always paid attention when you speak." Anakin said feeling emotional after his rollercoaster meeting with the Sith.

"This is what I always wanted for you Anakin. This is why I put you in charge of the Senate. Your smart. Too smart to waste doing grunt work. You're the future face of the order kid. It's why I wanted Obi to train you with honor. I'm just glad you have some of my disreputable personality in there too. If he wants to talk then we will let him talk. In fact I have a plan…"

Nine hours later Palpatine stepped out into the center of the empty Senate floor. He looked around and saw Harry come out of the shadows. "Master Potter." He said smiling coldly.

"Master Sith." Harry said bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Sidious. Master Sidious." Palpatine said raising his hood.

"I was told you wished to speak to me?" Harry asked blankly.

"I whish to rule this Galaxy, you know this, but as this war goes on longer I see I've went about this all wrong. The Jedi are not the greatest threat in the Galaxy, you and your Sentinels are. Every day you and your warriors keep destroying all of my plans. Plans I've been working on for thirty years. I was contemplating this when the young Shadow Skywalker approached me. I was told you would be willing to turn on the Jedi in exchange for the freedom to clean up the Galaxy. I would be more than willing to grant that freedom to you in exchange for your loyalty and your vow of service to me." Sidious said with a cruel smile and confidence.

"Grant? You are going to grant me something? How are you going to do that when you're sitting in a cell missing both arms?" Harry asked smirking.

"What!?" Sidious yelled angrily. His red saber shot into his hand. "You will suffer before you die Potter!" Sidious yelled.

From behind him another Harry materialized. In one swift motion he ignited his gold saber and struck only to be blocked.

"Really Potter? Did you think it would be that easy?" He asked smiling.

"I was hoping, but you pose no threat to me. You have a choice. Come nicely now with both of your arms, or you can fight me. Either way you end up in a cell." Harry said calmly.

"So sure of your skills Potter?" Sidious asked.

"I give you five minutes of my time, then I take your right arm. Anakin leave us." Harry said.

The first Harry waved his hand over his body dropping the glamour to revel Anakin. "As you wish Master Shadow." He said bowing before dropping back into the shadows.

Harry dropped his coat and took a relaxed stance with his saber at waist level. "Your Five minutes begins now. Make them count." He said.

Sidious held his saber high above his head and waited. The two stood like this for a long thirty seconds.

"Four minutes thirty seconds." Harry said unflinchingly.

Sidious smiled and flew at Harry with more force and speed then a man of his age should possess. His first strike was high and to the head. Harry countered with a block. Sidious turned and struck again this time going for the legs only to find the gold saber blocking him.

"You are fast Master Jedi." He said running through a ten move combo, but again he met yellow blade.

"As are you, and unlike your apprentices, you do not fall prey to your rage. You keep in bottled up well." Harry said calmly as they locked up above their heads.

As if those were the words to trigger his rage the Sith lord pushed off and shot Force lightning from his hand. Harry held up his right hand and caught it stopping the Sith lord dead.

"That tickled. Would you like to expand this fight to Force skills because you will find I am more powerful and skilled then you can ever imagine." Harry said letting his aura show holding up the ball of light locking eyes with the Sith Lord he held it to his face and ate it.

Sidious looked shocked by the feeling of power rolling of the Jedi for a second before he attacked again with a twenty swing combination filled with blind fury that started with an overhead swing and ended with a low leg swing. It was brutal and swift and would have halved any normal Jedi in two. But when he dropped back to see his handy work he saw Harry standing there looking calm and unfazed. In fact the only way you could tell he was breathing was the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"You have three minutes, and then I take your right arm." Harry said.

"Fuck you Potter!" Sidious yelled as he ran at him full speed. For the next minute and a half he threw everything he had at Harry. Years of training in secret, studying the Sith and Jedi masters of the past to find the perfect combination of fighting skills to kill with vicious and violent efficiency and it was no use. Potter just stood there blocking everything. He was trying to keep his rage in check but he was losing his grip on his temper. As he stood ten feet away from the still calm Jedi master panting and sweating he felt his grip on his power slip. He knew one thing for sure if he attacked with the Force Potter would respond in kind and he did not want to go there. The feeling of power rolling off the Master Jedi was thick in the air. In fact it was almost suffocating. He did not want to see what he could do.

"Two minutes and then your arm is mine." Harry said looking bored.

"Damn you Potter!" He said gathering all his power to continue the fight. As he struck he used everything he had in him to bring death to this Master Jedi but every swing, every step, every parry was met by the yellow blade of the Jedi Master.

"I gave you a chance to surrender before this fight, I even told you what it would cost you to challenge me. Your time is up, and now I get to collect my fee." Harry said blocking a swing from the right. He pushed off throwing Sidious backwards. As the Sith Lord flew through the air Harry brought his saber down in a quick swing and when the Sith landed he was missing his right arm from the elbow.

"MY ARM!" He screamed in pain.

"You were told. I keep my Word Sith Dog." Harry said rolling Sidious over onto his back and snapping a collar around his neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU POTTER!" He screamed as his eyes turned yellow with hate and rage.

"Oh pipe down you powerless gimp. You're luck I wanted to question you in front of the senate before I killed you. I could have just took your fucking head." Harry said kicking him on the ribs with a smirk as he summoned his saber off the ground. Anakin came out of the shadows and smirked at the fallen Sith.

"You see Anakin, you always kick a man when he's down." He said silencing him with a wave of his hand. "And your attempts to use the force won't work, the collar suppresses the Force. You are powerless to stop me from doing anything I want to you. Like this." Harry said bringing his boot down on the Dark Lord's knee smashing the cap and making him roll around on the floor screaming in pain. Well trying to scream. No sound was coming out.

Asajj force jumped down from the upper levels and landed without a sound next to Harry. "Should I go make the call to the Senate Father or would you like to kick your fallen opponent some more?" She asked.

"Go make the call, I want to get this over with so we can go back to the beach." Harry said.

In minutes the Senate was filling up for the emergency meeting. When the last few Senators walked in at the half hour mark Bail called for silence. "This meeting was called by me on behalf of the Jedi. I am just as in the dark as the rest of you but I'm hoping The Blade can enlighten us." He said waving to the Jedi Box.

Harry had Anakin float the box out to the center of the Senate. He was in his full Blade robes, but Anakin was not. This night would cement Anakin as the Jedi in charge of the senate and Harry's mouth piece. "I have called you all here to announce the capture of the Sith Master!" Harry said floating Palpatine up so all could see him causing shock in the Senate. "That's right! The Sith was a member of your illustrious group! I am now going to question him under the influence of the Force. I will call on it's power to make this Sith Dog tell the truth!" Harry said coldly.

"How do we know he is telling the truth? How do we know this is not some lie cooked up by you?" Asked the tall fat Dug Senator from Malastare asked.

"You question my power in the Force?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice.

"No." The Senator said looking fearful.

"A test then? To prove I can do this?" Harry asked lifting the Senator and floating him next to Palpatine. With his left hand he shot a beam of white light at the dug and it enveloped him in a white glow. "Exalted Senator, How much Bribe Money did you take from the now extinct Banking Clan to sway votes in this body of Leaders?" Harry asked.

"Thousands of Credits." The Dug said looking like he was fighting his tongue the whole time.

"Now are there any more questions?" Harry asked depositing the Dug back in his box.

"I think you can proceed Master Jedi." Bail said looking shocked like the rest of the senate.

"Thank you, Now Sith Dog, you will admit your guilt!" Harry said hitting Palpatine with the beam of white light.

"I Plotted the war to gain control of the Galaxy. My plotting started when I poisoned my opponent to win my seat on the Senate…" For the next hour Palpatine talked in a monotone voice.

When he was done Harry looked around the room at all of the shocked faces and smiled. They thought this was shocking then he was about to put the fear of God in them all. "For your crimes against the Galaxy, and the Force you are to be immolated." Harry said coldly.

With his left hand he formed a bubble around the Sith Master and with his right hand, he light him on fire. Palpatine screamed as the flames consumed his body. Or that's what it looked like. Really this was nothing more then an illusion. The real Palpatine was turned into a coin and was sitting in his pocket. When the screams died down Harry floated the ashes into a gold box on the floor of the Senate. All of the senators where now looking at Harry with fear and horror. Just when they thought it was all over Harry floated Dooku up to replace Palpatine. The senate as a whole made gasping sounds.

"Count Dooku, or should I say Darth Tyranus. You will confess your crimes and be judged." Harry said.

It took just a half hour for Dooku to confess and in the end Harry did the Burning man thing again. He added the ashes to the box and floated it to his hand. "This box will sit in the lobby of this building. Let it serve as a reminder of what happens to those who serve the dark." Harry said vanishing.

The Senate erupted in shouts and muttering. In the lobby Harry created a glass display case and put the box in it. He then sealed the case, and shifted to the Council chambers. He saw an argument going on between Shaak Ti and Qui-Gon, and the holonet playing in the corner muted but showing the senate feed.

"The Man Immolated the Sith Master on the floor of the Senate! Are we really going to sit around here and say nothing!?" She shouted.

"He did no such thing. He only made the Senate think he did that. I'm sure he will be along shortly to explain everything to us. And Shaak Ti, I would hold your tongue around him, he's already put you on your ass once, I don't think you would survive a second time." Qui-Gon said.

Harry ghosted out of the shadows behind her chair. "He's right, you wont make it Brownie. But if you want to meet your end then test me. I'll be happy to end you." Harry said in a cold whisper that made her flinch away from him in fear. He came around to the center of the room and tossed the two coins on the floor, with a wave of his hand the two Sith were laying on the ground. "The two Sith. Lock them up, kill them, question them to your heart's content. I don't care. I'm taking the next week and a half off to be with my parents, after that I'll finish off the war." Harry said looking haggard. The fight had taken a lot more out of him then he was willing to admit. It took all of his power and concentration to stay ahead of the Sith Master.

"Very good Harry, we will keep in touch with you through the Council members running the attack force." Qui-Gon said trying to defuse the tension out of the room.

"If there is nothing else I'll take my leave. My family is waiting for me out front." Harry said bowing to the masters, but not Shaak Ti, before vanishing.

"Did you see that!? He didn't bow to me. Sith Dog. He should bow to his betters." Shaak Ti said.

She was lifted out of her seat and Harry reappeared. "I didn't bow to you because you are beneath me Brownie Dog. You are unworthy of my respect, and the seat you sit in. You are unworthy of even speaking of me. If you can not hold your tongue then I with rip it from your mouth! The next time you speak the words Sith Dog I will show you what a Sith Dog looks like. In fact this is what a Sith Dog looks like." He said waving his hand and transfiguring her into a red poodle. "That spell will last for a few days. If she was more powerful it wouldn't hold as long. But as you can see, she's weak. Maybe a few days of eating scraps from the same floor she shits on will change her tone. If not, she dies. Because I'm tired of her bullshit." Harry said vanishing.

The red dog looked shocked before she walked up to Master Mundy. The Master reached down and picked up the red dog "Normally I would be willing to change you back but unlike you, I know to respect Harry. He's more powerful then all of us and he commands the respect and loyalty of the whole Sentinel order and more then half of the rest of the Jedi. He has the power to overthrow this Council and take over if he wanted to but he respects Master's Yoda and Windu too much to do so. You, my dear, better learn to respect your betters and stop holding on to the outdated system we used to live by. I think a few days as a pet will teach you to respect the Sentinels. It's better this, then fighting an honor duel. With this, you live." He said patting her on the head.

Harry smiled from the shadows before shifting out of the room. He came out in the cargo bay of Asajj's Reaper. "let's go. I want to get back and spend the rest of the week and a half with my parents before we have to go back to the front. Let's hope we don't lose too many Brownies in that time." He muttered.

"Shaak Ti never learns. One day Father will end up killing her." Asajj said shaking her head.

"Never. He would never kill a Jedi, but he has to maintain respect in the Order." Luminara said walking after Harry. She found him in the TAB working at his forge. "What are you making?" She asked.

"Small dagger. Something for my mother. As a Black she knows how to use one and she stopped carrying one a long time ago. I'm going to make her something she can carry." He said heating up a brick of silver.

"Do you want to talk about your little confrontation with Shaak Ti, or do you just want to hit things with your hammer for a bit first?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Brownie Dog." He muttered hitting the glowing brick with his blacksmith hammer.

"Right. We'll talk later. When you're done taking out your anger on the metal come to bed." She said kissing his neck before walking away.

"Fucking Brownie." He muttered as he brought his hammer down again.

Three hours later Harry slid into bed beside her. "Are you still angry or have you calmed your mind?" She asked softly.

"I calmed down a long time ago, I've just been thinking, and working. I made the dagger and I had some silver left over so I made something for you." He said softly as he kissed her neck.

"Something for me?" She asked excitedly as she turned around.

"Yes, for putting up with my temper." He said holding up a flat wide black box.

She opened the box and saw a silver circlet with a green gem in the center. "Oh Harry it's beautiful." She said.

"Beautiful as you my dear." He said holding her to him. "I've been thinking."

"Oh no, not thinking!" She said laughing.

"Shut up." He said laughing. "No, I'm serious. I've been thinking about the war and what we're going to do after. I think we should open the school and train not only Shadows but also a rapid response team. Sentinels, Shadows, Jedi, anyone we think can hack it. With the Reapers we have the ability to be anywhere in the Galaxy in a matter of hours, not days. We should also look into taking on new apprentices. Ones that can replace us in the future. Our daughter will take over for me when the war is over. Anakin will stay on at the Senate and run the Shadow network. Siri can run the school. Obi will take on the four Shadow in training I've been grooming over the last few months and finish their training with some on the job experience. We can be called away at a moments notice. I asked her not to do it but if it's an emergency we have to move out. For the next sixty years I'm going to be on call to Middle Earth. You have to figure we'll be called away to more places now that the war is almost over. I'll talk to her now and see what we're looking at." He said rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Okay? I say all that and you say okay?" He asked laughing.

"What else am I going to say. You make the plans. I make sure you come home at the end of the day. I know what I'm good at, and following you into dangerous situations is my skill set. So you tell me we need to make a school to train Shadows and I say let's put them in our new beach house until we get a bigger building up and running. You tell me we need to take in two new kids and I'm happy to do it. Look at how the last one turned out. She's perfect. You tell me we're walking through the Gateway into a war zone and I'll cover your back." She said. Leanna barked out a few notes from her perch in the corner and Luminara smiled "Right, we cover your back." She said.

"Good to know I have you both." He said waving to the bird.

"Now that we have that all sorted out lets get some rest. It will be morning on Naboo by the time we land." She said as she drifted off.

Harry fell into his mind and called on the Mother Goddess. He saw he was sitting in his meditation room across from her when he opened his eyes. "You called for me Harry?" She asked smiling.

"I did. I am planning the next year and I wanted to know what you have planed." Harry said pouring some tea for the two of them.

"Harry, as you know I don't plan for things, I only watch and try to effect changes. That being said I have been watching a few universes and you will have some work coming up soon." She said waving her hand and they found themselves sitting on the floor in a house in Malibu.

"Harry, Meet Tony Stark, the glue that holds this universe together and one of eight individuals that keep the evil in check." Harry dived into the shadows as Tony walked by, headed for the gym in the next room.

"Relax Harry they can't see us. We're not really here. This is a projection. Like walking through a dream." She said following Tony into the room. They watched him spar for a bit.

"He's not too tough, I hope he has some kind of ability, or magic." Harry said watching him from next to the ring.

"He's an inventor. He built a mechanical suit to fight wars. It's really some amazing stuff." She said smiling at the by play. She saw him pick up a bottle with green juice and sighed. "He's dieing. That glowing thing in his chest runs on Palladium and it's poisoning him slowly." She said.

"Is my mission to fix him?" Harry asked.

"No, he will fix himself in a few weeks. Your mission will come in one year's time here. People are making moves in other parts of this galaxy. Moves that will call down an invasion on this world. That is your mission." She said thoughtfully. "Ah, Natasha. Another important member of the team. Like you she was trained to be a spy and assassin from a young age, and like you it has taken years for her to come out of her shell. Right now she is watching Stark for Nick Fury, another important member of the group." She said waving her hand, they shifted to another location. This was the deck of some kind of ship. A plane hovered over the flight deck for a second before landing. The back opened and two men walked out followed by a tall brunette. "The tall man with the eye patch and the angry look on his face is Nick Fury. He's the director of Shield. It's an organization that helps police the world. The guy in the suit with the smirk on his face is Phil Colson. He's an agent of Shield and one of the eight. Your mission, before you're big fight is to gain these two guy's trust. The faster they get to know you, the faster they will let you in to the team. This world runs at two to one time compression to your own world. Your mission here is one year away." She said

"Anything I need to know about the world?" Harry asked.

"Your magic will not work as strongly as it does in you home world. This place is not very magical so you will only have access to what magical reserves you have in you. Don't plan on being able to cast and cast all day here. You'll find yourself burned out more quickly, and you will need more down time to rebuild your strength. This place is a magical drain." She said.

"So the opposite of Middle Earth?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in Middle Earth the air is thick with magic. This place barely feels magical at all. In fact with all the technology it drains your core faster." She said.

"So no god like spell work here but on the up side my high tech gear will work including my blasters and my lightsabers." Harry said scratching his head as he thought about strategy.

Waving her hand the Mother Goddess shifted them to a desert ship yard full of junky ships. "This universe runs at three to one time compression to your own world, and as you can feel the magic here is more concentrated than the last world. In this universe there are many planets like your new home just not as many, about thirty, and there are no alien races here, just humans. The central planets are controlled by a government called the Alliance. The outer planets are free and wild. Just over a year ago the Alliance fought a war with the independents." She said as two men walked by them headed to a big ugly yellow ship. "Meet Malcolm Reynolds, former Browncoat. It's what they call the independent solders. Malcolm lost almost everything in the war, now he's looking for a way to stay free." She said as the portly man tried to sell Malcolm the big ugly ship but Harry tracked his eyes to a ship in the distance.

"I think he's found his new home. I've seen that look before. It's how I look at the Black Hawk." Harry said smiling.

"Yes, and over the next three years he will build a family on that ship. Like you he will collect people. First his friend and first officer, and later her husband, and a little sister Mechanic, a brut of a man named Jayne, and a love for a prostitute named Inara. In three years he will meet three more members of his family. But two of the three will be wanted fugitives." She said waving her hand. They were taken to an outdoor class room with five young children in their early teens. "The thin girl in the back with the big smile is River Tam. She is what the people here call a reader. You would call her a telepath. Soon they will start training her to be an assassin. Later they will run experiments on her to try to open up her powers more. In three years time they will do irreversible damage to her brain. Your job will be to break her out of here before that happens." She said watching the young girl.

"Can't I spring her now?" Harry asked looking around. "And what about the rest of them? What's going to happen to them?" He asked looking at the other four children.

"All of them will under go the treatments at some point, but River will go first. She's the strongest of the group. As for the reason why you can't take her now, there's nowhere for her to go. Her parents don't suspect anything and for now she is quite happy as you can see. Even the training is good for her future, the treatments don't start for another two and a half years. That's when Blue Sun takes over. The corporation runs the Alliance and is the single source of commerce and evil misconduct in the universe. Your second job is to cut out the corruption and evil in the company. This is a long term goal. For now you just have to worry about getting River out in two and a half years and keeping her safe." The Mother Goddess said waving her hand once more and they were standing in the middle of a bustling town. It reminded Harry of the old west movies he watched as a kid. "Your first job in this universe is to eradicate these monstrosities. They are called Reavers. Wild, uncontrollable, beasts. They were a failed experiment of the Alliance, and now they are a plague on this universe. They rape, murder, and eat people. Whole towns of people." She said looking sad as the Reaver ships dropped down onto the town like vultures.

"My God." Harry said looking green as people were being snatched off the street. "You have to let me travel there and help these people right now." He said looking around at all the panicked faces calling out for help.

"Sadly this is an event that has already come to pass. This is a recording of their last attack. They took over two hundred people during his raid. Men, women, and children. This was only their third major attack in a year. Their next one will happen in six months. Two months your time on this same world. You have sixty-four days before you need to kill the Reavers. After that you can return to your home world. As I stated before your major missions are years away in their own time and months away in your time. Your first mission is the Reavers. After that you can decide what needs to be done at what time." She said bringing the back to Harry's room.

"These Reavers, are they all over the galaxy or concentrated in one place?" Harry asked thinking about the fight he was facing.

"Mostly they are in one place, with hunting parties scattered around the other edges of the galaxy." She said waving a holoprojected map of the galaxy into existence. "This is a planet called Miranda. This is the planet they came from. Reavers were once humans on the planet. Blue Sun, through their control of the Alliance used a calming nerve gas on the planet to see if they could build a peaceful utopia. Most of the planet died from simply being calmed to death. Pacified to the point of stopping their breathing and simply dying. But a small portion of the population became filled with rage and uncontrollable hunger." She said looking sad.

"How many ships are we talking about?" Harry asked saving this information about Miranda for later.

"A few hundred in varying shapes and sizes." She said expanding the map to show the location of the Reavers.

"So a flight of invisible ESTs could take the whole group out in a matter of hours even the most spread out ships look close using the Reapers." Harry said nodding. "I can take care of the Reavers. Where is the gateway?" Harry asked.

"On an alliance planet called Londinium. It was brought over on the exudes from Earth, and it's now housed in a private collection owned by a man named Richard Carver. He's a major share holder and one of ten men sitting on the board of Blue Sun. He collects many things from Earth. In fact his huge house is full of things from Earth, expensive things. All of his estate is tied up in artifacts and Blue Sun stock. He's also a pedophile. I'm not saying you have to kill him, but if you do, make sure he signs over his shares of Blue Sun." The Mother Goddess said coldly.

"I understand." Harry said looking around the house. "If you can make me a list of the other nine and their locations I can control the company in a week." Harry said looking at a case with antique firearms.

"No, well yes, but not in a week. Look Harry, you can't do things like you normally do with these two universe. Your brash way of getting things done could end up hurting more then helping in the long run. Like you can't take the ring to the mountain and fight off all the dark armies in Middle Earth in a few weeks because it will destabilize the universe. The same thing will happen with these two. Your job is to step in and make sure the key players make it out alive. By now you know some lives are worth more then others. These people are special. They hold the universe in balance, or they have the power to change the universe. They were supposed to be champions themselves but not without my help. Look back at your stop in Middle Earth, without you there, Aragorn would have been cut down, Frodo would have died, the Hobbits would have been slaughtered, and the ring of power would have gone back to the evil Lord Saron. One night and five deaths would bring down a whole universe." She said.

"And what about the war in my new home universe?" Harry said.

"I know you feel guilty for leaving because a war started, but really, is war so bad? It has it's upsides. It allowed you to cut out most of the corruption in the Galaxy by eliminating the Trade federation, and the Banking Clan. It drew out the Sith, not just the Master or an Apprentice, but all of the Sith. It gave your Sentinels combat experiences and it allowed little Dula Nabin, the freshest Sentinel you had at the start of the war a chance to grow and push himself. He's a fearless warrior now. You didn't do that Harry, war did." She said as they sat back down in his room again.

"And how many people died?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you're the Champion, you have to start looking at life and death as a scale. One linchpin person, like Frodo, or Malcolm Reynolds, or Nick Fury. Is equal to countless lives of regular people. Because without them, whole worlds fall."

"And what gives you the right to judge the value of life?" Harry asked feeling uneasy about this conversation.

"I hold control over all the universes under my care, the question is what gives you the right to judge the value of one universe over another? Population? Size? Progress? How many died in the war Harry?" She asked.

"Millions."

"And the universe still lives on. Billions could have died and the universe would have lived on. Lives lost are hard to experience. Watching millions die hurts me just as much as it does you. I'm not an unfeeling monster, but watching a universe fall is unthinkable. Especially when we can stop it from happening. All I ask is that you look at things from my perspective. I watch over 100 universes Harry. All of them unique in their own way. Some of them are vast. Some small. But all of them are precious. The loss of a universe can have very grave effects on the others. Can you imagine what would happen if a dark lord found a gateway? Found a way to force it open like you did? You know I can't stop a forced crossing. Just like I couldn't stop your crossing. They can start in on another world. And depending on which one they land in it could be years in that world's time line before we even catch up with him. You've seen a world that runs thirty times slower then the one you live in, I can tell you there are worlds that run a hundred times faster then your world. Imagine Harry. The one day it takes us to find him, and for you to walk through the gateway, he's had more then a hundred days to cause panic and terror. Can you imagine someone like Riddle porting into a world like Middle Earth? All that power in the air? All the easy to kill innocent lives? What if he struck a deal with Saron? Universes Harry. They would destroy whole Universes." She said sadly.

"I didn't even think something like that could even be possible." Harry said deep in thought.

"Something like that wasn't, three months ago, but that time you called me for help with the possession took power on my part. Power I don't have a lot of at the moment. I'm not all powerful you know. I have a finite amount of power to manipulate my universes. Building you took a lot of power. You were a weak little boy when I picked you as my champion. I made you strong, powerful, and fast. The man you are now took power and time to shape." She said.

"And now Luminara is immortal too." Harry said feeling guilty.

"I had nothing to do with that. I don't make people immortal, other people do. Just like Albus turned you, not me. Your immortality is not a power I gave you. It just locked you into that form with all of the power I put into you before that. Being immortal is not as big a deal as you think Harry. There are plenty of immortal and long lived people in the other universes." She said smiling.

"I never thought about that." He said laughing.

"Harry, make as many people immortal as you want. But I'm warning you, immortal dose not mean superhuman. It just means harder to kill. Your wife is a very strong and stubborn woman, she will want to be by your side all the time, but if she gets too badly hurt it's over for her. I barely have enough magic to influence strong willed people as it is. I can't help her, or you again. Not so soon." She said looking sad.

"I can control her. She knows she's not invincible. What my better half lacks in skills and power, she makes up for in common sense and level headed thinking." He said.

"Then how did she end up with you?" She asked laughing.

"I never said she wasn't crazy. You have to be to end up with me." Harry said laughing.

"At least you know you're crazy." She said filling the two cups with tea. "Now can we get back to what I was saying before?" She asked.

"Of course Goddess." Harry said taking the cup.

"Good, like I was saying. The next two missions require some finesse. You can't kill everyone. As time goes on I'll be able to update you with more information. As it stands now there are too many variables to see what's going to happen next." She said.

"I can work with that. I'm also going to put together a Shadow team to act as back up if we run into a big problem." Harry said.

"That might be a good idea. As my level of influence is so limited now I can't do as much as I could before with dreams and thoughts. We might end up having to kill a few more dark leaning people that I might have been able to control. We are moving into new territory from here out Harry. You might need to start hopping around more, just to do some small jobs." She said.

"Small jobs?" He asked drinking from his cup.

"Assassinations, questionings, mental probes and attacks, put the fear of God in some dark leaning fools. Shadow work." She said smiling.

"I can do that. In fact, it's my specialty." Harry said with an evil smirk.

"Good, I'll see you again soon. If I need to call you I'll send out a mental probe." She said.

"I'll wait for your orders." Harry said bowing. When he lifted his head he was sitting in bed next to his wife.

"Have a good talk love?" She asked half asleep.

"I did. I'll tell you about it later. For now, go back to sleep." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hold me?" She asked.

"I'd be happy to." He said sliding down a bit and wrapping her in his arms.


End file.
